Calamitosa Bella
by mars992
Summary: Edward Cullen, el conde de Mowbray, sabía que la bella  lady Bella Swan podría ser peligrosa. Ella era, en verdad , un desafío. Pero era exactamente el  desafío que él necesitaba … TH ADAPTACIÓN
1. Resumen

TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA

TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA

AUTORA: Lynsay Sands

ADAPTADO POR: MARS992

GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA

CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720

PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan

PERSONAJES DE: Stephanie Meyer

SIN FINES DE LUCRO…

DECLARADA CALAMIDAD PARA LA HUMANIDAD !

La sociedad londinense a declarado a lady Bella Swan un peligro para la humanidad. Y le han provisto un apodo que ella no desconoce : CALAMITOSA BELLA.

Todos están a la expectativa del próximo incidente- accidente que la joven va a provocar. Para su resguardo físico todos dan un paso atrás y alejan todo objeto que se derramable, inflamable, rompible, filoso, puntiagudo o susceptible de causar un accidente.

VER O NO VER... ESA ES LA CUESTION

Edward Cullen, el conde de Mowbray, sabía que la bella lady Bella Swan podría ser peligrosa. Ella era, en verdad , un desafío. Pero era exactamente el desafío que él necesitaba …

MAS ALLA DE LO QUE LOS OJOS PUEDEN VER ...

Bella siempre había deseado tener un novio, pero su madrastra quería más todavía quería que ella encontrase alguien dispuesto a casarse con ella. Bella coincidía con el hecho que los anteojos escondían la belleza de su rostro, pero si ella siguiese el consejo de su madrastra y no los usase, cómo diablos iba a ver a los candidatos?

Ya había causado suficientes desastres con su deficiencia visual y encima se había ganado un apodo infame en los círculos sociales en que se mueve. Todos los

posibles pretendientes parecían salir corriendo cuando se acercaba "LA CALAMITOSA" Bella… Hasta que de repente apareció un caballero dispuesto a bailar con ella. Un hombre elegante, atractivo y misterioso… Y Bella irá tanteando y tropezando… para encontrar el amor!


	2. Prologo

PROLOGO

— El amor es fiebre que arde… en mi sangre.

Bella Swan no contuvo una expresión de desagrado cuando estas palabras hicieron eco en el aire. Sinceramente, ese era el peor poema declamado por lord Newton desde que había llegado a la residencia urbana de su padre una hora antes.

Dios! Hacia solamente una hora? Parecía que ese hombre de edad había estado allí hacia días. Él entrara sacudiendo un libro y le había avisado triunfante que en vez de su paseo habitual, leería para ella.

A Bella, de hecho, eso le gustaría mucho, sí la lectura fuese algo interesante y no esas palabras trilladas y babosas. Y le gustaría todavía más si él no actuase como si le estuviese haciendo un favor.

Ella sabía muy bien la razón para ese súbita cambio de planes. Forzándola a permanecer quieta y sentada mientras leía en voz alta, él sólo tenía un objetivo: evitar desastres. Parecía que hasta el viejo y solidario Newton se estaba cansando de sus continuos accidentes.

No podía culparlo, él había sido extremamente tolerante hasta entonces, casi un santo.

Ciertamente, había demostrado más comprensión y coraje que sus otros pretendientes. Parecía aceptar y perdonar todas las veces que ella confundía sus gruesos muslos con la mesa de té y le apoyaba cosas sobre ellos; esbozaba una sonrisa lastimosa al recibir los pisotones en sus pies cuando bailaban ; y soportaba con gallardía sus constantes tropiezos y caídas cuando salían para una caminata en el parque.

Por lo menos , era lo que parecía, pero aparentemente hoy había descubierto un modo de escapar a todo eso . Una lástima que la elección de la lectura dejase muy que desear. Bella habría preferido hacer el papel de estúpida en el parque o caerse de cara en una torta antes que estar oyendo esas tonterías sin sentido.

— Mi imaginación gana las alas de un pájaro.

La voz de Newton temblaba de pasión, o tal vez apenas de lujuria, Bella no sabría decirlo. La verdad era que ese hombre tenía edad para ser su abuelo.

Desgraciadamente, eso poco importaba para Sue. Su madrastra le había prometido a John Swan que arreglaría un buen matrimonio para su hija antes que ambos muriesen.

Hasta el momento, ellos no parecían correr ningún riesgo. Ella, sin embargo, estaba en peligro inminente de encontrarse casada con el caballero anciano arrodillado a sus pies quien, con sus brazos erguidos, clamaba su amor eterno. Dios santo! Ese un hombre no iba a poder ponerse de pie con su reuma...

Newton era uno de los pocos pretendientes que todavía la cortejaban.

— Juro mi… mi… lady Bella — Newton interrumpió lo que iba a decir. — Por favor, aproxima más la vela. No puedo leer esta palabra.

Bella suspiró de aburrimiento y miró de reojo al pretendiente. En su visión nublada, la cara de Newton era un borrón redondo y rosado, coronado por una nube de cabello plateado.

— La vela, muchacha — dijo él con impaciencia, la irritación reemplazando por un momento todo el encanto de su pretendiente.

Bella extendió el brazo sobre la mesa a su lado, tomó el candelabro y lo sujetó más cerca de él.

— Mucho mejor ahora — dijo Newton satisfecho. — Dónde estabamos? Oh, si. Juro mi perenne…

El hizo una nueva pausa y olisqueó el aire.

— No sientes un olor a quemado?

Bella aspiró el aire delicadamente. Comenzó a abrir la boca para decir que si, pero antes que pronunciase cualquier palabra, Newton soltó un grito.

Saltando hacia atrás por la sorpresa, ella observó con asombro al hombre levantarse ágilmente y comenzar a saltar por la sala, levantando los brazos como un demente y golpeando con sus manos su propia cabeza.

Al principio, Bella no logró entender lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que lo vio arrancar de su cabeza lo que le parecía una mancha blanca, que otra cosa podía ser mas que una peluca que él empezó a pisotear con ferocidad. Ella se dio cuenta entonces de que tal vez hubiese sostenido el candelabro demasiado cerca de la cabeza de él y que había prendido fuego su peluca.

— Ah, mi querido lord. — Bella bajó el candelabro, sin soltarlo hasta asegurarse que lo estaba apoyado bien sobre la mesa. Con la visión disminuida y el sentido de la distancia comprometido, ella casi derribó al hombrecito al saltar de la silla para ayudarlo.

— Apártate de mí ! — él gritó, empujándola.

Bella cayó sentada en la silla nuevamente y lo miró irritada; luego volteó la cabeza por haber oído un ruido en la puerta.

Todos los criados de la casa habían oído los gritos y habían corrido a la sala. Era claro que su madrastra también estaba allá.

Sin los anteojos, Bella lograba distinguir si la miraban con pena o reprensión, pero no era necesario mirar a Newton para adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Su rabia había ganado el dominio de su cuerpo y sus ojos casi podían tocarla a través de los pocos metros que los separaban.

Newton estaba tan enojado que sus palabras se sobreponían unas con otras, haciéndose casi incomprensibles. Bella logró comprender algunas, como "idiota, torpe", "calamitosa" , " peligro para la sociedad" y "atentado a la humanidad" ; de repente, él levantó el brazo y avanzó en su dirección. Ella se congeló, temiendo que él fuese a agredirla.

Afortunadamente, los presentes sospecharon que él estaba perdiendo el control y aproximarse. En el momento en que Newton iba a darle una bofetada, fue detenido por varias personas.

Mientras forcejeaban delante de ella, Bella sólo veía una difusa confusión de personas y colores. Pero escuchó, los insultos de Newton y un gemido que le pareció ser de Ben, el mayordomo. Las palabrotas continuaron mientras que un borrón de bultos coloridos comenzaba a salir por la puerta.

— Qué vergüenza, Newton! — exclamó Sue, con su voz bastante alterada al seguir a los demás hasta la puerta, agregando después en tono ansioso:

- Espero que tan pronto se haya calmado, pueda perdonar a Bella.

Estoy segura que ella no tuvo la menor intención de quemarle la peluca.

Bella se hundió en la silla con un suspiro de disgusto. No podía creer que su madrastra todavía esperase casarla con ese hombre. Pero debería saber muy bien que Sue no desistiría de su objetivo.

— Bella!

Enderezándose rápidamente, Bella se volvió en dirección a la puerta y vio el bulto color lila de Lydia entrar y cerrar con un golpe la puerta.

— Cómo le hiciste algo así ?

— No lo hice a propósito, Sue — aclaró Bella. — Y eso jamás habría sucedido si vos me dejases usar los anteojos.

— Nunca! Antes muerta! — retrucó Sue. — Cuántas veces debo decirte que las jóvenes que usan anteojos no consiguen maridos. Yo sé de lo que estoy hablando. Mi lema dice "Mejor una mujer medio torpe que una mujer con anteojos".

— Le prendí fuego a la peluca! — Bella exclamó sin poder creerlo. — Eso califica como un poco más que torpe; en realidad, bordea lo ridículo y casi me convierte en un peligro caminante. Esto se está haciendo peligroso. Él podría haber resultado quemado en el cuerpo.

— Podría! Potencial pero no real! Gracias a Dios no se quemó — admitió Sue, sonando repentinamente más calma.

Bella casi gimió. Había aprendido muy rápidamente que cuando su madrastra serenaba, no era una buena señal.


	3. Capitulo 1

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

Capítulo 1

Londres, 1720

— Mowbray! Que buenos vientos te trajeron a la ciudad?

Lord Edward Cullen, el conde de Mowbray, desvió la atención de las parejas que bailaban y miró al hombre que se había aproximado a él. Alto, rubio, y tremendamente elegante: Jasper Hale.

Edward y Jasper, su primo, habían sido muy amigos en el pasado. Pero el tiempo y la distancia, habían debilitado esa relación, con una pequeña ayuda de la guerra con España. Ignorando la pregunta de Jasper, él retribuyó el saludo con una leve sonrisa y volvió a mirar a la elegante coreografía de los hombres y mujeres en la pista de baile.

— Está aprovechando la temporada, Hale? — preguntó.

— Mucho. Carne y sangre nueva. Nuevas caras.

— Nuevas víctimas — Mowbray agregó secamente .

— También. — Jasper se rió. Él era conocido por su éxito en seducir jóvenes inocentes. Hasta ahora no había sido expulsado de la ciudad debido a su título y su fortuna.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward esbozó una sonrisa pálida.

— No te cansas nunca de estar cazando. Lamento decir que todas me parecen lo mismo. Puedo jurar que todas estas son decepcionantemente iguales a las jóvenes que estaban debutando la última vez en que estuve aquí, que - a su vez - eran iguales a las del año anterior.

Su primo halló gracioso el comentario y sacudió a cabeza.

— Hace diez años que no te tomas el trabajo de venir a la ciudad, Edward. Las jóvenes de entonces están casadas y criando hijos, o en camino a convertirse en solteronas.

— Diferentes caras, mismas damas — Edward dijo, encogiéndose de hombros .

— Tanto cinismo — lo censuró Jasper — Suenas como un viejo.

— Solamente un poco más viejo – Edward lo corrigió. — Más viejo y más sabio.

— No tan viejo! — Jasper insistió, riendo y volviendo a mirar a las personas que se movían delante de ellos. — Además, hay algunas verdaderas bellezas este año. Esa rubia, por ejemplo, o la morena que está con Tyler.

— Hum. — Edward las observó . — Corrígeme si estoy equivocado, pero creo que esa morena, por más encantadora que sea, solamente tiene aire en la cabeza. Así como lady Jessica a la que vos sedujiste la última vez que estuve aquí.

Jasper abrió enormemente sus ojos sorprendido con el comentario.

— Y la rubia — Edward continuó, examinando a la joven en cuestión — Es hija de padres comerciantes, muy adinerada, y en busca de un candidato que tenga título de nobleza para casarse. Más o menos como Irina Denali, otra de tus conquistas.

— Acertaste — Jasper admitió, pareciendo un poco incrédulo. Alternando con su mirada de una mujer a la otra, él se rió: — Ahora me estropeaste todo. Yo estaba considerando prestarle atención a una de ellas, o a ambas, pero, después de lo que dijiste, ellas perdieron el encanto. — Frunciendo el ceño, Jasper esbozó una reacción: — Ah, pero conozco a alguien a quien no podrás analizar con tanta facilidad.

Tomando a Edward por el brazo, él obligó a su primo a circular hasta el otro lado del salón, y luego se detuvo.

— Allá está ella! – Jasper dijo, satisfecho. — Esa joven con el vestido amarillo. Lady Bella Swan. Te desafío a que nombres a alguien de tu última temporada con quien compararla.

Edward examinó a la joven en cuestión. De apariencia muy delicada, y adorable como un pimpollo rosa recién abierto. Tenía cabellos castaño oscuros, carita redonda, ojos grandes y expresivos y labios carnosos, y parecía tan deprimida al observar a su alrededor como jamás había visto a cualquier otra joven. Su curiosidad fue despertada.

— ¿De la última temporada? — preguntó.

— Claro – confirmó Jasper divertido.

— ¿Por qué no está bailando? Una belleza como ella debería estar con todas los bailes comprometidos.

— Nadie se atreve a sacarla, y, si vos quieres conservar íntegros tus pies, es mejor que tampoco lo hagas.

Edward levantó las cejas interrogativamente.

— Ella es ciega como un murciélago y un peligro para los pies... piernas... cabezas..., cuerpos en general — le avisó Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza en confirmación ante la mirada incrédula de Edward. — De verdad, ella no puede dar un paso sin pisarte el pie y tropezar. Después de tropezar, se engancha con alguna prenda tuya y a continuación terminas derrumbado en el piso. Tropezar es el modo de caminar de ella. — Jasper hizo una pausa, evaluando la expresión de Edward. — Sé que no me crees. Yo tampoco lo creía. — Jasper se volvió para mirar al joven y continuó: — Yo fui advertido, pero no quise escuchar y la invité a cenar — Jasper dijo, observando a Edward. — Usaba pantalones oscuros esa noche… desgraciadamente. Ella confundió mi regazo con la mesa y colocó una taza de té sobre mí... entrepierna. O, mejor dicho, lo intentó. La taza se volcó... — Jasper demostró su disgusto con el mero recuerdo. — Pobre de mí, me quemó hasta las pelotas.

Edward miró a su primo y lanzó una carcajada.

— Claro. Ríete. Pero si nunca puedo concebir un hijo, legítimo o no, será por culpa exclusiva de lady Bella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward se rió todavía más, y eso le hizo muy bien. Hacía años que no hallaba la mínima gracia en nada. Pero la imagen de esa linda florcita, confundiendo el regazo de su primo con una mesa y volcando una taza de té era valiosa.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? — Edward finalmente preguntó.

Jasper meneó la cabeza y levantó las manos en un gesto de desaliento.

— ¿Qué podría hacer? Actué como si nada hubiese sucedido, me quedé adonde estaba e intenté no llorar de dolor. — Miró nuevamente a la joven con un suspiro. — Y, la verdad sea dicha, creo que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Dicen que ella ve bien con anteojos, pero que es demasiado vanidosa como para usarlos.

Todavía sonriendo, Edward siguió la mirada que su primo le dirigió a la joven, observando con atención su aire tristón.

— No, ella no es vanidosa — Edward ponderó, viendo a una mujer mayor al lado de Bella murmurarle algo, y luego levantarse para salir.

— Bien… – Jasper iba a decir algo , pero se detuvo cuando Edward mostró intención de dirigirse a la joven. Sacudiendo la cabeza, él balbuceó: — Fuiste advertido.


	4. Capitulo 2

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

CAPITULO 2

— No fuerces la vista para no ponerte estrábica, por favor.

Aquello no era un pedido, sino una orden, y Bella ya estaba harta de las órdenes de su madrastra. Si al menos permitiese que ella usase anteojos, no necesitaría forzar los ojos. Y tampoco estaría tropezando con cosas y personas todo el tiempo. Pero no podía usar anteojos porque eso alejaría a los pretendientes.

Como si los desastres que causaba no los alejase, reflexionó cansadamente Bella, e íntimamente se rió de los pequeños "accidentes" que había tenido desde que había llegado a Londres.

Además de no lograr ver las mesas sobre las que debería colocar las bandejas de té, había tenido una caída fea en las escaleras. Por suerte, no se había lastimado mucho, sólo algunos arañazos y algunos moretones, pero no se había quebrado nada. También Había tenido un pequeño incidente al caerse delante de un carruaje en movimiento, sin hablar del incendio de la peluca de Lord Newton.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios de Bella al recordar el sermón de Sue después del último accidente. Su madrastra había decidido que si ella era tan ciega y torpe sin los anteojos, sólo había una alternativa. En el futuro, cuando estuviese en presencia de otras personas, tendría que quedarse sentada y quieta. No podría tocar candelabros, tazas, platos, cualquier cosa líquida, rompible, inflamable o filosa, o sea, básicamente no podía tocar nada. No debía participar de comidas con las visitas, y debía afirmar que no tenía hambre. Aunque tuviese. Tampoco debía beber. Salir para hacer caminatas estaba fuera de cuestión si no llevaba una criada con ella.

Siempre que Sue terminaba esos sermones, sólo le restaba a Bella, cuando había otras personas presentes, sentarse al lado de su madrastra, intentando parecer serena. Lo que significaba no forzar la vista y extraviar los ojos.

Con un suspiro, Bella volvió a mirar los bultos que desfilaban por la pista de baile. Cansada, bajó los ojos hacia sus propias manos. Sería más una noche aburrida.

— ¿Puedo tener el placer de este baile?

A pesar de oír la invitación, Bella no se tomó el trabajo de levantar los ojos. ¿Para qué? No iba a poder ver nada. En vez de eso, aguardó a que su madrastra respondiese, preguntándose quién sería el extraño que todavía no había escuchado hablar de sus desastres. Si hubiese oído, con certeza no se aproximarse a ella.

Notando que Sue todavía no había declinado la invitación en su nombre, alegando que estaba muy cansada, o cualquier otra excusa educada, Bella miró de reojo y vio que Sue, o mejor dicho, el manchón rosado como podía identificarla, no estaba más allí. En ese instante un borrón negro ocupó la silla, sobresaltándola.

Forzando los ojos, ella intentó en vano ver vestigios de un color rosa fuerte, color que su madrastra usaba, a su alrededor.

— Creo que la dama que estaba sentada aquí hasta un minuto atrás salió en busca de algo para comer — el extraño le dijo tan cerca del oído que Bella pudo sentir su respiración.

Conteniendo un estremecimiento, ella de inmediato volvió su atención al hombre a su lado. Él era dueño de una voz grave, muy agradable, y por lo que lograba ver de su figura, era bastante grande. Por milésima vez, deseó estar usando anteojos para poder ver.

— ¿Ella no dijo a donde iba? — le preguntó al extraño. — Me pareció verla hablando con vos antes de salir.

Bella se ruborizó un poco, y volvió a mirar la mancha colorida que se movía por la pista de baile, admitiendo:

— Tal vez me lo haya dicho. Creo que estaba distraída con mis pensamientos y no presté atención.

Aunque tuviese un vago recuerdo de que Sue había comentado algo, Bella estaba demasiado sumergida en su auto compasión como para prestar atención.

Era muy humillante tener que quedarse sentada, teniendo como única distracción los fragmentos de conversación de las personas que pasaban, muchas veces lanzando, con muy poca delicadeza, comentarios respecto a ella. Sus accidentes desastrosos aparentemente eran el hazmerreír de la temporada. Se había ganado el apodo de calamitosa Bella, y todos estaban a la expectativa de cual sería el próximo "accidente" para divertirse.

— Dicen que sos tan ciega como un murciélago, y demasiado vanidosa como para usar anteojos.

Bella parpadeó con sorpresa ante esa inesperada declaración. Si la falta de delicadeza de las palabras de él la sorprendieron, ella pudo percibir que sorprendieron todavía más a su interlocutor. La respiración de él quedó suspendida como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Mirando de reojo, se dio cuenta que él había levantado la mano para cubrirse la boca.

— Perdón, creo que me extralimité. Nunca debería…

— No te preocupes. – Bella dispensó las disculpas y se hundió en la silla con un aire desanimado. — Todo está bien. Sé lo que las personas dicen. Creen que, además de torpe, soy sorda, pues no se preocupan de hablar delante de mí. Hablan lo suficientemente alto como para que pueda escucharlos. — Ella imitó el modo en que las personas hablaban, haciendo muecas. — Oh, vean, ahí está la pobrecita, la calamitosa Bella.

— Te pido disculpas — él dijo bajito.

— No precisas disculparte. Por lo menos me lo dijiste en la cara.

— Si, pero… — El muchacho pareció relajarse un poco ahora que las manos de ella ya no significaban una amenaza. — En verdad, era más una pregunta. Yo quería saber si eres como dicen.

— Bien, no soy tan ciega. — Bella sonrió con amargura. — Veo bien con los anteojos. Pero mi madrastra me los sacó de. — Bella arriesgó una sonrisa en dirección a él y aclaró: — Sue parece creer que tendré más suerte de prender fuego el corazón de un buen candidato sin los anteojos. Aunque hasta ahora la única cosa que logré prender fuego fue la peluca de lord Newton.

— ¿Cómo? — Edward preguntó asombrado. — ¿La peluca de Newton?

— Si — ella confirmó, recostándose en la silla e intentando alejar ese recuerdo. — Fue así. Pero, si quieres saber la verdad, la culpa no fue enteramente mía. Él sabía que yo no puedo ver bien sin mis anteojos. ¿Por qué diablos fue a pedirme que le acercase una vela? — Bella hizo una pausa y miró de reojo en dirección al extraño. — Sin la peluca, él es mas calvo que una bola de billar ¿no te parece?

Le pareció que él asintió con la cabeza, pero era difícil decir. También escuchó sonidos ahogados, como si él estuviese luchando por contener la risa.

— Vamos, puedes reírte, estamos en confianza — Bella dijo, sonriendo. — Yo también me reí, pero no era el momento adecuado.

El entonces se relajó un poco más y, como estaban sentados lado a lado, Bella hasta pudo sentir el vigor de su brazo y de su pierna apoyados ligeramente en ella.

Bella forzó la vista, intentando hacer que el rostro del extraño entrase en foco. Quería mucho descubrir como era. Le gustaba el sonido de su risa y su voz firme. Y, aunque debiese apartarse un poco para no permitir la proximidad de la cadera de él rozándola con cada movimiento, le gustaba la sensación que sentía, por eso hacía de cuenta que no lo notaba.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó con ese... pequeño accidente?

— Nada bien. Y me culpó, por supuesto. Me dijo un par de groserías. Creo que me habría agredido físicamente si los criados no lo hubiesen detenido y sacado de la casa, prácticamente a patadas en el... — ella admitió, suspirando. — Por supuesto que después mi madrastra no pudo dejar de darme un sermón sobre cómo debo o no debo comportarme de aquí en adelante.

— ¿Qué tipo de sermón?

— Enumerando todo lo que tengo prohibido. — Bella sonrió. — Por ejemplo, no puedo comer en público, no puedo beber en público… de hecho, no puedo tocar nada, y mucho menos candelabros, floreros, velas, nada líquido, inflamable, rompible, filoso, puntiagudo... en síntesis, nada. Ni siquiera puedo salir a dar un paseo sin una compañía para guiarme.

—¿Pero no te dijo nada respecto a bailar, verdad?

— No, pero no precisaba hacerlo, se cae de maduro... . — La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció. Ella vaciló por un segundo, después intentó explicarse: — No veo bien. No veo ni una montaña delante de mis narices. Bailando sólo veo borrones de colores y luces a mi alrededor, y termino por perder el equilibrio. — Ella hizo una pausa, sintiendo que comenzaba a ruborizarse con el recuerdo de la última alma caritativa y valiente que la había sacado a bailar. Había tropezado con él y ambos habían acabado cayendo al piso. Papelón y bochorno eran escasos para definir la situación.

— Entonces mantén los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Cómo? — Bella volvió a mirar al bulto oscuro a su lado.

— Si mantienes los ojos cerrados, no perderás el equilibrio — el muchacho le explicó y ella sintió la mano de él aproximarse a la suya, para ayudarla a levantarse.

Estaba lista para rehusarse, pero el contacto d la mano de él le provocó una especie de corriente eléctrica. Fue una sensación extraña, excitante, que la hizo sentirse viva.

— Yo no… — ella comenzó a decir, deteniéndose cuando él puso la mano en su mentón, levantó su rostro y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos.

Por un breve momento, ella contempló claramente el más lindo par de ojos verdes esmeraldas que jamás hubiese visto; él entonces se apartó un poco y salió del foco.

— Confía en mí.

No era un pedido, sino una imposición. Bella pensó en aquellos ojos tan claros y tan bondadosos, y aceptó sacudiendo la cabeza. Él la ayudó a levantarse y la condujo entre las personas hasta la pista de baile.

— Ahora… — La voz de él era calma y suave al tomarla en sus brazos. — Cierra los ojos y relájate.

Bella estaba hipnotizada.

— Es sólo cuestión de acompañarme. No dejaré que te tropieces.

A pesar de haber acabado de conocerlo, Bella confió en él y se sintió segura. Con los ojos cerrados, solamente contaba con sus oídos y las manos del muchacho para conducirla. Se dejó llevar por los movimientos y señales de él: un aprieto en la mano, una presión más fuerte en su cintura. Y la sensación del aire circulando a medida que giraban y giraban por el salón, sin resbalones, sin tropiezos. Por primera vez desde a su llegada a Londres, Bella no se sentía torpe. Estaba en las nubes.

Cuando la música se detuvo, él le apretó y, sujetándola por el brazo, la condujo por el salón.

— Bailas divinamente, mi lady — le dijo al oído, abriéndose camino entre las demás parejas.

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió orgullosa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— No, mi lord. El crédito no es mío. Sospecho que sos vos quien baila divinamente. Con otras personas con quien bailé lo único que hice fue tropezarme y caerme.

— Entonces la culpa es de esas personas. Eres ágil y flexible como una pluma.

Bella pensó por un breve momento y acabó concordando:

— Tal vez tengas razón. Después de todo, si sólo fuese un problema mío, aún con tu obvio talento para el baile no habría sido fácil conducirme. Tal vez mis compañeros de baile anteriores estuviesen un poco nerviosos e inseguros.

Ella escuchó la risa en la voz de él y levantó las cejas desconfiada.

— ¿Mi lord?

— Tu sinceridad. Estoy encantado con tu falta de falsa modestia. Eso nunca me había incomodado antes, pero ahora tratar con personas altivas cuando están en la ciudad me resulta bastante desagradable. Me encanta tu franqueza.

Bella se sintió ruborizarse, pero los primeros acordes de una nueva pieza musical hacían eco en el aire y su compañero volvió a tomarla en sus brazos.

— Cierra los ojos — él le recomendó, apretando el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Con los ojos cerrados, Bella se entregó al placer del baile. Se le pasó por la cabeza que no deberían estar bailando tan pegados. Pero si intentase evitar esa proximidad, tal vez se sintiese insegura y podría tropezar como antes. Además, era tan fascinante estar en los brazos de él. Se sentía anidada y protegida.

— ¿Por qué no desobedeces a tu madrastra?

Bella parpadeó, intentando en vano distinguir el rostro delante de ella.

— Cómo?

— ¿Por qué simplemente no usas los anteojos?

— Ah, lo intenté el primero día en que llegué a Londres — ella dijo con una cierta irritación. — Bajé con ellos puestos lista para ir al baile de lord Findlay. Sue se puso lívida. Me arrancó los anteojos de la cara y los rompió delante de mí para que yo viese lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Ella tuvo el coraje de romperte los anteojos? — Edward preguntó, visiblemente azorado con la desfachatez de la madrastra.

Bella sacudió la cabeza seriamente.

— Sue siempre encuentra un modo de ser obedecida.

— ¿Pero si te los rompió, como haces para moverte por la casa? — él quiso saber, apesadumbrado.

— No me muevo. — Bella le dio una sonrisa desolada y admitió un poco avergonzada: — Necesito ser guiada por los criados. Es horrible.

— Imagino que si — él susurró.

— Hum. – ella reflexionó por un breve instante sobre toda esa humillación y entonces dijo : — Lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada sin mis anteojos. No puedo bordar, arreglar las flores, nada. Y me es imposible leer. Aunque pegue los libros a mis ojos, no puedo leer por mucho tiempo, pues acabo con dolor de cabeza. Imaginate mi aburrimiento. No hago otra cosa que estar sentada, tamborileando mis dedos.

Edward dio un comentario solidario aunque sus labios esbozasen una leve sonrisa. La expresión demudada de Bella era deliciosa de ver. Ella era muy encantadora. Aunque tal vez no de la manera tradicional. Los labios eran demasiado grandes para ser considerados bonitos, pero él los hallaba sencillamente seductores. Y la nariz tal vez fuese un tanto atrevido para los patrones de la época, pero le gustaba.

Edward estaba tan ocupado en observar las facciones de Bella que apenas se dio cuenta cuando la música cambió. Finalmente acertó el paso a un vals, sin desviar los ojos del rostro de ella, mientras escuchaba las innumerables a tribulaciones de una vida sin anteojos. Y la lista era indiscutiblemente larga.

Vestirse era una tarea difícil, pues siempre dependía del humor de la criada y se quedaba rezando para que le hubiesen puesto la ropa adecuada. Nunca sabía como estaba su cabello. Ella le iba explicando el peinado que quería y la criada parecía no oír sus pedidos. Edward le aseguró que el peinado estaba perfecto y que el vestido estaba impecable.

Bella obviamente no buscaba elogios. Ruborizándose mucho, ella ignoró las palabras de él y continuó explicando que tenía que ser guiada por la casa por la misma criada, por temer caer por la escalera o tropezar con algo que no viese. Y, sin duda, confundir una persona con otra era un problema más, aunque estaba comenzando a volverse experta en reconocer voces. Era también irritante dejar caer la comida sobre su regazo, aunque eso sólo sucediese en la privacidad, ya que no tenía autorización para comer o beber delante de visitantes. Sólo le faltaba usar babero para no ensuciar sus ropas.

Edward se mordió los labios para no reírse al imaginarla con un babero, pero las cosas que contaba fueron haciéndose más graves, como casi haber incendiado la casa algunas veces al encender las velas o haber derribado al mayordomo y a varios criados innumerables veces, sabiendo que todos la odiaban debido a esos accidente. Ellos se alejaban o escondían cuando ella estaba cerca y ya cuchicheaban que ella era una calamidad ambulante.

Bella contaba cada detalle de forma animada, y Edward tenía dificultad para reprimir su diversión y contener la risa, hasta que Bella se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que, por delicadeza, él estaba haciendo y le dijo que podía reírse a voluntad.

La sonora carcajada que soltó sorprendió al propio Edward. Bella lo hacía reír y al mismo tiempo hacía que su corazón se oprimiese con ansiedad.

— Tienes una linda voz, mi lord. Y una risa muy linda también — ella lo elogió, sonriendo.

— Gracias, mi lady — dijo él. — Y eres muy bondadosa al decirme eso, después de mis malos modales al reírme de tus desgracias. Te pido de corazón que me perdones.

— ¡Ni lo menciones! — Bella replicó. — Mirando la situación en retrospectiva, me parece graciosa, aunque dudo que Sue lo consideraría de esa manera.

Con la mención del nombre de la madrastra, el humor de Edward cambió y, aunque ella no lograse ver, la expresión de su rostro se cerró.

— Disculpa la sinceridad, mi lady, pero tu madrastra me parece bastante maldita, una cretina.

— ¡No! — Bella lo miró de reojo. — No diga eso.

— ¿Por qué no? — él preguntó, divertido. — No tengo miedo de ella.

— No, pero si ella se enterase se pondría furiosa y no le gustaría que te refirieses a ella de ese modo.

— No me importa en lo mas mínimo si ella gusta o no gusta de mí… — Edward comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

— Oh, pero deberías. Si Sue no gusta de vos, no permitirá que siga bailando con vos y… a mí me encanta bailar ... — se desahogó Bella un tanto avergonzada.

El aire de enojo que había en la cara de Edward se desvaneció ante esa confesión , dando lugar a una mirada tierna.

— Bien, en ese caso voy a esforzarme por tratarla con el máximo respeto. — él se dio notó la preocupación de ella y agregó : — Porque a mí también me gusta mucho bailar con vos.

Bella levantó su cara radiante. Fue una pena no poder ver la sonrisa que él le devolvió.

Casi instintivamente, Edward dirigió su mirada al lugar donde Bella estaba cuando la vio por primera vez. Disminuyó un poco el paso al vislumbrar a la dama que estaba sentada junto a ella en aquel momento. La madrastra estaba de vuelta en el mismo lugar después de haber saciado su hambre, recorría el salón con los ojos buscando a su protegida desaparecida. No demoró mucho en localizarla.

Como esperaba, Sue no parecía muy satisfecha al verlos bailando. En realidad, parecía horrorizada. Al darse percibir que ella ahora comenzaba a encaminarse en línea recta en dirección a ellos, Edward fingió no verla e intentó conducir a Bella en dirección opuesta.

Imaginó que, al apartarse, Sue se detendría y aguardaría que completasen la vuelta hasta aproximarse a ella, pero, mirando de reojo, vio que ella los seguía por el salón. Aparentemente, la madrastra era del tipo persistente. Era lo que debería haber imaginado. Ella le recordaba a un perro bulldog, pensó Edward sin ninguna generosidad, y miró a la joven en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué tanta determinación de tu madrastra para que no uses anteojos?

— Ella quiere que encuentre al candidato perfecto. Mi padre se enojará si ella no consigue ese objetivo, ¿entiendes?.

— Bien, de hecho, no entiendo — Edward balbuceó, cambiando súbitamente de dirección al ver que corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados por la madrastra. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, intentando evitarla, y luego comentó : — Vos ciertamente tendrías más posibilidades de encontrar el candidato perfecto si pudiese verlo.

— Debo confesar que yo también creo eso. Pero Sue no lo cree. Ella dice que no soy nada atractiva con los anteojos y teme que eso – sumado a mi pasado y mi reputación comprometedora- acabaría con cualquier oportunidad de hacer un buen matrimonio.

— ¿Pasado comprometedor? — Sorprendido por ese comentario, Edward se detuvo bruscamente en el borde de la pista de baile.

— ¿No te enteraste del escándalo?

Antes que Edward pudiese responder que no, un gran bulto oscuro se proyectó sobre ambos. Dándose vuelta, él frunció la frente irritado al encontrarse con la persistente madrastra quien se detuvo jadeante al lado de ellos.

— ¡Bella! —Sue dijo bruscamente, y Edward sintió a la joven ponerse rígida en sus brazos bajo el azote de esa voz, apartándose de él con un sobresalto para darse vuelta hacia su madrastra.

— Dime , Su… — Bella fue agarrada por Sue y arrastrada por el brazo, sin la menor ceremonia.

— Bien, debo admitir que saliste de la situación mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Quitando sus ojos de las espaldas de Bella y de su madrastra que se apartaban, Edward se encontró con su primo una vez más a su lado.

— ¿Te parece? — preguntó, distraído.

Jasper sonrió irónicamente y encogió los hombros.

— Creo que si. Después de todo, ella no te pisó los pies, no te hizo caer, ni te prendió fuego la ropa. Yo diría que fue un buen comienzo.

— Lo es — replicó Edward con una sonrisa enigmática. — Sólo fui perseguido por una matrona que gesticulaba frenéticamente como una gallina batiendo sus alas.

Jasper se rió de la descripción de su primo y completó :

— La pobre lady Bella parece estar destinada a terminar cada día con una nueva humillación. Se convirtió en el tema de charla de la ciudad.

— No es Bella la causa del problema. Es la madrastra.

— Concuerdo con que la escena de hoy pueda haber sido responsabilidad de la madrastra. La muchacha estaba haciéndolo muy bien en tus brazos, pero no puedo culpa a Sue por todos los "accidentes" que contribuyeron a la reputación de la calamitosa.

— ¿Por qué no? — Edward preguntó, levantando una ceja.

— Porque Sue no estaba presente cuando Bella volcó el té en mi ... mis piernas y me quemó las… partes ...

— Pero eso no habría sucedido si ella estuviese usando sus anteojos, y la culpable de eso es la madrastra — lo interrumpió Edward.

— ¿Qué?

— Bella no usa anteojos. No porque sea vanidosa, sino porque su madrastra se los sacó y se los rompió. Ella se niega a dejar que la muchacha use anteojos.

Jasper no logró disimular su asombro ante esa revelación.

— ¿Por qué diablos alguien haría eso?

— Lady Swan aparentemente cree que los anteojos podrían ser un obstáculo para que la calamitosa encuentre un marido.

—Ah… entiendo. — Jasper se quedó pensativo, y Edward no contuvo su curiosidad.

— Ella me comentó algo sobre un pasado comprometedor. ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

— ¿Qué?— Jasper lo miró de manera penetrante y después desvió los ojos, demostrando una cierta incomodidad . — Sé algo… lo oír decir, claro ... de hecho , una desgracia. Y no fue culpa de ella. El hombre fue preso. Por lo que recuerdo, fue un escándalo en su época. Causó muchas habladurías.

— ¿Qué causó la habladuría? — Cuando Jasper lo miró indeciso, Edward insistió impacientemente. — ¿Qué escándalo fue ese?


	5. Capitulo 3

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

CAPITULO 3

- Qué escándalo fue ese? - Edward repitió mas vehementemente.

— Seguramente recuerdes el caso, Edward. Fue en la temporada después de la batalla de Malplaquet… — Jasper bajó el tono de voz al decir eso, y su mirada se detuvo por un instante en la cicatriz del rostro de su primo, desviándose en seguida al sentir una cierto, incomodidad. — Vos dejaste Londres y retornaste al campo en ese año.

Edward tuvo una expresión jocosa ante esa frase educada. Él había retornado al campo apenas llegando a la ciudad. El motivo, naturalmente, había sido la la herida que había dejado la cicatriz en su rostro. Una larga cicatriz irregular que descendía en zigzag desde la sien del ojo izquierdo hasta el mentón. Era su recuerdo de la Guerra de Sucesión Española y el punto final de su promisoria carrera militar.

No había sido la única cosa que había llegado a un fin, Edward consideró, suspirando. También había sido el final de la ancestral y noble familia Cullen, aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta de eso al principio.

Había sido ingenuidad el no darse cuenta que la deformación de su rostro causaría un gran alboroto. No era que esperase pasar desapercibido. No era tan ingenuo . Pero no podría haberse imaginado que algunas mujeres llegarían a desmayarse ante su presencia, y otras se estremecerían de pavor.

Edward apenas había participado de un baile a su vuelta. Había sido más que suficiente para resolver empacar sus cosas y regresar a su propiedad en el campo, que era a residencia oficial do conde de Mowbray. Su padre todavía vivía en esa época y nada había comentado sobre su repentina decisión de permanecer en la propiedad y ocuparse de la administración.

Después de la muerte de su padre, mientras que el dolor de la pérdida había comenzado a suavizarse un poco, su madre, lady Mowbray, había empezado a hacer una campaña respecto a los deberes de Edward en relación al apellido de su familia, insistiendo en que él debería casarse y proveer un heredero. Por eso, había tenido varias discusiones con su madre, siempre alegando que nadie iba a aceptarlo con la cara marcada de ese modo, pero ella permanecía sorda a sus palabras.

Pero en definitiva había logrado que él dejase de esconderse en el campo y que aprendiese a aceptar su cicatriz. Con su intransigencia, ella conseguira, después de un año repitiendo las mismas palabras, arrastrarlo de vuelta a la corte.

Edward, sin embargo, se sentía un monstruo en medio de tanta gente linda y sofisticada. Por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que se había sentado al lado de Bella.

— Por fin te encuentro, hijo. Qué estás haciendo escondido aquí en este rincón como un niño travieso?

Edward halló graciosas las palabras da madre, realmente sintiéndose el niño travieso que ella acababa de mencionar. A pesar de eso, le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios de manera cortés.

— No estoy escondido en un rincón, madre. Estoy aquí bien expuesto, exhibiendo mi cicatriz para quien la quiera ver.

— Nadie la nota — Lady Mowbray dijo en un tono de censura. Vos te incomodas más de lo que deberías con ella. Con el paso del tiempo, se hizo cada vez más discreta.

— Puede ser — concordó Edward, lacónicamente. — Por lo menos nadie más se desmayó al verme o salió tomando gritos del salón. — Notando la creciente irritación de su madre, él sonrió , como disculpándose, y cambió de tema . — Jasper iba a contarme sobre el escándalo involucrando a lady Bella.

Su madre levantó las cejas .

— Te vi bailando con ella, querido. Cinco piezas seguidas. Me arriesgo a decir que muchas lenguas estarán comentando que deberías ser más prudente.

— Buscaré recordar eso — Edward respondió de manera ríspida, volviendo su rostro hacia su primo con un aire inquisidor. — Y entonces?

— Ah, si ! — Jasper dirigió una sonrisa a su tía e intentó explicarle a su primo: — Bien, al final del verano de 1710, Bella, entonces con apenas doce años, estaba visitando a una amiga aquí en Londres…

— No era una amiga, era la tía de ella, lady Smithson — corrigió lady Mowbray, delicadamente. — Y ella tenía catorce años y no doce.

— Si? — se sorprendió Jasper. — Bien, de todas formas, poco después de su llegada, un criado apareció con un mensaje, supuestamente de la criada de su madre…

— Del médico de su madre — interfirió lady Mowbray.

Edward se rió del apuro de su primo al verse nuevamente corregido, no notando la expresión sorpresa de su madre al verlo reir. Volviéndose con una infrecuente sonrisa hacia ella, él propuso:

— Como pareces estar más al tanto de los hechos, tal vez puedas explicarme mejor qué fue ese escándalo .

— Claro, mi querido. Aparentemente Bella fue visitar a tía sola porque su madre estaba enferma en esa ocasión. Te cuento que ella falleció pocos meses después a consecuencia de esa enfermedad, y lord Swan se casó con la actual lady Swan, una mujer de lo más desagradable en todos los sentidos. De cualquier modo .. — prosiguió lady Mowbray —, poco después que Bella llegó a la casa de su tía, apareció el criado con un mensaje dirigido a la tía, supuestamente del médico de lady Swan. Informaba que la madre de Bella había tenido un empeoramiento y que la expectativa era que solamente tenía uno o dos días más de vida. La carta contenía recomendaciones para que la tía no alarmase a la niña, revelando toda la gravedad del caso; y que solamente debería decirle a Bella que se volviese inmediatamente con el mismo carruaje que la había traído. Por más estúpido que pueda parecer, fue lo que la tía hizo.

— Estúpido por qué ?- Edward quiso saber.

— El carruaje no tenía identificación, faltaba la el escudo de la familia — explicó Jasper, ansioso por dar su contribución a la historia.

Edward puso una expresión de sorpresa:

— Y la tía no lo notó?

— Ah, lo notó , si. E incluso le preguntó al criado por ese hecho — aseguró lady Mowbray. — El criado alegó que la rueda del carruaje de la familia se había roto al pasar por un pozo en el camino a Londres, lo que lo había obligado a dejarlo para reparación en una posada al costado del camino y alquilar otro vehículo para terminar el viaje. Esperaba poder recuperarlo en el viaje de vuelta, si estuviese reparada.

— Un justificativo bastante plausible — comentó Edward.

— Bastante plausible , si — lady Mowbray concordó pensativamente. — Aún así , la tía por lo menos debería haber mandado a una criada con la joven, o hacer algo para garantizar su bienestar y seguridad. Pero no lo hizo. Lady Smithson simplemente empacó a la muchacha y sus pertenencias y la despachó con el supuesto criado en el carruaje.

— Y ese no debía ser un criado — Edward concluyó .

— Ah, lo era , sólo que no al servicio de la madre de Bella. El hombre no la llevó a su casa, sino que la llevó a Coventry. Allá ella fue conducida a una sala reservada donde estaban el capitán Jeremy Fielding y su hermana.

— Fielding? — Edward se asombró al oír el nombre, como si

una señal de alarma sonase en su memoria.

— Si . El capitán Fielding explicó que, en verdad , su madre estaba bien, en camino de recuperación, y que Bella había sido llaamada por su padre. Le contaron una vaga historia de que las se habían complicado súbitamente, y que aunque la intención de él era encontrarla allí, había debido partir antes que ella llegase. Creo que le dijeron que lord Swan estaba siendo perseguido por las autoridades y que deseaba que Bella fuese al encuentro de él. Y que él había contratado al tal de Fielding y a su hermana para llevarla a un lugar seguro. — La expresión de lady Mowbray denotaba desprecio mientras que proseguía: — Naturalmente, Bella era solamente una niña y fue fácilmente engañada; me atrevo a decir que, con su uniforme, ese capitán Fielding tenía una figura elegante e imponente. La muchacha lo siguió sin protestar. Viajaron durante dos días, supuestamente desencontrándose con el padre de ella aquí y allá, hasta que llegaron a Carlisle donde el capitán dejó a su hermana y a Bella solas en una posada y partió con la excusa de que estaba yendo al encuentro de lord Swan. Al retornar, Fielding le contó que la familia de ella estaba al borde de la ruina y que la única manera de evitar la pobreza sería que ella se casase con él, lo que su padre deseaba que hiciesen inmediatamente.

— Cómo un casamiento salvaría a la familia de la ruina? — preguntó Edward, frunciendo la frente.

— No lo sé . — Lady Mowbray se volvió interrogativamente hacia Jasper: — Tienes conocimiento de lo que él planeaba?

— Creo que tiene que ver con la herencia que Bella recibiría por parte de su abuelo materno solamente cuando se casase. Una vez casada, ella tendría derecho a la herencia, y las supuestas deudas de su padre podrían ser pagadas, salvando a la familia.

— Hum. — Todos permanecieron callados por un momento, y después Edward preguntó : — Sospecho que ese Fielding se ofreció como un mártir dispuesto a ayudarla en ese momento de necesidad.

Lady Mowbray asintió con la cabeza, comentando con una leve sonrisa irónica:

— Qué bondad por parte de él, no?

— Muy generoso ! — replicó Edward.

— Entonces ellos partieron a Gretna Green — se entrometió Jasper, en un tono animado. — Se casaron sin publicar proclamas y sin la presencia de un sacerdote, se casaron teniendo por testigos a una prostituta, un ladrón y un herrero, y en seguida viajaron a Calais en luna de miel.

— Los testigos fueron el dueño de una taberna, un alfarero y un herrero — corrigió lady Mowbray en tono seco. — Y ellos nunca llegaron a Calais, fueron detenidos en el muelle. Mi Dios... — agregó con un toque de malicia —, es interesante como los chismes se entremezclan con los hechos verdaderos, no?

Edward hallaba gracioso como una mirada de lady Mowbray lograba desconcertar a su primo. Procurando aliviar rápidamente la tensión, preguntó :

— Quién os detuvo?

— El padre de ella, naturalmente. Quiero decir, no fue exactamente el padre. Después que Bella partió, la tía recuperó el suficiente sentido común como para preocuparse por la falta de identificación del carruaje y envió un mensaje a lord Swan, pidiendo noticias de su esposa y comentando su temor de que algo estuviese mal. Swan contrató varios hombres para buscar a la niña en Gretna Green y, posteriormente, para investigar sobre el barco en que habían sido hechas las reservas para Calais. Parece que Fielding le había dicho a ella que el padre los encontraría allá, pero los enviados del padre acabaron por detenerlos, explicaron que todo había sido una trampa y la llevaron a la humillada niña de vuelta a su casa. Según lo que cuentan ella quedó absolutamente perturbada.

—Y qué sucedió con Fielding? — preguntó Edward, pensando en la injusticia que Bella había sufrido. Obviamente nada de aquello era culpa de ella.

— Bien, al principio él también volvió — explicó lady Mowbray. — Estaba convencido de que el padre de Bella no podría hacer nada contra él. Estaban casados, después de todo . Pero el padre de Bella es un hombre astuto. Logró que Fielding fuese condenado bajo la acusación de raptar a una menor y consiguió la anulación del casamiento. También inmediatamente llevó a su hija al campo para alejarla del escándalo. No que eso haya ayudado mucho — ella agregó, dando un suspiro.

— Por qué dices eso ? — Edward preguntó curioso.

— Vamos , porque el hecho de no estuviese aquí en Londres no logró evitar la maledicencia — lady Mowbray explicó apesadumbrada. — El caso era demasiado picante para ser ahogado. Rindió bastante. Hasta se especuló con que el matrimonio hubiese sido consumado ante el descaro demostrado por Fielding al volver. Y el hecho que su padre se la hubiese llevado de la ciudad hizo que las personas se preguntasen si no era para esconder un posible fruto de ese casamiento relámpago.

— Y existió ese fruto? —Edward no contuvo la pregunta.

— Nadie = sabe — Jasper respondió . — Esta es la primera venida de ella a Londres después de lo sucedido y de eso ya hace diez años.

Edward miró inquisidoramente a su madre quien parecía estar mejor informada sobre el caso hasta esa fecha. Pero para su decepción , ella simplemente se encogió de hombros e dijo con evidente reticencia:

— Es posible. Después del casamiento, ellos pasaron una noche en una posada, aunque las reservas habían sido hechas en cuartos separados. El barco zarparía al día siguiente del casamiento.

— Y Fielding? — Edward preguntó.

— El huyó antes que fuese conocida la sentencia del juicio. Lady Witherspoon me contó que él volvió a Inglaterra algunos años después y acabó siendo capturado. En el juicio fue considerado culpable y sentenciado a cinco años de prisión en Newgate. Desde entonces no se supo más de él.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, digiriendo la posibilidad que el breve casamiento de Bella pudiese haber sido consumado. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, él recorrió con la mirada el salón, inconscientemente buscando a la joven y su madrastra.

— Ellas se fueron poco después de esa escena ridícula en la pista de baile — dijo lady Mowbray, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Edward miró a su madre asombrado, vio el brillo de los ojos de ella y notó su esperanza de que él estuviese interesado en la muchacha . Y, si. Él estaba interesado.

Entre la conversación que había tenido con Bella, mientras estaban sentados, y las cinco piezas musicales que su madre decía haberlos visto bailar, no había transcurrido más de media hora. Pero le parecían perfectos los momentos en que habían estado juntos. Él había sonreído más en ese corto espacio de tiempo que en todos eses años desde que había sido herido. Por primera vez se había sentido entero y sin defectos.

Cualquier mujer que lo hiciese sentirse de ese manera era merecedora de su interés y, si, Edward tenía que admitirlo, estaba definitivamente interesado en Bella, lo que agradaría mucho a su madre . Pero había un problema. El mismo motivo que había permitido que se relajase en presencia de ella era también la fuente do problema. Bella no había logrado verlo bien, pero esa era una cuestión temporaria. Su preocupación era lo que sucedería cuando se pusiese los anteojos y viese el horror de hombre con quien había hablado y bailado. Cómo reaccionaría Bella ? Huiría muerta de miedo como si él fuese un monstruo? Se desmayaría horrorizada ante la mera visión de él?

Con sólo pensar en cada una de esas alternativas, Edward sufría.

— Quieres que descubra algo mas sobre esa joven? — lady Mowbray preguntó, sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

El miró a su madre, incapaz de responder. Su corazón decía que si, pero su mente estaba atormentada de miedo.

Subitamente irritado con el tema, Edward se dio vuelta sin responder y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Había tenido suficiente de la llamada alta sociedad por una noche.

— Tienes prohibido de volver a hablar con lord Mowbray.

En la oscuridad del carruaje, la mirada de Bella se dirigió a la silueta de su madrastra.

— Ese es el nombre del caballero con quien estaba bailando? — Bella preguntó, solamente entonces, dándose cuenta de que ni el nombre de él sabía. El sabría el de ella?

— Claro ! — Fue la respuesta seca de Sue, apretando los dientes . — Lord Edward Cullen, el conde de Mowbray. Y vos te mantendrás bien lejos de él.

Bella vaciló, dudando si sería prudente preguntarle a su madrastra por qué estaba tan enojada, pero no logró se contenerse y la pregunta escapó de sus labios:

— Por qué debo permanecer lejos de él? El se comportó como un perfecto caballero y, si es conde…

— El no se comportó como un perfecto caballero — Sue la contradijo. — Estaba bailando muy pegado a vos cuando no debería ni haberse aproximado sin a debida presentación.

Bella mordió sus labios ante esa afirmación . Realmente no había sido muy adecuado por parte de ninguno de los dos.

— Mowbray era muy de andar de juerga en juerga cuando era joven — prosiguió Sue. — Estropeó la vida y la reputación de muchas jovencitas. Es justo castigo que Dios haya comprometido su apariencia.

Bella tragó la protesta que iba a hacer. Sabía que no sería bueno abrir la boca.

— Manténte bien lejos de él. Él no tiene buenas intenciones para vos. Sólo va a jugar con tus sentimientos y va a causar todavía más daño a tu reputación. Tu padre cuenta conmigo para que vos hagas un buen casamiento. Nunca me perdonaría si permitiese que vos te involucrases con ese juerguista en un nuevo escándalo.

Bella suspiró con tristeza ante esa sentencia, pero permaneció callada, volviendo sus ojos a la oscuridad de ka noche cortada por el brillo efímero de las luces con el paso del carruaje. No valía la pena discutir. Tragó entonces su rabia, fingió estar distraída y rememoró los momentos que había pasado con Mowbray.

Edward Cullen, conde de Mowbray, repitió mentalmente, considerando que no podría haber un nombre más adecuado a él. El había sido muy agradable. Tenía una impresión completamente diferente de un conde. Los pocos hombres que había conocido hasta entonces se mostraban arrogantes y fríos con ella, pero Edward había sido dulce y paciente, comprensivo y alentador. Bella no lograba olvidar el sonido de su voz, el aliento con un leve aroma a humo, la firmeza dos brazos alrededor de su cintura cuando bailaban. Se había sentido tan segura… Era difícil creer que él fuese un canalla, corruptor de doncellas.

Un suspiro profundo de su madrastra interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella procuró fijar los ojos en la figura borrosa en el asiento opuesto.

— Si al menos pudieses ver un poco — se Sue lamentó súbitamente —, yo no necesitaría nadar preocupandome con tus posibles fantasías respecto a él.

— Por qué ?— Bella preguntó llena de curiosidad, refrenando el impulso de decirle que vería muy bien si tuviese sus anteojos de vuelta.

— Porque él es tan feo como sus pecados — Sue tuvo el placer de decir. — El era uno de los hombres más atractivos de la ciudad, pero participó de una batalla de la Guerra de Sucesión Española y fue gravemente herido en la cara, le quedó con una cicatriz horrible. Él es el tema del momento ahora. Nadie creía que él se atrevería aparecer con la cara de ese modo.

— Somos la pareja perfecta, entonces — murmuró Bella. — dos defectuosos, señalados y comentados por todos.

— Qué dijiste ? — Sue reaccionó enojada.

— Nada. — Bella giró el rostro, dando un suspiro profundo.

El carruaje recorría las calles de la ciudad que le parecían una larga mancha oscura. Nada de lo que su madrastra le dijese disminuíra el valor de Mowbray ante sus ojos. Simplemente no creía que Mowbray fuese a hacerle algún mal y sabía que él no era tan feo como su madrastra lo pintaba. Había visto la cicatriz que corría por su rostro cuando él se había aproximado más para hablar con ella. Aunque no viese completamente, no le había parecido tan horrible y el otro lado de su cara era perfecto. Él era increíblemente atractivo. Pero no le contestaría eso a su madrastra.


	6. Capitulo 4

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

Capítulo 4

Bella observó el movimiento turbio del salón de baile y suspiró. Apenas había transcurrido una semana del baile de los Morrisey, donde había conocido al conde de Mowbray. Le parecían meses. La vida había vuelto a la rutina de semi oscuridad y aburrimiento con Newton. .

Aparentemente, a pesar del "pequeño incidente", él continuaba cortejándola.

En ese instante, Bella agradecía el hecho que él, como el anfitrión del baile, estuviese demasiado ocupado como para dedicarle cualquier atención, pero estaba bastante aburrida. Aburrida hasta las lágrimas en verdad, estaba un poco obsesionada con la noche en que había conocido Mowbray. Y, a pesar de la prohibición de su madrastra, ansiaba volver a encontrarlo.

Entonces observaba los bultos de las personas que pasaban, prestando atención a sus voces y sus risas.

Como si fuese atraída por su pensamiento, esa voz grave y suave, repentinamente susurró en su oído:

— ¿Estas veladas son un plomazo, no?

Volviéndose sobresaltada, Bella vio el bulto oscuro a su lado y parpadeó incrédula.

— ¡Lord Mowbray! — ella exclamó radiante, en el mismo instante temiendo haberse mostrado demasiado ansiosa. Preguntó entonces: — ¿Plomazo, por qué Tengo cara de aburrida?

Bella pudo darse percibir la risa en la voz de él al comentar:

— No pude evitar verte bostezar cuando me sentaba.

— Si… tal vez esté un poco aburrida. — Bella se ruborizó por haber sido atrapada bostezando. — Estoy en Londres hace casi cinco semanas y la noche en que te conocí fue la única cosa interesante que me sucedió.

— ¿No te pareció interesante incendiar a Newton? — Edward la provocó, haciéndola enrojecer más todavía.

— No me refería a ese tipo de cosa...solamente que me divertí en tu compañía.

— Me estás adulando — comentó Edward, con voz ronca.

— De ninguna forma — Bella aseguró, con sinceridad. — Es la verdad. Me hizo muy bien bailar con vos, sin pisotones o tropiezos.

— Entonces vamos a bailar nuevamente — él sugirió, tomándole la mano para hacerla levantar.

— Oh, no! — Bella exclamó, retirando la mano. Después, se disculpó con una sonrisa. — Lo siento mucho, pero mi madrastra debe estar cerca y si nos ve juntos va a… Bien, a ella no le va a gustar. Espero que no te sientas ofendido con mis palabras.

— No, de ninguna forma — dijo Edward, secamente.

Bella se mordió el labio, sintiéndose desgraciada. Sabía que él tenía razón para sentirse insultado, pero no sabía que otra forma podría habérselo dicho.

Edward debió haber entendido como se sentía, pues tomó su mano y la apretó con delicadeza.

— No te preocupes. Soy fuerte. Además, no es la primera vez que escucho ese tipo de comentario en esta temporada.

Las palabras de él fueron dichas de manera medio casual y, hasta donde su escasa visión lograba ver, él parecía estar mirando a su alrededor ahora. Tal vez estuviese buscando una excusa para dejarla, ella pensó, cuando se volvió de manera inesperada y la apresuró a levantarse.

— Creo que no veo a tu madrastra y a ninguna de las amigas de ella por aquí en este momento. Si nos apuramos, creo que podemos escapar a la terraza sin ser notados.

— ¿A la terraza? — Bella repitió confundida, acompañandolo tomada de la mano. Las puertas de la terraza quedaban justo al lado del lugar donde estaba sentada. — No me parece prudente.

— Quiero bailar con vos.

— ¿Bailar? — Bella se sorprendió, al darse cuenta que él cerraba las puertas del salón después de pasar, cortando todo el barullo de los invitados, el sonido de la música y de la conversación. — ¿Pero, y si mi madrastra vuelve y no me encuentra? Ella seguramente vendrá a buscarme aquí.

— Es verdad — Edward murmuró. — Es mejor que salgamos de aquí entonces. Vea. Vamos al jardín donde ella no podrá encontrar nos. Así podremos bailar tranquilos.

Edward, al mismo tiempo que hablaba, conducía a Bella a los tropiezos para poder acompañar el paso de él. Nerviosa, ella intentó explicarle :

— No, mi lord, creo que no entendiste lo que dije. Si ella nota mi falta, voy a estar en apuros cuando vuelva.

— Eso es fácil de resolver, basta con decir que necesidades urgentes te obligaron a buscar un toilette.

— Mi lord ! — Bella se asombró, no creyendo que él se atreviese mencionar una cosa tan personal de forma tan directa. Eso no se hacía.

— Disculpa, sólo estaba intentando… — Interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, Edward exclamó : — Diablos, alguien se está aproximando!

Bella olvidó en el mismo instante la falta de buenos modales de él; y su corazón se aceleró con ansiedad.

— ¿Será Sue?

— No sé, No puedo ver, pero escucho pasos. Ven.

Empujándola a uno de los lados de la senda del jardín en donde había un pequeño bosque, los dos se metieron entre los arbustos. Instintivamente, se quedaron en silencio, manteniéndose a la espera.

Un minuto después , pudieron ver dos figuras caminando en dirección en la que ellos estaban. Pura mala suerte, en vez de seguir avanzando, las dos personas se pararon exactamente en frente al lugar donde estaban escondidos y se abrazaron.

— Oh, Mike! — la mujer susurró.

— Lauren querida — se oyó una voz trémula.

Bella frunció el ceño, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Newton.

— Dime que no es verdad... ¿que no tienes intención de casarte con esa bobita calamitosa? — rogó la voz femenina. — ¿Qué será de nosotros? Qué pasará con nuestra gran pasión?

— Yo te amo , Lauren — aseguró Newton. — Y mi amor será tuyo hasta que me muera, pero debo tener un heredero. Mi madre insiste en ese punto.

Bella se rió internamente. Era Newton, estaba segura, y la única Lauren que conocía era lady Achard!

— Si, pero…

— Calma, mi amor. — Newton procuró calmarla. — Déjame abrazarte y fingir que mis sueños de todas las noches se están realizando. Que vos y yo no necesitamos estar ocultándonos.

Hubo entonces un susurro de seda y un breve silencio. Bella sabía que se estaban abrazando, pero poco después oyó el sonido de besos ... intensos. Curiosa, buscó ponerse en puntas de pie para intentar ver algo entre los arbustos, pero todo lo que lograba / ver eran imágenes nebulosas del colorido traje de lady Achard y el bulto más oscuro de su acompañante.

Estaban tan pegados que sus rostros parecían un grande borrón bajo una única peluca blanca.

Por Dios...cómo se besaban! Bella se quedó consternada, pensando en lord Achard. No tenía duda de que era Lauren Achard. Ella formaba parte del círculo de amigas de su madrastra. Con frecuencia sus actitudes en relación a Bella eran bastante críticas y frías. Ahora entendía la razón. Estaba celosa del cortejo que Newton le hacía.

— Oh, Mike, vamos a hacer el amor — sugirió Lauren, jadeando.

— Pero acabamos de hacerlo, mi querida — Newton protestó. — Soy hombre. No puedo tener una nueva... un nuevo desempeño tan rápidamente. Necesito recuperarme de la... devastación que causas en mí.

Hubo un largo suspiro de decepción, y entonces: — Si estuviésemos casados…

— Si estuviésemos casados, podría tenerte en mis brazos, como te tengo ahora, todas las noches — Newton proclamó bajito y después maldijo : — Carajo con tu marido por tener tan buena salud!

— Si, que se vaya al carajo — Lauren concordó. — Querría que él…

— Shhh! — Newton la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué pasa? — ella preguntó, sonando ansiosa.

— Creo que oigo a alguien aproximándose.

La pareja se separó inmediatamente; poco después surgió otra mujer y se detuvo aparentemente sorprendida al verlos.

— OH, lord Newton. Lady Achard.

Reconociendo la voz de Kate Havard, otra amiga de su madrastra, Bella se encogió todavía más entre los arbustos.

— Lady Havard! — la pareja exclamó al unísono, como si no estuviesen en un fervoroso idilio unos segundos antes.

— Tomando un poco de aire fresco, Kate? — Lauren preguntó medio desconfiada.

— Si, si. Está bastante caluroso allá adentro — lady Havard confirmó, agregando con una cierta ironía: — De hecho, fue lo que acababa de comentar con lord Achard un minuto atrás.

— ¿Arthur está aquí? — No pasó desapercibido el tono de alarma en la voz de Lauren. — Pero él dijo que no estaba con disposición para venir hoy.

— Hum, creo que él cambió de idea — murmuró lady Havard satisfecha. — A propósito, él me preguntó si sabía dónde estabas vos, y le dije que creía que vos te habías dirigido a la mesa de cenar.

— Oh! — Hubo una cierta vacilación y después el bulto de Lauren se volvió hacia Newton. — Muchas gracias, mi lord. Fue una gran gentileza disponer de tu tiempo para mostrarme el jardín. Debo entrar ahora. — ella vaciló por un momento, después preguntó con mucha astucia: — ¿Me acompañas, lady Havard?

— No, queridita, creo que me gustaría ver la nueva fuente de lord Newton. ¿Si no te molesta mostrármela, Mike?

— Sí, claro, vamos — respondió Newton inmediatamente. — Será un placer.

— Entonces yo voy yendo — dijo Lauren, obviamente reticente, y su bulto se alejó.

Bella esperaba que Newton y lady Havard se fuesen pronto de allí y entonces ella y Edward podrían salir del escondrijo y volver a la fiesta. Casi suspiro de alivio. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

Cuando Lauren se fue, lady Havard se volvió hacia Newton y, con su voz cargada de celos, preguntó:

— ¿Qué quería esa?

— Lauren dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y me pidió que le mostrase las novedades del jardín, a lo que no me podía rehusar — le explicó Newton en tono inocente, haciendo Bella hiciese una mueca de indignación.

Dios mío, el hombre es un mentiroso compulsivo, un sátiro serial, un adicto al sexo.

— Ah! — exclamó lady Havard pareciendo aliviada, agregando después: — Cuando los vi saliendo, pensé…

— Calma, mi amor. — Newton la tomó en sus brazos. — Sabes que no hay más nadie que vos para mí. Te amo, Kate, y te amaré hasta mi muerte.

— ¿Es verdad, Mike? — ella suspiró al ser besada a lo largo del cuello. — Es que estoy tan celosa últimamente.

— No hay razón alguna para que sientas celos, mi querida.

Bella estrechó más los ojos y se estiró un poco al darse cuenta que Newton había dado un paso atrás.

Santo Dios! El hombre acababa de desnudar los pechos de lady Havard allí mismo en el jardín, Bella concluyó azorada al percibir el movimiento de las manchas y el ruido de los besos.

Lady Havard jadeó, después tomó en sus manos la cabeza con peluca de Newton, llevándola contra su pecho.

— ¿Y respecto a esa muchacha?

— ¿Bella? — La voz de Newton sonó llena de desprecio al pronunciar el nombre. — Es apenas una criatura. ¿Qué puede saber ella de una pasión como la nuestra?

— ¿Entonces es amor lo que sientes por mí? — ella insistió.

— Claro! — él la tranquilizó.

Sus bultos se juntaron nuevamente, y pudo oírse la afirmación de él:

— De noche sueño con vos, que vos y yo no necesitamos más encuentros furtivos, y despierto pronunciando tu nombre en mis labios.

Qué manera de soñar la de este hombre, pensó Bella, y ¿cómo encontrará tiempo para engañar a dos damas y hacerme la corte a mí?

— Oh, Mike — lady Havard no se contuvo —, Ya pensaste como sería si pudiésemos abrazarnos así todas las noches?

— Ni me hables de eso — concordó Newton, en un tono apasionado. —A la mierda con tu marido por tener tan buena salud.

Bella precisó controlarse para no soltar una exclamación al oír el diálogo remanido.

— Ahora déjame aprovechar estos pocos momentos en que te tengo. — Newton, se arrodilló súbitamente, desapareciendo bajo la falda de lady Havard.

Sin poder ver completamente en detalles, pero dándose cuenta por la posición de los bultos de lo que había sucedido, Bella comenzó preguntar, casi sin pensar:

— Qué diablos le está haciendo él…

Mowbray le tapó la boca con la mano e inmediatamente la empujó con delicadeza, conduciéndola entre los arbustos, para que cruzasen el pequeño bosque.

Agarrándose al brazo de él para no perder el equilibrio, Bella se volvió para mirar una vez más los bultos de Newton y lady Havard. Cómo desearía tener los anteojos en ese momento! Aunque no tuviese idea de lo que él estaba haciendo debajo de la falda de ella, los gemidos que la mujer emitía eran muy sugestivos.


	7. Capitulo 5

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

CAPITULO 5

Edward y Bella finalmente lograron llegar al otro lado del jardín, y Edward la hizo apresurarse.

— ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ellos? — ella preguntó curiosa y jadeante cuando Edward la hizo detenerse en otro pequeño claro del bosque.

Mowbray quedó un tanto desconcertado y la miró enternecido.

— Te lo voy a explicar algún día, mi lady. No es momento todavía.

— ¿Por qué?— ella insistió.

— Porque todavía sos demasiado inocente como para entender ciertas cosas. Te pondrías muy incómoda. Y porque creo que debemos volver al baile — concluyó Edward, sonando aliviado por encontrar otra excusa.

— No tuvimos la posibilidad de bailar — Bella protestó, pensando que, si iba a meterse en problemas, por lo menos podría bailar un poco.

— Queda pendiente para otra vez — Edward gentilmente le prometió, sonriendo.

— Temo que no habrá una otra vez, mi lord . Sue ha estado evitando concurrir a los lugares donde vos puedas aparecer. Sólo estamos aquí porque ella pensó que vos no aceptarías la invitación de Newton.

— Entonces es por eso que no lográ encontrarte en ningún otro baile esta semana — Edward dijo bajito, completando secamente: — Tu madrastra tenía razón, normalmente no vendría a este baile.

— ¿Entonces por qué viniste? — Bella contuvo la respiración después de hacer la pregunta.

— Porque sé que Newton es tu pretendiente y me imaginé que vos vendrías.

— ¿De verdad? — ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Si, de verdad.

Bella sintió que Edward sonreía también. Entonces él pasó delicadamente sus dedos sobre sus ojos, para que dejase de apretarlos y le dijo:

— A mi también me gustó mucho nuestra conversación en el baile de Morrisey, desde entonces, estaba ansioso por volver a encontrarte.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bella, expresando todo el placer que sentía ante esas palabras.

— Sólo quería…

— ¿Dime lo que quieres? — Edward se apresuró a preguntar al verla vacilar.

Bella encogió los hombros , entristecida.

— Quería que Sue no sintiese tanta antipatía por vos.

Ambos aproximaron al salón, pensativos y callados.

Edward se detuvo e hizo que ella se diese vuelta hacia él.

— Tal vez haya una manera de lograr eso.

— ¿Qué manera? — preguntó Bella, en una mezcla de curiosidad y esperanza.

Edward la miró en silencio, meneando la cabeza en asentimiento, como si concordase con la idea que había tenido. Él apretó la mano que sujetaba el brazo de ella y dijo :

— Bella, si mi primo fuese a buscarte en los próximos días y te ofreciese llevarte de paseo, intenta involucrar a tu madrastra en la conversación.

— ¿Tu primo? — ella preguntó, indecisa.

— Jasper Hale — Edward aclaró . — Le voy a pedir que te vaya a buscar. Su madrastra lo va a aprobar. Él saldrá con vos, y yo los encontraré en el parque.

Bella frunció el ceño, reconociendo el nombre.

— Creo que ya nos conocemos y es poco probable que él acepte ir a buscarme, mi lord.

— El me contó sobre el encuentro con vos.

— ¿Te contó? — ella preguntó deprimiéndose.

— Me contó, si, pero no te preocupes, ya conversé con Jasper respecto a tu problema de visión. Él tendrá placer en ayudarnos.

— Tal vez — murmuró Bella en duda. Después, mordiendo el labio y mirando el rostro borroso de él, preguntó con tono ansioso: — El no será un libertino, no?

Al sentir la vacilación de Edward, ella se apresuró a explicar:

— Pues esa es la razón de Sue para oponerse a vos. A pesar de que, en tu caso, estoy segura que ella está equivocada, pero si Jasper fuese un…

—Todo va a salir bien.

Bella sintió su corazón acelerase, deseando creer en él, al mismo tiempo no creyendo que algo tan maravilloso pudiese suceder en su vida.

Había tenido muy pocas alegrías en los diez últimos años. Primero la enfermedad de su madre y el terrible episodio con el capitán Fielding… Después que su madre muriese y mientras ella todavía llevaba luto, su padre se había casado con la horrible Sue. Desde entonces su vida en el campo había sido un verdadero martirio, con Sue esforzándose en recordarla su vergonzosa experiencia siempre que podía. Era frecuente que la acusase de haber precipitado la muerte de su madre con el escándalo que había traído a la familia.

Bella sabía del resentimiento que Sue sentía por ella y que la culpaba del hecho que su padre evitase ir a Londres. Desgraciadamente , tenía que aceptar que Sue tenía razón .

La madrastra la detestaba por eso, pues había perdido varias temporadas sociales en Londres y era un secreto de que no veía la hora de librarse de la hija de su marido.

Bella también sabía que, en lo que dependiese de Sue, ella haría cualquier cosa para atar su vida al odioso Newton . Y que ella debía saber muy bien lo traicionero que ese hombre era. Bella sospechaba que por algún tiempo ellos dos habían sido mucho más que amigos como las actuales circunstancias demostraban. Ella se preguntaba si eventualmente Newton no le habría jurado amor eterno también a Sue y si habría maldecido contra la buena salud de su padre. Todo ese cuadro no le sorprendería ni un poco.

— Bella!… Bella!

La voz de Sue cortando la noche casi la hizo gritar de susto. Aunque cerca del salón, todavía estaban en la senda que circundaba el bosque y pudieron una vez más meterse entre los arbustos.

— Sh… — Edward susurró bajito cuando ella abrió la boca para despedirse de él mientras todavía había tiempo.

— — Ve! Ella no me vio. No menciones mi nombre. Dile simplemente que saliste a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— Está bien — Bella susurró.

— Y no te olvides del acuerdo con mi primo. Jasper Hale va a buscarte mañana.

Susurrando unas buenas noches a Edward, ella volvió a aparecer en la senda y comenzó a dar algunos pasos vacilantes en dirección a la voz de su madrastra.

Edward aguardó hasta que Sue y Bella entrasen en la casa para salir del bosque. No quiso volver al salón. Siguió por el costado de la casa hasta llegar al patio delantero y solicitó su carruaje.

Ya en el vehículo, ordenó al conductor a llevarlo a una de las casas de juegos de la peor reputación en la ciudad, con la certeza de que encontraría a Jasper allá.

Como esperaba, Edward encontró su primo jugando y le pareció gracioso el shock que él tuvo al verlo.

— Edward! — reaccionó Jasper sorprendido, al sentir una palmada en el hombro y volverse para ver quien era. — Pensé que nunca más vendrías por aquí. Desde que volviste de la guerra, parece que renunciaste a este tipo de diversión. Unete a nosotros, siéntate aquí — él propuso, visiblemente contento de tener a su antiguo compañero de vuelta.

Edward vaciló, después se sentó , poco cómodo como para hablar sobre la razón de estar allí delante de todos. Pero sabía que si se atreviese a sacar Jasper del juego, difícilmente obtendría la ayuda pretendida. Conformándose con pasar algunas horas en ese ambiente de aire viciado, tuvo que ignorar las miradas curiosas dirigidas a su cicatriz y se quedó repasando mentalmente los argumentos que usaría para convencer a su primo tan pronto como saliesen de allí.

— Debes estar loco! — Jasper exclamó.

A la salida de ese antro infernal, Edward había invitado a su primo a tomar un trago y, finalmente, le ofreció llevarlo en su carruaje hasta su casa dos horas más tarde.

A Edward le extrañó la reacción de Jasper. No era la que esperaba. Después de haberle explicado sus razones, estaba seguro que él entendería y sería más colaborador.

— Por qué loco?

— Porque es una locura creer que yo de buena voluntad me expondría a ese peligro — Jasper dijo riendo, al entrar en su casa y dirigirse a la biblioteca.

— Qué será de mis herederos, si es que puedo tenerlos, en caso que la calamitosa provoque nuevamente un accidente?

Edward sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación mientras Jasper se arrojaba en una de las poltronas de cuero al lado de la chimenea. Edward se encaminó hacia una mesita donde había copas y una botella de whisky.

— Estamos hablando de una muchacha frágil, no de una batalla contra el ejército francés.

— En verdad Bella puede hacer más estragos que todo el ejército francés junto — Jasper retrucó .

Edward apretó los labios y permaneció callado, reflexionando sobre un argumento más convincente mientras servía una copa de whisky para cada uno. Al terminar, colocó la tapa en la botella, tomó las copas y cruzó la sala, diciendo antes de servir a su primo:

— Yo sólo quería que la buscases y la llevases de vuelta. Vos estarías muy poco tiempo con ella, Jazz.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Te lo agradecería mucho — Edward agregó, entregándole la copa.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, en que se quedaron mirándose, Jasper tomó un trago y dio un suspiro.

— Está bien — rezongó su primo: — Todo en nombre del amor y del romance… Pero espero que te acuerdes de esto cuando yo precise ayuda.

— Lo recordaré — Edward aseguró aliviado y se sentó en la poltrona opuesta a la de su primo.

— enojado, mi viejo. Entonces paso a recoger a lady Bella mañana y la llevo a dónde?

Edward vaciló en responder, sabiendo que esa sería la parte más delicada.

— Podemos pensar en eso en un minuto, pero antes necesito hablarte sobre un pequeño detalle.

En sobre aviso por el tono de voz de su primo, Jasper arqueó la ceja.

— Y qué es?

— Es difícil abordar el tema, pero a la madrastra de Bella no le gustan los… hombres libertinos. — Observando la reacción de su primo, Edward expresó su incomodidad moviéndose en la poltrona. — Pensé que tal vez podrías usar con lady Swan la misma táctica de abordaje que usaste con lady Strummond para convencerla de que dejase salir con su hija.

— Que es esto, Mowbray!

— Bien, funcionó con lady Strummond.

— Si, funcionó, pero…

— Podrá funcionar nuevamente — Edward insistió. — Estoy seguro . Tienes talento para eso.

— Primo — dijo Jasper con la cara seria —, Una cosa es hacer una trampita para conquistar a alguien para uno mismo, y otra muy diferente para…

— Por favor — Edward lo interrumpió .

Jasper abrió enormemente sus ojos, estaba incrédulo. Edward Cullen, conde de Mowbray, nunca decía "por favor". Jamás. Sintiéndose sin salida, volvió sus ojos, con aire pensativo, hacia las brasas de la chimenea y suspiró resignado.

— Está bien.


	8. Capitulo 6

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

CAPITULO 6

— Un tal de lord Hale está en la puerta y quiere saber si las ladies Swan están en casa, para visitarlas.

Bella levantó la cabeza del respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentada y , parpadeando varias veces, intentó ver por encima de la figura del mayordomo, quien estaba en la puerta.

— Quién dijo que es, Foulkes? — preguntó Sue.

— Lord Hale — el mayordomo repitió, con aire aburrido.

Bella se mordió el labio y se controló para no parecer demasiado eufórica . Mowbray estaba cumpliendo lo que había prometido . Su primo había venido en su lugar. Con los dedos cruzados, ella comenzó, internamente, a rezar para que su madrastra no lo despachase y estropease todo.

Por la voz, Sue parecía estar confundida:

— Pensé que ya conocías a lord Hale.

Bella entendió la intención. Si ella ya había tenido un primero encuentro con él, por qué diablos él la buscaría nuevamente?

— Si, lo conozco. Él es un hombre muy agradable.

— Lo sé ! — Sue no pareció muy convencida. — Podría jurar que oí decir que él…

Cuando hizo una pausa, lady Havard que había venido a tomar el té con ellas y comentó :

— También yo oí comentarios de que él es ... que le gusta la juerga, Sue, pero creo que son chismes de pura maldad. Envidia, muy probablemente. Él proviene de una buena familia y es bastante amigo del rey.

Bella entendía muy bien la razón por la cual lady Havard alentaba a Sue a permitir las atenciones de Hale. No había duda que era por celos que sentía por Newton. Pero a ella eso poco le importaba. sólo podía agradecer la interferencia de la amiga de su madrastra y, con la respiración contenida, se quedó aguardando el veredicto.

— Muy bien , Foulkes, hazlo entrar.

— Como no, mi lady — Foulkes murmuró, retirándose de la sala.

Bella aguardaba con impaciencia, rogando para que el truco saliese bien y pronto pudiese estar con Mowbray nuevamente. Se hizo un súbito silencio en la sala, a la espera de que Foulkes abriese la puerta y confirmase que las damas estaban.

— Muy bien! Déjeme entrar entonces! — una voz alegre reverberó.

El visitante continuó expresando, aparentemente, su satisfacción de que estuviesen en la residencia, sin que Bella lograse entender lo que decía.

— Ah, mi ladies! — Las palabras fueron pronunciadas calurosamente.

Bella enderezó la espalda, intentando oír lo que o visitante decía.

Sue, se mostraba encantada y se levantó para recibirlo.

— Lord Hale, qué gentileza venir a visitarnos.

— Ah, no digas nada. El placer es todo mío. — Cruzando la sala, él se encaminó hacia la anfitriona y se curvó para saludarla con un besa mano. Después , se volvió hacia el lado en que Bella estaba sentada. — Ah, lady Bella, siempre tan encantadora. Muy encantadora. — Tomándole la mano, la llevó también a los labios y la besó, dirigiendose entonces a lady Havard. — Qué placer verla, lady Havard! Qué hombre de suerte soy. Tres lindas mujeres en una sola sala.

— Lisonjero , mi lord — Sue se derritió , — Te gustaría tomar un té?

— Claro, claro. Muy amable.

— Siéntate .

— Gracias .

Hubo un momento de silencio, cuando todos se acomodaron en sus poltronas, a excepción de Bella quien no se había movido de su lugar, y después de un intercambio general de sonrisas.

— Qué sorpresa, mi lord . A qué debemos su visita? — Sue preguntó, sirviéndole el té.

—Deber? — preguntó él, mostrándose asombrado. — No me deben nada. Nunca cobro por mi presencia, por más placentera que sea.

El lanzó una carcajada de un modo casi femenino, haciendo que Bella abriese los ojos horrorizada.

Dios del Cielo! Ella era casi ciega; pero no sorda. Ese hombre tenía el mismo tono grave de voz de su primo. Sus palabras habían sido mas que adecuadas. No era el mismo lord Hale que ella había conocido, se dijo a sí misma al oír la reacción alegre de su madrastra y su amiga ante la broma de él.

Pero.. quién sería entonces, Bella se preguntó . Con certeza, se ese no fuese el verdadero Hale, Sue y lady Havard, que tenían una excelente visión, reconocerían al intruso, pero ninguna de las dos se mostró alarmada. Todo en lo que Bella podía pensar er que se trataba del auténtico lord Hale, representando un personaje , aunque no lograba entender el por qué de estar comportándose de esa manera. Francamente, él más parecía un poco ... medio ... bastante afeminado.

Cuando eso se le ocurrió , Bella se acordó que le había preguntado a Mowbray si su primo no era un libertino y de t haberle avisado que, si lo fuese, su madrastra jamás permitiría que saliese con él. Estaba claro que los dos habían decidido sosegar los temores de Sue con ese personaje afeminado.

Bella se maravilló con las dotes actorales de Hale, quien hablaba a las mujeres en un tono confidencial:

— En realidad , estoy estrenando mi nuevo saco y un nuevo sombrero, y me sentía curioso por saber que efecto causarían en las más encantadoras damas de Londres. — Después de dar la explicación, Jasper se levantó y dio una vuelta, para exhibir mejor su traje.

Sue y lady Havard se rieron como dos niñas ante el galanteo y la exhibición.

— Qué creen? — él preguntó, apostándose delante de Bella. — Un buen corte, no?

Bella forzó la vista , intentando captar algún detalle de la ropa, pero todo lo que veía era un borrón verde . Fue Sue quien rompió el silencio para salvarla del papelón.

— Muy elegante, mi lord . Me gustaría tener el nombre de su sastre para dárselo a mi marido.

— Es muy notable — lady Havard concordó.

Aparentemente satisfecho con los elogios, Hale volvió a sentarse con un suspiro de satisfacción.

— Siempre intento estar a la moda. También creo haber combinado la camisa con los pantalones, qué creen?

—Está perfecto — Sue murmuró indecisa, siendo respaldada por lady Havard con la misma entonación de voz de quien no sabe bien qué decir.

Pero Bella no contuvo su curiosidad :

— De qué manera, mi lord ?

Hale le explicó pacientemente, y Bella levantó las cejas al imaginarlo usando camisa amarilla , pantalones color caki, combinando con el saco color verde.

El obviamente notó la expresión sorpresa de ella y, apenas disimulando la voz de quien se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, trató de aclarar:

— Creí que usar todo del mismo color sería exageración, por eso opté por la camisa amarilla. No gusta gastar mi dinero y parecer un payaso.

— Naturalmente. Te queda muy bien así, mi lord — Sue dijo como si estuviese muy al tanto de las tendencias de la moda.

Bella comenzó a preocuparse pues temía que después de esa conversación superficial , Sue no permitiría que saliese con Hale, a pesar de los esfuerzos de él. Pero en ese instante, él sacó el reloj de bolsillo y enderezó su cuerpo en la poltrona.

— Oh, mi reloj dice que es hora de partir — Hale anunció, y Bella pensó que él estaba comenzando a exagerar su manierismo.

— Ya? Apenas acabas de llegar . — A pesar do comentario, Sue parecía aliviada.

— Es hora. En verdad , no planeaba quedar mucho. Mi intención era preguntar si lady Bella podría acompañarme en un paseo por el parque. Quiero exhibir mi nuevo figurín en público, pero no me gustaría cabalgar solo, no queda bien.

— Bien… — Sue vaciló por un momento y miró a lady Havard.

Bella casi podía oír los pensamientos de su madrastra. No había duda de que estaba confrontando los rumores sobre el comportamiento libertino de Hale con el caballero amanerada sentado en la sala.

— Sue, déjalos ir — lady Havard interfirió cariñosamente. — Lord Hale sabrá cuidar muy bien de los dos.

Aparentemente la representación de Jasper había convencido a su madrastra de que no había nada que temer, pues, de otro modo, nis siquiera la interferencia de lady Havard habría surtido efecto.

— Muy bien — ella concordó, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Pero tengan cuidado con no…

Eufórica ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Mowbray, Bella escuchó las indicaciones de siempre. No tocar nada, no caminar sin que lord Hale la guiase, etc, etc, etc. Bella ya había oído tantas veces esas recomendaciones que las sabía de memoria. Con cada una, sacudía la cabeza en asentimiento.

Lady Havard los acompañó hasta la puerta y después se apresuró a ir abrir la puerta del carruaje, estacionado en la calle en frente de la residencia de los Swan, y Bella fue alzada al asiento por Hale.

— Gracias a Dios que se acabó!

Bella oyó el comentario aliviado de Hale al tomar las riendas de los caballos. El inesperado tono grave y mucho más masculino de su voz actuó como un catalizador, liberando su risa ante toda esa situación. Una carcajada espontánea brotó de sus labios y su rostro se enrojeció .

— Lo siento mucho, mi lord — Bella dijo entonces en un sólo aliento. — Debes considerarme terriblemente malagradecida, y eso lejos de mí. Pero es que estaba imaginando la consternación de mi madrastra por intentar acompañar tu conversación sobre moda y no conseguirlo. Ella odia parecer una ignorante.

— Esa es la mayor estupidez — Jasper retrucó de inmediato.

Bella pensaba en lo que había oído cuando él agregó :

— Trata a Edward con cariño. Él tiene muchas cicatrices y no todas son visibles.

Bella iba a preguntar qué significaban esas palabras enigmáticas cuando el carruaje se detuvo . En el mismo instante, otro carruaje se emparejó con el de ellos. Era un carruaje cerrado. Bella observó ansiosa la puerta ser abierta y un bulto saltar de adentro.

— Veo que todo salió bien.

Bella reconoció de inmediato la voz de Mowbray y no se molestó en hacer pregunta que le gustaría haber formulado a Hale. Ella sonrió cuando Edward se aproximó y con la respiración contenida fue sacada del carruaje y colocada en el suelo .

— Estás en deuda conmigo, primo — murmuró Hale desde su carruaje.

— Lo sé — Mowbray concordó, y Bella sintió la risa en su voz. — Nos vamos a quedar cerca, Jazz, así nos encontrarás fácilmente a la hora de llevar a Bella a su casa.

— De acuerdo — Hale respondió, sacudiendo las riendas para hacer que el carruaje se pusiese en marcha.

Cuando el vehículo desapareció a lo largo del parque, Edward propuso que caminar un poco.

— Creo que es preferible a desfilar con el carruaje y quedar expuestos a las miradas de los o nobles, aunque hoy traje el carruaje cerrado — él explicó.

Bella vaciló por un momento y, esbozando una sonrisa tímida, aceptó :

— Hiciste bien . No estoy interesada en "estar expuesta" a la mirada de los otros nobles, como parece ser la moda; de cualquier forma, ellos me verían a mí pero yo nunca conseguiría verlos . Además, creo que no sería nada prudente ser vistos en un carruaje cerrado , pues si mi madrastra se llegase a enterar …

— Pero estamos usando las máscaras a la moda — Edward la interrumpió rápidamente. — Nadie nos reconocería.

Bella inconscientemente llevó su mano a la máscara que su madrastra había insistido que trajese. Estaba a la moda, en aquella temporada, cabalgar usando máscara, y lo que fuera que estuviese de moda Sue la obligaba a usar.

— No crees que mi mala vista va a causar algún problema?

Edward tomó la mano de ella y la colocó sobre su brazo.

— Quédate tranquila, lady Bella, no permitiré que ocurra una calamidad.

Bella se relajó en el mismo instante ante la actitud de él y se sintió feliz al caminar por una alameda, cuyos árboles y flores lamentablemente no lograba ver en detalle. Agudizando los oídos, después de algún tiempo, ella interrumpió el silencio que ya comenzaba a incomodarla.

— Es ruido de agua lo que oigo, mi lord ?

Edward miró a su alrededor.

— No me parece — comenzó a decir e hizo una pausa. — Ya hace un buen tiempo que no vengo aquí, por eso no recuerdo bien si estos jardines tienen cascadas o fuentes. —

Pero en el mismo instante, se volvió hacia ella y dijo sonriendo: — Tienes un excelente oído, mi lady. Aunque yo no consiga oírla, acabo de acordarme que hay una fuente cerca de aquí. Vamos a intentar encontrarla!

Pocos minutos después , él vio la fuente y condujo a Bella hasta ella. Permanecieron allí por algún tiempo, ambos sintiéndose extrañamente incómodos.

Bella fingió estar contemplando el agua delante suyo, pero su mente estaba toda concentrada en el hombre a su lado. Era una agonía estar tan consciente de la presencia de él, y una agonía mayor , el silencio que se interponía entre ellos como una barrera. Ellos parecían haberse entendido tan bien en el baile en que se habían conocido y ahora que estaban solos nada tenían para decir. Era muy desconcertante. Ella buscaba, desesperadamente, en su mente algo para decir cuando Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Qué pasa ? — ella preguntó, levantando curiosamente su rostro hacia él.

— Nada… — dijo Edward, agregando después : — Apenas estaba pensando que soy un idiota, parado aquí casi en estado de pánico, buscando desesperadamente algún tema para conversar, pero parece que perdí toda la capacidad de hablar. — Antes de cualquier protesta, Edward agregó : — Cuando estoy cerca de vos, lady Bella, me pongo nervioso como un adolescente.

— Yo también me siento así — Bella admitió tranquilamente. — Y me resulta extraño. No hubo ningún problema las dos veces que estuvimos juntos y no entiendo la razón de que esto suceda ahora.

— Ni yo — Edward concordó. — Pero, afortunadamente, no soy tan idiota como parezco , por eso traje algo para nos distraernos.

Delicadamente, él volvió a colocar la mano de Bella sobre su brazo y comenzaron a apartarse de la fuente. Observando la expresión curiosa de su acompañante, él metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un objeto oscuro, colocando la mano de ella sobre el mismo.

— Un libro? — Bella preguntó sorprendida.

— Si, un libro. Voy a leerte.

— Leerme?

— Recuerdo que me habías dicho que, entre todas las cosas, lo que más extrañabas de no tener los anteojos era de poder leer. Entonces pensé en leerte algo. No sé si te va a gustar.

— Estoy segura que me va a encantar — Bella se apresuró a decir, no solamente conmovida por la atención de él, sino también agradecida de que hubiese encontrado un modo de quebrar el silencio incómodo . — Y dónde será esa lectura? — ella quiso saber.

— Allá hay un árbol que nos va a dar sombra mientras te leo.

— Qué libro elegiste? — ella preguntó curiosa, cuando Edward eligió un banco para sentar.

— Traje El Rapto de…

— Alexander Pope.

— Eso — él confirmó, obviamente sorprendido de que ella lo conociera. — Te gusta él?

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Bien, entonces voy a comenzar.

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	9. Capitulo 7

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

CAPITULO 7

— ¡Mierda, primo! ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Bella se sobresaltó al oír el comentario irritado de Hale, superponiéndose a la voz suave de Edward, quien dejó abruptamente de leer, al ver llegar a la figura verde y amarilla.

— ¡Estaban aquí! Dios Santo, hace quince minutos que estoy dando vueltas buscándolos. Estamos atrasados. Quedé en llevar a Bella de vuelta después de una hora.

— No puedo creer que ya haya pasado una hora — dijo ella, decepcionada. — Estaba disfrutando tanto la lectura de Edward.

— ¿El permiso fue sólo de una hora? — Edward preguntó con una sonrisa amarga, cerrando el libro. — ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

— ¿Cuánto crees que Sue me permitiría? Supuestamente, sólo íbamos a dar un paseo en carruaje — preguntó enojado Jasper, mientras Edward tomaba la mano de Bella para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Si, tienes razón — él concordó, suspirando.

— ¿Qué libro es ese? — Jasper preguntó, cambiando de tema.

— ¿Es de Pope?—

— Si. Bella no puede leer sin los anteojos, por eso resolví leer para ella — respondió Edward medio avergonzado.

Hale no podía creer que ese gesto naciese de su primo Edward, pero no hizo ningún comentario para no avergonzarlos. En vez de eso, dándole la espalda, los apresuró:

— Vamos, el carruaje nos está esperando y no veo la hora de llegar a casa y sacarme esta ropa ridícula.

Edward colocó la mano de Bella sobre su brazo y siguieron a su primo.

— Gracias, Edward. Tienes una linda voz y la elección del libro no podría haber sido más perfecta. Me encantó tu lectura.

— Gracias, pero mi intención era leer un poco y después conversar. Creí que estaríamos juntos por más tiempo.

Edward dejó de hablar para ayudarla a eludir un obstáculo, que le pareció a Bella que era un tronco de un viejo árbol, después prosiguió:

— ¿A qué fiesta vas a ir esta noche?

— A la de los Devereaux.

— Voy a hacer lo posible para verte allá.

— En verdad — Bella ponderó —, es mejor que desistas de esa idea. Sue ya dijo que si vos te apareces en otra fiesta donde estemos, no me dejará estar sola ni por un minuto. Creo que ella sospecha que estuvimos juntos en los jardines de Newton. Lo lamento mucho.

— No debes lamentarlo, ni disculparte. Voy a encontrar un modo de estar en la fiesta.

Antes que Bella pudiese decir cualquier otra palabra, ellos ya habían llegado junto al carruaje y Edward gentilmente la ayudó a subir.

— Hasta la noche.

— Lady Swan. ¡Qué placer recibirla!

Bella despertó del sopor de aburrimiento en que se encontraba y vio una forma nublada. Sería muy malicioso adivinar quien, a excepción de lady Havard y de lady Achard, podía dirigirse a su madrastra de manera tan amable. Pues, en general, ellas eran las únicas personas que hablaban con Sue, entonces le resultó muy extraño oír a la anfitriona alegar placer de verla.

La propia Sue parecía sorprendida, observó Bella ante la dificultad de su madrastra para retribuir el saludo.

— Lady Devereaux y lady Mowbray. Buenas noches. Muchas gracias por la invitación. Estamos muy contentas de estar aquí, muy contentas ¿verdad, Bella?

Bella murmuró un asentimiento, pero su atención estaba centrada en un bulto azul, que sólo podría ser lady Mowbray, la madre de Edward.

— Entonces vos sos la encantadora Bella — la saludó lady Mowbray, con una amplia sonrisa. — Me hablaron mucho de vos, mí querida, tanto mi hijo, como mi sobrino Jasper.

— ¿Jasper Hale es su sobrino? — preguntó Sue interesada, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre Edward.

Aunque no quisiese a Bella involucrada con Mowbray, su madrastra no era tan tonta como para ignorarlo socialmente. Los Cullen eran muy influyentes en la sociedad, principalmente Esme Cullen, lady Mowbray. De esa manera, en vez de exigir que Edward se mantuviese lejos de Bella, su objetivo pasó a ser el de intentar evitar cualquier lugar donde él pudiese estar presente.

— Si, él es mi sobrino — lady Mowbray confirmó, sin dejar de notar la falta de comentario sobre Edward. Por lo menos, fue lo que Bella imaginó ante su respuesta sucinta.

— El es un joven encantador — Sue elogió sonriente. — El salió con Bella a dar un paseo por el parque hoy mas temprano.

— Lo supe — respondió lady Mowbray, en un tono de voz divertido.

Bella tuvo la clara impresión de que ella sabía sobre la charada que había sido montada, pero fue tomada por sorpresa por sus palabras siguientes:

— En verdad, Jasper habló tanto de Bella que mi sobrina, la hermana de él, quiere conocerla.

— Ay, qué gentil! Bella necesita hacerse amigas aquí en Londres. Será muy bueno para ella.

Bella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que su madrastra imaginaba que esa amistad podría significar un ascenso en el círculo social de los Mowbray. Rosalie Hale era considerada una de las jovencitas doradas de la sociedad. Tener amistad con ella sólo podría elevar socialmente a cualquier persona.

— Muy bien — dijo lady Mowbray. — Entonces no te va a importar que te la robe por algún tiempo mientras hablas con lady Devereaux.

— ¿Va a llevársela? — Sue se alarmó , temiendo que Bella pudiese tropezar o voltear cualquier cosa, arriesgándose a perder esa "oportunidad de oro".

— Si me lo permites… Rosalie se torció el tobillo hoy y está obligada a permanecer en reposo, con el pie levantado, por eso no puede venir hasta Bella. Entonces voy a llevarla hasta la sala donde ella está. No te preocupes, estoy segura que las niñas van a llevarse muy bien mientras vos te quedas a ayudar a lady Devereaux.

Aparentemente, Sue no se había dado cuenta del comentario hecho, pero enseguida preguntó inseguramente:

— ¿Lady Devereaux necesita ayuda?

—Claro que si — lady Devereaux confirmó. —Me contaron que tienes un gusto increíble…

Bella no logró oír el resto. Lady Mowbray se apresuró a apartarla de allí y la condujo hasta un hall. Ella la acompañó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. No conocía a lady Mowbray, ni tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Escaparse de las garras de Sue no era tarea fácil, especialmente después de haber sido atrapada en el jardín de Newton.

— Llegamos — anunció alegremente la madre de Edward, abriendo la puerta de un salón y haciéndola entrar. — Bella, te presento a Rosalie — dijo lady Mowbray al cerrar la puerta. — Rosalie, esta es lady Bella Swan.

Bella intentó ajustar sus ojos al nuevo ambiente, fijándolos en el bulto rosa que estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea, y sonrió al ser presentada.

— Hola, Bella. Qué bueno conocerte.

Bella sonrió nuevamente, confundida al constatar que verdaderamente el propósito de lady Mowbray era presentarle a la hermana de Jasper. Procurando disimular su decepción, ella dijo:

— Siento mucho lo que sucedió con tu tobillo.

— Oh, no te preocupes, todo está bien con él — Rosalie respondió alegremente. — Debo fingir que está torcido solamente por esta noche. Mañana a la mañana estará milagrosamente curado.

Bella abrió enormemente los ojos y no logró disimular su cara de asombro, preocupándose con la impresión que estaría causando.

Por la risa espontánea de lady Mowbray, ella, sin duda, hallaba graciosa la situación, y se paró su lado para aclarar :

— El problema de Rosalie fue inventado un poco antes de venir al baile, cuando Edward me pidió ayuda para apartarte de tu madrastra. Él creyó que Sue dificultaría que ustedes se viesen.

— ¿Y usted aceptó ayudarlo? — Bella preguntó incrédula.

— Por supuesto, mi querida. Si Edward está interesado en vos, es con la mayor satisfacción que haré cualquier cosa para ayudarlo.

Bella vaciló por un momento y se ruborizó, antes de atreverse a preguntar:

— ¿A pesar del escándalo en que estuve involucrada, mi lady? Creo que ya oyó hablar al respecto…

Siguió un largo silencio. Una vez más Bella deseó que pudiese ver lo suficiente para poder controlar su propia expresión facial.

Tomándole las dos manos entre las suyas, lady Mowbray dijo, de manera solemne:

— Ya oí hablar, si, mi querida, sobre tu breve casamiento con el capitán Fielding. Pero en mi opinión, vos no tuviste la culpa . Y, sinceramente, tampoco me importaría si fue un matrimonio verdadero. Vos sos la primera joven por quien Edward muestra interés en estos últimos diez años. Aunque vos hubieses matado al obispo de Canterbury, yo lo ayudaría también.

Llena de admiración, Bella estrechó sus ojos en la tentativa de ver mejor a esa dama que defendía con tanto ardor a su hijo.

— Ahora ven, querida. Rosalie y yo nos quedaremos conversando aquí mientras vos estás con Edward. — Abriendo las puertas francesas que daban afuera, pasó el brazo por la espalda de Bella, incentivándola a salir del salón.

— Pero ... y si Sue…

— Nosotras nos ocuparemos de tu madrastra, no te preocupes. Lady Devereaux me debía un favor y hará lo posible por mantenerla ocupada mientras sea necesario. Si no lo consigue, yo misma me ocuparé de ella. Puedes irte… ¿a menos que no desees encontrarte con Edward?

— Claro que deseo — Bella respondió prontamente, al sentir un certo temor en la voz de lady Mowbray.

— Bien, entonces ve.

Bella atravesó un corredor ladeado por cortinas y se detuvo vacilante. No lograba ver muy bien, pero le pareció que había una senda delante suyo. Comenzó a caminar insegura cuando, desde los árboles, surgió una sombra que se proyectó en su dirección.

— ¡Que bueno que viniste!

Bella se relajó cuando oyó la voz de Edward. Sabía que él no permitiría que se sintiese insegura y sola en la oscuridad.

— Tu madre halló un modo de alejarme de Sue.

— Parece que si — dijo él, sonriendo.

— Quedé bastante sorprendida con eso— Bella confesó. — Y más todavía al escucharla decir que no le molesta el escándalo del que fui víctima.

— Ah, es verdad, el escándalo… — Edward murmuró. —

Debes contarme lo que sucedió.

— ¿No sabes nada al respecto? Bella preguntó preocupada. — Como su madre dijo que había tenido conocimiento, pensé que vos también sabías.

— De hecho, sé lo que contaron, pero me gustaría de oír la historia de tu boca.

— Ah, en verdad no hay mucho que contar. — Bella suspiró y comentó los detalles de como había sido engañada bajo el pretexto que su familia necesitaba ayuda.

— Y ese capitán Fielding se dispuso a casarse con vos para ayudarte a salvar a tu familia — Edward concluyó en tono cáustico.

— Pues si. Yo pensé que él estaba siendo extremamente bondadoso hasta que más tarde descubrí toda la verdad. — La expresión de Bella era seria. — Si no bastase con el escándalo que causó, toda la aventura fue muy cansadora.

— ¿Te resultó cansador casarte? — Edward preguntó, bromeando, y Bella se encogió de hombros.

— Bien, no hubo de casamiento. Nos paramos delante de un herrero, y en presencia de otra pareja, dijimos: "acepto" y asunto concluido.

— ¿Y la noche de bodas? — Edward llegó al punto que deseaba, sin contener la tensión en la voz.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— No hubo noche de bodas. El casamiento no podría haber sido anulado si la hubiese habido.

— ¿Quieres decir que él ni siquiera intentó…?

— El fue a buscarme, si, pero habíamos viajado mucho y yo estaba bastante exhausta. — Bella bajó la cabeza para esconder su rostro ruborizado. Se sentía muy avergonzada con ese tipo de interrogatorio. — El no me forzó a nada. Se fue a dormir a otro cuarto y me dejó sola.

La tensión que Edward sentía en su mano posada sobre su brazo se relajó. Bella lo miró interrogativamente, deseando, como siempre, poder ver la expresión de él.

— Me alegra saber eso — murmuró Edward inmediatamente agregando: — No que fuese a culparte o desmerecerte si el casamiento se hubiese consumado. Pero me alegra saber que no se consumó.

Bella reflexionó un poco y suspiró.

— ¿Toda la ciudad piensa que si, verdad?

— Creo que es la opinión que prevalece. El hecho que tu padre te haya llevado al campo para evitar el escándalo es comprensible, pero mantenerte alejada por tanto tiempo suscitó no sólo ese rumor, sino también que había sido engendrado un hijo, que vos estabas criando en el campo.

Bella quedó con el mentón caído y se volvió hacia él horrorizada:

— ¿Es eso lo que todos piensan?

— Tal vez no debiese haberte contado — Edward ponderó, con evidente arrepentimiento.

— No. Es mejor saber lo que se pasa que quedar en la ignorancia. El único problema es que no tengo cómo acabar con esos rumores.

— No creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez la única salida sea aprender a convivir con la habladuría y no preocuparse con lo que las personas piensan.

— ¿Crees que es posible? — Bella preguntó, con aire triste.

— No sé. ¿Realmente te importa lo que piensan? Me pareció que te divertías cuando me contaste sobre las tribulaciones causadas por la falta de anteojos que creí que no te importaba este tipo de cosas.

— Normalmente no me importa — ella concordó. — Pero en este caso sólo yo sé lo que sucedió y no sucedió .Pero también sé como es mi carácter. Por eso no soporto cuando cuchichean cerca de mí para que los escuche. Preferiría que me hablasen en la cara, para que yo pudiese defenderme, pero fuera de eso, nunca realmente me incomodó lo que los otros piensan, a excepción de aquellos a quienes quiero bien.

Edward apretó la mano que reposaba en su brazo y después hizo que Bella se detuviese, diciendo:

— Aquí estamos.

Bella se volvió y estrechó sus ojos, intentando visualizar mejor el pequeño claro a donde él la había llevado. En el suelo, había un gran cuadrado de diferentes colores, una colcha tal vez , y parecía que había diferentes elementos sobre ella.

— ¿Un picnic? — ella arriesgó vacilantemente.

Edward se rió y la hizo sentarse en uno de los costados de la colcha.

— Si. Me acordé que dijiste que tu madrastra no te deja comer o beber en público, en veladas como esta, y no quiero que pases ni hambre ni sed. Entonces hallé un modo de remediar esa situación. Espero que te guste lo que traje.

Bella de por sí era muy corta de vista, y para complicar más la situación, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pasó su mirada, casi sin ver, por todos los elementos a su alrededor.

Inmensamente conmovida con tanto cariño y consideración, Bella sólo podría creer que Edward era el más dulce de los hombres.

— Es… — él mostró algo de color claro. Bella parpadeó, confundida. — Tu babero, mi lady — dijo, bromeando. — Para evitar cualquier incidente que pueda denunciarnos. Haz de cuenta que soy uno de tus criados y úsalo. ¿Puedo atártelo?

Bella no podía creer en ese gesto tan considerado. Entre lágrimas y risas, concluyó que Edward era maravilloso.

— Es un babero improvisado — continuó Edward, colocando una enorme servilleta alrededor del cuello de ella. — Pero fue lo mejor que encontré para que no haya riesgo de ensuciar tu ropa.

— Gracias — Bella agradeció, observando Edward también se acomodaba sobre la colcha. — Todo está perfecto. Y estoy hambrienta.

— Vamos a comer entonces — él propuso satisfecho, disertando sobre el menú. —Tenemos pollo asado, queso, pan, jalea y frutas.

El clima entre ellos no podría ser mejor. Comieron, conversaron y se rieron mucho. Bella tenía la sensación de ese estar viviendo el momento más feliz de su vida. Ya habían terminado de comer hacia un tiempo; ella se reía de una historia que Edward acababa de contar sobre los problemas con un antiguo mayordomo muy peleador, cuando notó que él se enderezaba y levantaba la cabeza para mirar sobre sus hombros.

Ambos dejaron de reírse y un bulto rosa pálido se aproximó a ellos. Bella se dio cuenta que era Rosalie antes que la joven dijese, casi disculpándose:

— Tu madre me pidió que viniese a decirles que Bella debe entrar ahora.

Por un momento se hizo silencio entre ellos, quebrado entonces por Edward.

— Voy a llevarte inmediatamente. Agradécele a mi madre, muchas gracias a vos también, Rosalie, por la ayuda de esta noche.

— Me alegra que hayan aprovechado. Debes haber sido una gran distracción, primo — Rosalie comentó, con dulzura, dejándolos en seguida.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward, con pena porque esos momentos llegaban a su fi. Ambos se quedaron callados. Él se levantó y le extendió la mano para que ella también se levantase. Al llegar cerca de la puerta donde se habían encontrado, ella lo encaró, seriamente.

— Gracias, mi lord, me encantó el picnic. No me divertía tanto desde que… bien, desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me siento muy afortunada de tener un amigo como vos.

Ella se dio cuenta que Edward endurecía su cuerpo ante sus palabras, pero la reacción de él pronto quedó clara al manifestar su decepción:

— ¿Un amigo, Bella? ¿Es así como me ves?

Ella se sintió enrojecer y bajó la cabeza, murmurando:

— No quiso ser pretensiosa y creer que tu…

Edward interrumpió las palabras de ella, colocó la mano en su mentón para levantarle la cara y, sin pérdida de tiempo, le cubrió la boca con la suya.

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	10. Capitulo 8

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno para que no digan que soy mala ****Aquí les dejo otro capitulo! **

CAPITULO 8

Bella quedó inmovilizada con el contacto de los labios de él, que se deslizaron suavemente, pero firmemente sobre los de ella, en una caricia gentil e intensa. Bella entreabrió ligeramente los labios en un suspiro, posibilitando que él introdujese la lengua en su boca.

Alarmada, Bella se congeló por un momento ante semejante intrusión, sintiéndose muy tensa. Pero el movimiento de la lengua de Edward dentro de su boca, era tan delicado y tan dulce que su cuerpo se relajó y sus labios se entreabrieron un poco más en total entrega.

A pesar de haberse casado, Bella nunca había sido besada. Ella creía que besar era algo poco higiénico, eso porque nunca lo había experimentado. Ahora sentía el placer y la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo. Aferrada a los brazos de él para mantener el equilibrio, al principio ella solamente se dejó besar, pero después respondió con igual ardor.

Edward soltó un gemido y sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Bella, presionándola contra su propio cuerpo mientras sus labios continuaban exigiendo besos cada vez más profundos.

Bella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, casi estrangulándolo en la tentativa de tenerlo todavía más cerca. Ella sintió una de las manos de Edward descender por su espalda, apretándola todavía más hasta que ella rozó en una parte dura del cuerpo de él, sin que, en ese momento, se diese cuenta qué era. Entonces, de repente, él la soltó y se apartó.

Bella lo miró a ciegas, consciente de que estaba jadeando. Le llevó un segundo percibir que la respiración de Edward también estaba acelerada.

Con la voz ronca, Edward finalmente le dijo:

— Es mejor que entres ahora.

Abrió la puerta y delicadamente pasó la mano por la cintura de ella para que Bella entrase, teniendo cuidado en mantener una cierta distancia entre ambos; de lo contrario, no podría resistir la tentación de abrazarla otra vez. Le prometió entonces:

— Pronto te veré nuevamente.

Bella oyó la puerta ser cerrada y soltó un largo suspiro. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y sus labios se abrieron en una dulce sonrisa.

Pronto te veré nuevamente. Que cuatro palabritas más lindas, ella pensó, y sintió otras manos envolverla.

— ¿Te divertiste?

— Claro que si. Mira la sonrisa de ella.

Bella tuvo un sobresalto, al oír la voz de lady Mowbray y la respuesta de Rosalie. Ella no había notado que las dos mujeres estaban cerca de la puerta cuando había entrado. Sólo temía que hubiesen sido testigos del beso que Edward le había dado, pero ninguna de las dos hizo ningún comentario o la reprendió por haber aceptado ese beso. Había risa en sus voces mientras ellas le acomodaban el peinado y alisaban las arrugas de su vestido. Lady Mowbray entonces la acompañó hasta el salón de baile.

Ya estaban cerca del salón cuando la madre de Edward se volvió para mirarla de frente.

— Bella, mi querida. — ella vaciló, respiró profundamente y tomó la mano de Bella. — Nunca vi a mi hijo tan feliz como ha estado en este corto período desde que te conoció. Quiero agradecerte por eso. No importa lo que vaya a suceder, muchas gracias.

— El es un hombre muy especial — Bella murmuró bajito, ruborizándose .

— Es una pena que no todos lo vean así — dijo lady Mowbray, con una expresión de tristeza. — Algunas personas no soportan la imagen de la cicatriz de su rostro.

— Como mi madrastra — Bella sugirió .

— Ella apenas es una de muchas — lady Mowbray afirmó, dando un pequeño suspiro. — Vamos a entrar. Tu madrastra debe estar con ataque de nervios a esta altura.

Tomándola por el brazo, lady Mowbray la condujo por el salón de baile.

— ¡Ahí están ! — exclamó Sue, ya de pie. — Pasaron dos horas conversando.

Bella no dejó de notar el tono de rabia subyacente a las palabras de su madrastra.

— Es culpa mía — lady Mowbray dijo, sonriendo. — Las niñas se llevaron tan bien que no me rompía el corazón interrumpirlas.

— Muy bien , me alegra eso — respondió Sue, pero Bella se dio cuenta que eso no la había tranquilizado. Algo estaba mal.

— Ahora deseo que en breve ustedes vengan a tomar un té conmigo — invitó lady Mowbray, en un tono alegre, no conociendo a Sue lo suficiente para percibir lo que se pasaba en su interior. — Voy a invitar a Rosalie también para que las niñas puedan continuar la conversación.

— Será perfecto — respondió Sue, forzando una sonrisa . — Hasta entonces. — Se despidió lady Mowbray, con un asentimiento de cabeza, dando un leve apretón a la mano de Bella.

Tan pronto como se quedaron a solas, Sue tomó Bella por el brazo y la apresuró a salir de allí.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? — ella preguntó cuando cruzaban el salón.

— A casa — respondió Sue, secamente. Bella se mordió el labio, pero se quedó quieta. Al dejar la residencia de los Devereaux, habían tenido que aguardar por algún tiempo el carruaje, pero sólo cuando estaban sentadas dentro del vehículo y con la puerta cerrada Sue disparó su ataque.

— Estabas demasiado enrojecida y agitada cuando volviste de la visita a Rosalie. — La voz de Sue era fría y contenida.

Bella permaneció por un momento callada, sintiéndose inquieta.

— Estábamos sentadas al lado de la chimenea. Allá hacía mucho calor.

— Y tus labios todavía están hinchados de besar a lord Mowbray.

— Vos viste ... — Bella se congeló por dentro.

—Lo vi — Sue confirmó furiosa. — Lord Newton quería hablar conmigo y fuimos a dar una vuelta a los jardines . Los Vimos y nos quedamos observando cerca de los árboles cuando vos te dejabas apretar por Mowbray y te refregabas como un animal en…

Sue hizo una pausa repentina como si el tema la perturbase demasiado como para continuar. Pero Bella apenas lo notó, perturbada por la mención de Newton y la vuelta en el parque, recordando claramente lo que había presenciado de tales paseos con otras mujeres.

— ¿Cómo permites que un hombre te toque de es manera..? — vociferó Sue. — Tienes un buen hombre como lord Newton dispuesto a olvidar tu pasado escandaloso y eliges, una vez más, arruinar todo. Esta vez con Mowbray.

— ¿Newton, es un buen hombre? — Bella rebatió con asombro, acordándose en el mismo instante que no había comentado nada de lo que había visto con su madrastra.

— Si, señorita, es un buen hombre — Sue enfatizó. — Y está dispuesto a olvidar todo: el escándalo, tus calamidades y el beso que vio.

— ¿Cuánta bondad de su parte, no? — Bella ironizó. — ¿Y, en contrapartida, supongo que tendré que olvidar los amoríos de él?

— ¿Qué ? ¿De que estás hablando ? — Sue quiso saber, con exagerada curiosidad en la voz . Bella podía asegurar que había pánico en el tono de ella. Cómo le gustaría poder ver bien para ver la expresión de su rostro!

— Estoy hablando de sus amoríos de él con lady Havard y con lady Achard — respondió Bella serenamente. — La noche que vos me encontraste en el jardín de la casa de él, yo había acabado de verlo toqueteando a esas dos señoras.

— ¿Cómo? — Sue preguntó secamente. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Casi me topé con él y lady Achard en el jardín aquella noche, pero me escondí entre los arbustos y oí lo que decían. Parecía que estaban por hacer el amor. El, habiendo jurando fidelidad, maldijo la buena salud de lord Achard por impedirles de asumir su amor públicamente. Después llegó lady Havard para avisar que lord Achard estaba en el baile. Lady Achard salió inmediatamente de allí, y Newton pasó a declarar su amor por lady Havard, maldiciendo de la misma manera lord Havard y, poco después , desapareció bajo la falda de ella.

Siguió un largo silencio. Aunque no pudiese ver expresión de Sue, Bella estaba segura que ella había empalidecido y estaba todavía más segura que su madrastra había algún tipo de relación con Newton.

— Estás mintiendo — Sue dijo trémula.

— No estoy mintiendo — replicó Bella con toda calma y después agregó : — Y yo no estaba sola, no fui la única persona en presenciar todo lo que le conté.

— ¿Quién más lo vio ?

Bella vaciló. Ya estaba en apuros por causa de Mowbray y había considerado mejor no mencionar el nombre de él antes. Por otro lado, si convenciese a Sue que estaba diciendo la verdad, tal vez su madrastra dejaría de hacer que Newton la cortejase.

— Mowbray — Bella dijo, finalmente. — puedes preguntarle a él si no me crees.

Bella no vio la mano de su madrastra levantarse para darle un cachetazo , pero el dolor que sintió fue profunda y, con el impacto, su cabeza fue arrojada a un lado.

Enderezándose Bella llevó la mano a su mejilla y se volvió lentamente para encarar a su madrastra.

— Nunca mas tocarás este asunto — Sue decretó. — Y nunca más verás a Mowbray nuevamente. Nunca más. Bella se mantuvo firme y callada, pero ardía de rabia por por lo sucedido.

La puerta del carruaje fue abierta de su lado. Sin notarlo, ya habían llegado a la casa.

Bella casi tropezó con su falda en su prisa de dajarse. El lacayo la sujetó por el brazo para impedir que se cayese. Ella murmuró un agradecimiento y se apartó rápidamente, siguiendo apresurada por la senda en dirección a la puerta del frente.

Foulkes, o alguien que ella juzgó ser Foulkes, abrió a puerta al verla aproximarse . Ella subió rápidamente las escaleras, no viendo la hora de estar en la privacidad y la seguridad de su cuarto, pero Sue la alcanzó antes.

— Bella — rugió su madrastra, apretándole el brazo en el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta.

Respirando profundamente, Bella se dio vuelta para enfrentarla, pero desistió, no deseando suscitar más rabia en ella.

— Nunca más quiero hablar sobre esta noche — ella repitió con firmeza. — Y vos nunca más verás a lord Mowbray de nuevo. Como pudiste permitir que te tocase… — Sue todavía estaba furiosa, con la respiración agitada, y sus ojos brillaban ferozmente. — Tu padre nunca me perdonaría si dejase que un hombre te perjudicase. Y Newton tampoco ya no será bienvenido a esta casa. Tener la osadía de cortejarte mientras…

La voz de su madrastra vaciló. Bella estaba cada vez más convencida de que Sue tenía algo con Newton. Si no estuviesen teniendo un amorío, él seguramente debería estar intentándolo . Era evidente el enojo de Sue.

Después de un momento de silencio, Sue le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su cuarto, golpeando la puerta.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	11. Capitulo 9

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno para que no digan que soy mala ****Aquí les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 9

Bella soltó un suspiro profundo, sintiendo la tensión del cuerpo aliviarse, al entrar al cuarto tuvo un sobresalto cuando un bulto se aproximó para ayudarla a entrar.

— Disculpe, mi lady — dijo Angela. — No tuve intención de asustarla. Me quedé esperando que volviese para ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa.

— Todo está bien , no te preocupes — Bella replicó , cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Angela comenzó a ayudarla a desvestirse , pero había algo tenso en ella. Pasados algunos minutos, Bella no se contuvo y preguntó:

— Qué te pasa? Parece que quieres decirme algo, pues dilo de una vez.

— Disculpe, mi lady — Angela murmuró, expresando finalmente lo que la incomodada: — Su vestido está arrugado, hay una marca roja en su rostro. Parece que le dieron un bofetón. Sus labios están un poco hinchados y oí lo que lady Swan le dijo sobre lord Mowbray. Está claro que pasó algo entre usted y él, mi lady. dicen que el corazón de él tiene una cicatriz tan fea como la de su rostro …

La voz de Angela quedó trabada en la garganta, y Bella le dirigió una mirada de censura.

— Solamente estoy preocupada, mi lady. Usted es muy delicada , bondadosa y hasta un poco ingenua. No querría que él se aprovechase de eso.

Bella le dio la espalda, consumida de rabia. Edward sólo había demostrado bondad y consideración para con ella. Había sido un oyente atento y se había intentado darle todo lo que ella deseaba y extrañaba. Y no había intentado ni una sola vez aprovecharse de ella. Bella consideró por un momento decirle a Angela que eso no era asunto de ella, pero Edward merecía que ella lo defendiese. Además, deseaba tener por lo menos una persona a su lado, aunque fuese una criada.

Sentándose en la silla de la cómoda para que Angela le soltase y le cepillase los cabellos, Bella carraspeó y le contó a la criada como habían sido sus encuentros con Edward, sin omitir ningún detalle.

— El parece un hombre maravilloso — dijo Angela, finalmente. — no tiene nada que ver con las historias que las personas cuentan sobre él.

— El es maravilloso — confirmó Bella, secando las lágrimas que insistían en mojar sus ojos. Era ridículo, pero se sentía extremamente agradecida de que su criada tuviese una buena impresión de Edward.

— Bien — Angela terminó de cepillar los cabellos de Bella —, creo que debe continuar viéndolo. Si él le propone un nuevo encuentro, no deje de ir.

— Te parece? — preguntó Bella ansiosa.

— Seguro — confirmó la criada, con firmeza, agregando: — Mi lady, no la había visto tan feliz en todo ese tiempo en que trabajo aquí. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla de él y su sonrisa se hace todavía más dulce. Es obvio que está enamorada de este hombre.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida ante esas palabras y permaneció en silencio. Angela abrió las mantas de la cama, la ayudó a acostarse y le deseó buenas noches, saliendo del cuarto. Las palabras de la criada quedaron flotando en su mente.

Sería verdad, se preguntó . Estaría enamorada de él ?

Bella no estaba segura. Todo lo que sabía era que le gustaba Edward, que vivía aburrida cuando él no estaba cerca y ganaba vida cuando él aparecía. Edward la hacía reír y le gustaba conversar con él y ahora que la había besado… Era sólo en eso en lo que pensaba, en aquellos besos y en cuando tendría la oportunidad de besarlo nuevamente. Debía estar enamorada. Y era la sensación más hermosa del mundo. No veía la hora de verlo de nuevo.

— Su chal, mi lady.

Bella quedó confundida cuando Angela apareció a su lado, extendiéndole un chal.

— Mi chal?

— Si, usted no dijo que estaba sintiendo frío y me pidió que fuera a buscarlo? — Angela confirmó, agachándose en una reverencia para darle un tirón a la falda de Bella. — Creo que no conseguimos limpiar todo el ponche derramado en su vestido la noche del baile de Brudman. Tal vez sea mejor cambiarlo.

— Cambiarlo? — preguntó Bella agachándose para examinar la falda. No era que iba a poder ver algo, pero estaba segura que ese no era el vestido en el que había derramado el ponche. Ese era el verde.

— Apúrate , Bella — dijo Sue irritada. — Llévala arriba cambiarse, Angela. Ella no puede usar un vestido manchado en mi primer baile como anfitriona. Espero que nadie lo haya notado.

— Nadie lo notó, mi lady — dijo Angela, tomando a Bella que por el brazo.

— Pero… — ella comenzó a decir cuando dejaban el salón de baile y era acallada por Angela. La criada no la dejó hablar hasta que llegaron al hall.

— Angela, qué historia es esta? Este no es el vestido en que derramé el ponche.

— Lo sé, mi lady, pero lady Swan tiene pésima memoria y yo necesitaba sacarla de allá.

— Por qué ?

— Porque hay un muchacho en la puerta con una nota para usted y se rehusa a entregarla a otra persona.

— Dios, qué será?

— No sé, mi lady, pero fue una suerte que yo estuviese pasando por la puerta cuando iba a subir al cuarto, de lo contrario Foulkes la habría abierto y su madrastra se enteraría del contenido.

Bella levantó las cejas . Foulkes era mismo muy correcto y, sin dudas, se lo contaría a Sue. Si por suerte fuese un recado de Edward, nunca se enteraría del contenido porque su madrastra tomaría el papel y lo quemaría en el acto.

— Será que es de Edward? — Bella le preguntó a Angela, esperanzada. No lo veía hacia una semana, desde la noche del baile de los Devereaux, y lo extrañaba .

— No sé, mi lady, pero si fuese, debe avisarle de no enviar recados de ese modo. Dígale que las próximas veces el muchacho me busque a mí. Si el recado fuese para mí, no habrá sospecha alguna. Puedo alegar que él es mi hermano menor.

Bella corrió a abrir la puerta. En la entrada, un muchacho estaba esperándola.

— Esta es lady Bella — dijo Angela. — puedes entregarle la nota ahora.

El chico examinó a Bella. Tenía ojos enormes y el rostro muy sucio. Él sacó la nota de dentro de su camisa y la entregó.

— Me dijeron que iba a ganarme una moneda por el trabajo.

— Ah! — Bella se volvió hacia Angela. — Mi bolsita con monedas está en mi cuarto.

— Toma. — Angela sacó una pequeña bolsita colgada de su falda y le dio una moneda al chico. — Puedes irte ahora.

En este instante, Foulkes apareció y se encaminó en dirección a ellas. Sacando la nota de la mano de Bella, la criada la mantuvo consigo, hablando alto mientras subían la escalera:

— Venga, mi lady, es mejor cambiarse la ropa pronto .

Bella esperó hasta estar en el cuarto para abrir la nota. Como no podría leer la letra, le pidió a Angela que lo hiciese.

— Sólo está escrito " encuentrame en la fuente y firmado E.C.

— E.C.? Es de Edward — Bella dijo exultante. — Bien… no me voy a cambiar?

A Bella le extrañó que la criada comenzase a empujarla hacia la puerta.

— Después — Angela dijo en un tono firme. — Si se cambia la ropa ahora y Edward arruga su vestido como la última vez, voy a tener que cambiarla de nuevo.

— Tienes razón — Bella concordó, ruborizándose al recordar como su vestido había quedado de arrugado. Tal vez él la besase nuevamente, ella se imaginó, sintiendo un calambre en el estomago con la mera idea de que sucediese.

Angela la llevó al piso inferior por la escalera de servicio. Verificó si el corredor estaba libre y la hizo salir por la puerta de la sala de cenar, el lugar más adecuado para evitar visitantes y a la servidumbre. Parándose en la puerta, se volvió hacia ella:

— Cree que puede ir sola?

— Creo que si. — Una de las ventajas de la residencia en la ciudad es que conocía bien todos sus rincones. Estaba segura que podría llegar hasta la fuente sin ayuda.

— Bien, entonces me quedo aguardando aquí para llevarla de vuelta por la escalera de servicio. Así ustedes podrán tener un poco de privacidad. Pero tenga cuidado.

— No te preocupes.

— Tal vez debería acompañarla. Podría…

— Nada de eso. Conozco el camino y llegaré en segundos.

— No, vaya lentamente, por favor. No quiero que se apure y acabe lastimándose — Angela le recomendó.

Bella se orientó rápidamente, prestando atención al camino que llevaba al claro donde quedaba la fuente. Como se sintió confiada, apresuró el paso, eufórica ante la perspectiva de ver a Edward. Bueno, "ver" es una forma de decir.

No viendo una rama delante suyo , Bella chocó contra ella. El impacto y el dolor le causaron la sensación de haberse reventado el cráneo. Sin conseguir mantener el equilibrio, tropezó varias veces y supo que se iba a caer.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	12. Capitulo 10

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno para que no digan que soy mala ****Aquí les dejo otro capitulo! **

CAPITULO 10

AL oír una voz ansiosa repetir y repetir su nombre, Bella finalmente despertó. Le llevó algunos segundos darse cuenta que era la voz de Edward. Parpadeando, sintió dificultad para abrir los ojos por el dolor. No era el dolor de un chichón en la cabeza, sino el dolor de martillazos en su frente que latía en agonía. Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Gracias a Dios — Edward susurró en su oído, y ella sintió un beso en su frente.

— Edward? —. Se esforzó a abrir los ojos. El rostro de él casi estaba en foco y se mostraba preocupado, contemplándola.

— Cómo te sientes ? Cuando te vi dentro de la fuente, me asusté tanto. Pensé que estabas muerta.

— Dentro de la fuente? — Bella preguntó confundida y levantó la mano para tocar el rostro de él, con agua goteando en su piel. — Es por eso que estoy mojada?

— Te caíste en la fuente — comenzó Edward lentamente, como si así fuese más fácil para ella entender. Él procuró levantarla un poco. — Cómo te sientes ? Tienes visión doble?

— Creo que no, solamente la simple y deficiente como siempre. — Bella se sentó , consciente de la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Podía ver lo suficiente como para saber que estaban al lado de la fuente. Edward también estaba mojado. Él debía haber saltado a la fuente para sacarla del agua.

A pesar de su escasa visión, reconocía perfectamente los contornos de la fuente. Ella siempre iba allá. Había sido su lugar favorito cuando era niña. Era enorme de diámetro y base, pero bastante poco profunda. Pero Contenía suficiente agua como para alguien se ahogase.

— Cómo puede haber ido a parar a la fuente? Qué estaba haciendo?

— Flotando — Edward explicó. — Pensé que te habías ahogado.

—Entonces ... me caí? — ella se acordó de haberse apresurado para ir al encuentro de él. Se acordó de haberse golpeado con una rama y haber tropezado. Al tropezar, seguramente había sido lanzada hacia adelante y había caído en la fuente.

— Tuve un shock al verte en la fuente. Cómo fuiste a parar allá adentro ?

— Venía a encontrarte, como vos me pediste en la nota, y me golpeé la cabeza con un rama. Recuerdo haber tropezado antes de que todo se pusiese oscuro. Debo haberme caído en la fuente.

— En la nota? — Edward preguntó sorprendido, sin prestar atención a más nada.

— Claro, tu recado. Yo…

— Mi lady!

Ambos se dieron vuelta para mirar a la figura oscura que salía de la senda y se caminaba en dirección de ellos.

— Quiera perdonar mi intromisión, pero su madrastra está buscandola. Debemos ir, mi lady. Todavía debe cambiarse la ropa y… — Angela interrumpió lo que iba a decir cuando se dio cuenta que Bella estaba mojada. — Qué sucedió con su vestido?

— Todo está bien , Angela. Creo que me mojé un poquito. — dijo Bella, siendo ayudada por Edward a levantarse.

— Oh! Sabía que debía haberla acompañado. — Angela sacudió la cabeza , y luego pareció exasperada al decir: — La próxima vez seré más insistente! Ahora vamos.

— Debo irme. Es una pena que no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conversar, mi lord — Bella se disculpó ante la insistencia de su criada. — Todo porque vine lo más rápidamente que pude al recibir tu nota.

— Nota? — Edward repitió, pero las dos ya habían desaparecido en la oscuridad por la senda que llevaba a la casa. Él no había enviado ninguna nota , pero tal vez Jasper hubiese hallado difícil hablar a solas con ella y le hubiese enviado el recado por escrito.

Le había pedido a su primo que buscase a Bella cuando llegase y que le pidiese una cita junto a la fuente. Edward se estremeció y pasó las manos por el rostro como que para borrar el recuerdo de verla desmayada. Aquello era la última cosa que podría haberse imaginado al escalar el portón del fondo. Todo ese plan era fruto de la desesperación . Hacia una semana que no veía a Bella y que la había besado. Esa noche había sido perfecta . Todo lo que había planeado había funcionado magníficamente. El picnic había sido

un éxito. Ella se había mostrado feliz. El beso había sido un premio inesperado. Él no había especulado con tomar cualquier iniciativa , pero ella estaba en sus brazos, con los ojos brillando, y los labios, tan suaves , eran una invitación que no podía ser rehusada.

Pero después de besarla, Edward se había dado cuenta que había cometido un error. Bella era tierna e inocente y se había derretido con el contacto como manteca sobre pan caliente, incitandolo a querer mucho más que simplemente besarla. Por eso había tenido que controlarse y separarse de forma abrupta. Al dejar la casa de los Devereaux, estaba completamente excitado y ansioso por verla de nuevo.

Edward había hecho muchos planes desde entonces para, en otras fiestas, poder separarla de su madrastra y pasar nuevos momentos a solas. Seguramente necesitaría contar con la ayuda de su madre, de sus primos y hasta de sus amigos. Pero nada había adelantado con tantos planes. Bella y Sue no habían aparecido en ningún baile desde entonces.

Como último recurso, él había acabado contratando a alguien para saber la razón por la cual ellas no estaban compareciendo a ningún evento y para descubrir situaciones en las que pudiese verla. Uno de los criados fue sobornado, pero la información que llegó fue que, aparentemente, no estaba sucediendo nada en especial, nadie estaba enfermo en la casa y las dos no habían salido de la residencia en toda la semana . Lady Swan sencillamente había declinado todos las invitaciones a bailes y no había recibido a ningún visitante. Incluso el mismo Jasper no había logrado visitarlas para proponer un nuevo paseo en carruaje para que pudiese encontrarla.

Edward ya temía que lady Swan hubiese - de alguna manera- descubierto el picnic que habían hecho, pero tuvo certeza de eso cuando Newton hizo un comentario sarcástico al encontrarse en uno de los bailes al que había asistido con la esperanza de ver a Bella.

Cuando se enteró del baile que lady Swan había decidido realizar, Edward armó un nuevo plan. Sabía que nadie de la familia de él sería invitado, pero uno de los amigos de su primo asistiría y su primo podría acompañarlo, con la única finalidad de establecer una cita con Bella . Él escalaría el portón del fondo, iría a la fuente y se quedaría aguardando a Bella.

Edward había salido más temprano que su primo, con la intención de llegar antes que Bella a la fuente, por eso había quedado estupefacto al encontrarla flotando, con el vestido y los cabellos brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Había sido una suerte que la fuente fuese poco profunda.

— Edward?

El escuchó atentamente el susurro de su nombre y observó que o primo se aproximaba.

— Entonces lograste entrar. — Parando al lado de Edward, Jasper examinó el lugar y sacudió la cabeza en aprobación. — Qué lugar mas agradable.

— Para qué ?

— Para tu encuentro con Bella. A propósito, todavía no la encontré para decirle que estarías aquí. Aparentemente, la criada la llevó a cambiarse de ropa, o algo así, y todavía no bajaron. Sólo vine a decirte que no te preocupes . Ella pronto estará en la fiesta y le pediré que me muestre el jardín y la traeré hasta aquí.

Edward miró a su primo lleno de sorpresa.

— Quieres decir entonces que vos todavía no le diste el recado a ella?

— No, como te dije, desde que llegué ella ha estado en el cuarto.

— Cómo entonces ella recibió mi recado? — Edward se extrañó. — Pensé que vos habías tenido problema en conversar a solas con ella y que le habías pasado una nota.

— No. — Jasper frunció la frente . — Me estás diciendo que Bella ya estuvo aquí, que ya la viste?

— Si — Edward afirmó pensativamente. — Y no te imaginas el susto que me llevé. Cuando llegué , ella estaba flotando, inconsciente, en la fuente. Parece que se chocó con una rama, tropezó y, no se sabe cómo, acabó cayendo dentro de la fuente.

Edward hizo un movimiento para examinar la fuente y después la senda que llevaba hasta ella.

Jasper tuvo una reacción de enojo y dijo :

— Lady Swan es una idiota. La chica va a acabar muerta en uno de estos accidentes, y todo por causa de ese ridículo prejuicio de no permitir que ella use anteojos.

— Comienzo a preguntarme si realmente son accidentes — respondió Edward, preocupado.

— Qué pasa por tu cabeza, primo?

— Bien, yo no le mandé ninguna nota a ella. Y si vos tampoco lo hiciste, quién se la envió ?

— Cuando dijiste que ella había estado aquí, pensé que habías cambiado de idea y, por más arriesgado que fuese, habías enviado una nota.

— No, por qué la enviaría si ya habíamos combinado todo. Además, cómo ella no puede leer sin anteojos, jamás le enviaría un recado por escrito.

— La criada podría leerlo.

— Podría, pero sucede que no lo mandé.

— Quién la mandó entonces?

— Eso me gustaría saber. — Edward dio algunos pasos y fue a examinar las ramas de los árboles . Ninguna parecía tan baja como para que Bella se golpease la cabeza. Sólo si ella hubiese salido de la senda, pero ella se habría dado cuenta porque el borde inferior de su vestido se habría enganchado con las plantas que poblaban el camino.

Edward retrocedió y volvió a examinar a fuente, acordándose de la herida en la frente de ella. Cómo habría sido posible que ella tropezase donde terminaba la senda y que hubiese ido a parar dentro de la fuente? Aunque hubiese quedado atontada y se hubiese mantenido en pie.

— Qué estás buscando?— Jasper preguntó, aproximándose a su primo.

— Bella dijo que se golpeó la cabeza con un rama y cree que por eso debe haber perdido el equilibrio y debe haber ido a parar dentro de la fuente.

Jasper miró a su alrededor y después sacudió a cabeza.

— Imposible. No hay ninguna rama más baja que ella por aquí.

— No, no la hay. Pero ella acabó con la cabeza herida y flotando en la fuente. Si yo no hubiese llegado, ella podría haber muerto. Es más, fue lo que imaginé cuando la vi.

Jasper se quedó por un momento en silencio, con la mirada vagando de la fuente a los árboles y de los árboles a la fuente.

— Crees que alguien la haya incentivado a venir hasta aquí con una intención perversa?

Edward no dijo nada . Todo aquello le parecía ridículo.

Aparentemente tomando el silencio de su primo como una confirmación , Jasper insistió:

— Quién más, fuera de mí, sabe sobre lo de ustedes?

— No lo sé por cierto. Mi madre y Rosalie saben, pero, por supuesto, que ellas nada tienen que ver con esto. Tal vez Newton también sepa.

— Newton? — Jasper se sorprendió .

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

— Creo que él estaba en el jardín la noche en que mi madre halló un modo para que estuviésemos a solas y cuando hicimos el picnic. No es que yo lo haya visto, y hasta puedo estar equivocado, pero el otro día él hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre besar a Bella a la luz de la luna.

— Hum. — Jasper mostró una expresión de duda. — Y la criada?

— La criada de Bella? — Edward hizo una pausa para pensar. — Creo que Angela sabe algo . Fue ella quien vino a buscar Bella porque Sue la estaba requiriendo . No demostró ninguna sorpresa al verme.

Ambos permanecieron callados por algunos instantes. Entonces Jasper quebró el silencio.

— Cómo puedes tener certeza que no fue un accidente como todos los otros?

— Porque yo no le envié la nota.

— Si, tal vez la nota haya sido una trampa, pero el resto puede haber sido un simple accidente.

— Jasper, si no vemos ninguna rama con la que ella pueda haberse chocado… — Edward argumentó, agregando: — No puedo dejar de pensar en los otros accidentes . Y si fueron accidentes. Ella se cayó de la escalera, tropezó delante de un carruaje…

— Vamos, Edward, ahora estás exagerando. Bella ve muy poco , no hay nada de sorprendente en que se haya caído de la escalera o tropezado delante de un carruaje.

— Tal vez — Edward admitió reticentemente. — Debo hablar con ella.

— Creo que ahora ya no da para hacerla venir hasta aquí. Y también se hizo tarde. Si la madrastra mandó a la criada a buscarla, debe estar controlando cada movimiento de Bella. Es mejor que desistas por hoy y trazar un nuevo plan para mañana.

Edward soltó un gruñido que podría ser de aceptación , pero su mirada se detuvo en la ventana del piso superior de la casa. Él vio cuando uno de los cuartos quedó iluminado por la luz de velas y ahora podía ver las siluetas de dos mujeres. La más alta ayudaba a la más baja a desvestirse prenda por prenda. Sólo podrían ser Bella y su criada.

— Escuchaste lo que te dije, Edward?

Reticentemente, él desvió la mirada de la ventana y miró a su primo.

— Qué ?

— Te dije que voy a volver a la fiesta, presento una excusa y me marcho.

— Está bien — Edward concordó, volviendo a mirar la ventana. Apenas había prestado atención a lo que su primo había dicho , su mente estaba toda concentrada en la escena que se desarrollaba en ese cuarto.

Continuó observando hasta que el cuarto se oscureció nuevamente. Entonces decidió lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que hallar un modo de llegar al cuarto de Bella y aguardar la vuelta de ella. Quería interrogarla mejor sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche y sobre los otros accidentes que había tenido . Entonces, se enteraría si había o no motivo para preocuparse .

Satisfecho con su plan, se aproximó a la casa para examinar el árbol que lo llevaría al cuarto de Bella. No tendría problema en llegar allá.

— La fiesta acabó más temprano de lo esperado.

Bella mostró una leve sonrisa con el comentario de Angela y sacudió los hombros.

— Si, creo que Sue no debe estar nada contenta. Me escapé antes que las últimas visitas se despidiesen para evitar la rabia de ella.

Todas las grandes fiestas duraban hasta casi la madrugada. Tomando eso en consideración, el baile de Sue había sido un fracaso. Su madrastra estaba lívida. Ella ya estaba nerviosa cuando todo estaba saliendo bien. Sería imposible estar cerca de ella al día siguiente, reflexionó Bella mientras Angela le desabotonaba el vestido.

— Cómo está su cabeza? — Angela preguntó, ayudándola a librarse de la ropa.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. Por suerte, la rama le había golpeado la cabeza de costado y en lo alto, hiriéndola debajo de sus cabellos, pero no era necesario ver la herida para saber que estaba allí. La cabeza le había dolido la mayor parte de la noche. Pero todo lo que dijo, fue:

— Estaré mejor mañana, espero.

— Listo! — dijo la criada, cuando Bella terminó de colocarse el camisón . —Le traje un chocolate caliente para ayudarla a dormirse.

— Gracias por todo, Angela. De corazón.

— De nada, mi lady — dijo Angela bajito, encaminándose hacia la puerta. — Duerma bien.

Bella se acomodó en la cama. Angela había dejado la vela en la mesita de noche para que ella simplemente la soplase cuando quisiera apagarla. Fue lo que Bella hizo, teniendo cuidado de no aproximarse mucho a la llama. La cabeza todavía le dolía mucho y se sentía tan exhausta que ni el delicioso olor a chocolate la animó a tomarlo.

Cuando se acostó, todos sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Edward, lamentándose porque hubiesen tenido tan poco tiempo juntos y que ni siquiera hubiesen podido conversar. La vida ganaba colorido cuando él estaba cerca, ella pensó y sonrió, dejándose envolver por el sueño.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	13. Capitulo 11

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno para que no digan que soy mala ****Aquí les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 11

Bella soñaba con Edward. Ellos estaban en un pequeño bote, que se deslizaba por un lago plácido, y Edward recitaba poemas para ella. Al contrario del poema leído por Newton, este era lindo, hablaba de pasiones infinitas y amor eterno. Dejando de recitar de repente, él la miró y extrañamente comenzó a llamarla:

— Bella! ? Ay! Mierda! Bella!

El llamado parecía tan verdadero que ella se despertó sobresaltada. Parpadeando , frunció la frente al darse cuenta que continuaba oyendo la voz de Edward, a pesar de ya no estar soñando.

— Bella? Haz algo . Diablos! No veo nada en esta oscuridad…

— Edward? — murmuró ella .

— Bella? — La voz de él era solamente un susurro, viniendo de algún punto cercano al pie de la cama.

Ya despierta, aunque todavía confundida, Bella sacudió la cabeza. Sólo podría ser un sueño. Cómo era posible que Edward estuviese en su cuarto a aquella hora de la noche?

— Carajo!.

Bella rápidamente se sentó en la cama.

— Edward?

— Si, soy yo, pero no veo nada. Continua hablando para que pueda seguir tu voz. Ay! Quién mierda pone tantos muebles en tu cuarto?

La cama se sacudió cuando Edward se chocó contra ella, y Bella, forzando su vista en la oscuridad, susurró incrédula:

— Qué estás haciendo aquí ?

— Necesito hablar con vos, pero como no logramos encontrarnos de una manera convencional, yo… Qué diablos es esto ?

— Mi pie — dijo ella moviendo los dedos. En seguida, extendió los brazos para intentar alcanzarlo. Si no era fácil sólo ver borrones, la oscuridad total mucho peor. Finalmente pareció tocar el pecho de él. Entonces Edward tocó la mano de ella y Bella pudo empujarlo en dirección a la cabecera de la cama.

— Está tan oscuro aquí. donde está a vela?

Bella no pudo contener la risa, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

— Pero es muy tarde!

— Ya lo sé, es que…

— Si encendemos la vela podrá llamar la atención de algún criado. Siéntate aquí y dime qué es tan importante que te ha hecho invadir mi cuarto.

Bella se acomodó , dejando espacio a su lado para que él pudiese sentarse.

Edward dio un suspiro y, al sentarse , la cama crujió con su peso. Aclarando su garganta, él comentó :

— Sé que no es nada apropiado estar aquí.

— Casi nada de l o que hacemos parece serlo — Bella comentó, en un tono divertido.

— Parece que no — Edward concordó, sonriendo, pero su voz se puso nuevamente seria.

— Quería saber más sobre el recado que dijiste que te mandé.

— Si, claro. Pero qué hay de importante en él?

— No fui yo quien envió esa nota.

— No?— Bella quedó lívida. — Pero estaba firmado E.C

— Pero no fui yo quien lo mandó — Edward repitió con firmeza. — Y, quiero que tengas en mente para el futuro que nunca firmo E.C.

Bella pensó por un momento. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir.

— Quién lo habrá enviado entonces? Y por qué ?

— Es eso lo que me preocupa, Bella. — el tono de voz era de aprensión. — Todavía estoy pensando si el accidente de hoy fue exactamente un accidente. Además, todos tus otros accidentes también me intrigan. Cuéntame cómo fue la caída de la escalera.

Bella levantó las cejas .

— Creo que ya te dije que siempre debo tener una criada para acompañarme, pero aquella mañana yo estaba muy impaciente. A veces me irrita tener que depender de alguien que me acompañe, entonces resolví bajar sola. No tuve problema para dejar el cuarto y caminar por el corredor. Pero cuando llegué a la escalera, tropecé con algo y rodé escaleras abajo.

— Con qué tropezaste?

— No sé decirlo . Me torcí el tobillo y perdí el equilibrio. Angela y Foulkes me hicieron un vendaje . No se me ocurrió en ese momento pedirles que verificasen con qué había tropezado.

— Y nadie mencionó si había algo en la escalera?

Bella negó sacudiendo la cabeza .

— Y cómo fue que casi fuiste atropellada por un carruaje?

— Ah — Bella soltó un suspiro con el recuerdo — Yo estaba aburrida y oí a la cocinera decir que iba al mercado. Resolví ir con ella para comprar frutas. Ella me tomó por el brazo y nos paramos en un puesto de verduras en el extremo del mercado. Ella me soltó por un minuto solamente, no más que eso. En el mismo instante, alguien se chocó conmigo. Como fue inesperado, se me dobló el pie y me caí hacia adelante de rodillas. Notando una gran conmoción, levanté la cabeza y vi un borrón enorme viniendo en mi dirección. Era un carruaje, pero el conductor logró detenerse a unos pasos de mí, aparentemente con los caballos empinando. Creo que tuve mucha suerte.

— Quién se chocó con vos? — Edward quiso saber.

— No lo sé. La cocinera vino corriendo a preguntarme si estaba ien, se puso a gritarle al carrero porque él me estaba gritando a mí y, en seguida, me trajo a casa para que Angela me ayudase a cambiarme de ropa.

Edward permaneció callado por un momento, después preguntó :

— Bella, vos realmente viste la nota que supuestamente te mandé?

Bella podía sentir la respiración de él en su oído y se estremeció. Tragando en seco, respondió :

— Claro que la vi. El chico insistió en entregarmelo a mí. Angela hasta tuvo que sacarme de la fiesta para recibirlo.

— Vos leíste la nota?

— No; lo intenté , pero no conseguí... . Angela me la leyó.

Edward pensó un instante y preguntó :

— Guardaste mi supuesta nota?

— Supuesta? Sigues repitiendo eso, Edward, pero yo vi la nota.

— Si, la viste, pero no la leíste .

— Por Dios, qué estás imaginando?

— No sé — Edward confesó, suspirando. — Foulkes y Angela estaban cerca y fueron los primeros en aproximarse a vos cuando te caíste y la cocinera estaba con vos en el mercado. Pero nadie se ocupó de verificar por qué te tropezaste o quién te empujó .

— Alguien se chocó conmigo. No fui empujada — contestó Bella. — Y ambas veces las personas estaban demasiado ocupadas conmigo como para preocuparse por esas cosas. Yo tampoco me preocupé. Y, cielos, sé que la servidumbre me odia por todos los accidentes que he causado, pero de ahí a pensar que todo el personal que trabaja para mi padre me quiere ver muerta?

— No, claro que no — Edward concluyó más que rápidamente . — puedes encender la vela y buscar la nota?

Bella vaciló y no contuvo la risa:

— Cómo si la luz pudiese ayudarme a ver!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella salió de la cama y, con los brazos extendidos, se dirigió con cuidado hasta la cómoda. Aún así, se golpeó el pie con una de las patas del mueble. Dando un paso atrás, maldijo y bajó las manos para localizar la tapa del mueble. Tenía un vago recuerdo de que Angela había colocado la nota allí cuando entraron al cuarto.

— Debe estar por aquí — Bella recorrió con las manos la superficie . Tomó entonces un pequeño pedazo de papel y se dio vuelta para volver a la cama cuando, repentinamente, la luz iluminó el cuarto.

Bella se congeló a medio camino a la cama, parpadeando por el efecto de la luz repentina.

Edward había encontrado la vela al lado de la cama y la había encendido. Bella le entregó la nota y aguardó a que él la leyese.

— Y entonces? — ella preguntó, después de algún tiempo.

— Está escrito lo que vos dijiste, pero la letra no es mía.

— Quién la mandó entonces? — ella preguntó con aprensión. — Las únicas personas que saben respecto a ... nosotros ... son tu primo , mi criada y… Newton.

— Newton lo sabe? Estás segura?

— Si. Él y Sue estaban paseando por el jardín de su casa la noche del picnic, y ellos vieron cuando nos besamos en la puerta de entrada al salón — Bella explicó y agregó : — Entonces, Sue también sabe.

— Sospechaba que él lo sabía — Edward murmuró, después levantó la cabeza y Bella sintió la mirada de él.

De repente, tuvo plena consciencia de estar allí usando solamente un camisón . Podía percibir ahora la mirada de Edward recorriendo su cuerpo y tuvo un estremecimiento. Instintivamente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos. Entonces Edward anunció con voz enronquecida:

— Bella, estoy loco por besarte.

Ella contuvo la respiración, sintiendo de inmediato la excitación invadir su cuerpo, y desapareciendo al segundo siguiente cuando él vaciló :

— No, es mejor no besarte.

— No me vas a besar? — Bella preguntó con decepción .

— Sería inapropiado.

— Pero me gustaría que me besases — Bella admitió con franqueza.

— Oh, por favor, no digas eso — Edward casi gimió . — Estoy intentando ser un caballero.

— Y los caballeros no besan a las damas? — ella preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, recordándole después : — Vos me besaste en el baile de los Devereaux.

— Cierto, pero la situación era muy diferente.

— Diferente, por qué ?

— Vos no estabas semi desnuda y en tu cuarto.

— Puedo vestirme si es necesario .

Una leve risa escapó de los labios de Edward y él se curvó para besarla. Bella no dijo una palabra, su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, y se entregó por completo al beso. Ahora podía constatar que el calor y la excitación que la había invadido la noche del baile de los Devereaux nada tenían que ver con el vino.

El cuerpo de Bella parecía saber exactamente qué hacer y se moldeó perfectamente al de Edward. Sus manos envolvieron el cuello de él para quedar todavía más juntos y entonces él introdujo la lengua en su boca, como había hecho en el primero beso. Esta vez ella no quedó sorprendida, ni sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido. Por el contrario, sintió sus rodillas aflojarse y se habría deslizado al suelo si no tuviese los brazos de Edward envolviéndola firmemente.

Bella suspiró y se dejó besar, gimiendo por el placer de las caricias eróticas de Edward. En un momento dado, ella soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Él se apartó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— Está mal — Edward susurró— No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

— Cierto, no deberíamos — Bella concordó, aferrándose a los hombros de Edward, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que él le besase el cuello.

— No me estoy comportando con el debido respeto hacia vos — él susurró al oído de Bella, que sintió un estremecimiento de la cabeza a los pies. Podía ser una falta de respeto , pero se sentía tan bien ..

— Pídeme que me detenga — Edward murmuró, bajando los labios por el cuello lánguido.

Bella abrió la boca y soltó un gemido cuando él metió la mano por la abertura del camisón y le acarició un pecho.

— Tal vez … —

Edward le acarició la piel suave y ella arqueó su cuerpo, invadida por sensaciones extrañas. Sus músculos latían con excitación y una sensación de calor nacía en su bajo vientre.

— Tal vez , ... qué ?— Edward preguntó jadeante.

—Tal vez debas besarme de nuevo — dijo Bella jadeando, aunque supiese que no era eso lo que debía decir.

Edward dejó escapar de sus labios un pequeño murmullo y cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos.

Bella acarició sus cabellos, retribuyendo los besos con el mismo ardor y, por primera vez , sintió viva cada una de las partes de su cuerpo como nunca le había sucedido antes.

En virtud de su inexperiencia, todo lo que preocupaba Bella era no estar correspondiendo de la manera correcta, pero esa preocupación desapareció cuando Edward soltó un sonido gutural y sus besos se hicieron más ardientes y exigentes. Esa reacción sólo podía ser porque estaba respondiendo adecuadamente . Entonces él la recostó en la cama.

— Sólo un poquito — murmuró Edward, interrumpiendo el beso.

— Está bien — Bella aceptó, sólo deseando que el placer que estaba sintiendo no acabase nunca.

— Sólo voy a tocarte un poquito y te prometo que después me detengo — dijo Edward, y la idea le agradó.

Bella quería que esos momentos durasen una eternidad. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada y tan viva.

Cuando Edward comenzó a besarle el pecho, Bella notó que él estaba totalmente descubierto. Edward había abierto varios botones de su camisón , sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. El calor de su boca estimulando su pezón tuvo el efecto de una llama encendiendo todo su cuerpo.

— Oh — ella gimió , pasando sus manos de los cabellos a los hombros de él. Intentó entonces sacar el chaleco de Edward, empujándolo por los hombros. El chaleco bajó un poquito y acabó trabando el movimiento de los brazos de Edward, quien acabó haciendo una pausa para sacárselo él mismo.

Bella dejó que sus manos se deslizasen por la tela fina de la camisa de Edward. Sin poder contenerse, levantó la tela, deseando tocar su piel . Edward dejó de lamer su pezón y un "no" casi suplicante se escapó de los labios de ella. Él volvió a besarla y Bella sacó la camisa fuera de los pantalones, acariciando su espalda.

Edward gimió y sus besos se hicieron más profundos y su lengua más exigente; cuando se colocó encima del cuerpo de Bella, ella pudo sentir su miembro al entreabrir un poco las piernas. Se estremeció de placer, clavando las uñas en la espalda de Edward.

— Por Dios, Bella — él pidió , apartando sus labios de los de ella para besarla en la cara. — Debemos parar.

— Oh, Edward — Bella gimió de placer, endureciendo su cuerpo cuando la mano de él acarició sus piernas y Edward deslizó sus labios por su cuello.

— Pídeme que me detenga — Edward imploró, haciendo una pausa para sacarse la camisa, curvándose después para besar y chupar el pecho de Bella.

Bella jadeante, enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él y levantó cadera para darle acceso a sus partes íntimas.

La mano de Edward se deslizó por las piernas con la intención de tomar el borde inferior de su camisón . Bella se estremeció anticipando lo que estaba por venir y pegó su cuerpo al de él.

— Oh, Edward… — Bella jadeó, sintiendo su cuerpo derretirse cuando él tocó su pubis, ahora al descubierto.

— Sólo esto, prometo que no vamos hacer amor — él susurró, besándola en el borde de la boca. — Quiero tocarte, sentir tu sabor.

— Si… — dijo Bella inmediatamente, lista para aceptar cualquier cosa con tal que él no se detuviese.

Bella acariciaba el cuerpo de Edward, colgando la cabeza a un lado cuando la boca de él comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, deteniéndose por un momento en uno de sus senos, después en el estomago y … súbitamente la trayectoria descendente fue interrumpida; ella tensó su cuerpo cuando él se arrodilló entre sus piernas, para que su boca comenzase a lamer su sexo . Su primera reacción fue de shock y vergüenza. Bella agarró la cabeza de Edward, intentando levantarla.

— No quiero… no deberías… Edward? — ella murmuró indecisa, desistiendo de protestar ante el placer con que su cuerpo respondió a esa caricia íntima.

Bella soltó la cabeza de Edward y se aferró a las sábanas, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor giraba. Tuvo entonces una vaga consciencia de que sus caderas actuaban en ese momento por cuenta propia, moviéndose hacia arriba en su ansia por recibir más besos y más caricias.

— Oh… — Bella vislumbró las sombras de la vela proyectadas en el techo, pero toda su concentración estaba volcada a las sensaciones que estaba descubriendo.

— Oh… — Entendía ahora por qué nacían tantos bebés.

— Oh… — Edward le parecía el hombre más experto de Inglaterra, tal vez del mundo.

— Oh… — Y de repente el diseño del universo pasó a tener sentido.

— Oh… — Si, definitivamente Dios existía.

— Oh… — Qué sería ese olor a humo que estaba sintiendo?

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	14. Capitulo 12

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 12

Bella agudizó sus sentidos, intentando desprenderse de la pasión que nublaba su mente en ese momento. Inspiró profundamente y, sin duda, había olor a humo. Volvió a mirar a a vela que Edward había encendido, pero, por el pequeño círculo de luz que lograba ver, aparentemente no era la vela la que desprendía humo.

Tal vez fuese imaginación suya, pero era difícil imaginarse un ... olor a humo ... cuando su cuerpo sentía tanto placer. Soltó la mano que apretaba las sábanas y enterró los dedos en los cabellos de Edward, incentivándolo a satisfacer el deseo de su cuerpo.

Temerosa de lastimarlo en razón de su estado de excitación e insensatez, Bella soltó nuevamente los cabellos de él y volvió a aferrarse a la cama, mientras sus caderas continuaban moviéndose. Sus manos apretaban las sábanas, su cabeza giraba en un torbellino, cuando la lengua de Edward concentró su atención en su clítoris. Su cuerpo se sacudió en la cama, sintiendo cada uno de los poros de su piel latir. Con la respiración acelerada, ella soltó un suspiro y tosió al aspirar a humo.

Intentando desesperadamente pensar con claridad, Bella procuró levantarse un poco y mirar a su alrededor . Sus ojos se detuvieron en la puerta. Parecía haber una claridad en el vano cerca del piso y por ella penetraba ... el humo.

Instintivamente corrió la cabeza de Edward, pero él le sujetó las dos manos y apretó con el peso de su cuerpo las piernas de ella para continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

— Edward! — ella lo llamó jadeando, pero con determinación. — Fuego… Oh… arde ... quema ¡!.

— Yo también estoy ardiendo por vos. — él levantó la cabeza apenas por un segundo para responder y continuó lamiéndola, decidido a enloquecerla de placer.

— No… Oh… no — Bella intentó una vez más avisarle , luchando para conseguir librarse de sus manos, pero Edward continuaba sujetándolas. Finalmente, consiguiendo librar una de las manos, ella le tiró con fuerza los cabellos.

Con os ojos fijos en la luz debajo de la puerta, Bella una vez más gritó : "Fuego!", pero sintió nuevamente la excitación comenzar a apoderarse de su cuerpo, creciendo en nuevas oleadas interminables de placer hasta convertirse en una masa trémula y frágil arrojada en la cama.

Edward finalmente levantó la cabeza y, aunque su mente estaba entorpecida, Bella notó el movimiento de él para acostarse a su lado. Él abrazó su cuerpo inerte, besó su frente, después frunció las cejas , aspiró el aire, levantó la cabeza, aspiró nuevamente el aire y preguntó :

— No te parece que hay olor a humo?

— Si. — Bella suspiró, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. — Creo que la casa se está incendiando.

— Qué ¿! — Edward exclamó, y ella fue súbitamente dejada de lado; Edward se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla una vez, después la forzó con las dos manos, pero no logró nada. Maldijo y volvió rápidamente hasta a cama.

— Por qué no me avisaste antes ?

— Lo intenté ... - dijo Bella preocupada. — Dije fuego, que algo se estaba quemando e intenté empujar tu cabeza.

— Oh, si, es verdad. Pensé que vos estabas ardiendo de … Dejemos las cosas así. — Edward dio una mirada a la ventana, entonces tomó la mano de ella y la empujó fuera de la cama. — Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Bella se levantó y casi se cayó al piso. Edward la sujetó, preocupándose:

— Qué tienes?

— Tengo las piernas flojas. Dame un segundo.

El vaciló por un instante, después la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la ventana.

— Qué estás haciendo? — Bella preguntó sorprendida.

— La puerta está muy caliente, señal de que el fuego está justo allí afuera. Debemos salir por la ventana.

— Mi Dios! — Bella exclamó asustada cuando él la colocó en el piso y se inclinó en la ventana para mirar afuera. Ella no tenía buena coordinación. Aún con los anteojos, ya era medio torpe. La idea de intentar salir por la ventana no le agradaba ni un poco.

— No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte — Edward procuró tranquilizarla, colocando una pierna afuera de la ventana y sentándose en el antepecho. En seguida, él estiró los brazos y desapareció de vista. Bella se aproximó a la ventana y miró afuera. El lado positivo era que no lograba ver la altura a la que se encontraba. Odiaba alturas. El lado negativo era que no lograba ver nada. Sintió entonces a Edward tocando su mano.

— Sujeta mi mano. Voy a ayudarte.

— Está bien. — Bella respiró profundamente y tomó la mano de él. La sujetó firmemente, sentándose de costado en el borde, intentando sacar una pierna afuera, como él había hecho, pero hallando que el camisón impedía ese movimiento.

Después de una pequeña vacilación, Bella ponderó que Edward ya había visto lo que había debajo del camisón y lo levantó hasta los muslos para poder moverse mejor. Intentó entonces ver lo que Edward estaba haciendo y logró vislumbrar su silueta, gracias a la camisa blanca que él usaba y que contrastaba con la oscuridad del cielo y de los árboles a su alrededor .

— Basta con dar un impulso hacia adelante y te pondré en esa rama. — La voz de Edward sonaba calma y confiada. Bella hizo lo posible para concentrarse en eso e ignoró sus miedos.

Sacó entonces la otra pierna fuera de la ventana, respiró profundamente, agarró la mano de Edward y se proyectó hacia adelante.

Por algunos segundos, suspendida en el aire, le pareció que ni siquiera respiraba. Edward la empujó contra su cuerpo y ella gimió al golpear la rama en la que él estaba sentado. Comenzaba a resbalarse hacia abajo y, por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que se iba a caer, pero Edward la sostuvo , sujetándola firmemente a su lado. Bella quedó colgada entre él y el tronco del árbol y nada más que aire debajo sus pies.

Edward vaciló un poco y después resolvió :

— Voy a bajarte al suelo .

— Es mejor no — Bella murmuró, agarrándose al brazo de él.

— El suelo está muy cerca, Bella. No estamos tan alto . Después que vos bajes, yo salto y caigo a tu lado.

Bella se mordió el labio , bajó la cabeza para evaluar la distancia.

— Estás seguro que no es muy alto?

— Te juro que no. Tu cuarto apenas queda en el segundo piso, Bella, y esta rama está mas abajo. En el momento en que te baje, tus pies casi tocarán el suelo .

— Está bien, pero por favor no me dejes caer — ella imploró, medrosa.

En vez de bajarla, Edward la levantó un poquito para poder besarle la cara.

— No puedo dejarte caer, sos demasiado valiosa para mí.

Antes que ella pudiese decir algo , Edward se curvó un poco para hacerla comenzar el descenso . Bella se agarró a la mano de él y cerró los ojos, segura de que era demasiado pesada para que él la aguantase, sin dejarla caer.

— Estás muy cerca del suelo ahora, mi amor. Es sólo cuestión de soltarte y saltar.

— Será que puedo hacerlo ?

— Creo que si.

La seguridad de la voz de Edward finalmente hizo que ella se decidiese. Armada de coraje, Bella soltó la mano de él, apenas comenzó a caer, aterrizó de sopetón . Realmente debía estar a menos de un metro del suelo .

Bella suspiró aliviada.

— Ella está aquí !

El alivio se desvaneció en el mismo instante en que oyó el débil comentario. Bella giró en dirección ala voz y tuvo la impresión de ver la figura de uno de los criados en uno de las esquinas de la casa. Mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, ella miró hacia arriba, a donde Edward todavía estaba colgado. Intentó llamarlo con un susurro . Él hacía ruido moviendo las ramas en la tentativa de desprender su camisa que se había enganchado en una de ellas y, al mismo tiempo, insultaba irritado por eso.

— Edward! — Bella insistió.

— Un segundo, amor. Ya, ya estaré con vos. Cuando esta rama hija de ...

Bella volvió a mirar hacia la esquina de la casa y vio al criado que venía corriendo en su dirección. Y , detrás de él, venía todo el personal de la casa. Y, detrás de ellos, la mitad de los habitantes de la cuadra. Todos corriendo para ver si ella estaba sana y salva.

Bella contempló esas caras borrosas que se aproximaban, sin darse cuenta de las palabras de alivio que pronunciaban. Entonces Edward cayó de pie delante suyo , bloqueándole la visión.

— Viste ? Todo salió bien , o no ? — él preguntó, pasando el brazo en sus hombros y curvándose para besarle los labios.

— Lord Mowbray!

Edward se quedó petrificado por un instante, después enderezó el cuerpo lentamente y se dio vuelta para encarar a la multitud alrededor de ellos. Al volverse nuevamente hacia ella, Bella sintió que él la evaluaba y tuvo un súbito escalofrío. Se dio cuenta entonces que su camisón continuaba desabotonado, revelando sus pechos desnudos a los allí presentes.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella torpemente trató de abotonar el camisón y volvió a mirar a Edward quien ahora estaba absorto en su propio estado de semi desnudez.

Bella tuvo consciencia de cuan comprometedora era toda esa situación y se quedó perpleja cuando Edward, enderezando los hombros, dijo :

— Lady Swan, tengo el honor de pedir la mano de su hijastra en matrimonio.

Bella se mordía el labio y evitaba encarar a Sue. A pesar de no conseguir ver la expresión del rostro de ella, podía sentir su mirada cada vez que volteaba la cabeza hacia la dirección en que estaba sentada.

Su madrastra estaba furiosa con ella desde la noche del incendio. Ella no había tocado el tema de lo ocurrido, ni después de volver a la casa después de que el fuego había sido extinguido. El fuego había comenzado en el hall cerca del cuarto de Bella, impidiendo que, por el lado interno de la casa, alguien pudiese aproximarse a la puerta para avisarle. En esa parte del hall, su cuarto y los cuartos de de los criados habían sido los únicos aoposentos destruidos; el salón debajo de su cuarto también había quedado muy dañado por el agua usada para apagar el fuego . Por suerte, todo el resto de la casa estaba perfectamente en orden, sólo que todavía olía a humo.

Bella había pasado a ocupar el cuarto de huéspedes desde entonces y prácticamente estaba sin ropa. Todo lo que estaba guardado en el cuarto había resultado quemado. Para remediar esa situación, apresuradamente habían sido encomendados dos o tres vestidos para ella.

Poco después del pedido de casamiento, Edward había sugerido a Sue que, durante las reparaciones que tendrían que ser hechas, Bella permaneciese en la casa de su madre, pero su madrastra no había consentido , dejando bien en claro, con una actitud de desdén, que no volvería atrás. Aunque tratase a Edward con gran frialdad, él fingía no darse cuenta del desprecio de la mujer y, durante sus visitas, ambos, Bella y él, procuraban ignorar tanto el silencio de ella como las miradas glaciales que les dirigía. Tampoco tenían mucha alternativa. Desde esa noche, Sue no había permitido que se quedasen a solas ni por un solo instante. Bella se sentía disconforme. Los proclamas ya habían sido publicadas, el casamiento había sido establecido para dos semanas después del incendio, y todo estaba en orden. Sue debería estar satisfecha. Después de todo , había conseguido un conde para su hijastra. Pero era obvio que no lo estaba.

Bella suspiró y mordisqueó la tostada, luchando contra la preocupación y el temor que la habían asaltado desde la noche del incendio. Se sentía dividida. No podría dejar de sentirse feliz ante la perspectiva de casarse con el hombre que amaba, especialmente después de la experiencia que había tenido con él en la cama, sabía que compartir el lecho con él no sería un sacrificio. Pero , por otro lado, tenías el temor de que Edward se hubiese sentido obligado al casamiento después de lo que había sucedido y, por lo tanto, no podía sentirse plenamente feliz.

No deseaba su propia felicidad a costa da de él. Prefería enfrentar una vez más el escándalo sola, si ese fuese el caso. Había sobrevivido al primer escándalo , y sobreviviría a este también. En realidad , era lo que esperaba al ser atrapados por todas esas personas. El pedido de casamiento de Edward la había sorprendido tanto como parecía haber enfurecido a Sue.

La puerta de la sala de cenar fue abierta, y Bella levantó los ojos, estrechándolos para ver mejor quien entraba. Allí estaba un hombre alto, de cabellos grises.

— Padre! — ella exclamó, reconociéndolo de inmediato mientras comenzó a correr en su dirección.

— Hola , Bells! — Charlie Swan abrazó a su hija, envolviéndola en el aroma a tabaco de cigarro.

— Que buenos vientos te trajeron aquí, papá?

— Cómo podría dejar de venir corriendo al enterarme de la noticia del casamiento de mi hijita? — él bromeó.

Bella lanzó una mirada en dirección a Sue. Su madrastra no había mencionado que le había escrito a su padre.

— También te traje algo de ropa. Tu madrastra me avisó que casi todas tus cosas se perdieron en el incendio.

— Que bueno, padre. Gracias.

— Ahora también vamos precisar mandar a hacer algunos vestidos de fiesta. — lord Swan se detuvo para observarla. — Dónde están tus anteojos, Bells?

— Bella los rompió — Sue mintió. — Poco después de mi primer nota, mandé otro mensaje para que trajese el par de repuesto para que ella pueda ver con quien se está casando, pero el mensaje debe haber llegado después de tu partida.

Bella quedó sorprendida con esa noticia, tampoco mencionada por su madrastra. Pero por el tono de voz de Sue proveerle los anteojos en ese momento parecía más una maldad que un gesto de bondad. No podía entender por qué su madrastra creía que sería un castigo poder ver la cara del hombre con quien se iba a casar.

— Bien, los accidentes suceden ... — su padre admitió serenamente, haciendo que Bella volviese su atención a él. — Estoy muy feliz por vos, hija. Siempre me gustó Mowbray. Él es una excelente persona.

Bella notó que Sue se quedó azorada al oír esas palabras y su propia sorpresa fue mayor todavía.

— Conoces a Edward?

— Lo conozco, claro. Fui muy amigo de su padre e intercambiamos correspondencia. El padre de él era un gran hombre de negocios. Lograba sacar ganancia de cualquier cosa donde pusiese sus manos. Cuando se retiró, Edward lo remplazó en la administración y pasé a escribirme con él.

— Yo no sabía eso — Bella murmuró.

— No había razón para que lo supiese. Nunca habíamos hablado al respecto antes y creo que él ni debe haberte mencionado esto.

Su padre se sentó a la mesa y una criada se apresuró a servirle té para él. Bella reparó en Sue. Ella tenía una expresión amarga en su rostro. Fue entonces que Bella se dio cuenta que su padre no había demostrado ninguna señal de afecto hacia su madrastra. Él la había abrazado al llegar, pero ni siquiera la había saludado. Por primera vez Bella se preguntó qué tipo de relación los dos tendrían. Tal vez hubiese alguna razón para la amargura e incluso para la rabia que Sue demostraba.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	15. Capitulo 13

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 13

— Por qué no le muestras a galería a ella?

Edward parpadeó al ser atrapado mirando a Bella mientras hablaba con el padre de ella y sonrió tímidamente ante la sugestión de Charlie Swan.

— Pueden ir. Ustedes dos me hacen recordar a mí mismo y a la madre de Bella cuando teníamos la edad de ustedes. No parábamos de buscarnos con los ojos, siempre queriendo tener al otro en la mira. — él sonrió ante el dulce recuerdo y agregó : — Todavía la extraño.

Edward levantó una ceja.

— Y Sue?

— Sue. — lord Swan soltó un suspiro. — Sue fue un error en mi vida. Creí que Bella necesitaría la ayuda de una madre hasta que se hiciese más adulta, especialmente después del escándalo. Tampoco quería colocar sobre los hombros de toda el peso de las responsabilidades domésticas siendo todavía tan joven. Fue un casamiento de conveniencia. Yo sabía que nunca podría amar a otra mujer como amé a mi Renné. — él suspiró nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza. — Pensé que Sue entendería eso. Es más, ella me dijo que entendía perfectamente. Pero no entendió nada. Creyó que yo solamente estaba atravesando la etapa de luto y, que tan pronto me recuperas, llegaría a enamorarme de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que eso no iba a suceder… — él se encogió de hombros y su mirada se posó en su hija. — Bella es igual a su madre. No es sólo que se parece físicamente a su madre, tiene el mismo carácter de Renné. Por eso, en la cabeza de Sue, Bella rivaliza con ella por mi afecto.

— Entiendo — dijo Edward pensativamente. Eso explicaba mucho sobre el comportamiento de la madrastra. Cometía crueldades alegando que eran para el bien de Bella.

— Me agrada ver que vos y Bella se identificaron . Creo que van a ser tan felices como la madre de ella y yo fuimos. Ahora ve a mostrarle la galería — él insistió y agregó : — Yo iba a sugerir un paseo por el jardín donde ustedes tendrían más privacidad, pero como está lloviendo, la galería es lo mejor que puedo proponerles.

— Gracias — Edward agradeció y cruzó la sala para darle la mano a Bella.

Bella conversaba con la madre de Edward, con Rosalie, una prima de él, y con Sue. Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Edward, parecía estar pasándolo bien en un baile. Hasta parecía hasta feliz. Pero quien se mostraba infeliz era Sue. Al contrario de Bella , cuya felicidad se translucía en su mirada, la cara de Sue no escondía su tristeza y depresión. Si no fuese por el número de veces que deliberadamente había hecho sufrir a Bella, Edward habría sentido pena por ella.

Ese era la primer fiesta en la que participaban desde el incendio. Sue se había negado a dejar a Bella ir a fiestas sin la compañía de ella y se había rehusado a asistir a cualquiera de ellas, alegando que no soportaría el escándalo social . Pero con la llegada de Charlie todo había cambiado. Él había insistido para que saliesen aquella noche y había insistido para que Edward los acompañase, haciéndolo viajar en el carruaje de ellos. Era notorio el esfuerzo de lord Swan para que Edward se sintiese incluido en la familia.

— Edward?

El sonrió ante la voz segura de Bella al aproximarse. A pesar de su visión deficiente, ella siempre parecía reconocerlo.

— Si, querida - él confirmó. — Tu padre sugirió que te muestre la galería.

Sue comenzó a esbozar una protesta, pero se calló . No podía contrariar la voluntad de su marido. Dando una amplia sonrisa, Bella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y se levantó , saliendo ambos del salón de baile.

— No imaginaba que vos y mi padre fuesen tan buenos amigos — dijo ella al caminar por el hall en dirección a la galería.

— Bien, tal vez no seamos amigos íntimos , pero nos escribimos con mucha frecuencia. Él es una persona macanuda.

Ellos entraban en la galería y Edward estaba tan encantado observando todo que no vio a una mujer delante suyo y se chocó con ella.

— Lord Mowbray

Edward bajó la vista al oír esa voz ronca y apretó los labios al ver de quien se trataba.

Lady Blanche Charlieson.

Su mirada recorrió los cabellos rubios platinados y el cuerpo exuberante de la mujer. Hacia diez años que no se encontraban y se habría sentido feliz si la no hubiese visto por otros cincuenta años mas . Esa mujer había amargado su vida. Ella era una víbora. Había sido la única persona que no se había apartado de él al ver su cicatriz. Es más, ella le había sonreído y había coqueteado con él. Y había aceptado sus caricias respondiendo con placer.

Solamente después de atraerlo a su casa y seducirlo , Edward se había enterado de quien era ella . Poco después de tener sexo, todavía sudados e jadeantes, ella había comenzado a reírse a carcajadas, comentando que siempre había considerado que los hombres bizarros eran excitantes y perfectos en la cama.

Edward se había quedado congelado con ese comentario y el fuego de la pasión se había enfriado en ese instante . Había sentido nauseas mientras que ella iba mencionando algunos de sus "amantes bizarros" . Había comentado que un hombre con una pierna mutilada y un tuerto hasta entonces habían sido sus favoritos, pero que la experiencia con Edward había sido mejor todavía. Había completado su discurso diciendo que los hombres deformes estaban siempre dispuestos a complacer y agradar a una mujer con tal de llevarla a la cama. La deformidad los hace sentirse desvalorizados , están hambrientos de afecto y de sexo, por eso son tan buenos en la cama. Yo los llamo "mis monstruitos", Blanche había concluido.

Edward había dejado Londres dos horas más tarde. Le había parecido que ya yo tenía ninguna razón para permanecer allí. La mayor parte de la ciudad lo hallaba repugnante y no estaba interesado en ser el monstruito bizarro para nadie.

— Dios , continuas atractivo como siempre — Blanche lo elogió, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de él.

Edward sacó la mano de manera tan brusca que hasta podría haberla lastimado, pero todo lo que vio eb los ojos de Blanche fue excitación.

— Lady Charlieson, permite que te presente a mi prometida, lady Bella Swan — dijo él, con una advertencia fría en la mirada.

— Hola, querida. — Blanche ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de mirar en dirección a Bella. Había lujuria en sus ojos grises. sin desviarlos de Edward, comentó : — Qué jovencita de suerte , querida, te conquistaste un verdadero garañón .

Edward vio a Bella fruncir las cejas y apretar los labios. Sintió rabia crecer dentro de él. Lady Charlieson se estaba arriesgando en un juego peligroso.

— Después que lleves a tu amiguita de vuelta a su casa, pasa por mi mansión y beberemos algo , mi lord . Mejor dicho yo beberé algo de vos .. — Blanche murmuró.

El comportamiento de Blanche era un insulto para Bella, un insulto que Edward no permitiría.

— Ya bebiste de mí todo lo que tenías que beber , Blanche — él replicó secamente, omitiendo deliberadamente el título de lady. Dandole la espalda, en una actitud de evidente desprecio, tomó a Bella por el brazo y la apartó de la rubia , quien se quedó plantada en la puerta.

— Ella parecía… interesante — comentó Bella insegura, mientras recorría con Edward el largo salón con pinturas colgadas en las paredes.

— En verdad , ella no es interesante para nada — él aseguró.

— No sé, no llegué a conocerla bien.

Bella se quedó en silencio por algún tiempo. Edward observó que ella se mordía los labios. Parecía que quería decirle algo, pero se contuvo cuando pasaron por al lado de otra pareja.

— Edward, debo decirte una cosa… no quiero… bien, si vos no quieres casarte conmigo, no te sientas obligado.

Edward se congeló, sintiéndose invadido por la ansiedad.

— Qué? — preguntó atónito, intentando aclarar la situación : — Bella, Blanche no significa nada para mí. No la veo hace diez años.

— Ah, no necesitas justificarte, mi lord . No estoy diciendo eso por causa de ella. Es que… sé que vos hiciste el pedido de matrimonio porque fuimos sorprendidos aquella noche. No quiero que te cases conmigo solamente para evitar un nuevo escándalo.

— No quieres casarte conmigo? —Edward preguntó, en un tono de voz más áspero del que pretendía.

— Claro que quiero! — se apresuró Bella a responder y sonó tan sincera que él se relajó de inmediato. Ella entonces agregó : — Pero no quiero anteponer mi felicidad a la tuya. Prefiero sufrir las consecuencias de un escándalo a…

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire porque Edward la agarró por el brazo y la sacó de allí, volviendo al hall. Allí abrió una puerta, pero al ver que en la sala había gente, la cerró de manera brusca. Todo lo que deseaba era probarle a Bella que quería, , y mucho, casarse con ella, que ese deseo no tenía nada que ver con los escándalos. Era evidente que los acontecimientos de esa noche habían precipitado las cosas, pero, más tarde o más temprano él habría pedido la mano de ella. Bella debía creerle eso y sólo había una manera de probárselo . Pero era necesario que tuviesen privacidad para que pudiese hacerlo a su modo.

Edward miró de un lado al otro del hall y empujó a Bella hasta a puerta siguiente, la abrió y constató que esa sala también estaba ocupada. Al abrir una tercer puerta y verificar que esa sala también estaba ocupada, él miró desanimado a su alrededor . Notó entonces una puerta diferente a las demás. Al abrirla descubrió que daba a una minúscula despensa. Él imaginó que el hall no estaría vacío por mucho tiempo, entonces empujó a Bella dentro de la despensa .

— Qué vinimos a hacer aquí ? — ella preguntó confundida, al verlo apartar algunos elementos de limpieza para hacer un poco de espacio para los dos.

En vez de responder, Edward espió afuera, para asegurarse que el hall seguía vacío, y cerró la puerta.

— Edward? — Bella insistió y fue callada con un beso. Había en él un fuego acumulado de los muchos días en que no había podido hacer otra cosa mas que observarla, reír, hablar y sonreír.

Visiblemente confundida y asustada, en el primero momento Bella permaneció inmóvil en los brazos de él, pero ese momento duró muy poco, pues pronto su cuerpo se relajó al contacto con el de Edward y sus brazos lo envolvieron.

Edward gimió cuando ella comenzó a ronronear de placer, aferrándose a él como una gata mimosa. La suavidad de ese cuerpo moviéndose contra el de él y esos gemidos lo habían enloquecido las veces anteriores.

Dios, en esa despensa abarrotada, necesitaría un gran auto control o acabaría haciendo el amor con ella apoyado contra la pared. Seguramente no era la mejor iniciación para una virgen. Pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle. Bella continuaba a suspirando y rozando su cuerpo, y éste respondía con una tremenda erección. Edward se decía a sí mismo que eso era todo lo que les estaba permitido, pero sus manos ignoraban la razón: una de ellas descendió hasta debajo de la cintura, presionando el cuerpo delgado contra el suyo, mientras la otra fue buscar las curvas de sus pechos, acariciándolos y estimulándolos.

— Oh, Edward… — Bella murmuró, jadeando cuando Edward interrumpió el beso y sus labios deslizaron por su cuello. Ella soltó un nuevo gemido que sólo hizo que la erección de él aumentase.

En ese momento Edward deseó que estuviesen casados. La llevaría directamente a su casa y a su cama. No lograba pensar en nada más , todo su cuerpo reaccionando a la mano traviesa de Bella que ahora , curiosa, exploraba su erección.

— Qué tienes dentro de tus pantalones, mi lord , es algo que me está presionando? — murmuró ella casi sin aire, obteniendo apenas un jadeo lastimero como respuesta.

Edward quería implorar para que ella lo tocase con mayor presión, para que descubriese sola de que se trataba ese bulto , para que simplemente metiese la mano dentro e sus pantalones para poder sentir la crudeza de las fuerza de su deseo.

— Cuánto falta el casamiento , Bella? — él preguntó afligido.

Bella hizo una pausa, respirando pesadamente e intentó calcular. Le llevó unos segundos para responder

— Una semana, mi lord .

— Todo ese tiempo ?

— Parece mucho, pero no es tanto .

Edward se quedó paralizado al oír el comentario viniendo desde afuera de la despensa. Por un breve momento, tuvo la sensación que había otra persona allí con ellos. Estaba oscuro y no podía para ver nada, pero se dio cuenta que Bella estaba muy asustada, pues su cuerpo se había puesto rígido.

Edward vaciló y finalmente le preguntó a Bella:

— Yo estoy loco o eso sonó muy parecido a la voz de tu padre?

Antes que ella pudiese responder, la voz del otro lado de la puerta respondió :

— Si, bastante parecido.

Blasfemando groseramente , Edward intentó apartarse de Bella lo máximo posible dentro de ese minúsculo cubículo, enderezó los hombros, respiró profundamente y abrió a puerta para salir. Honestamente estaba preparado para recibir un puñetazo en la cara o para recibir un desafío al duelo para ese amanecer. Pero se encontró con un Charlie Swan risueño, apoyado en la pared opuesta a la despensa, con una expresión muy divertida.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa estrangulada.

— Discúlpeme — intentó justificarse. — Bella pensó que yo solamente quería casarme con ella para salvarla del escándalo y yo estaba intentando probarle que realmente la quiero.

— Era eso lo que estabas haciendo? — Bella preguntó sorprendida, saliendo de la despensa.

Edward iba a responder, pero a; ver o estado de ella, intentó inmediatamente acomodar y alisar su ropa antes que alguien la viese. Charlie Swan también se aproximó para ayudar, levantando los cabellos sueltos de su hija.

— Si, era lo que estaba haciendo — respondió él, procurando acomodar el escote del vestido. — Qué otro motivo tendría para meterte en una despensa?

—Para besarme — dijo Bella con simplicidad.

Edward volvió los ojos al rostro divertido de Charlie Swan y suspiró.

— Tienes razón, Bella, pero quise besarte para probar cuanto te quiero, que mi pedido no fue un mero gesto de caballerosidad de mi parte.

Ella pareció perpleja al oír el comentario.

— Pero por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste, mi lord ?

— Cuanta ingenuidad ! — Charlie Swan dijo, riendo, y le explicó : — Porque los hombres no piensan de la misma manera que las mujeres, Bells. Las mujeres hablan, los hombres actúan. Y por eso que fue creada la expresión "hombre de acción"

— Entendí — respondió Bella, no pareciendo haber entendido nada.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás para examinarla. El vestido estaba en orden, pero aparentemente el padre estaba teniendo dificultad arreglarle el cabello. En verdad , ella estaba bastante despeinada.

Lorde Swan miró la cabeza de su hija, frunció la frente y se volvió hacia Edward.

— Sabrías arreglarlo ?

— No — Edward confesó — Pero tal vez mi madre sepa. Aguarden aquí que voy a buscarla.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y Edward se apresuró a ir buscar a su madre. La encontró todavía sentada en el mismo lugar con lady Sue y Rosalie. Cuchicheando, él le explicó el problema. Ella inmediatamente se levantó y salió del salón de baile, pero, en el momento en que Edward se volvió para seguirla, Sue dijo :

— Ella pronto tendrá los anteojos nuevamente.

Edward se congeló y retrocedió :

— Qué dijo?

— Le envié un recado a Swan para que mandasen los anteojos de repuesto aquí a Londres. Pronto llegarán. — ella sonrió . —Entonces, Bella conseguirá ver correctamente y verá con quien se está por casar. Ella parece feliz ahora. Pero me pregunto si continuará así cuando tenga los anteojos.

— Claro que ella continuará feliz — afirmó Rosalie con firmeza. Levantándose ella enlazó su brazo en el de Edward. — Ven, vamos a juntarnos con Bella y tu madre.

Edward permitió que su prima lo condujese afuera del salón, su cabeza giraba en un torbellino. Bella pronto tendría los anteojos de vuelta y podría verlo. Su mente entró en pánico. Ella lo vería.

— Estás bien? — Rosalie preguntó preocupada cuando llegaron al hall. — Te pusiste tan pálido cuando Sue dijo que los anteojos de Bella pronto llegarían.

Edward no respondió, no sabía qué decir. No se estaba sintiendo bien. De hecho , se sentía con nauseas, pero no comentaría nada con Rosalie.

— Bella va a amarte así como vos la amas, Edward.

El quería poder creer en eso, pero sentía el pecho oprimido por el miedo y el dolor.

— Dónde está Jasper? — preguntó.

— Creo que fue a jugar a las cartas con los hombres. Por qué ?

— Debo hablar con él — Edward respondió, dando una palmada en la mano de su prima. — Gracias , Rosalie. Mi madre y Bella están allí. Voy a hablar con Jasper y después las encuentro .

Rosalie asintió distraídamente y preguntó :

— Qué pasó con el cabello de Bella?

— Quedó medio desaliñado, y mi madre la está peinando — Edward explicó, visiblemente preocupado al ver que el cabello de Bella estaba todavía peor que antes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward trató de ir a la sala donde los hombres y unas pocas mujeres jugaban a las cartas. Pronto avistó a Jasper. Su primo estaba vibrante cuando se aproximó. Debía haber ganado esa partida.

— Jasper, necesito hablar con vos — dijo Edward, parandose detrás de la silla de él.

— Puedes hablar.

— Tiene que ser en privado.

— No puedes esperar que termine de jugar?

Edward vaciló, ponderando la cuestión.

— No — dijo finalmente.

Jasper dio un suspiro y se levantó .

— Señores, déjenme fuera de esta jugada. Vuelvo en seguida.

— Gracias , primo — Edward murmuró al atravesar la sala para hablar.

— Bien . Qué pasa que es tan importante?

— Sue mandó a buscar los anteojos de reserva de Bella.

Jasper lo encaró, sin entender.

— Y entonces?

— Ella podrá ver.

Jasper levantó una ceja y repitió :

— Y entonces?

— No puedo dejar que ella me vea…

— Edward, piensa un poco — Jasper lo interrumpió . — ella va a ser tu mujer y, día más menos día, acabará viendote. No pretendes darle continuidad a esta maldad de Sue y mantenerla ciega indefinidamente, verdad ?

— No, claro que no, pero…

—Pero, qué ?— Jasper se exasperó.

— Necesito más tiempo.

— Para qué?

Edward desvió los ojos, vaciló y dijo :

— Tal vez si ella llegase a amarme antes que pueda verme…

Viendo la mirada de piedad de su primo, Edward giró el rostro. Tragó en seco. Parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era un adulto, pero se sentía como un niño de seis años amenazado con perder a su mejor amigo.

— Edward — Jasper colocó la mano en el hombro de su primo, encarándolo con firmeza —, En primer lugar, tu cara no es algo tan impresentable . En segundo, estoy seguro que a Bella no le importaría aún si lo fuese. Y, en tercer lugar, si eso afecta los sentimientos de ella por vos, no es mejor enterarse ahora?

Edward se encogió de hombros , derrotado.

— Tal vez .

— Todo estará bien — Jasper le aseguró , dándole una palmada en el hombro de él. —Ve a disfrutar de la compañía de tu novia. Finalmente puedes estar con ella sin tener que hacer planes dementes . Ve a besarla, hombre.

Edward observó a Jasper volver al juego y se dio vuelta para retornar al hall. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que no había más nadie allá, ni Bella, ni su padre, ni su madre. Se le ocurrió que tal vez hubiesen conseguido acomodar el cabello de Bella y habían vuelto a la fiesta. Comenzaba a dirigirse al salón cuando oyó la voz da madre y después la de Bella. Él se detuvo en el hall y miró a su alrededor . La puerta de la sala que quedaba al lado de la despensa y que antes estaba cerrada, ahora estaba abierta, él se aproximó y espió dentro de la sala. A sus ojos le costaron creer en lo que veían.

— Cielos, qué le hicieron en el cabello? — Edward preguntó entrando en la sala. Tomando a Bella por la mano, él la sacó de las garras de las dos personas que habían acabado de estropear el peinado de ella.

— Está tan mal? — Bella preguntó preocupada, pasando su mano por el cabello.

— No, no lo está — lady Mowbray se apresuró a responder, sin mirar a su hijo.

El cabello de Bella, levantado de ese modo, parecía un nido de ratas, y en nada se parecía al lindo peinado con que ella había llegado a la fiesta.

Edward sacudió la cabeza .

—Madre…

— No me vengas a retar, Edward. No fui yo quien la despeinó . Tener el coraje de meter a la pobre Bella en una despensa, por el amor de Dios. Ella sólo podría acabar despeinada!

— Bien, se está haciendo tarde. Tal vez sea mejor que lleves a Bella a casa en el carruaje, hijo — Charlie Swan sugirió . — Pídele al cochero que después vuelva a buscarme a mí y a Sue.

— Si, claro. — Edward miró a Bella, aliviado porque ella no parecía enojada con ese desenlace de la fiesta.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	16. Capitulo 14

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 14

— Te pido disculpas porque tu noche acabo más temprano por culpa de mi cabello — dijo Bella cuando el carruaje comenzó a moverse.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Edward.

— No tienes que pedir ninguna disculpa , después de todo fui yo el principal responsable del inconveniente.

— Eso es verdad ! — dijo Bella, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no pareciendo nada enojada con eso. Dando una sonrisa tímida, ella preguntó entonces: — Fue sincero lo que dijiste?

— Cuándo?

— Que no es para evitar el escándalo que quieres casarte conmigo?

Edward sonrió . Bella apretaba mucho los ojos en la tentativa de verlo mejor. Era evidente que se sentía insegura y que su respuesta era muy importante para ella.

— Casarme con vos es lo que más deseo, querida.

Ella abrió una amplia sonrisa que iluminó su rostro como el sol que brilla después de una tormenta. Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— Entonces por qué no me besas para sellar nuestro compromiso?

El se derritió ante ese pedido tan directo, apenas creyendo en lo que oía:

— Qué ?

— Adoro cuando me besas — Bella explicó — y no me importaría ni un poco si quisieras besarme ahora.

— Mejor no.

— Por qué ? No te gusta …

— Claro que me gusta!

— Entonces por qué no me besas?

Edward frunció la frente .

— Esa es una pregunta que la mayoría de las mujeres no haría.

— Yo no formo parte de esa mayoría. Además, mi padre siempre dice que quien no pregunta nunca se entera. Y yo quiero saber. Por qué no me besas si es lo que los dos deseamos?

— Porque, si te beso, voy a querer tocarte.

— Me gusta cuando me tocas — Bella no vaciló en decir.

— Pero si yo te toco — Edward completó —, voy a querer hacer el amor con vos.

— Creo que también me va a gustar.

Edward levantó una ceja.

— Crees que si?

— Bien… — Bella vaciló por un momento, pero resolvió preguntar: — No fue el amor lo que hiciste conmigo la noche del incendio?

— No — respondió Edward, en un tono hostil al acordarse esa noche. Por un lado, parecía haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo; por otro, era como si hubiese pasado un minuto atrás. Todavía tenía en la boca el gusto de los besos de ella y casi podía sentir el clamor del cuerpo moviéndose con el contacto de sus manos. Cielos, estaba teniendo una nueva erección con sólo recordar. Era claro que no tenía nada de control cuando Bella estaba cerca.

— No fue así? — Bella se extrañó. — Entonces , qué fue lo que hicimos?

— Fue… fue… — Edward no sabía por donde comenzar. — Si, fue pero no fue, fue pero más o menos. Pero definitivamente no fue… — él hizo una pausa y dirigió una mirada tierna a ella. — Nadie te explicó sobre estas cosas ?

— No. — Bella sacudió la cabeza y encogió los hombros . — No te preocupes, mi lord . No necesitas hablarme sobre eso si no te sientes cómodo . Estoy segura que Sue me va a explicar todo el día del casamiento.

Edward se sintió horrorizado ante esa posibilidad. Esa mujer le causaría terror a Bella, contándole historias que la llenarían de miedo y ansiedad. La noche de bodas acabaría siendo una pesadilla si él tuviese que pasar todo el tiempo calmándola y confortándola. No podría permitir que Sue le explicase a Bella los detalles de lo que se pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer. Otra persona tendría que hacerlo.

— Voy a pedirle a mi madre que converse con vos — Edward decidió. — Si Sue toma la iniciativa, dile que no hay necesidad y no escuches nada de lo que ella quiera decirte.

— Ah, no — dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza determinadamente. — No sería muy cómodo conversar con tu madre sobre estas cosas. Además, sería un insulto para Sue si no la dejase hablar. Sabes, comienzo a pensar que hay motivos para sentir pena por Sue .

— No voy a dejar que ella te asuste con historias de sangre y dolor y …

— Hacer el amor produce sangre y dolor? — Bella preguntó asustada.

— No, claro que no — dijo prontamente Edward, con rabia por hablar demasiado.

— Por qué dijiste eso entonces? Hay o no hay sangre y dolor? Vos no quieres que yo sepa!

— Carajo! — Edward rezongó.

Bella estaba visiblemente ansiosa, y él no sabía cómo enmendar esa situación.

— Bella… — Edward comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

— No, mi lord , no me puedes engañar. Necesito saber la verdad, pero no quiero causarte incomodidad . Le preguntaré a Sue cuando ella y mi padre vuelvan a casa. Tal vez eso hasta nos aproxime y podamos hacernos amigas.

Por Dios! Edward enderezó el cuerpo y dijo con firmeza:

— No te permito que hables con Sue.

— Todavía no estamos casados, mi lord . No necesito que me permitas nada.

Edward abrió enormemente los ojos ante la desobediencia de ella ante una orden suya.

— Planeas desobedecerme y desafiarme de esta manera cuando estemos casados?

— Me temo que si — Bella admitió, casi que disculpándose, y luego agregó : — Pero esto no es para desafiarte, es sólo una diferencia de opiniones.

Edward soltó una carcajada, y Bella lo encaró curiosamente.

— No estás enojado conmigo?

— No — dijo Edward, riendo. — En verdad , sospecho que muy pocas mujeres tengan intención de obedecer al casarse. Sólo me pareció gracioso que lo admitas con tanta franqueza.

— Yo siempre intento ser honesta, mi lord .

— Claro. — Edward suspiró y enderezó los hombros. — Si yo mismo te cuento, vos me prometes que no vas a permitir que Sue te asuste?

— Lo prometo.

— Muy bien , entonces voy a pensar en la mejor manera de explicarte todo . — él se recostó y reflexionó por donde debería comenzar. Pensó… pensó… y pensó.

— Mi lord , no vas a decirme nada?

Edward suspiró y balbuceó :

— Estoy pensando.

Y se estaba rompiendo la cabeza. No le correspondía al hombre explicarle el sexo a una doncella. Pero si no lo hiciese, estaba seguro que Sue transformaría su noche de bodas en un tormento.

— Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, mi lord .

Edward parpadeó sorprendido ante esa sugestión, mirándola curiosamente. — Como?

— Bien, no soy tan ignorante como parezco — dijo Bella, agregando: — Crecí en el campo y vi muchos garañones montar yeguas.

— No es exactamente como sucede entre los hombres y las mujeres — Edward se apresuró a esclarecer.

— Cómo que no? Cierta vez, sorprendí al cochero que cuida del establo con la criada que había ido a buscar leche , estaban encima de un fardo de heno en el granero y…

— Por favor, para, Bella — Edward susurró, pues su mente había comenzado a funcionar, proyectando una imagen de Bella vestida de criada en cuatro patas sobre un fardo de heno, con la falda levantada hasta la cintura y él tomándola por atrás. Apartando esa imagen de su mente, Edward respiró varias veces profundamente y procuró corregir lo que había dicho , explicando: — Puede hacerse de ese modo, pero no la primera vez. La primera vez es mejor que los dos estén uno frente al otro.

— Entiendo — Bella murmuró y él casi estaba respirando aliviado por haber cerrado el tema cuando ella preguntó : — Por qué ?

Edward carraspeó y respondió :

— Porque la primera vez tal vez no sea muy confortable para la mujer.

— Tu primera vez fue muy ... mala? — Bella quiso saber.

— No.

— Entonces por qué la de una mujer lo sería?

Era una pregunta más que razonable, pero Edward no tenía la menor intención de entrar en detalles. No sabía por donde comenzar y ni siquiera quería intentarlo, hasta que ella dijo :

— Está bien, mi lord . Voy a preguntarle a Sue.

Rápidamente él enderezó su cuerpo y dijo :

— Tienes una… Hay una… Es mejor preguntarle a Sue — finalmente Edward admitió, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Sería más fácil hacer una demostración práctica, mucho más que intentar explicarlo. Una parte de su cerebro que contenía todo tipo de ideas impropias e indecorosas comenzó a provocarlo para que hiciese la demostración esa misma noche, así ya no tendría que preocuparse de que Bella pudiese rehusarse a casarse a la semana siguiente.

— De este modo?

— Hum? — Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Edward vio que Bella lo miraba.

— Estaríamos frente a frente así ? — ella preguntó.

— No, vos acostada de espaldas en la cama y yo encima tuyo —Edward respondió automáticamente, ya viendo en su mente la expresión de ella llena de excitación como aquella otra noche.

— Por qué debo estar acostada de espaldas?

Edward la miró, intentando concentrarse y luchando por borrar las imágenes que venían a su mente.

— Bien, no necesitas estar acostada de espaldas para hacer el amor. Yo puedo estar acostado y vos sobre mí.

Esa imagen inmediatamente hizo que Edward se viese en la cama, con las manos tocando y acariciando los pechos de Bella y ella cabalgando sobre él.

— Entonces hay muchas maneras de hacer el amor, mi lord ?

— Las hay, si. — La voz de Edward comenzaba a sonar más grave y ronca. Era difícil no verse afectado por ese tipo de conversación.

— Descríbeme otras — Bella pidió .

La mente de Edward hizo un relevamiento de todas las posiciones en las que le gustaría tener sexo con ella. Procuró borrarlas de su cabeza, entonces tosiendo, respondió:

— Hay, por ejemplo, las posiciones que ya te conté; también hay una en que yo quedaría sentado con vos sobre mi regazo, o…

— Cómo sería eso? — Bella interrumpió , interesada.

Edward la miró por un breve instante. Su mente estaba en un torbellino de ideas opuestas, debatiendo entre simplemente hacer la demostración ahí mismo , asegurándose de que Bella tuviese que casarse con él. Sabía que no era esa la manera correcta de ganarse una esposa, que Bella merecía mucho más que un incómodo asiento de carruaje la primera vez. Sin mencionar, la cuestión del respeto. Sería muy poco respetuoso poseerla en un carruaje en movimiento.

Por otro lado, su cuerpo no estaba preocupado por la cuestión del respeto, o de la consideración, o por la cuestión moral de engañarla para casarse. Su cuerpo estaba absolutamente excitado con toda esa conversación y le exigía tomar una medida práctica rápidamente.

Sin estar muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Edward pasó los brazos por la cintura de Bella, levantándola para que se sentase en su regazo, con la rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos.

Bella gimió con sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos , agarrándose a sus hombros al sentarse .

— De este modo? — ella preguntó , pareciendo dudar.

Edward la empujó más cerca de su pecho hasta que los senos de ella casi tocaban su tórax. Su voz ahora estaba absolutamente ronca, casi inaudible.

— Eso es, de este modo. Y entonces vos movería las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo .

— Hacia arriba y hacia abajo ? Bella quiso confirmar. Después de vacilar un poco, ella comenzó a levantar y bajar su cuerpo. — Así?

— Así… — Edward observaba sus pechos levantarse y bajarse delante de sus ojos. Bajaban hasta la altura de su boca y subían hasta la altura de sus ojos. Arriba y abajo . Arriba y abajo . Él miró los labios, fascinado por el movimiento. Si inclinase la cabeza sólo un poquito, él podría lamer esa carne tierna que danzaba delante de él.

— Es duro — Bella comentó.

—Y ... si ... — Edward concordó, pensando al principio que ella se estaba refiriendo a la erección de él. Se dio cuenta después que ella se refería a la dificultad del movimiento constante de subir y bajar, tensionando músculos que no estaban acostumbrados. Se corrigió entonces: — Quiero decir, si es duro.

— Pero podríamos besarnos haciendo esto, o no ? — ella preguntó, pareciendo lamentarse, pues ya le había dicho que adoraba ser besada.

Tomándola por la nuca, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, succionando sus labios como una abeja busca a una flor, forzándolos después con la lengua para que se abriesen y que el beso fuese más profundo.

Bella dejó de moverse y se acurrucó contra el pecho de él, dando un pequeño suspiro. La pelvis, ardiente y deseosa, se posó en el exacto lugar en que la erección de él presionaba los pantalones. Edward gimió y su cuerpo, instintivamente, cambió de posición debajo del de ella, presionándola. Si lograse simplemente meter la mano y acomodar las ropas de los dos, podría poseerla allí mismo, él pensó. En ese mismo instante en que ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, sus manos alcanzaron el borde inferior de la falda de Bella, pero para su decepción , ella estaba arrodillada trabando la tela.

Edward vaciló por un segundo, analizando cómo hacer para mover la tela, y en un movimiento brusco, la lanzó hacia adelante . Bella se llevó un susto y procuró equilibrarse. Él la colocó en el asiento del lado opuesto, arrodillándose entre las piernas de ella en el piso del carruaje. Intentaba levantar la falda de ella cuando el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente. Fue tan inesperado que el traqueteo hizo con que él se cayese de espaldas en el piso del carruaje, empujando a Bella arriba de él.

Edward gimió de dolor con el impacto del cuerpo de Bella sobre su miembro, sintiéndose muy alarmado cuando la puerta fue súbitamente abierta al lado de ellos. Ambos miraron al cochero quien los observó primero con una expresión de asombro para, en seguida, mirarlos divertido.

— Diablos! — Bella sacó el cabello de su rostro y le sonrió avergonzada al hombre. — Nos caímos del asiento, por increíble que parezca..

— Si, mi lady — dijo él impasible.

Edward tomó Bella por la cintura y rápidamente la acomodó en el asiento . Recomponiéndose, él se levantó y descendió del carruaje, intentando mostrar, sin éxito, algo de dignidad. Una vez que estuvo fuera del carruaje, le dio una sonrisa forzada al cochero y se volvió para ofrecer la mano a Bella para que bajase también.

Aunque no pudiese ver la expresión del cochero, Bella se sentía avergonzada e intentó justificar la escena, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— Caramba, James, la parada nos tomó de sorpresa. No imaginábamos que ya habíamos llegando. Lord Mowbray me estaba mostrando…

— Qué le estaba mostrando, mi lady? — James preguntó en un tono malicioso.

Bella estaba segura que el episodio sería objeto de chismes entre los criados más tarde.

Ante la vacilación de ella, James, quien se estaba conteniendo para no estallar en risas, asintió con la cabeza y dijo :

— Claro, mi lady, imaginé que él estaba intentando mostrarle algo .

Edward le dirigió una mirada furiosa al hombre. Sus criados no se atreverían a tener semejante actitud, pensó.

— Creo que debo llevarla a la casa ahora — el cochero comentó cuando Edward comenzaba a acompañar a Bella.

— Si — él confirmó, en un tono áspero. — Sólo voy a acompañar a lady Bella hasta la puerta.

— Por supuesto , mi lord .

— Gracias por sus instrucciones — dijo Bella bajito al llegar a la puerta.

Edward la miró con ternura, observando los cabellos de ella. La mitad del rodete estaba deshecho y caía en mechas; la otra mitad estaba sujeto de forma muy precaria. Él levantó las manos y soltó lo que quedaba del rodete. Los cabellos cayeron en ondas alrededor del rostro delicado, de manera encantadora. Quedarían muy lindos desparramados sobre las almohadas, él pensó.

Edward se inclinó para besarla y estaba a un milímetro de su boca cuando la puerta fue repentinamente abierta.

Dando un suspiro, él dio un paso hacia atrás y murmuró bajito:

— Sueña conmigo.

— Buenas noches, mi lord — Bella respondió y entró en casa.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	17. Capitulo 15

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 15

— Mi lady!

Bella abrió los ojos y, parpadeando mucho, se sentó en la cama cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta.

— Qué pasa, Angela? preguntó, asustada.

— Sus anteojos llegaron! — Angela dijo tan animada como si los anteojos fuesen de ella.

— Qué bueno! — Exultante, Bella arrojó las mantas a un lado en el exacto momento en que Angela llegaba a la cama. La criada soltó un grito de asombro, que fue seguido por un ruido contra la pared a su derecha y un sonido a vidrios rotos que la hizo congelar.

— Qué sucedió ? — Bella preguntó temerosa.

Angela vaciló por un momento y, al hablar, balbuceó :

— Oh, mi lady… su mano golpeó la mía al sacar las mantas y… sus anteojos volaron de mi mano.

— Fueron ellos los que se golpearon contra la pared?

— Si, mi lady — Angela dijo, dando la vuelta a la cama, y agachándose para tomar los anteojos, cuyos lentes estaban rotos en pedazos.

Bella bajó la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, angustiada. Y la culpa era de ella.

— Lo siento mucho, mi lady — Angela murmuró, parada al lado de la cama, sujetando os anteojos quebrados en sus manos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se levantó , procurando calmarla.

— La culpa no fue tuya, Angela. Ahora, ayúdame, por favor, a vestirme. Lady Mowbray me va a llevar a la costurera para hacer la prueba final de mi vestido de novia.

— Por supuesto , mi lady. — Angela colocó lo que quedaba de los anteojos sobre la mesa de cabecera y comenzó a ayudarla a desvestir el camisón y a aprontarse para enfrentar el día.

Bella se quedó callada, masticando la rabia por ser tan calamitosa y de haber roto los anteojos que por tanto tiempo había aguardado. Pero no quería abatirse por eso, ella pensó. Los anteojos podían ser perfectamente reemplazados. Aunque ansiase mucho tenerlos ahora, podría mandar a hacer nuevos. Pero una parte de su mente, dudaba que ansiase tanto eso, pues, por más tonto que pudiese parecer, Sue había insistido tanto que ella se veía tanto mejor sin los anteojos, que temía la reacción de Edward cuando la viese con ellos.

Bella estaba segura que él no la abandonaría por eso, pero de hecho , no era para nada atractivo usar anteojos. Le gustaría no necesitarlos .

— Listo, mi lady — Angela murmuró consternada.

Bella no veía motivo para que ella se sintiese tan mal. Había sido un accidente como tantos otros que habían sucedido desde que Sue le había sacado los anteojos.

— Quiere que la acompañe, mi lady?

— Si, Angela — respondió Bella, tomando el brazo de la criada.

El hall del piso superior estaba hasta entonces vacío, pero por azar al llegar a la escalera se encontraron con Sue que iba a subir.

— Ah, estás ahí — dijo la madrastra, aguardándolas en el hall. — Foulkes dijo que tus anteojos llegaron. Por qué no los estás usando?

Bella sintió la tensión en el brazo de Angela y le dio una palmada confortadora.

— Hubo un pequeño accidente y yo los rompí.

— Cómo? — Sue jadeó, volviéndose inmediatamente hacia Angela. — Cómo dejaste que eso sucediese?

— No fue culpa de Angela — la defendió Bella. — Fui yo quien golpeó la mano de ella sin querer.

— Debería haber sujetado los anteojos con mayor firmeza — Angela admitió , y Bella sintió ganas de abofetearla por haber abierto la boca.

— Estúpida! — Sue gritó. — Ve a arreglar tus cosas. Te quiero fuera de esta casa inmediatamente.

Bella estaba segura que su madrastra habría ignorado a la criada si ella no hubiese - con sus palabras - aumentado la rabia de su patrona.

— Si, mi lady. — Angela soltó su brazo, pero Bella la detuvo.

— Angela es mi criada, Sue. Yo iba a pedirte para llevármela conmigo cuando me case, pero como vos la estás despidiendo, creo que ya no necesito tu permiso. — Después , volviéndose hacia Angela, dijo con delicadeza. — Es mejor embales tus pertenencias ya mismo, si quieres venir conmigo.

— Ella no se va a quedar bajo este techo. Ella…

— Sue! — Charlie Swan apareció en la puerta de la sala de cenar, con una expresión irritada. Obviamente, había escuchado todo y no parecía satisfecho.

Sue se volvió lentamente hacia él.

— Si ?

— Basta, Sue! Si Bells quiere llevarse a Angela con ella, puede hacerlo. Angela se quedará aquí hasta que Bella nos deje e irá con ella a su nuevo hogar en Mowbray. Será muy bueno para que no se sienta sola en la nueva casa. — él entonces se volvió hacia la criada. — Te gustaría ir con ella?

— Si, mi lord , voy a estar contenta de acompañarla.

Charlie Swan sacudió la cabeza .

— Como el casamiento es en dos días, es buena idea que comiences a empacar.

— Gracias, mi lord Angela agradeció y , vacilantemente, le preguntó a Bella: — Precisa algo más de mí ahora, mi lady?

— No, puedes ir. Sólo voy a tomar un té y comer una tostada mientras aguardo a lady Mowbray. Ve a ocuparte de lo que necesites antes que salgamos.

Cuando vio la silueta turbia de la criada apartarse, Bella se volvió hacia su padre y su madrastra medio insegura. Sue había permanecido callada, pero irradiaba rabia por todos los poros al ver sus planes arruinados.

— Ven a desayunar, Bells — le dijo su padre con dulzura. — Vas a precisar más que té y tostadas para enfrentar el día de hoy.

Bella se unió a él en la sala deseando saber como arreglar las cosas con su madrastra. Despedir a la criada era sólo una manera de herirla. Sue siempre había demostrado resentimiento hacia ella y ese sentimiento sólo había crecido a lo largo de los años. Como no conocía la causa, tampoco sabía como arreglar la situación.

Cuando lady Mowbray llegó , Bella fue a recibir a su futura suegra al vestíbulo.

Sue, quien había estado en sus aposentos, bajaba las escaleras cuando Bella saludaba a lady Mowbray. Temiendo que ella todavía estuviese de mal humor, Bella no la esperó para despedirse.

—Dios ! — lady Mowbray comentó tan pronto se instalaron en el carruaje —, qué expresión seria tenía lady Swan. Parece que ella no es una persona diurna.

Bella suspiró y pensó en simplemente confirmar que ella no era ni diurna ni nocturna, pero, reflexionando mejor, decidió decir la verdad y le contó a lady Mowbray el incidente de la rotura de sus anteojos y la reacción de Sue.

Lady Mowbray intentó consolarla, concordando que no era culpa de nadie, después de todo los accidentes ocurren, haciendo después un comentario que le sonó extraño a Bella:

— Edward se sentirá aliviado.

Sin saber qué decir, Bella volvió su rostro hacia la ventanilla, intentado esconder su preocupación. Sería que él odiaba tanto los anteojos ? Estropearía todo cuando volviese a usarlos? Ella que había llegado a pensar en preguntarle a lady Mowbray si no podrían hacer una parada para comprar un nuevo par de anteojos en la ciudad, ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a sugerirlo.

Bella reconsideró el asunto mientras el carruaje recorría las calles de la ciudad y continuó pensando en los anteojos durante la prueba del vestido, que, según la opinión general, era muy lindo. Cuando terminó de probárselo , la costurera la ayudó a quitárselo y volvió toda su atención a lady Mowbray y al vestido que iba a usar en el casamiento. Bella caminó por la tienda y se dirigió a la puerta del frente, todavía con los anteojos en mente.

— Hay algo en que pueda ayudarla, mi lady? Quiere un té mientras aguarda?

Ella reconoció la voz de la asistente de la costurera. Sin vacilar entonces preguntó :

— Hay alguna botica con óptica por aquí ?

— Hay, a dos tiendas de aquí — le informó la asistente, satisfecha por poder ser útil.

— Gracias — Bella murmuró, dando una mirada a la sala del fondo de la tienda. La costurera demoraría un poco para vestir a lady Mowbray y para hacer los ajustes al vestido de ella, como había hecho en el suyo. Viendo que la asistente se apartaba, ella abrió la puerta y salió de la tienda. Vaciló por un momento, pero resolvió buscar la óptica. Después de todo, quedaba tan cerca que no habría ningún riesgo

Como la asistente le había informado, a dos tiendas de distancia, Bella apoyó su rostro en la vidriera y confirmó que la farmacia era allí mismo. Apenas entrar en esa tienda ya le hizo bien. Estaba llegando el momento de poder ver nuevamente.

— En qué la puedo ayudar, mi lady?

Bella tuvo un sobresalto, pues no había dado notado la aproximación del vendedor. Procurando calmarse, dijo :

— Necesito anteojos.

— Muy bien , está en el lugar correcto, mi lady. Tengo una gran variedad.

Bella dejó la botica varios minutos después , con un nuevo par de anteojos colgado en su nariz y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Qué maravilla. Era una bendición poder ver nuevamente.

Contempló la calle de un lado al otro, observando pequeños detalles de las ropas y de las caras de las personas que pasaban. Después volvió su atención a los carruajes y los caballos que circulaban. Un suspiro de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios. No quería que lady Mowbray se preocupase por su falta, pues no planeaba contarle sobre su escapada y la compra de los anteojos. Quería primero entender exactamente la opinión de Edward sobre el uso de anteojos. Si a él realmente no le gustaban, ella aguardaría un poco más antes de usarlos delante de él. Pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para que él la amase. Después , los anteojos seguramente no harían ninguna diferencia para él.

Por lo menos era lo que esperaba, porque no tenía ninguna gana de pasar la vida a ciegas .

Parándose en la puerta de la costurera, Bella dio una última mirada al mundo a su alrededor . Se sacó finalmente los anteojos y los guardó en un pequeño bolsillo de su falda. Mientras tanto ellos serían su secreto. Sólo los usaría cuando estuviese a solas.

Medio ciega de nuevo, Bella apenas había entrado a la tienda de la costurera cuando lady Mowbray vino rápidamente desde el fondo .

— Estás lista para irnos, querida? Pensé que podríamos tomar té en la casa de Edward hoy. Así conoces a la servidumbre.

Bella levantó las cejas sorprendida.

— Edward tiene una casa sólo de él en la ciudad?

— Si. La compró cuando todavía era joven y rebelde. Quería un lugar donde pudiese hacer lo que quisiese — explicó lady Mowbray con un aire pícaro. — Ahora él la mantiene sólo para molestarme, creo. Y para evitar que esté molestándolo para que vaya a un baile u otro o asista a una obra de teatro a la que no quiere ir.

Bella esbozó un leve sonrisa.

— Un té con Edward será perfecto, mi lady.

— Finalmente llegaste . — Edward colocó la bolsa de monedas sobre la mesa y se recostó en la silla con un suspiro cuando Seth apareció. Martin Seth era el hombre que había contratado para investigar la razón por la que Bella había desaparecido de la sociedad y descubrir donde él podría encontrarla nuevamente.

Edward había usado el servicio de Seth por primera vez varios años antes cuando comenzaron a desaparecer algunas cosas de la propiedad de su familia. El hombre había sido recomendado por un vecino a quien había servido en diversas ocasiones, mostrándose muy competente para lidiar con tales asuntos. Seth había sido criado como lacayo en la propiedad rural de la familia. En realidad , la única ocupación de él había sido descubrir a dónde estaban siendo desviadas la plata y las reliquias de la familia. Una semana después de entrar en escena, él había atrapado a la criada responsable de los robos.

Edward había quedado bastante impresionado. Había empezado a usarlo en otras circunstancias y creía bastante en él para darle la tarea de localizar a Bella después de sus frustrados esfuerzos. La misión de él era descubrir a cuales eventos sociales ella y su madrastra estaban asistiendo con la esperanza de poder estar con ella por algunos minutos. Naturalmente, esa misión había acabao desde la noche de su compromiso, y Edward había decidido hacer el arreglo de cuentas con el muchacho. Era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, pero esa no era la única razón por la cual deseaba verlo.

— Gracias , mi lord , por pagarme tan rápido. Pocos son tan cumplidores, muchos precisan, por el contrario, ser perseguidos para pagar. — Con la bolsa de monedas debidamente guardada en el bolsillo, Seth se relajó en la silla e preguntó : —Usted mencionó en su nota que hay otro asunto que quiere que investigue.

— Exacto. Se refiere a Bella. — Edward frunció el ceño y dejó su mirada vagar a través de la ventana, contemplando el jardín. — Es posible que alguien tenga la intención de hacerle mal a ella. Creo que durante tus investigaciones vos tomaste conocimiento del gran número de accidentes que ella ha sufrido?

Seth asintió con la cabeza.

— Oí decir que la señorita normalmente usa anteojos, pero la madrastra se los sacó. Ella queda extremamente vulnerable a los accidentes con eso.

Edward pareció relajarse un poco, aliviado porque el hombre se había notado cosas que nadie más además de él percibía. Seth era un buen hombre. Aclararía todo.

— Es probable que la causa de la mayoría de ellos sea la falta de anteojos, pero hay uno o dos que me hacen pensar.

Seth apretó los labios y después dijo :

— Apuesto a que uno de ellos fue la caída de ella en la calle cuando casi fue atropellada por un carruaje.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, nada sorprendido de que el hombre hubiese oído hablar al respecto durante sus investigaciones. Seth era conocido por su minuciosidad.

Después que Edward relatase los hechos y explicase lo que debía ser hecho, ellos dejaron el escritorio. Apenas entraron al hall apareció Jessop quien, al verlos, se apresuró a ir al encuentro de ellos.

— Va a salir, mi lord ? — el hombre preguntó con una cierta deferencia, que Edward halló medio sospechosa y sabía que no se debía solamente a la presencia de Seth.

— Si. Mi madre arregló para tomásemos el té con Bella después de probarse los vestidos, por eso vamos para allá. Ellas ya deben haber terminado las pruebas, no crees?

— No sabría decirlo, mi lord — respondió el criado secamente.

— Hum, — A Edward no le gustó mucho el tono, pero simplemente dijo : — Trae a carruaje hacia delante de la casa, por favor.

— Por supuesto , mi lord . — Cuando Jessop salió, Edward fue a tomar su saco y su sombrero, así como los de Seth, y dejaron el hall para aguardar el carruaje afuera de la casa.

— Se está cuestionando el accidente con el carruaje por lo que pasó en la fuente? — Seth preguntó mientras esperaban que el carruaje llegase.

— No sólo por eso, sino también por el hecho que Bella fue "empujada" a la calle cuando alguien chocó con ella. Y ella no tiene la menor idea de quién fue. Además de eso también está el episodio de la caída en la escalera — Edward argumentó.

— De esa caída no me enteré — dijo Seth. — Qué sucedió ?

— Como debes saber, Bella normalmente precisa que alguien la acompañe a donde quiere que vaya; quien la acompaña casi siempre es la criada. Ese día, ella se impacientó y resolvió descender sola. Acabó tropezando con algo y rodó escaleras abajo. Lo extraño es que nadie sabe con qué ella tropezó. —Edward estiró el cuello para ver si el carruaje ya estaba llegando. — Puede ser una exageración de mi parte, pero, en mi opinión , alguien podría haberse interesado en saber qué había causado la caída, pero nadie lo hizo.

Seth permaneció callado, reflexionando sobre lo que Edward le contaba.

— Sé que no hay razón para concluir que ambos accidentes fueron otra cosa que meros accidentes. Pero, después del incidente en la fuente, todo eso me preocupa.

— Es muy conveniente que ella parezca ser torpe si alguien realmente está provocando esos accidentes — Seth concluyó .

— También pensé en eso — Edward admitió.

— Si fue la madrastra quien le sacó los anteojos a Bella, será que es ella quien está detrás de todo esto ? — Seth ponderó. — Ella no parece cuidar mucho a Bella por la manera en que la trata. Por lo menos , es lo que me pareció, pero puedo estar equivocado.

— No, no estás equivocado. Sue parece identificar a Bella con la madre muerta, a quien de cierta forma ve como una rival con quien compite por el afecto de su marido.

— Comprendo — dijo Seth, silenciándose con la llegada del carruaje.

Edward informó al conductor del carruaje a donde deseaba ir, entró en el carruaje y ambos se mantuvieron callados hasta llegar a la residencia de los Swan.

— Lady Bella no está en casa — Foulkes les avisó al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Edward y Seth.

— Quedé en encontrarme con ella e mi madre aquí para tomar el té cuando llegasen —Edward explicó.

— Ellas todavía no llegaron — informó el mayordomo, con cara de pocos amigos.

Edward comenzaba a pensar que tendrían que aguardar en el carruaje cuando Charlie Swan apareció en el hall y, al verlo, pronto ols invitó a entrar.

— Bienvenido , Edward. Entra! Bella y tu madre pronto estarán de vuelta, a menos que se hayan detenido en alguna tienda para hacer compras. — Volviéndose hacia el mayordomo, él dijo : — Foulkes, acompaña a los caballeros hasta el salón para que aguarden a Bells y a lady Mowbray allá.

— Si, mi lord . — Foulkes abrió la puertecilla y dio un paso al costado para permitir que entrasen.

— Desgraciadamente , yo estaba de salida — explicó lord Swan, disculpándose. — Tengo una reunión en el club con un viejo amigo, de lo contrario tendría placer en hacerles compañía.

— No te preocupes, mi lord . Tal vez lleve a Seth hasta la fuente mientras esperamos la vuelta de ellas. Estoy pensando en construir una igual en mi casa de campo y quería la opinión de él al respecto.

— Bueno , siéntete en tu casa. A Bella realmente le gusta mucho esa fuente. Siempre que puede vas a sentarse a leer por allá. O solía hacer eso — agregó con un leve sonrisa. — Antes de quedarse sin los anteojos. Hablando de eso, el par de reserva llegó esta mañana.

Edward se sintió tenso ante esa noticia, pero se relajó en seguida al oír de lord Swan que los anteojos también habían resultado rotos en un pequeño accidente.

El alivio que Edward sintió fue casi palpable. Todo su cuerpo se relajó hasta que el padre de Bella agregó :

— Debo llevarla a una farmacia aquí en la ciudad para que compre anteojos nuevos antes del casamiento.

— No hay necesidad de eso, mi lord — Edward retrucó rápidamente. — Yo mismo se los compraré .

Lord Swan vaciló un poco y después aceptó:

— Como te parezca mejor. — Dirigiendose entonces a la puerta, completó : — Con permiso, entonces, estoy seguro que Bella y lady Mowbray no demorarán.

— Por aquí, caballeros — Foulkes murmuró, después de cerrar la puerta, encaminando a los visitantes al hall.

— A partir de aquí podremos encontrar el camino, Foulkes. Gracias— dijo Edward cuando el mayordomo abrió las puertas del salón.

— Como quiera — respondió Foulkes, asintiendo con la cabeza. Voy a ver si la cocinera ya está preparando el té para tomar cuando jas damas lleguen.

Edward abrió las puertas francesas y caminó delante de su acompañante, que de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para orientarse por donde estaban yendo. En la noche del baile, Edward había saltado el portón de los fondos, pero no había tenido problema en encontrar la fuente. Sabía que ella quedaba en el fondo de la propiedad, del lado derecho, por eso siguió por sendas que conducían en esa dirección.

— Aquí estamos — finalmente dijo.

Seth se detuvo , examinó la fuente, volviéndose después para mirar la senda por donde habían llegado hasta allí.

— Fue por aquí que ella vino?

— Esa es la senda por donde Bella y Angela volvieron, por eso presumo, que haya sido por ella que llegó hasta aquí — Edward explicó y siguió a Seth para examinar los árboles al final de la senda. Ninguna rama era tan baja como para causar problemas. Ninguno de los dos necesitó bajar la cabeza para caminar entre los árboles , y la cabeza de Bella llegaba al mentón de él.

Seth se dio vuelta para examinar la fuente de donde ellos estaban.

— Bella creyó que se golpeó la cabeza con un rama cuando salía de la senda — Edward comenzó. — Y recuerda que, al tropezar, dio unos pasos más antes de caer y desmayarse.

Seth se apartó un poco más para investigar la fuente y sacudió la cabeza.

— No fue esa la manera en que ella terminó en la fuente.

— También yo creo que no — Edward admitió, contrariado.

— Y es evidente que ella no se golpeó la cabeza con una rama . Aunque hubiese tropezado, las ramas están muy altas como para que ella se hubiese golpeado la cabeza.

— Concuerdo.

— Temo que usted tenga razón, mi lord , — Seth caminó en dirección a la arboleda del lado izquierdo de la senda y apartó con los pies la vegetación rastrera para poder examinar el suelo. — No puedo creer que haya sido un accidente.

— No. — con el ceño frunciendo, Edward fue una vez más a mirar la fuente, recordando como su corazón casi le había saltado del pecho al ver a Bella flotando. Sabía que estaba interesado en ella, pero sólo en ese momento la profundidad de sus sentimientos se había hecho evidente. Era comprensible entonces que la idea de que alguien pudiese querer hacerle mal a Bella le fuese tan repugnante.

—Oh ! Qué tenemos aquí ?

Edward se volvió para observara Seth al oír el tono ácido del comentario y vio que él se inclinaba para tomar algo del suelo . Un momento después el hombre se enderezó , levantando una rama bien larga y gruesa. Edward fue inmediatamente a pararse a su lado.

— Crees que Bella puede haberse chocado con esa rama?

— Sólo si la hubiese serruchando del árbol — Seth respondió secamente , mostrándole la punta.

Edward notó las marcas del corte de una sierra en la rama, después los largos cabellos castaño que habían quedado enganchados en la punta . Seth sacó los cabellos y levantó una ceja.

— Supongo que son de Bella. Por lo menos , el color se parece.

Edward confirmó con la cabeza.

— Eso significa que alguien anticipadamente cortó esa rama, la atrajo a este lugar y la golpeó con ella. Después Bella fue arrojada a la fuente, sin duda con la idea de que se ahogase. Ella se salvó gracias a su plan de tener un encuentro con ella aquí esa noche.

Edward sintió un aprieto en su corazón. Y si él hubiese escogido otro lugar para encontrarla, u otra noche… Bella podría estar muerta ahora. Sintió un escalofrío ante la mera idea de cuan cerca había estado de perderla.

Seth lanzó la rama al suelo nuevamente y se frotó las manos para limpiarlas.

— Y el incendio?

Edward parpadeó .

— El incendio?

— Si, esa misma noche. No hubo un incendio aquí y usted y Bella fueron atrapados en una situación un poco complicada?

— Ah, si. No había asociado eso . — Edward apretó los labios. — El fuego irrumpió exactamente en la puerta del cuarto de ella. Parece que una vela quedó ardiendo en la mesa del hall y, de alguna manera, se cayó causando el incendio, o por los menos es eso lo que todos presumen que sucedió .

— No cree en un incendio accidental?

— La puerta del cuarto de Bella estaba trancada, o bloqueada del lado de afuera. No es que eso importe porque estaba lamadera estaba muy caliente cuando noté el humo y me aproximé a ella. El fuego crepitaba del otro lado. Tuvimos que salir por la ventana. Pero si ella hubiese estado sola y durmiendo…

Seth sacudió la cabeza .

— Voy a comenzar a investigar sobre el incidente en el mercado cuando ella casi fue atropellada por los caballos. Tal vez no solamente haya sido un accidente, como me dijo, pero voy a ir allá para ver si alguien se acuerda de haber visto quien la empujó. También voy a conversar con el personal de aquí sobre el día que ella cayó de la escalera, pero…

— No concuerdo — retrucó Edward: — Prefiero que nadie sepa que sospechamos que alguien intentando dañarla.

Seth ponderó :

— Y en qué posición queda Bella? Si alguien estuviese intentando matarla, puede redoblar los esfuerzos ahora para completar la tarea antes que ella se case con usted.

— Pensé en eso. Le estoy pagando a tres criados de los Swan para que la vigilen . Tomé esa medida la misma noche del incendio.

— Y en cuanto a la criada de ella? — Seth preguntó.

Edward encogió los hombros .

— Bien, Angela ya tiene la tarea de cuidar a Bella y acompañarla a todas partes. Además, temo que pueda contarle a Bella, y no quiero que ella se ponga ansiosa o se asuste. Ya está bastante nerviosa con los preparativos del casamiento.

— Creo que sus medidas fueron suficientes y…

— Edward Anthony Cullen.

Tensamente , Edward se dio vuelta lentamente en dirección a la senda en la cual su madre surgía, trayendo a Bella. Era obvio que él estaba en apuros. Lady Mowbray sólo lo llamaba con su nombre completo cuando consideraba que él había hecho algo equivocado. Aunque , en este momento, él no encontraba ninguna razón de que preocuparse . Entonces, su atención fue inmediatamente desviada hacia Bella.

Ella estaba usando un adorable vestido color crema y los cabellos sujetos a los costados, cayendo en la espalda en una linda cascada. Le gustaba más cuando ella se peinaba así que cuando tenía un rodete en lo alto de la cabeza, como todas las mujeres usaban en los bailes. Ella estaba muy linda.

— Vamos, deja de mirar a Bella como un bobo— lady Mowbray lo retó impacientemente, probablemente porque él no le estaba dando la debida atención en un momento en que se mostraba enojada. — Pronto ella va a ser tu esposa y podrás deleitarte a voluntad . Ahora, me gustaría que me escuchases.

Edward parpadeó y volvió reticentemente a mirar a su madre, preguntando:

— Qué hice de malo?

— No recuerdas que te propuse un té con Bella hoy?

Edward levantó las cejas .

— Claro que lo recuerdo. Es por eso que Seth y yo estamos aquí.

— Ah, qué amables —replicó ella con una sonrisa falsa, que suavizó al agregar: —Pero íbamos a tomar el té en tu casa!

— En mi casa?

Lady Mowbray soltó un suspiro exasperado.

— Si, Edward, en tu casa. Quedaste en pedirle a los criados que limpiasen a fondo la casa y que se pusiesen la ropa de domingo para que fuesen presentados a Bella; así ella tendría la oportunidad de conocer la nueva casa y el personal antes del casamiento.

Edward miró a su madre, desconcertado. Ahora que ella lo mencionaba, tenía un vago recuerdo de ella le había dicho que sería una buena idea que Bella fuese presentada al personal da casa. En su momento no lo había entendido bien, pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

Su madre había tenido una buena idea, Edward admitió. Bella no sólo cambiaría de casa, sino también de vida con el casamiento. Conocer su nuevo mundo facilitaría todo para ella. Era una pena que no hubiese prestado más atención a su madre para evitar ese error.

Lady Mowbray soltó un otro suspiro, después miró a Seth.

— Señor Seth, mi hijo me habló de usted.

Edward se pus tenso, temiendo que su madre mencionase el servicio que el hombre le había prestado.

— Bella, este es el Señor Seth. De vez en cuando él ayuda Edward en algún proyecto. Señor Seth, esta es mi futura nuera, lady Bella Swan.

— Lady Swan. — Seth caminó sonriente hasta ella y le extendió la mano, sin dejar de levantar los ojos hasta lo alto de su cabeza.

Edward pronto entendió que él quería ver la herida ocurrida la noche del incendio. Pero ya no había ninguna señal de ella. Ya había pasado una semana y media desde el accidente.

— Buenas tardes, Señor Seth — Bella lo saludó. — Qué clase de ayuda le presta a Edward?

Edward se puso tenso con la pregunta, pero no necesitaba preocuparse . Seth fue rápido en la respuesta y ientió sin vacilar:

— Ah, una cosita o otra. En verdad , un poco de cada cosa.

— Ah — Bella murmuró, pero pareció sentirse curiosa.

— En realidad — Seth completó — lord Mowbray estaba justamente diciéndome esta mañana que su próximo proyecto es hacer una fuente, en el mismo estilo que la fuente de la casa de su padre, en Mowbray. Fue por eso que me invitó a tomar té con las damas.

Edward se quedó maravillado con la habilidad de ese hombre.

— Claro — dijo Bella con una amplia sonrisa. — Qué linda sorpresa.

— Entonces el Señor Seth va a volver con nosotros a tu casa para que tomásemos el té allá, verdad ?

— Bien… — Edward balbuceó . — Creo que Foulkes se ocupó para el té se hiciese aquí.

— Le explicamos la confusión a Foulkes cuando lleguemos — Bella informó. — Y él dijo que no nos preocupásemos. La cocinera sería avisada que no debe preparar nada.

— También le explicamos a Jessop. — fue el turno de su madre de informarle. — Y él quedó en pedirle a tu cocinera que el té estuviese pronto en el momento en que lleguemos.

— Ustedes fueron hasta allá? — Edward preguntó sorprendido .

Su madre asintió con la cabeza.

— Fue cuando nos enteramos que ustedes estaban aquí. Fue Jessop quien nos informó.

— Muy bien , entonces vamos allá — Edward concordó.

Caminaron hasta el frente de la casa y se estaban preparando para entrar en el carruaje cuando Seth dijo :

— Mi lord , por más agradable que sea tomar el té en tan buena compañía, creo que es mejor que comience pronto nuestro proyecto.

— Es verdad, Seth — Edward concordó, extendiéndole la mano. — Muchas gracias . Espero tener noticias suyas pronto.

El hombre apretó la mano de Edward y asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió después de las damas, agradeciendo, y siguió por la calle.

— Por qué el Señor Seth no quiso ir tomar té con nosotros ? — Bella preguntó cuando Edward entró en el carruaje y ocupó el asiento frente a las dos.

— Porque tenía algunos asuntos de que ocuparse — Edward respondió vagamente, mirándola con cariño. Ella era un verdadero rayo de sol en ese vestido crema y le sorprendí que ella le pareciese más linda cada vez que la veía.

Lady Mowbray comenzó a comentar sobre las pruebas de los vestidos que habían hecho esa mañana, y Edward apenas lograba escucharla durante el corto trayecto hasta su casa, disperso que estaba en sus pensamientos. Se le pasaba por la cabeza la última vez en que había estado con Bella en el carruaje y concluyó que era muy bueno que su casa no quedase muy lejos de la de Swan. A pesar de la presencia de su madre, ya comenzaba a sentirse excitado cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

Jessop abrió la puerta cuando Edward y las dos damas se aproximaron a ella.

— Bienvenido, mi lord .

Bastó una mirada en el rostro de Jessop para que Edward supiese que estaba en problemas con el mayordomo y probablemente con el restante del personal de la casa. Imaginaba que los criados habían corrido como locos para dejar todo limpio y arreglado.

— No estés molesto , Jessop — dijo lady Mowbray al entrar en la casa. — Ya le di un sermón a él por no haberme escuchado , y por no haberte avisado a vos.

— Muy bien , mi lady — respondió el mayordomo, sin que su expresión mejorase ni un poco.

Edward le dio una sonrisa formal, pero su atención pronto se volvió hacia Bella quien estrechaba los ojos examinando la entrada de la casa

— No te tomes trabajo de enojarte con él, Jessop. Edward sólo tiene ojos para su novia. Me temo que mi hijo esté medio hechizado y continuará así por algún tiempo. Por lo menos hasta después de casarse con Bella. Ella es encantadora, verdad, Jessop?

— Muy encantadora, mi lady — dijo Jessop.

— Ellos me van a dar lindos nietos, no crees?

— Con certeza, mi lady.

Viendo el rubor que invadió el rostro de Bella, Edward lanzó una mirada a los dos e dijo :

— Estamos aquí y escuchamos todo lo que dijeron.

— Ah, entonces de vez en cuando me escuchas? — lady Mowbray comentó secamente, posando la mano sobre el brazo de Jessop y conduciéndolo al hall. — Vamos a ver que logró hacer la cocinera para salvar el día. Edward tiene mucha suerte de tener un personal experto y rápido como ustedes. No importa cual sea la crisis, ustedes logran lidiar con ella con gran presencia de espíritu y, confieso, siempre quedo impresionada.

Edward hizo una mueca al oír a su madre adular al mayordomo. En pocos minutos, todo el personal estaría matándose por agradarla y nadie más se acordaría del caos que habían tenido que enfrentar por causa de una visita inesperada.

— Siento mucho toda esta confusión — murmuró Bella bajito . —No necesitamos venir aquí a tomar el té si…

— Tonterías — Edward la interrumpió bruscamente y dio un paso hacia adelante para tomarla en sus brazos. Pero se detuvo cuando a madre le dijo sobre su hombro:

— Muéstrale la casa a Bella, Edward. Ella debe, por lo menos , conocerla un poquito antes de venir a vivir aquí.

Dejando caer los brazos , Edward suspiró y la tomó por el brazo, conduciéndola hacia la escalera.

— Primero voy a mostrarle la parte de arriba.

— Si ustedes no bajan en quince minutos, voy a buscarlos — su madre le avisó antes de desaparecer en la cocina con Jessop.

Edward se rió y subió con Bella al piso superior.

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	18. Capitulo 16

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Disfrútenlo!**

Capitulo 16

Bella se despertó muy temprano y muy ansiosa porque era el día de su casamiento. Sabía que, aún si lo intentase, simplemente no podría dormir más. Se quedó en la cama por algunos minutos, pensando eufóricamente en ele día que tenía por delante y principalmente en la noche.

Acordándose entonces de los anteojos nuevos, se sentó abruptamente en la cama, los sacó de la bolsita de tela en que estaban guardados y se los puso.

Un suspiro de satisfacción brotó de sus labios, el mundo estaba en foco nuevamente. Tenía un constante dolor de cabeza de tanto forzar y estrechar la vista en la tentativa de ver un poco más que meros borrones. Tal vez los anteojos no le quedaban bien , pero el mundo a su alrededor sin duda se veía mucho mejor,

No era nada agradable dejar de usarlos cuando tenía ganas de gritar de alegría para que todos supiesen que finalmente podía ver. Pero consideraba mejor seguir manteniéndolos en secreto hasta que estuviese segura del amor de Edward. A pesar de que él afirmase lo contrario, temía que se hubiese dispuesto a casarse solamente para evitarle un escándalo más.

Con los anteojos ahora, Bella consideró por un breve momento hacer una escapada hasta la biblioteca para tomar un libro. Pero antes que se hubiese decidido, el sonido de la perilla de la puerta rompió el silencio del cuarto. Ella inmediatamente se sacó los anteojos y tomó la bolsita. Apenas tuvo tiempo de guardarlos, cuando Sue entró en el cuarto.

La madrastra estaba sujetando algo que colocó sobre la cómoda, pero Bella no sabría decir qué era. Después ella se aproximó a la la cama. Qué pena que no tenía los anteojos puestos para ver la cara de ella, Bella pensó. Porque la venida de Sue a esa hora y en el día de su casamiento no podría tener un propósito muy bueno.

— Tu padre creyó que yo debería explicarte las cosas que suceden en la cama después del casamiento — dijo Sue, sin ningún preámbulo.

Bella necesitó contenerse para no soltar un sonoro suspiro. Sospechaba que no le iba a gustar nada esa conversación. Edward parecía haber presentido que su madrastra haría cualquier cosa para asustarla sobre el lecho conyugal, y ahora ella veía que él tenía razón . Intentó pensar en una manera de impedirle hablar, pero desistió. Si todas las mujeres se casaban y sobrevivían, por qué con ella tendría que ser diferente. No se dejaría influenciar por lo que Sue le dijese. Sólo que no entendía la razón por la cual el propio Edward se había mostrado tan reticente a conversar sobre el tema y , aunque no quisiese pensar respecto a eso, no podía borrarse de la cabeza esa historia del dolor y la sangre.

— Voy a contartelo de la misma manera que mi madre me lo contó — dijo Sue levantando la mano. — Puedes ver esto?

Bella forzó la vista. El objeto que Sue sujetaba era pequeño y oscuro, pero no podía ver qué era.

— Es una llave — Sue explicó, caminando en dirección a la puerta. — Ven aquí.

Bella vaciló, después empujó las mantas, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

— Agáchate un poco y acerca la cara aquí, Bella. Es importante que veas esto.

Bella hizo lo que su madrastra pedía y Sue colocó la llave en la cerradura.

— Estás viendo que coloqué la llave en la cerradura — confirmó, — Mi madre me explicó que el hombre tiene la llave y la mujer, la cerradura. Edward te va a colocar la llave de él en tu cerradura y así el matrimonio estará consumado.

Bella se mordió el labio y supo que el objeto rígido que la había tocado entre las piernas era la llave en cuestión . También tenía una buena idea de donde quedaba su cerradura. Edward, en verdad , la había explorado bastante la noche del incendio.

— Pero mi madre era una mentirosa — Sue continuó y Bella, muy asombrada, fue nuevamente a sentarse. — No es nada tan simple ni tan limpio como parece con esa demostración — aseguró Sue. — Ahora ven aquí.

Bella se levantó y acompañó a Sue hasta la cómoda donde ella había colocado algunos objetos. Inclinándose y estrechando la vista , Bella pudo ver que había un pequeña paleta de plata con filo y una torta. Mientras ella todavía estaba inclinada sobre la cómoda, Sue tomó la paleta.

— Este es el tamaño aproximado del miembro masculino, o , según la explicación de mi madre, de la llave.

Bella evaluó el objeto, imaginando que debería tener entre quince y veinte centímetros de largo. Nunca había visto aquello antes y se preguntaba de dónde Sue lo había sacado. Pero dejó, de divagar,para oír a Sue hablar nuevamente:

— La torta es la cerradura. Tu cerradura no está abierta y no es perfectamente compatible con la llave del hombre. Es pequeña, estrecha y tiene una fina membrana llamada… himen.

Bella fijó la mirada en el rostro de Sue al sentir la evidente incomodidad de su voz. Tocar ese aspecto más técnico de la cuestión aparentemente la incomodaba. Pero ella continuó.

— Y el hombre tiene que romper esa membrana la primera vez. Así!

Bella tuvo un sobresalto cuando Sue hincó la paleta en la torta con un golpe violento. Bella miró la torta abierta y entonces tomó un trapo para limpiar la mermelada que se había desparramado por todos lados y había salpicado su cara. La torta era de mermelada de framboesa y, por más ciega que fuese, podía ver la paleta medio enterrado en la torta, recubierta con el rojo oscuro de la mermelada.

— Vas a sangrar — Sue le avisó con una media sonrisa y, como debes imaginar, vas a sentir dolor, pero si tienes suerte, él acabará rápidamente y te dejará sola para descanses y llores a solas. Personalmente, dudo que lord Mowbray tenga esa consideración.

Sin molestarse en limpiar la suciedad que había causado, Sue se encaminó hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, dijo secamente:

— Que te diviertas estas noche.

Después que la puerta fue cerrada, Bella se sentó en la cómoda, sintiendo una gran debilidad. No lograba sacar los ojos de la torta. La costra dorada que la recubría estaba toda manchada, y la paleta clavada en ella continuaba firme y orgullosa.

— Mierda! — Había jurado que no permitiría que Sue la preocupase, pero todo aquello era bastante preocupante.

— Mi lady!

Bella se volvió al oír la voz de Angela que entraba en el cuarto.

— Su madrastra estaba saliendo cuando llegaba . Todo está bien ?

— Yo ... — Bella carraspeó y acabó olvidando lo que pretendía decir. Preguntó entonces : — Es verdad que las mujeres tenemos una membrana y que el hombre tiene que romperla?

— Bien…

Bella notó la reticencia en la voz de la criada e insistió :

— Es o no verdad ?

— Si , pero…

— Es verdad también que sangra y duele?

Angela suspiró.

— Mi lady, no debe permitir que las palabras de su madrastra la dejen preocupada. La primera vez le duele a muchas mujeres, pero…

— Entonces no le duele a todas? — Bella la interrumpió , esperanzada.

— Oí decir que algunas sufren muy poco — Angela aseguró.

— Oíste decir — Bella repitió . — Pero entonces no conoces a nadie que no haya sufrido la primera vez?

Angela vaciló nuevamente, después fue a cerrar la puerta del cuarto y, con aire determinado, se aproximó a Bella.

— Estoy segura que lord Mowbray sabrá conducir todo de manera muy delicada. Ahora vamos a cambiar la ropa.

— Pero…

— Mi lady — Angela la interrumpió con calma. — Usted quiere casarse con él, verdad ? O preferiría casarse con lord Newton o con alguien de ese tipo? Le aseguro que lord Newton no estaría ni un poco preocupado por sus temores .

— Claro que no — Bella concordó y se levantó con un suspiro. — Ayúdame entonces. Después de todo, voy a casarme hoy.

Era evidente la falta de entusiasmo en la voz de Bella. Hasta oír las explicaciones de Sue, estaba ansiosa para que llegase esa noche. Imaginaba que sería todavía mejor que la que había tenido en su cuarto cuando Edward la había excitado tanto . Ahora que sabía lo que la esperaba, sólo podía sentirse triste por haber nacido mujer. Pues no tenía duda de que era mucho mejor ser un cuchillo que una torta!

**El próximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	19. Capitulo 17

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! Es mi favorito. Amo la inocencia de Bella! **

**Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 17

El sacerdote era anciano y excesivamente formal y parecía tan insatisfecho como ella de estar allí en ese momento. Y, para completar el cuadro, el día estaba frío y lluvioso, lo que era poco usual en esa época del año. Bella sólo podía imaginar que se trataba de un mal presagio de lo que estaba por suceder.

— Bella?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír Edward murmurar su nombre. Aparentemente todos estaban con los ojos puestos en ella.

— Aceptas…? — preguntó el sacerdote, en un tono insistente, como si ya hubiese hecho la pregunta una o dos veces.

— Si — Bella lo interrumpió prontamente, avergonzada por haber sido atrapada distraída en un momento tan importante.

Dándose cuenta de que había aceptado, ella soltó un suspiro profundo. ya no estaba tan segura de que deseaba haber dicho "si ", después de saber lo que la esperaba.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora. Había hecho sus votos matrimoniales y ahora Edward hacía los de él. Acababa de convertirse en lady Bella Cullen, esposa del conde de Mowbray. Y no sería necesario preguntar si él se quería que su llave entrase en la cerradura de ella. Era obvio que él quería.

— Los declaro marido y mujer. Ahora puede besar a la novia.

Apenas había registrado esas palabras cuando Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Bella permaneció dura en sus brazos, su mente en total confusión. Ocho horas antes ella estaba feliz y eufórica al pensar que estaban por casarse ese día. Ahora no podía borrar de su mente el cuchillo perforando la torta .

Edward debía sentirse extrañado con la reticencia de ella, pues apartó sus labios de los de ella y la miró con una expresión preocupada. Bella forzó una sonrisa , intentando parecer natural. Entonces todos comenzaron a aproximarse al mismo tiempo. Se formó una fila para firmar el libro de casamiento y saludar a los novios. Algunos minutos después ella se vio llevadaal interior del carruaje y partiendo hacia la casa. La casa de su padre. Esa que ya no sería su casa. De allí en adelante, viviría con Edward.

— Vamos a casa?

Bella levantó los ojos de la copa que había estado bebiendo. Su expresión era de pura alarma. Ese era el momento que estaba temiendo desde que había llegado a la casa de su padre para la fiesta de bodas.

Mordiéndose los labios, Bella desvió la mirada hacia la sala llena de invitados. Era sorprendente ver tanta gente presente, después de haber sido evitada por casi todos los presentes desde que había llegado a Londres. Además de sus propios familiares y los de Edward, allí estaban lord y lady Havard, lord y lady Achard, lord Newton y la madre y otras personas cuyas voces sonaban conocidas, pero que difícilmente ella reconocería en la calle.

Consciente que Edward estaba aguardando su respuesta, Bella tragó en seco, intentó dar una sonrisa espontánea que no logró. Su voz era un mero susurro al preguntar:

— Por qué tan temprano?

Edward levantó las cejas , sorprendido, y dijo bajito : — Ya es bastante tarde, Bella. Casi medianoche.

Para un baile no sería tarde, por qué lo sería para su fiesta de bodas? Ella hizo una desesperada tentativa más:

— Si, pero todos todavía están aquí. No deberíamos esperar a que todos los invitados se fuesen?

— Bella — explicó Edward con paciencia —, forma parte de la tradición que los novios se vayan primero. Todos están aguardando nuestra salida.

— Ah, no sabía. — Incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra manera de postergar el momento de partir , Bella colocó la copa en la mesa a su lado y capituló : — Voy a buscar mis cosas.

— Los criados ya llevaron todas tus cosas durante la ceremonia — él informó, con delicadeza.

— Oh! Pero ... y Angela?

— Angela ya está allá en casa también. Ven , vamos a despedirnos de tu padre y de Sue.

— Está bien. — Suspirando, Bella se dejó conducir por su marido para despedirse primero de su padre y de Sue, y después de lady Mowbray.

Las cosas parecían pasar demasiado rápidamente para ella. En el momento siguiente, ya estaban en el carruaje. Ella se sentó tensa y ansiosa en uno de los rincones, con la mente invadida por lo que estaba por suceder.

Edward se mantuvo callado en el rincón opuesto, pero ella sentía los ojos de él examinándola durante todo el trayecto. Bella tenía consciencia de que su comportamiento lo incomodaba, y se rompía la cabeza para decir algo que pudiese aliviar la evidente tensión entre ellos. Cualquier cosa . Pero su mente estaba bloqueada con la imagen de la demostración hecha por Sue.

Los criados de Edward, estaban en fila en la parte delantera de la casa cuando entraron. Todos sonreían y sacudían la cabeza en saludo mientras que Edward, ahora oficialmente, los presentaba a ella, diciéndole sus nombres. Bella procuraba repartir sonrisas, pero ya no se acordaba de ningún nombre en el momento en que comenzaron a subir la escalera.

Tenía la sensación de estar siendo llevada a la fuerza. Cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba con miedo y tensión. Ella casi gimió cuando Edward abrió la puerta del cuarto. Viéndola vacilar, él la empujó gentilmente hacia adentro.

Al oír a puerta ser cerrada, Bella se dio vuelta, abriendo enormemente los ojos. Su marido no había entrado con ella. Sintió como si le hubiesen sacado un peso de los hombros. Habría una breve prorroga.

— En casa nueva finalmente!

Bella se puso rígida con el sonido de la voz alegre de Angela y al volverse vio el bulto de la criada caminando en su dirección, llena de energía. Bella tuvo ganas de preguntarle la razón de tanta euforia, pero se contuvo .

— La ceremonia de casamiento fue bonita? Y en la fiesta, había mucha gente? Bailó ? La comida estaba rica? Todos trabajaron mucho para que todo saliese perfecto — Angela comentó y comenzó a desabotonar su vestido.

Se le ocurrió a Bella más tarde que tal vez hubiese respondido a las preguntas de la criada, pero no sabría decir qué respuestas le había dado . Mientras que la criada la ayudaba a sacarse cada prenda , su pánico sólo parecía aumentar, sintiéndose cada vez más vulnerable.

Poco después , ella ya se había desvestido, tomado un baño y se encontraba metida en la cama, con una lindo camisón de encaje.

— Listo. Está muy linda — Angela le aseguró , como si eso le importase. Deseandole buenas noches , la criada salió del cuarto.

Bella permaneció estática en medio de la cama. Sus ojos recorrían asustados las sombras oscuras que la rodeaban. No podía ver mucho mas allá de la vela sobre la mesa de cabecera a su lado. Después de vacilar un poco, se sentó y tomó la bolsita que había llevado y pedido a la criada que colocase sobre la mesa de cabecera. Sacó los anteojos de adentro y se los puso para ver mejor su nuevo cuarto.

Ya lo había visto el día anterior cuando Edward la había llevado para conocer la casa. Pero entonces estaba sin los anteojos y la impresión que causaba era muy diferente a la luz de la vela. Oscuro y melancólico, ella pensó. El rojo que le había parecido alegre con la luz del día, ahora le recordaba al color de la sangre.

Suspirando, ella detuvo su mirada en la cama. Era enorme, mucho mas grande que la que tenía en la casa de su padre. Estaba casada ahora y esa era la cama que compartiría con su marido. Ese último pensamiento le provocó un nudo en el estomago. Se sacó los anteojos y volvió a esconderlos en la bolsita. Se acostó después , considerando la posibilidad de fingir estar durmiendo para que Edward, quizás, dejase la consumación para el día siguiente.

Sería una actitud cobarde, pensó Bella, que sólo prolongaría su miedo y haría con que pasase todo el día siguiente ansiosa hasta que la tarea fuese finalmente completada. Había una cosa que había aprendido en la vida: en vez de postergar, era siempre preferible atacar pronto las tareas desagradables y librarse de ellas de una vez. Además, sería bueno saber lo que tendría que enfrentar todas las noches de su vida de allí en adelante … Si es que tendría que enfrentar todas las noches. Con qué frecuencia su marido desearía ejercer los derechos conyugales? Como, según él, no había sufrimiento para los hombres, sólo el placer que ella había experimentado aquella noche en su cuarto, tal vez Edward quisiese poseerla todas las noches.

Bella se estremeció ante esa idea. La paleta clavada en la torta todas las noches por el resto de su vida…

No debía ser de ese modo, Bella decidió de repente. Lady Havard y lady Achard no estarían tan deseosas de tener un affair con lord Newton si fuese de ese modo todas las veces. Tal vez el problema del dolor sólo fuese con la paleta. Ella ya sabía que había muchas cosas que un hombre y una mujer podían hacer juntos que podían ser bastante placenteras.

Bella hizo una mueca. Era una pena que algo tan agradable terminase de forma tan desagradable; difícil de creer que el placer compensase el dolor. Y aún así lady Havard y lady Achard parecían no preocuparse ni un poco por el sufrimiento. Por el contrario, ahora ella entendía lo que Newton había estado haciendo debajo de las faldas de lady Havard y, pensándolo bien, sus gemidos y suspiros no revelaban dolor alguno.

Bella frunció la frente preguntándose si ella también habría emitido sonidos cuando Edward le había hecho esas cosas a ella. Estaba tan distraída descubriendo las sensaciones de su cuerpo que no sabría decirlo. Prestaría mas atención la próxima vez. Además, la idea dela próxima vez hizo que esbozase una sonrisa melancólica. La próxima vez seguramente no terminaría de manera muy agradable.

La mirada impaciente de Bella se volvió entonces hacia la pared donde quedaba la puerta que daba al cuarto anexo, el de Edward. Ya era tarde y el día había sido largo y muy movido. Quería dormir. Pero a dónde estaría su marido? Le gustaría que él tuviese la consideración de acabar pronto con su ansiedad y le permitiese dormir.

Realmente, ahora le parecía perfecta la idea hacer lo que tenía que ser hecho lo más rápido posible. Bella se dio vuelta impacientemente de un lado al otro en la cama y entonces arrojó las mantas a un lado y se levantó.

Bella tomó la vela de la mesa de cabecera y caminó con cuidado en dirección a la puerta de comunicación con el cuarto de su marido. Sin duda, la vida sería mucho más fácil para ella si pudiese usar los anteojos. No veía la hora de poder usarlos delante de Edward. Si él supiese el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo para ganarse su amor!

Bella sopró una larga mecha de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, extendió la mano para evitar chocarse con la pared, y se sintió aliviada al sentir la superficie de la puerta. Entonces se detuvo por un momento, respiró profundamente y , armándose de coraje, colocó la mano en la perilla. Era mejor así. Cuánto tiempo le llevaría? Seguramente no demoraría mucho. Un momento desagradable, después podría relajarse y dormir. Decidida, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Edward se dio vuelta hacia el lado que habitualmente ocupaba en la cama y soltó un suspiro . Después que Keighsley lo había ayudado a desvestirse y bañase, lo dispensó y se sentó en la cama, intentando decidir qué hacer. Su primero impulso fue ir inmediatamente al cuarto de Bella y consumar el matrimonio. La mera idea lo excitaba.

Pero desgraciadamente había notado que ella no estaba muy bien. El día anterior se había mostrado plenamente confiada y feliz con el casamiento, pero desde el momento en que había entrado en la iglesia, él se había dado cuenta que había algo mal. Ella había estado distraída y ansiosa durante toda la ceremonia, después callada y tensa durante la fiesta, siempre apartándose un poco cuando él se aproximaba a ella, como si no tolerase su presencia. Después no había demostrado ningún entusiasmo en dejar la fiesta e ir a la nueva casa.

El no sabía cuál era el problema y tenía temor de preguntar. Temía que ella hubiese conseguido ver mejor su cara y ahora detestase la idea de vivir con él. Era el tipo de cosa que Sue podría haber armado, tomando prestados los anteojos de otra persona y haber hecho que Bella lo mirase por la ventana para ver con quien se estaba casando. Si ese fuese el caso, la felicidad que había tenido en aquellas semanas y que ansiaba perpetuar en el futuro no existiría.

A lo largo de las últimas semanas, la mente de Edward estaba siempre tejiendo sueños y fantasías sobre una feliz vida conyugal. Podía imaginarse una casa llena de amor y risas, gritos de niños, y Bella siempre a su lado, compartiendo sus días y de sus noches.

Pero su corazón dolía al pensar que todo eso podía estar escapándose de sus manos. No tenía el coraje de preguntarle qué la molestaba y, peor todavía, temía buscarla en la cama y ser rechazado con repulsión. Por eso, estaba acobardado y había resuelto dejarla descansar esa noche. El día había sido largo, se dijo a sí mismo. A la mañana siguiente, vería como ella se estaba sintiendo. Si solamente había sido la tensión del casamiento y el cambio a la nueva casa, Bella seguramente despertaría con mejor disposición. Y si no fuese así…

Edward maldijo en silencio la herida que lo había transformado en un monstruo. Quería ser atractivo para su esposa, quería que cuando ella se pusiese los anteojos y pudiese continuar mirándolo con el mismo amor y atracción que demostraba desde que se habían conocido.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió los pensamientos que amargaban a Edward. Él se dio vuelta confundido hacia el lado donde quedaba la puerta de comunicación entre los dos cuartos y abrió enormemente los ojos al verla siendo abierta, mostrando la llama de una vela.

— Edward? — Bella lo llamó bajito , estrechando la vista en la tentativa de localizarlo en el cuarto. — Por qué está tan oscuro aquí ? Dónde estás , marido ?

Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero la voz no salió al oír la palabra "marido". Marido. Era la primera vez que ella se dirigía a él así y su corazón se apretó en el pecho . Marido. Ahora era el marido de Bella.

Y era su esposa quien aparecía allí, usando un fino camisón de encaje. Transparente y sensual, un camisón que revelaba mucho más de lo que cubría del cuerpo de ella y no era solamente su corazón lo que reaccionaba ahora a esa imagen.

— Edward?

Carraspeando, él se sentó en la cama.

— Estoy aquí, querida. Qué haces todavía despierta. Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo.

Para su asombro, Bella pareció contrariada al oír esas palabras.

— Es nuestra noche de bodas , mi lord — dijo ella, como si eso explicase todo.

Edward no tenía tanta certeza. Todo indicaba que Bella estaba allí buscándolo , ya que él no había ido hacia ella, pero era difícil de creer eso después de la actitud que ella había tenido durante todo el día.

— Creí que estabas cansada y preferías una noche de sueño — Edward se justificó inseguro.

— Qué ?— Bella protestó, no cabía duda que sus palabras la irritaron. — Y hacerme esperar por más de veinticuatro horas para consumar nuestro matrimonio?

Edward parpadeó . Ella parecía bastante preocupada con esa posibilidad.

— Bien, es que estabas tan tensa y ansiosa durante todo el día , que creí que sería una consideración…

— No quiero tu consideración, mi lord . quiero acabar con esto pronto— Bella le avisó.

Era bueno saber que ella estaba tan ansiosa, Edward pensó lacónicamente, sobresaltándose al verla dar unos pasos y tropezar con la mesita de al lado de la puerta y derribar una vela apagada que estaba sobre la misma.

Rezongando, Bella se arrodilló , sujetando con una de las manos la vela que había traído y tanteando el piso con la otra para encontrar lo que había dejado caer.

Edward vaciló un poco, luego arrojó a un lado las mantas y se levantó. Estaba completamente desnudo, pero , pensó, Bella no podía verlo. No era que le importase estar desnudo delante de ella. Su rostro podía estar marcado, pero su cuerpo estaba ileso y en perfecta forma. Pero en otras circunstancias, hubiese preferido estar usando un pijama por respeto a la virginidad de ella.

— Deja, yo agarro la vela — dijo él, atravesando el cuarto para acercarse a ella.

Edward extendió a mano, con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse, pero , sin notar el gesto de él, Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Pero sus ojos no llegaron a la cara de su marido. Se detuvieron en el miembro de él y allí se congelaron. A media luz, Edward observó como ella empalidecí.

— Dios Santo del cielo ! — ella exclamó. — Tu llave es enorme.

Por lo menos es lo que Edward pensó haber entendido. Podía estar equivocado, pues apenas había logrado oír lo que ella había susurrado. Pero si era así, lo que había escuchado no tenía sentido para él.

Cualquier preocupación o curiosidad sobre lo que ella había dicho murió instantáneamente cuando Bella aproximó la vela que sujetaba, como si quisiese examinar mejor lo que veía. Era obvio que la percepción de distancia de ella era nula. Edward casi tuvo sus partes íntimas quemadas, no con agua caliente, como le ocurrió a Jasper, y ni siquiera tenía, como él, la protección de alguna tela entre su cuerpo y el calor.

Edward sacó el candelabro de la mano de Bella con una de sus manos y, con la otra, la ayudó a levantarse.

— Ven entonces. Si quieres consumar nuestra unión esta noche, me harías muy feliz — Edward le aseguró, conduciéndola hasta la cama. La mera perspectiva de tenerla en su cama ya lo había dejado completamente erecto y preparado para el acto.

Edward colocó el candelabro en la mesa de cabecera mientras Bella subía por el otro lado de la cama. Al mirarla , vio que ella se frotaba las manos como quien lava ropa.

—Tienes que se acostarte … — Edward sugirió inseguro. Pues en verdad , a pesar de afirmar que deseaba consumar el hecho , ella no parecía muy entusiasmada. Mirando indecisamente a su esposa, Edward no se contuvo y preguntó :

— Bella, qué pasa ?

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin proferir una palabra y continuó, con los ojos muy asustados, frotándose las manos.

Edward entendió que todo ese nerviosismo sólo podría ser miedo y resolvió ser paciente y cariñoso con ella. No insistió, por ejemplo, en que ella se acostase, sino que dio la vuelta a la cama para unirse a ella, pensando en besarla para calmar un poco su ansiedad. En el momento en que se aproximó, Bella se pasó al otro lado de la cama.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa e intentó subir a la cama del lado donde ella se encontraba, pero Bella se apresuró a moverse al otro lado.

Enderezándose, Edward la miró . Estaban cada uno de un lado de la enorme cama. Bella apretaba sus manos y la mirada que le dirigió no podría ser más que de susto.

— Bella — dijo él bajito , pero no logró decir más nada porque ella, no soportando más la tensión, se desahogó :

— Creo que no quiero que tu llave entre en mi cerradura.

Edward enmudeció y parpadeó varias veces . No entendía nada. Nuevamente la historia de la llave. Qué sentido tenía para ella estar preocupada por una llave?

— No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir, mi esposa.

Bella estremeció al oírlo decir "esposa", y explicó :

— Estoy diciendo que no quiero que rompas mi torta con tu llave.

Confuso ante esas palabras, Edward preguntó :

— Qué ?

— Mi cerradura es muy pequeña para tu paleta.

— Bella, estás hablando en código ? — Edward preguntó, intrigado.

— Sue me explicó todo.

Edward enmudeció ; pero de repente se iluminó:

— Ah, Sue.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

— Me mandaste a preguntarle a ella por qué sería incómodo… Pero no precisé preguntarle, ella me buscó para explicarme todo.

— Entiendo. — él soltó un suspiro. Estaba aclarado el comportamiento extraño de Bella durante todo ese día. Ella había quedado aterrorizada con lo que Sue le había dicho y había pasado el día del casamiento temiendo la noche que tendría por delante. Y todo por culpa de él. Le había sugerido que ella le preguntase a Sue por su falta de capacidad para explicarle lo que debía.

— Y fue Sue quien inventó esa historia de la cerradura, la torta y la paleta?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y le contó a Edward las explicaciones que Sue le había dado y, principalmente, le detalló a demostración que había hecho .

— Y aunque esté sin los anteojos, me pareció que tu paleta es enorme, mi lord — ella completó en un tono afligido.

Edward necesitó contener la risa. En verdad , no había nada gracioso en todo aquello. Sue había encontrado un modo de hacer la noche de bodas de ellos mucho más difícil de lo que debía ser, pero se sentía aliviado por saber que el comportamiento de su esposa nada tenía que ver con una repulsión por su cicatriz.

— Bella?

— Si ? — Ella todavía estaba visiblemente asustada, con los ojos muy abiertos y el pecho jadeando.

— Te gustan mis besos? — Edward preguntó pacientemente.

La expresión de Bella se hizo más preocupada, como si temiese ser chantajeada con la pregunta. Después de un minuto de vacilación respondió :

— Si, mi lord , me gustan mucho tus besos.

— Y te gusta cuando te toco y te acaricio?

Bella se levantó , como si estuviese lista para huir, pero asintió.

— Y te gustó lo que hicimos en tu cuarto?

Bella se mordió el labio y se ruborizó , pero asintió nuevamente.

— Entonces que tal si hacemos eso de nuevo?

— Sólo besarte , tocarte y… — Aún a la luz de la vela él pudo darse cuenta que ella se ruborizaba — …y la otra cosa?

— Eso — Edward mintió. Tenía toda intención de avanzar más que aquello, pero era necesario que ella primero estuviese relajada y preparada. No ayudaría en nada hablar antes de la situación que tenía en mente.

Bella se relajó un poco.

— No quieres…

— Partir tu torta? — Edward completó al verla con dificultad para verbalizar la situación. — No, no .

Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dio una sonrisa luminosa, haciéndolo sentirse el hombre más atractivo del mundo. No fue necesario que dijese nada más, Bella se metió debajo de las mantas y le volvió a sonreír , esta vez una sonrisa llena de expectativa.

Edward también suspiró, consciente de que lo peor ya había pasado. El levantó entonces las mantas cuidadosamente y se instaló en la cama al lado de Bella.

Bella sintió el sacudón de la cama cuando Edward se deslizó debajo de las sábanas a su lado y se lanzó sobre él. Edward soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y ella se pegó a su pecho, besándolo apasionadamente en la cara, la nariz, y la frente.

— Gracias, Gracias, muchas gracias— ella se quedó repitiendo entre besos. — Gracias por ser tan comprensivo y paciente. Sos el mejor marido del mundo. En verdad, mi lord , soy una mujer de mucha suerte.

La respiración de Edward al hablar junto a su oído entonces fue una verdadera caricia.

— Me gusta verte feliz.

— Hum. — Bella sonrió , pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, y le pidió: — Por favor, bésame, querido marido.

— Cómo quieras, encantadora esposa. — Apenas sus labios tocaron los de ella, Bella los entreabrió para la entrada de su lengua caliente y sensual, soltando un pequeño murmullo de placer cuando él la acomodó de espaldas en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. Era eso lo que le gustaba. Le gustaban los labios de Edward sobre los suyos y el cuerpo de él presionando el suyo

Para ella era suficiente que hiciesen solamente aquello para siempre. No veía la necesidad de hacer nada más, a no ser que fuese necesario cuando quisiesen tener hijos, pensó. Entonces no tendría otra alternativa a no ser que enfrentar la paleta.

Edward colocó su mano sobre los pechos de Bella a través de la fina tela del camisón , y su capacidad de pensar racionalmente se acabó allí. Jadeando, Bella arqueaba su cuerpo con cada caricia de él. Edward comenzó delicadamente a estimular su pezón, provocándole oleadas de excitación en su cuerpo, haciéndola enterrar las uñas en sus hombros.

Las piernas de Bella se movían inquietamente. Reaccionando a una necesidad casi inconsciente, Edward súbitamente se puso de lado y, sujetándola por las caderas, la empujó también de costado junto a su ingle. Entonces deslizó una pierna entre las de ella. Ese roce contra su seno fue la sensación más erótica que Bella jamás había tenido . Fue cuando notó que el camisón se le había subido, pero poco le importó. Por el contrario, ella movió nuevamente las piernas para acomodar mejor el muslo de su marido. La pierna de Edward comenzó entonces frotarla con movimientos delicados y rítmicos , a los cuales su cuerpo inmediatamente respondió presionándolo con fuerza.

Bella tuvo una vaga consciencia de que su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia en una tentativa de disfrutar todo el placer que él le estaba causando, pero de una cosa tenía certeza, quería más de aquello.

Edward interrumpió el beso y deslizó los labios por la piel suave de la cara de Bella, mordisqueándole la oreja y bajando como una brasa por el cuello delicado mientras sus manos trataban de abrir el camisón de ella.

Cuando la mano de Edward se apoyó sobre su pecho, Bella tuvo un estremecimiento de placer. Edward inició una senda de besos por su hombro y su escote. Cuando la boca caliente y húmeda tocó el pezón, Bella gimió . Él dejó que el pezón se escapase de su boca para mirarla intensamente. Había fuego en la expresión de Edward. Entonces él volvió a besarla.

No fue un beso gentil, fue un beso apasionada, exigente, casi furioso que inmediatamente despertó en Bella la misma urgencia y voluptuosidad, haciéndola retribuir con igual pasión y necesidad. El beso se volvió tan imperioso que cuando él finalmente levantó la cabeza, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba acostada de espaldas y que él se había instalado entre sus piernas.

Bella estaba jadeando y contuvo la respiración cuando Edward la besó primero en un ojo y después en el otro. Edward estaba tan cerca que ella puede ver su rostro marcado. Se dio cuenta que la cicatriz en la mejilla en nada comprometía la belleza de su marido. Bella esbozó una sonrisa y sintió su corazón apretarse en el pecho con sólo mirar al hombre que había transformado su vida, con tanta atención y cariño.

— Yo … — Bella casi se encontró diciendo que lo amaba.

Parpadeó confundida. No era posible que lo amase. Era demasiado pronto para amar tanto y tan fácilmente. O aquello realmente sería amor?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, de repente Bella sintió las manos de Edward recorriendo su cuerpo y notó que él no sólo se había arrodillado entre sus piernas, sino que también su camisón estaba enroscado alrededor de la cintura, dejando el cuerpo desnudo por encima y por debajo de ella. Bella podía sentir los ojos de Edward devorándola mientras acariciaban su cuerpo con manos cada vez más hambrientas hasta agarrar sus dos pechos.

Medio inconsciente bajo esa mirada, Bella luchaba para no emitir ningún gemido, pero en el momento en que él tocó sus pechos, un gemido se escapó de su garganta. Soltó otro gemido cuando las manos de Edward se deslizaron por las curvas de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus caderas. Bella estaba entregada en la cama, deseando ser besada nuevamente, o que prosiguiese con más caricias.

Apenas acababa de tener ese pensamiento, una de las manos de Edward se metió entre sus muslos. Bella cerró los ojos y se estremeció . Su excitación estaba llegando a un punto intolerable. De repente, Edward se inclinó y rozó su cara contra su vientre.

Bella presintió sus intenciones. Tensó el cuerpo, con las rodillas arqueados y os pies afirmados en la cama mientras delicadamente Edward colocaba la cabeza entre sus muslos. Era demasiado. Mucho más de lo que podía soportar, intentando todavía reprimir los gemidos que se empecinaban en salir de su boca. Para su desesperación , una de las manos de Edward recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo, palpándole los pechos.

Aunque avergonzada, Bella desistió de intentar controlarse y dio rienda suelta a sus sensaciones .Cuando pensó que ya no soportaba más esa agonía de excitación, soltó las sábanas y se agarró a la cabecera de la cama, dándose cuenta de que Edward había cambiado de posición y estaba ahora encima de ella. La boca ávida cubrió la suya en un beso ardiente, que ella retribuyó succionando esa lengua que le pedía más. Un instante después , gritó asombrada, sintiendo algo sólido dentro de su cuerpo.

Ambos se congelaron y permanecieron completamente callados por un momento. Entonces Edward sacó sus labios de los de ella lentamente, mirándola preocupado.

— Estás bien ? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Bella tragó en seco, después movió el cuerpo un poquito, dándose cuenta que todavía estaban unidos. Él había colocado la llave en la cerradura, ella pensó, pero no había sentido nada de dolor. Aunque toda su excitación hubiese repentinamente cesado con la sorpresa del intruso, nada había sido como Sue había descripto.

— Rompí tu torta . Perdóname, pero consideré mejor acabar con eso lo mas pronto posible. Estás bien?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, observando la expresión tensa de él. De los dos, era él quien parecía estar sufriendo más, por eso fue el turno de ella para preguntar:

— Y vos, estás bien ?

— Si — el tono no fue muy convincente u Edward quiso saber: — Todavía te duele?

— Para ser sincera, mi lord , no me dolió casi nada.

— Pero gritaste.

— Por la sorpresa — ella admitió.

— Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Rara — Bella dijo con sinceridad y sonrió . — Un poco decepcionada.

— Decepcionada?

— Si, yo estaba… — ruborizándose mucho, Bella bajó los ojos y confesó : — Me estaba gustando lo que estabas haciendo y quería sentir nuevamente lo que sentí la noche do incendio. Pero esta vez sólo sentí… Oh! — Bella jadeó con sorpresa cuando Edward levantó un poco el cuerpo, sosteniéndose en un brazo, y deslizó la otra mano entre las ingles para tocarla.

— Yo… Oh, marido… — Bella respiró profundamente y sus caderas comenzaron automáticamente a moverse , sintiendose nuevamente excitada con las caricias de él. — Así… así… si… Ohhhhh! — ella gimió , apretando los brazos de él.

Edward sonrió , apenas consiguiendo respirar debido a su propia excitación; luego inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Jadeando, Bella casi gritó cuando él delicadamente retiró la mano de su sexo y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

Era eso , ella pensó maravillada, la paleta y la torta, la llave y la cerradura, el hombre y la mujer. Dándose placer.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces que, mientras Edward la besaba y la acariciaba, ella sólo se aferraba a él como si su marido fuese la tabla de salvación de un náufrago en aguas revueltas. Pensó por un momento en qué podría hacer para también complacerlo. Tal vez podría besarle el pecho … Pero la excitación creció dentro de ella, Y Bella resolvió pensar en el asunto mas tarde .

— Ah, estás aquí!

Bella se arrancó los anteojos de la nariz y los metió en el bolsillo de su falda, volviéndose después en dirección a la voz de su marido que atravesaba a sala para ir hacia ella.

— Cuando desperté, te habías escapado — Edward protestó, agachándose para darle un beso rápido en la boca de Bella.

Ella suspiró de placer al sentir el contacto de los labios y levantó los brazos enlazando el cuello de su marido. Había despertado a la madrugada y se había levantado silenciosamente para irse a cambiar a su cuarto. Angela todavía no estaba allá y Bella no quiso esperarla para vestirse. Tenía un objetivo en mente que deseaba poner en práctica antes que la servidumbre se levantase.

Su idea era revisar la biblioteca para ver si hallaba un libro que enseñase como una mujer podría agradar a su marido. Después de vestirse y ponerse los anteojos, había bajado sin ser vista y estaba allí hacia una hora.

Para su decepción, no había logrado encontrar un solo libro sobre el tema. Solamente había encontrado unos pocos libros que sugerían la importancia de mantener la casa en orden y el presupuesto equilibrado.

Su pensamiento estaba vagando y ella exclamó sorprendida cuando Edward súbitamente la tomó en sus brazos y se volvió hacia la puerta, besándola.

— No te vestiste — ella interrumpió el beso al sentir la tela de seda de la bata debajo de sus dedos.

— Y vos no deberías estar vestida todavía — Edward reclamó, cargándola en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca. — Acabamos de casarnos, ni siquiera deberíamos salir de nuestro cuarto, por lo menos una semana.

— Todo ese tiempo ? — preguntó Bella asombrada.

— El tiempo que el cuerpo aguante — Edward aclaró , riendo y comenzando a subir las escaleras que daban al hall de entrada.

— Nada de encerrarse. Cómo podríamos visitar a la feliz pareja si resolviese no salir de la cama?

Edward se detuvo inmediatamente y ambos se volvieron para ver de quien eran esas palabras.

Jasper Hale estaba parado en la entrada de la casa con Jessop, el mayordomo. Ambos parecían reírse, y Bella en ese momento se alegró de que por lo menos ella estuviese vestida.

Al sentir una palmada en la espalda , Edward entendió el mensaje silenciosa y colocó a Bella en el piso. Ella entonces lo besó en la cara como disculpándose y, volviéndose hacia el visitante, sonrió .

— Sos el primero en visitarme en mi casa nueva — dijo, atravesando el hall para saludarlo.

— Estoy seguro que seré el primero de varias otras visitas que van a recibir — Jasper les avisó alegremente. — Me enteré que tía Esme y Rosalie planean pasar por aquí más tarde. Y tu padre seguramente vendrá a ver como estás . En verdad , creo que media ciudad va a aparecer para verte después de tu primera noche de casada.

Bella volvió la mirada sobre los hombros en dirección a Edward quien había lanzado un gruñido. Entendía perfectamente la reacción de él. También preferiría evitar todos esos visitantes tan pronto después de la noche de bodas . Después de todo, era un momento muy íntimo y personal. La sensación era de absoluta invasión, y no le gustaba nada pensar que seguramente estarían curiosos por saber si el matrimonio había sido consumado, lo que era muy avergonzante.

— Jessop — Edward dijo de repente.

— Si, mi lord ? — El mayordomo enderezó el cuerpo ante la sequedad de la voz de Edward.

— Ocúpate de que los dos carruajes sean preparados y traídos al frente de la casa. Después pídele a Angela y a mi criado personal que vengan aquí inmediatamente. Estamos partiendo a Mowbray dentro de una hora.

Bella abrió enormemente los ojos. Edward caminó hasta ella y le tomó la mano para subir la escalera.

— Pero ... y lord Hale? — ella preguntó al subir los primeros escalones. — él vino a visitarnos, no podemos simplemente dejarlo aquí y…

— El no vino a visitarnos — Edward le aseguró serenamente.

Bella se dio vuelta para dirigir la mirada a la puerta y vio el bulto borroso de Jasper todavía parado allí.

— No. mi primo nunca se levanta tan temprano. Él está en camino de vuelta a su casa y tuvo la gentileza de parar aquí para avisarnos que, si nos quedamos, seremos bombardeados con visitantes.

— Te parece? — preguntó Bella incrédula.

— Sin duda — Edward aseguró.

Al saber que corrían el riesgo de recibir muchas visitas, Edward se puso en acción. Primero acompañó a Bella hasta el cuarto de ella y sugirió que ella le escribiese una carta a su padre, explicándole que habían decidido viajar a Mowbray, para descansar después del casamiento. A Edward le gustaba su suegro y no quería que él se preocupase con esa partida inesperada. También sugirió que Bella lo invitase a ir visitarlos cuando estuviese en camino a su residencia en el campo, lo que, según él había comentado, sucedería en una o dos semanas.

Edward esperaba que para ese entonces habría tenido tiempo suficiente con su esposa como para que no le importase tener una visita en la casa. Esperaba también, y con mayor fervor todavía, que su suegro llegase solo para que no tuviesen que verle a cara a Sue. — Entonces, marido — Bella preguntó. — Qué debo pedirle a Angela que embale?

— Todo. — fue a respuesta sucinta de Edward.

— Todo? — ella se asombró , y Edward frunció o ceño. Él odiaba Londres y esperaba no tener que volver allí tan pronto. Pero ahora tenía una esposa, cuya voluntad también debía ser tomada en consideración.

— Querrías quedarte en Londres para esta temporada? — preguntó, inseguro.

— Oh, no — Bella respondió tan prontamente que era evidente que no había dicho aquello solamente para agradarlo. Después de un instante, ella agregó : — Temo que soy como mi madre que no tenía mucha paciencia con la alta sociedad.

— Que bueno — Edward sonrió y la besó, feliz de que ella fuese tan perfecta. Después reiteró : — Haz que Angela embale todo, entonces.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Bella entró en el cuarto y casi tropezó con la pata de una silla cerca de la puerta, de tan apresurada estaba. Edward logró sujetarla y apartó la silla. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió que no habían encargado anteojos nuevos para ella. Consideró brevemente la posibilidad de retrasar un poco el viaje, pero pronto cambió de idea. Tal vez Podrían conseguir anteojos en la pequeña villa, en Mowbray. Todavía estaba reticente a la idea que su esposa pudiese verlo bien. Era muy pronto . La noche anterior había sido un perfecto comienzo para el matrimonio, pero le gustaría tener unas semanas más para consolidar la relación de ellos antes de exponer su cicatriz.

Molesto con su egoísmo de mantener a su esposa a ciegas , Edward frunció el ceño al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de ella y entrar en su propio cuarto. No lograba dejar de decirse a sí mismo que la vida de Bella sería mucho más fácil si tuviese los anteojos. Sin mencionar que sería mucho más segura también. Le preocupaba que ella continuase corriendo el riesgo de caerse por las escaleras, de quemarse al encender una vela, pero temía que reaccionase mal a su cicatriz.

Edward pasó la mano por su rostro. Solamente unas semanas más, se prometió a sí mismo. Entonces compraría los anteojos para Bella para que ella pudiese leer y moverse con seguridad. Mientras tanto, leería para ella y la cuidaría para que no sintiese mucho la falta de los anteojos. Y alertaría a toda la servidumbre de Mowbray para que estuviesen atentos a la seguridad de su esposa. Esa sería la mayor prioridad de todos.

Satisfecho con esa decisión, lanzó la bata sobre la cama y se aproximó al armario para separar sus ropas. Estaba medio vestido cuando su criado personal entró en el cuarto. Keighsley se apresuró a ayudarlo a terminar de vestirse, pero Edward lo dispensó, ordenándole que comenzase a empacar y le describió toda la ayuda que necesitaba para que pudiesen partir lo más pronto posible.

Una vez vestido, Edward fue hasta el cuarto de Bella para ver si ya había terminado la carta. Angela se encontraba allá, empacando las cosas que había desempacado el día anterior. Edward le dijo a la criada que enviaría a alguien para ayudarla y descendió con Bella. Entregó la carta a Jessop para que la enviase con un mensajero a casa de lord Swan. Entonces fueron a la sala de cenar. Como era de esperar, la cocinera había preparado un

desayuno especial. Los dos, hambrientos después de toda la extenuante actividad nocturna, comieron de todo con gran placer.

Los criados todavía no habían terminado de empacar cuando ellos acabaron el desayuno, y Edward no quiso aguardar más. Pidió a Jessop que cargase en el primer carruaje lo que ya estuviese listo. Angela y Keighsley seguirían con el resto de sus pertenencias en el segundo carruaje. Entonces apresuró a Bella para partir y sólo se calmó cuando la vio dentro del carruaje, y cuando le dio las instrucciones al conductor.

— Dios! — dijo Bella, Respirando profundamente, cuando su marido se unió a ella en el carruaje un momento después . — Cuando se te mete una cosa en la cabeza, quieres que se cumpla rápidamente.

Edward sonrió al ver la expresión molesta de Bella. Inclinándose, le besó la punta de la nariz y preguntó :

— No te importa que dejemos la ciudad tan rápidamente , verdad ? Sé que estabas feliz con la compañía de tu padre.

— Disfrutaré nuevamente su compañía cuando él pase por la casa — ella respondió serenamente. — No, mi lord , no me importa. Sería peor si tuviésemos que soportar demasiada compañía hoy.

Bella se ruborizó al admitir eso, pues quedaba claro que la razón de su incomodidad tenía que ver con lo que habían hecho durante la noche pasada. Edward sonrió y colocó sobre su regazo.

Bella soltó un grito de sorpresa, agarrándose a los hombros de Edward cuando él la acomodó contra su cuerpo.

— Estás dolorida ? — Edward preguntó, dándole un beso en la frente.

— No. Por qué ? Debería estarlo?

— No sé — Edward confesó. Él la besó suavemente en los labios y sonrió sin apartarlos al verla pegarse a él. Entonces cuchicheó : — Bella?

—Hum?

— Te acuerdas de esa vez que estábamos en el carruaje y vos me preguntaste sobre las diferentes posiciones en que un hombre y una mujer podían hacer amor?

— Me acuerdo — ella lo interrumpió , ruborizándose graciosamente.

— Bien… — Edward hizo una pausa para mordisquear el cuello de ella.

— Entonces? — Bella quería que él completase lo que iba a decir.

Sonriendo, Edward metió la mano debajo de la falda de ella, después inclinó la cabeza para besar uno de sus pechos sobre el escote del vestido, al mismo tiempo en que la otra mano trataba de de sacar el pecho del vestido. Sonrió al ver que el pezón ya estaba rígido… Rígido como él también estaba.

— Bien… — continuó él, dando una lamida a la piel expuesta. — Recuerdo de haberte dicho que los viajes en carruaje eran largos y aburridos.

— No muy aburridos cuando estás cerca, mi lord — Bella retrucó riendo y soltó un gemido cuando él tomó su pezón y lo mordisqueó.

— Hum. — Edward sonrió al verla estremecerse, agregando después : — Me pregunto si no te gustaría pasar el tiempo probando la posición que te estaba mostrando ese día?

La respiración de Bella se hizo jadeante y ella se acomodó en el regazo de su marido, abriendo un poco las piernas cuando la mano de Edward subió lentamente por su muslo.

— Cuál de ellas, mi lord ? — ella quiso saber, recordando que él había mostrado dos posiciones diferentes antes que el carruaje se detuviese y los arrojase al piso.

Los labios de Edward jugaron con el pezón de Bella, mientras sus dedos finalmente alcanzaban la entrada de su sexo.

— Oh, marido… Bella gimió , agarrando la cabeza de Edward y moviendo las caderas para acomodarse, presionando así la erección de él, lo que lo hizo gemir también.

— Que posición? — ella repitió con urgencia, acariciándole los cabellos.

Edward soltó el pecho que tenía en su boca y sacó la mano que estaba debajo de la falda para poder usar las dos manos. Trató entonces de bajar el vestido por el escote hasta que ambos pechos quedaron expuestos

— Las dos — Edward respondió, acariciando sus senos. — Las dos posiciones y tal vez otras. El viaje es largo.

— Mi lord ! — Bella jadeó. — Creo que me va a gustar mucho más este viaje que el que hice con Sue a Londres!

— Espero que si, mi esposa — dijo Edward, riéndose. — Yo tengo una ventaja sobre tu madrastra.

— Tienes muchas — Bella le aseguró, casi sin voz, besándolo en los labios. — Pero de cuál estás hablando?

— Yo tengo la llave de tu cerradura.

Bella se rió bajito , su risa que fue callada por Edward con nuevo beso.

**El próximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	20. Capitulo 18

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! ****Disfrútenlo!**

Capítulo 18

Edward, con una sonrisa en sus labios, miró a la delicada joven en sus brazos. Las piernas de Bella estaban colocadas a cada lado de su regazo, sus pechos estaban desnudos y su cara estaba pegada al tórax igualmente desnudo de él. Ella no dormía el sueño de los justos, sino el sueño de los exhaustos y bien complacidos. Él la había dejado agotada y saciada de tanto hacer amor.

Examinó esa piel sedosa, perfecta, la punta curva de su nariz y los labios entreabiertos, y sintió su corazón saltar dentro de su pecho . Con sólo mirar a Bella sentía ganas de abrazarla y le bastaba con abrazarla para querer más. Lamentaba que faltase poco para llegar a Mowbray y realmente no habría tiempo para despertarla y probar otra posición amatoria.

Bella soltó un pequeño suspiro y Edward sintió su corazón sobresaltarse de nuevo. Ella es adorable, pensó, y pasó la mano por su rostro delicado. Todavía durmiendo, Bella frunció el ceño, protestó irritada y golpeó la mano que la acariciaba. El pecho de Edward se sacudió con la risa que soltó y a ella pareció no gustarle, golpeando en el pecho para que se callase.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él la abrazó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos por un momento, apenas creyendo en la suerte que había tenido . No podría haber encontrado una mujer mejor.

En ese momento, la parte superior del vestido que ella usaba estaba doblado en su cintura. La falda también estaba levantada y el cuerpo de Bella estaba prácticamente descubierto. Pero ella estaba preocupada por eso ? Protestaba por el estropicio que él había hecho en su vestido? No. Bella no estaba preocupada para nada y dormía sobre él.

Edward sabía que él no estaba en mejores condiciones, con los pantalones bajados hasta el tobillo y la camisa abierta, con la mitad de los botones faltando. Pero tampoco le importaba eso. Por lo menos , no le importó hasta que oyó el grito del cochero, avisando que ya estaban llegando. Él corrió las cortinas y, horrorizado, vio que ya estaban subiendo por la alameda rumbo a Mowbray.

Tan azorado quedó que tuvo un sobresalto, dejando que Bella se resbalase al piso bajo una profusión de faldas y enaguas.

— Bella! Perdóname! — Edward se disculpó asustado, corriendo nuevamente las cortinas e inclinándose para ayudar a su esposa quien, somnolienta, se debatía para salir del montón de faldas que la cubría.

Edward logró agarrarla, pero el vestido rápidamente se deslizó al piso. Irritado, la sentó en el asiento a su lado y se agachó para tomar el vestido y se lo entregó a ella, avisándole :

— Ya llegamos. Vístete. Y rápido .

— Qué ?— ella preguntó confundida. — Qué significa que ya llegamos?

— Significa que ya estamos en Mowbray. — Edward corrió la cortina para que ella viese, pero recordó que, sin los anteojos, ella no veía nada. — Estamos llegando. Debemos vestirnos rápidamente .

Bella no perdió tiempo con preguntas. inmediatamente recogió las prendas del piso y comenzó a ponérselas, intentando recomponerse.

Satisfecho porque ella había entendido la urgencia de la situación, Edward volvió su atención a su propio estado de desarreglo. Se paró medio doblado y velozmente levantó los pantalones, cayendo nuevamente sentado en el banco cuando el carruaje se detuvo . Edward extendió el brazo protegiendo a Bella para evitar que ella resbalase y cayese al piso . Pero con la parada brusca, sus cuerpos fueron lanzados hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda golpeas con fuerza el asiento.

Luchando con las enaguas y las faldas , Bella murmuraba una letanía que decía algo como: "Mierda, mierda, dos veces mierda". Edward se olvidó por un momento de su propia ropa para ayudarla, teniendo que enfrentar una enorme cantidad de tela para encontrar la cabeza de ella. La había acabado de ayudar a meter la cabeza en el vestido cuando la puerta del carruaje fue abierta.

Edward prontamente dejó a Bella por su cuenta propia y forcejeando trató de cerrar la puerta .

Al volverse hacia Bella, vio que ella todavía luchaba por meter los brazos en las mangas. Pero Edward prefirió acabar de acomodar sus pantalones y abotonar la camisa. Una vez arreglado, vio que su esposa también había terminado de vestirse e intentaba alisar la falda.

— Estoy medianamente presentable? Ellos van a darse cuenta de lo que sucedió .

Edward se mordió el labio, considerando mejor no decirle que sus cabellos estaban completamente despeinados y su vestido arrugado y rasgado, en ese estado, Bella definitivamente iba a dar mucho que hablar.

Carraspeando, optó por la vía de la caballerosidad y mintió :

— Nadie podría llegar a imaginarse algo así.

— Qué suerte! — ella suspiró aliviada y, antes que él pudiese proferir cualquier otra palabra, abrió la puerta, casi matando de un golpe al mayordomo quien, aparentemente, estaba listo para abrir la puerta del carruaje para recibirlos.

Por suerte, a pesar de su avanzada edad, Kibble logró mantenerse en pie. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo para equilibrarse, cuando tuvo que atajar a Bella quien, pisando el borde inferior del vestido, prácticamente salió cayéndose del carruaje.

Aterrizó en el pecho del mayordomo soltando un grito de susto. Después procuró afirmar sus pies y levantó la cara, estrechando la vista para mirarlo.

El mayordomo, por su parte, dio un paso hacia atrás con el impacto, pero no dejó de observar bastante horrorizado los labios hinchados de su nueva ama marcados por besos, el cabello despeinado y la ropa toda desacomodada.

Con rabia consigo mismo por no haberse apresurado a descender del carruaje primero para ayudar a Bella, Edward saltó para fuera del vehículo cuando ella salió. Entonces la tomó por el brazo y la apartó del mayordomo. Pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella, mirando orgullosamente a los criados que también habían salido para ser presentados a la nueva lady.

— Bella, esta es la servidumbre de la casa. El caballero que impidió que te cayeses es nuestro mayordomo, Kibble.

— Hola, Kibble, gracias por no dejarme caer — dijo Bella, llena de pudor, y le sonrió para al hombre.

— Fue un placer ayudarla, mi lady — respondió Kibble con una rara demostración de encanto y dignidad.

— Y esta es nuestra ama de llave , Señora Longbottom — Edward prosiguió, girándola un poquito para mirar a la mujer que, cuando niño, solía llamarla secretamente "Cara Larga" , sobrenombre que le parecía muy más adecuado porque ella era baja y gordita y su cara parecía demasiado grande para ese cuerpo.

— Señora Longbottom. — Bella sonrió y la saludó con una sacudida de cabeza.

En seguida, Edward hizo que girasen nuevamente y esa vez para ser presentada a un grupo de criados.

— Bella, estos son Marie, Bessie, Antoinette, Lucy, Jean, Jamie, Frederick, Jack y Robert.

— Hola — dijo Bella bajito .

Edward apretó los hombros de su esposa, besándola en la frente, pensando que ella siempre olía bien.

Intentó apartar ese tipo de pensamiento de su mente y dijo :

— No te preocupes, son muchas personas para que recuerdes los nombres de una sola vez. Dentro de poco los vas a conocer a todos.

— Estoy segura que si — dijo Bella, enderezando los hombros, mostrando determinación.

— Hay otros criados ausentes ahora, pero en su debido tiempo vas a conocerlos . Mientras tanto… — la mirada se volvió hacia el pequeño grupo. — Gente, está es mi esposa, lady Bella Cullen, la nueva condesa de Mowbray.

— Condesa! — Bella exclamó, levantando la cara hacia él.

— Por supuesto, la esposa de un conde es una condesa, verdad ? — Edward confirmó en un tono gentil, sonriendo divertido ante la expresión de sorpresa que ella había mostrado .

Edward se dio cuenta que Bella ni siquiera había considerado que con el casamiento ganaría el título de condesa. Qué bendición. Qué alegría pensar que ella se había casado con él por el hombre que era y no por el titulo que portaba.

— El está sonriendo? — La expresión de Kibble, cuyo rostro recordaba al de un perro bulldog, era de total asombro al hacerle la pregunta al ama de llave . No es posible que estemos viendo una sonrisa en la cara del conde!

— Creo que si — respondió la Señora Longbottom.

— A qué se deberá esa sonrisa? — Kibble insistió cuchicheando.

— Creo que a la flor que él tiene en sus brazos, Kibble.

— No es posible. Una muchacha tan joven puede haber domado a esa fiera? No puede ser…

— Yo también me estaría sonriendo si ella fuese mi esposa — Frederick comentó t recibió un codazo de Lucy quien estaba a su lado.

— Tal vez sea la mujer apropiada, Señora Longbottom — Kibble admitió y, en un gesto repentino, se adelantó y se arrodilló delante de Bella, le tomó una de las manos entre las suyas y, con toda delicadeza, besó sus dedos con reverencia.

— M lady debe ser un ángel, pues solamente un ángel transformaría al melancólico lord Edward en este sonriente conde. Por eso, mi angelical lady, a partir de este momento, mi lady tiene mi eterna devoción. Mi vida le pertenece…

Edward soltó una exclamación e hizo una mueca . Kibble había sido su tutor cuando joven y, de cierto modo, había estado más presente en su vida que su propio padre. Por eso, Kibble había acabado logrando una posición destacada en la casa, siendo casi parte de la familia, casi parte de la servidumbre, pero siempre un viejo que creaba situaciones embarazosas.

— Muy bien , Kibble, basta ,se acabó la escena — Edward interrumpió su discurso, de forma autoritaria. — Vas a asustar a lady Bella.

Kibble simplemente arqueó la ceja y dirigió una mirada afectuosa para al rostro sonriente de Bella.

— Me parece que se equivoca, mi lord , porque lady Bella no parece asustada.

Edward sonrió y se curvó para besar la frente de Bella y después se volvió en dirección a la puerta.

— Fue un largo viaje. Creo que lady a Bella le gustaría de tomar un baño y descansar un poco antes de cenar. Lucy, por favor acompaña a mi lady hasta el cuarto.

— Por supuesto , mi lord . — La criada rubia sonrió y se encaminó hacia Bella.

— Llévala del brazo, por favor, Lucy — Edward ordenó. — Los anteojos de lady Bella se rompieron y temo que ella pueda tropezar o caer antes que tenga los nuevos.

— Claro, mi lord . — La criada enlazó su brazo en el de Bella y la condujo al cuarto.

Edward se quedó observando hasta que ellas llegaron al

piso superior de la casa y desaparecieron en el hall. Al volverse, vio que todo el personal estaba reunido detrás de él, observándolas también. La expresión de su rostro se hizo grave, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención a él. Entonces carraspeó algo irritado.

Kibble lo miró de reojo .

— Se pescó un resfrió , mi lord ?

Edward suspiró. Era ese el problema de vivir en una casa con criados que lo había visto nacer y crecer. No había respeto. Ignorando la falta de atención de los criados, Edward caminó hasta la puerta del salón y dijo :

— Me gustaría que todos viesen aquí.

— Eso incluye a su esposa y a Lucy? Quiere que vaya a buscarlas? — Frederick preguntó.

— No es necesario — Edward respondió impacientemente, aguardando que todos entrasen en el salón. Él entró último y cerró la puerta.

— Quiero que uno de ustedes transmita lo que voy a decir a Lucy cuando ella baje, pero no quiero que esta conversación llegue a oídos de lady Bella. De hecho , voy a despedir al primero que toque este tema con quien quiera que sea, inclusive entre ustedes. No puedo permitir que ella se entere de esto, entendido?

— La única excepción es ese que debo hablar con Lucy, verdad ? — Kibble comentó.

— Si, claro — Edward confirmó, suspirando.

Kibble siempre hallaba un modo de corregirlo. Siempre estaba resaltando la importancia de la comunicación clara y, más importante todavía, de recibir la información correcta.

— Muy bien , mi lord . Por favor, prosiga — dijo el mayordomo, asumiendo una actitud relajada, después de aclarar su punto.

Edward abrió la boca, pero prefirió callarse. La frase que Kibble había usado era la misma que usaba cuando quería que él recitase o explicase algo que le había enseñado como tutor . Edward se sentía como si volviese a tener diez años y estuviese delante de su tutor.

Suspirando, dejó el asunto de lado y dijo :

— Antes que nada, como ustedes deben haberme oído decirle a Lucy, los anteojos de lady Bella se rompieron y ella no en ve muy bien sin ellos. Eso hace que sea vulnerable y proclive a tener accidentes y, en realidad , ha sufrido varios en la ciudad.

— Qué clase de accidentes? — Frederick preguntó, demostrando interés.

Edward vaciló en contarle, pero resolvió que sería mejor ellos estuviesen preparados para lo que podrían tener que enfrentar.

— Ella ha confundido el regazo de algunas personas con mesas y ha derramado el té , ha rodado por escaleras, ha prendido fuego algunos objetos , ha tenido incidentes con cosas rompibles, inflamables, puntiagudas y filosas . En fin ... ese tipo del accidente.

— Dios del cielo! Es una calamidad! — la Señora Longbottom murmuró, frunciendo la frente con preocupación. —Debemos vigilar a mi lady hasta que sus anteojos nuevos lleguen.

— Exactamente así — Edward confirmó. — Esa es la función de la criada personal de ella, pero lady Bella a veces logra deshacerse de la vigilancia de su criada. A ella no le gusta estar tan vigilada y de vez en cuando se impacienta y quiere hacer las cosas sola. Por eso necesito que todos estén atentos. Esa pasa a ser la tarea prioritaria de ustedes hasta que ella tenga anteojos nuevamente. Quiero dejar bien claro que tiene prioridad sobre cualquier otra tarea que ustedes estén haciendo.

— Está entendido, mi lord — Kibble dijo seriamente. — En cuánto tiempo van a llegar los anteojos ?

Edward desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo para mirar ak mayordomo, y murmuró :

— Me estoy ocupando de eso.

Kibble estrechó la mirada y Edward se dio cuenta que él se mostraba desconfiado. Él siempre sabía cuando estaba mintiendo. Antes que le hiciese más preguntas, Edward continuó :

— Pero ese no es el único problema — dijo, procurando mostrarse firme. — Parece que hay gente o alguien , que quiere perjudicar a lady Bella.

Los criados mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros.

— Algunos accidentes tal vez no hayan sido tan accidentales.

— Cómo es eso, mi lord ? — la Señora Longbottom preguntó.

Edward una vez más vaciló, pero decidió que sería mejor que supiesen a verdad. No tenía dudas que Bella continuaba bajo amenaza allí . Quien quiera que hubiese intentado perjudicarla , lo intentaría nuevamente, aunque estuviese casada y protegida en su casa de campo. Pero como no tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser, Edward contó los detalles de los accidentes que Bella había tenido y que habían sido motivo de sus sospechas.

Todos se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que él había contado, silencio - que finalmente - fue quebrado con una pregunta de Kibble:

— Hace cuánto tiempo ella está sin anteojos?

— Hace ... algún tiempo — Edward respondió evasivamente, aclarando su garganta. — Ustedes entenderán entonces, que tengo motivos para preocuparme por el bienestar de ella y por qué les pido que estén atentos a cualquier extraños que ronden la propiedad y a las cosas que hace lady Bella.

— Voy a observarla noche y día, mi lord — Frederick prometió, movido por un espíritu de caballerosidad.

— Gracias , Frederick, pero no será necesario. Como dije, sólo quiero que estés atentos.

— Muy bien , mi lord , vamos a vigilarla — completó Kibble, para cerrar el tema. — Si eso es todo, creo que ya podemos volver al trabajo.

— Pueden, si — Edward confirmó y fue a instalarse en una poltrona cerca de la chimenea. Después de que el grupo de personas dejó el salón, él se volvió sorprendido al oír un ruido viniendo de la mesa en un rincón donde estaba el brandy. Kibble había permanecido en el salón y llenaba dos copas con la bebida.

Después de tapar la botella , el mayordomo se dirigió a Edward con las dos copas en la mano y le extendió una, sentándose después en la poltrona al lado de él.

Edward no se sorprendió con esa conducta. Era habitual cuando Kibble quería hablarle. Sólo se preguntaba qué él podría querer decirle.

— Ella todavía no vio tu rostro. — No se trataba de una pregunta.

Edward apretó los labios y miró la chimenea, rehusándose a responder.

**El próximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	21. Capitulo 19

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! ****Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 19

Ante el silencio de Edward, Kibble retomó la palabra.

— Dijiste que los anteojos se rompieron. Por qué no le compraste un nuevo par antes de venir a Mowbray?

Edward se encogió de hombros con rabia y tomó un gran trago de brandy.

— Temes que ella sienta repulsión por tu rostro. — Nuevamente no fue una pregunta.

— Planeo comprarle los anteojos dentro de una semana — Edward respondió entre dientes , enojándose por sentirse culpable

Kibble se quedó en silencio por un momento, con aire pensativo, después preguntó :

— Ella no maneja dinero propio ?

— Qué ? Claro que si. — El sabía que Bella tenía dinero. Su madre le había contado, a la vuelta de una de las pruebas, que ella se había comprado un pequeño frasco de perfume. Después de eso, él se había enterado que Bella recibía regularmente una pequeña cantidad de su herencia desde que había cumplido veinte años. Naturalmente, ella tomará posesión del resto con el casamiento. Ellos habían firmado algunos papeles ese día para transferir una parte del dinero a una cuenta a la que ella tenía acceso. El resto debería ser invertido.

— Cuál es la razón de tu pregunta, Kibble?

— Mera curiosidad, mi lord .

Levantándose, el mayordomo tomó el último trago de brandy y dejó la copa usada en la mesa antes de salir.

— No puedes mantenerla sin ver para siempre. — Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta.

Edward ya estaba harto de ese tipo de comentario. Él bebió el último trago de brandy, después se levantó , fue hasta la mesa y se sirvió una nueva dosis. No necesitaba el sermón del mayordomo. Ya tenía bastante con su propia consciencia, recordándole que Bella estaría más segura si pudiese ver y evitar cualquier peligro. Pero, para mantenerla segura, había recomendado que toda la servidumbre estuviese atenta; varios ojos ciertamente eran mucho mejor que apenas los de ella, él argumentó consigo mismo para aplacar su consciencia.

En cuanto a que Bella supiese sobre los riesgos que estaba corriendo , tal vez eso la pusiese más ansiosa, y él deseaba que su esposa viviese tranquila. Bella comenzaba a florecer ahora que estaba lejos de la tiranía de su madrastra. Definitivamente no quería que nada interferir en el comportamiento de ella, haciéndola una mujer tímida y temerosa.

Al dirigirse nuevamente a la poltrona con el brandy en la mano, Edward se dijo a sí mismo que todos esos argumentos eran perfectamente válidos, pero en su interior se sentía incómodo por saber la verdadera razón por la cual no quería que Bella usase los anteojos.

Suspirando, se sentó pesadamente en la poltrona una vez más y se quedó mirando la copa, reflexionado sobre la injusticia de la vida. Él había encontrado la mujer ideal, alguien que amaba y deseaba . Alguien que lo hacía reír y era la persona más dulce del mundo. La ironía era que, mientras la presencia de ella en su vida lo había hecho más paciente y bondadoso para con los demás, lo hacía cruel para con ella, la persona que más amaba. Privarla de las actividades que tanto le gustaba era realmente un egoísmo muy grande de su parte.

Edward súbitamente posó la copa lleno sobre la mesa y se levantó decidido. Iba a darle anteojos a Bella. Aunque eso le costase su propia felicidad, tenía que asegurar la de ella.

Amargado con la crueldad del destino, Edward dejó el salón y subió las escaleras. Le contaría a Bella que al día siguiente irían a la aldea para encargar los anteojos. De esa manera, no tendría posibilidad de acobardarse y cambiar de idea nuevamente.

Edward estaba en el tercer escalón da escalera cuando oyó el sonido de una agitación en el frente de la casa. Se detuvo , descendió, atravesó el hall y abrió la puerta. Era el segundo carruaje viniendo de la ciudad que acababa de llegar. Edward se volvió para el interior de la casa en el exacto momento en que Keighsley, visiblemente cansado, salía del carruaje, volviéndose después para ofrecer su mano a Angela. La criada de Bella también mostraba señales de cansancio después del largo viaje.

— Esa es la criada de lady Bella, verdad ? — Kibble preguntó, parándose al lado de Edward y viendo a los dos aproximarse .

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

— Ellos deben estar muy cansados, Kibble. Muéstrale el cuarto a Angela y hazla comer y descansar. Ella puede comenzar a trabajar mañana. Keighsley también.

— Muy bien — dijo Kibble e informó : — Lucy ayudó a lady Bella a sacarse la ropa y entrar a la tina de baño, pero ahora ya está aquí abajo. Quieres que la mande a ayudar a lady Bella a salir de la tina y vestirse para la cena?

— No es necesario — respondió Edward y se dirigió a la escalera. — Por favor, Kibble, ocúpate de que nuestra cena sea mandada en bandejas al cuarto de mi esposa. Vamos a acostarnos temprano hoy.

Los gruesos lentes de cristal de los anteojos aumentaban el tamaño de los ojos de Bella . Ella giró la página del libro que estaba leyendo y continuó devorando la novela sobre una mujer infiel y el castigo que su marido le había impuesto . Ella había invadido la biblioteca de Mowbray y había tomado ese libro que, en la prisa, había imaginado que podría serle útil.

Mientras se encaminaban al nuevo cuarto, Bella le había preguntado a Lucy si Mowbray disponía de una biblioteca y dónde quedaba situada. Después de mostrarle el cuarto, Lucy había bajado para mandar a preparar el baño para la nueva lady. Bella había aprovechado la ausencia de ella, y había visitado la biblioteca. Ese había sido el primero libro sobre el tema en que estaba interesada que había llegado a sus manos. Con miedo a ser atrapada, había vuelto rápidamente al cuarto y, poco antes que Lucy retornase, lo había escondido debajo de la almohada. La criada la había ayudado a desvestirse mientras el agua caliente era traída. En seguida, la había dispensado, asegurándole que prefería tomar el baño sola. Cuando la criada había salido, Bella tomó los anteojos y el libro y se metió en la tina.

Bella giró una página más y estaba absorbida por la historia, escrita por una escritora llamada María de Zayas. Aunque el libro en cuestión no contuviese ideas sobre como complacer a un marido, el argumento era interesante y ella lo leía con placer.

Bella estaba girando la página cuando oyó la perilla de la puerta siendo girada. Asustada, se sacó inmediatamente los anteojos , contemplando la puerta. Ya iba a decirle a Lucy que no debía haberse incomodado en volver cuando reconoció el cabello oscuro y la figura alta de su marido.

Con pánico, no se detuvo para pensar ni por un segundo, metió las manos dentro del agua, todavía sujetando en ellas el libro y los anteojos. Inmediatamente escondió el libro debajo una de sus piernas, preguntándose desesperadamente qué debería hacer a continuación.

— Cómo está el baño? — Edward preguntó a la distancia, y ella se dio cuenta por la voz que él sonreía.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir. No podía dejar que él se aproximase a la tina. Si lo hiciese, podría querer ayudarla a bañarse y la ayuda podría acabar en besos y caricias, con él dentro de la tina o sacándola de allí. En cualquier de los casos el libro sería visto.

La única salida que tenía era evitar que Edward se aproximase y para eso sólo se le ocurrió ir al encuentro de él mientras atravesaba el cuarto.

Como había imaginado, Edward se detuvo cuando la vio levantarse de la tina con el agua escurriéndose por su cuerpo desnudo y se quedó contemplándola boquiabierto, Bella podía sentir el calor de la mirada sobre su cuerpo y sabía que estaba ruborizada, pero situaciones desesperadas exigían medidas desesperadas.

Antes que el marido recuperase el habla, Bella salió de la tina y cruzó la pequeña distancia que los separaba. No dijo una sola palabra. Sólo caminó hasta él. En el momento en que se acercó, Edward extendió los brazos y la abrazó. Los labios de él inmediatamente buscaron los suyos y las manos de él fueron a su cuerpo, cargándola en seguida hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarla.

— Pensé que estabas muy cansada después del viaje.

Sonriendo, Bella le dio un beso en el borde de la boca, después se sentó en el borde de la cama y buscó los botones de los pantalones de Edward.

— Creo que nunca me voy a sentir cansada para vos, marido — Bella aseguró. Mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirse, ella se recomendó a sí misma no olvidarse de tomar o libro y los anteojos de la tina cuando fuese posible…

—Mi lady está segura que no preferiría…

— No — Bella interrumpió a Kibble de inmediato, esforzándose para mostrarse paciente y sonreír. —Prefiero acostarme un poquito. Una siesta es todo lo que quiero ahora.

— Se siente mal, mi lady? — Kibble preguntó preocupado.

Bella se controló para no reaccionar mal a la pregunta. Honestamente, los criados de Mowbray se preocupaban por ella como madres obsesivas. Uno u otro, y a veces varios de ellos, la seguía a todos lados en los últimos cuatro días, o sea, desde que había llegado a Mowbray. Y si ella intentaba hacerse una escapada hasta su cuarto para tener un momento de privacidad, ellos se mostraban bastante molestos.

— Estoy bien — Bella insistió con firmeza. — Es que he dormido poco últimamente y sólo quiero tomar una siesta.

— Está bien — Kibble se rindió —, si está segura que no se siente mal…

— No me siento mal — ella repitió. — Por favor, asegúrese que nadie venga a molestarme . Dígale incluso a Angela que no voy a precisarla.

Bella ya estaba en la puerta del cuarto, después de haber sido seguida hasta allí por el mayordomo, con otros criados detrás de él. Forzó una sonrisa y entró en el aposento, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y recostándose en ella con un suspiro.

Por el amor de Dios, ella pensó exasperada. Después sacó el libro del escondrijo entre sus faldas y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Sacudiendo la cabeza, todavía atontada con tanta atención de la servidumbre de la casa, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó la bolsita en que guardaba los anteojos. Poniéndoselos , miró alrededor del cuarto y se detuvo en la silla que quedaba delante de la cómoda. Resolvió tomarla, arrastrarla hasta la puerta y colocarla debajo la perilla.

Aliviada porque ahora nadie podría entrar de sorpresa , Bella fue a la puerta que daba al cuarto de Edward. No había otra silla que pudiese usar para trabarla. Por un momento consideró dejarla como estaba, pero , temiendo que Edward pudiese entrar y sorprenderla con esos anteojos horribles, se dirigió hasta ella.

No disponiendo de otra silla, la solución sería correr otro mueble. Un baúl era el mueble más cercano . Era un pesado .Usando toda su fuerza, Bella logró moverlo un poco, pero al ser arrastrado contra la madera del piso provocó un sonoro ruido.

Protestando entre dientes , Bella redobló sus esfuerzos, esperando ser más rápida para no hacer tanto ruido.

— Mi lady? — La voz de Kibble se hizo oír ansiosa del otro lado de la puerta . — Todo está bien ?

Bella bufó de rabia.

— Si, Kibble, todo está bien .

— Me pareció haber oído un ruido extraño — dijo el mayordomo. Bella sopló una mecha de cabello de su rostro y dijo :

— Solamente estaba cambiando una mueble de lugar para que el cuarto quede a mi gusto.

Hubo un largo silencio y cuando Bella juzgó que Kibble había aceptado su explicación, él insistió:

— No podría abrir la puerta por un minuto para que yo vea que mi lady está bien?

Bella apretó los dientes con rabia, pero fue hasta la puerta del cuarto, retiró la silla , se sacó los anteojos, metiéndolos en el bolsillo de su falda y abrió la puerta.

— Vea, estoy bien.

Kibble la observó lentamente de arriba a abajo, de manera desconfiada, como si temiese que ella estuviese ocultando algo . Después la mirada de él recorrió el cuarto.

Bella se mordió el labio, rezando para que el entrometido no notase el baúl , pero, obviamente, él lo notó.

— Mi lady bloqueó la entrada del cuarto del conde. — El mayordomo se mostró asombrado ante ese descubrimiento.

— Lo bloqueé, si — respondió Bella, impasible. — Es un arreglo temporario, Kibble. Necesito descansar por unos minutos, tener un poco de privacidad, y así me aseguro de que nadie me importune.

Kibble la estudió en silencio, después miró el interior del cuarto. Los dos estaban suficientemente cerca como para que Bella notase como él se había puesto nervioso. Fue cuando los ojos de él se detuvieron en algo . Bella no logró resistirse y se volvió también para ver qué le había llamado la atención . Naturalmente, podía ver nada sin los anteojos, solamente figuras borrosas.

— Hay un libro sobre su cama.

Bella sintió su corazón detenerse. Se había olvidado completamente del libro . Intentando mantener una expresión serena, se volvió hacia el mayordomo, demostrando sorpresa:

— No sé ... tal vez Angela lo haya olvidado aquí.

— Sin duda — él concordó y preguntó : — Puedo llevarlo de vuelta a la biblioteca ?

— No te preocupes, Kibble, es sólo un libro. Voy a dejarlo en la mesa y Angela lo tomará más tarde.

— Tal vez ella quiera leerlo mientras usted descansa — él insistió. — Usted le dio la tarde libre a ella.

Bella apretó los dientes. Buscaba una excusa urgente para poder quedarse con el libro cuando oyó a alguien gritar desde el piso inferior.

Kibble se dio vuelta y miró hacia el hall. disculpándose, fue hasta las escaleras desde donde podía ver la entrada.

Bella creyó que su sentido de audición había aumentado desde que se había quedado sin anteojos. Era como si su cuerpo buscase compensar la falta de vista , agudizando los otros sentidos. Ella oyó perfectamente bien la respuesta de Frederick. Él dijo que un carruaje estaba aproximándose al patio.

Sin darse cuenta que Bella había escuchado, Kibble miró hacia atrás y le informó :

— Perdóneme, mi lady. Parece que tendremos compañía.

Bella observó la figura de él desaparecer escaleras abajo y entonces cerró la puerta del cuarto. Una vez a solas, su mirada se detuvo en el marco borroso de la ventana. Visitas inesperadas? Quién podría ser, se preguntó a sí misma. Poniéndose los anteojos, ella fue hacia la ventana que daba al patio del frente de la casa.

Había un carruaje subiendo por la alameda, pero fue sólo cuando se detuvo en el frente de l a casa que ella reconoció el escudo de la familia, en la parte lateral del vehículo.

Respirando profundamente, Bella caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta. Ya iba a abrirla cuando se acordó de los anteojos. Se los arrancó , los colocó en el bolsillo y rápidamente fue al hall. Al llegar a la escalera, se agarró a la baranda y descendió cuidadosamente. Había aprendido la lección al torcerse el pie en las escaleras de la casa de su padre en Londres.

Kibble permanecía parado junto a la puerta de entrada, observando el primer pasajero que descendió del carruaje. Al llegar al lado de él, Bella notó por la expresión desconfiada de su cara que Kibble no tenía la menor idea de quien er. Pero pronto él se enteró de la identidad del visitante al verla pasar corriendo y gritando:

— Papá, que bueno, no te esperábamos tan pronto!

Cuando su padre la vio, también se apresuró en dirección a ella y la abrazó cariñosamente. Bella oyó entonces a Kibble comenzar a dar órdenes para que preparasen los cuartos y le avisó a la cocinera que habría invitados la cena.

— Cómo está mi niña? — lord Swan quiso saber, después de abrazarla. — Pareces saludable y contenta.

— Y lo estoy - confirmó Bella, abriendo una amplia sonrisa. — Pero, qué pasó? No te esperábamos tan pronto. Algo malo ?

— No, nada — él aseguró rápidamente . — Sólo que terminé mis negocios antes de lo que esperaba y pensé en pasar un poco más de tiempo con vos y tu marido. — A propósito, dónde está él ?

— Edward fue revisar algo que precisa reparación — ella le explicó, enlazando su brazo en el de su padre. — Pronto estará aquí.

Bella notó de reojo un movimiento junto al carruaje y vio surgir de la puerta un cuerpo de mujer. Sue había venido , pensó, e inmediatamente soltó el brazo de su padre.

—Disculpa. Yo aquí hablándote y Sue aguardando para bajarse.

— Oh. — Charlie Swan se volvió hacia el carruaje, disculpándose con su esposa y ofreciéndole la mano para que bajase.

Cuando pisó en el suelo , Sue intentó alisar el vestido. Bella sintió duda. Una parte de ella le decía que debería aproximarse y abrazar a su madrastra, como había hecho con su padre, pero su madrastra nunca había sido dada a las muestras de afecto , y ella no sabía como comportarse. Finalmente, ella se decidió. Le gustase a Sue o no, como ella formaba parte de la familia, y debía ser tratada como tal. Enderezando los hombros, dio algunos pasos hacia su madrastra, la besó en la cara y la abrazó .

Sue se puso rígida al ser abrazada, mostrándose sorprendida. Bella entonces enlazó un brazo en el brazo de su padre y el otro por el de su madrastra y los invitó a entrar.

— Vamos. Quiero que conozcan a Kibble y a todo el personal. Por cuánto tiempo se pueden quedar?

— Creo que podamos quedarnos casi una semana antes de proseguir viaje. Si a tu marido no le importa — lord Swan completó.

— Al marido de ella no le importa en lo absoluto.

Bella se detuvo y miró al costado. Edward estaba llegando desde los establos. Ella sonrió al verlo saludar a su padre y su madrastra, dándoles la bienvenida a Mowbray

— Espero que no te moleste que estemos aquí ?

Edward dirigió su mirada al hombre que cabalgaba a su lado, lord Charlie Swan.

Era la mañana siguiente a la llegada de los Swan. El padre de Bella había salido con él a inspeccionar la propiedad y todo estaba bien hasta que su suegro hizo esa pregunta.

— No, claro que no me molesta, mi lord . Qué le hace pensar eso?

Charlie Swan encogió los hombros , y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era irónica. Pasado un momento, él se justificó :

— Bien, es que ustedes están recién casados y probablemente les gustarían estar a solas para conocerse mejor.

Edward también esbozó una sonrisa tímida. Aunque originalmente hubiese deseado que el padre de Bella postergase la visita hasta que él estuviese saciado de su joven esposa, o por lo menos hasta que lograse estar en el mismo cuarto con ella sin que desease arrancarle as ropas. Era difícil imaginar que podría tenerla sólo para sí por las dos o tres décadas siguientes.

— Tenemos todo una vida por delante. No puedo negarle apenas algunos días de visita.

Charlie Swan ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Amas a mi hija.

Edward se puso rígido en la montura. Todavía intentaba entender sus sentimientos hacia Bella. Cada día con ella era una aventura. Esa mañana él había despertado con su joven esposa acariciando y besando su erección. Bella había empezado a sorprenderlo con esas actitudes atrevidas en los últimos días. Su esposa parecía tan ansiosa por agradarlo como él a ella.

— Puedo ver que la amas — continuó Charlie Swan. — Por eso no comprendo por qué ella todavía está sin los anteojos.

Edward procuró controlarse e dijo :

— Ya deben estar en camino. Tuve que encargarlos a Londres. Pero quiero darle una sorpresa a Bella, por eso le pido que no comente nada con ella.

Lord Swan pareció aliviado y concordó :

— Como te parezca mejor.

Edward íntimamente se rió de esas palabras. Si en realidad fuese como le pareciese mejor, Bella nunca tendría los anteojos. Pero la consciencia le pesaba y, finalmente, él había resuelto encargar los anteojos para ella. Finalmente, no había llevado a Bella a la aldea, ni le había contado nada sobre su plan . Le había dado algo de dinero a un mensajero para que fuese a la ciudad y comprase los anteojos. Todo sin que ella sospechase.

Edward se decí a sí mismo que quería darle una sorpresa . Aunque, la verdad era que, mientras Bella no supiese que los anteojos estaban en camino, él podría retrasar el momento de dárselos por cuanto tiempo quisiese.

Suspirando, al avistar la casa, Edward espoleó el caballo, haciéndolo trotar. No quería hablar más .

La casa estaba en silencio cuando Edward y su suegro entraron. Encontraron a Sue leyendo en el salón, pero los criados no estaban a la vista . Edward no tenía duda que estaban evitando a Sue. Ella podía ser bastante insoportable y desagradable con los criados. Aparentemente, Bella no era la única persona a quien le gustaba someter. La mujer atormentaba quien fuese más débil o estuviese en un posición inferior, como los criados.

Dejando a lord Mowbray con su esposa, Edward subió para cambiarse de ropa . Se desvistió ye se vistió cerca del guardarropa, mirando varias veces hacia la puerta de comunicación con oelcuarto de Bella. Se sentía curioso por saber dónde estaría ella y qué estaría haciendo. Era lo que siempre se preguntaba cuando estaban separados.

Se nota que la amas. Charlie Swan le había dicho, y él comenzaba a creer que verdaderamente la amaba . El hecho que hubiese decidido comprarle los anteojos era una evidencia de eso. Se sorprendía de la facilidad con que todo había sucedido. Era realmente amor lo que sentía por ella.

Bella era una persona fácil de se amar, sin duda, pero era más que eso. Edward había creído que encontrar alguien con quien quisiese casarse sería casi imposible, sin considerar la posibilidad de llegar a amar a esa persona; pero todo había sido increíblemente fácil con Bella desde el comienzo.

— Listo, mi lord . Precisa algo más ? — preguntó Keighsley al terminar de ayudarlo.

— No, gracias, Keighsley … sabes dónde está mi esposa?

— Creo que ella está en el cuarto, mi lord . Uno de los criados está en el hall, observando la puerta, una evidente señal de que ella debe estar allá dentro.

— Gracias — Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta comunicante, cuando el criado dejó el cuarto. Como siempre, estaba ansioso por ver a su mujer, por eso ni se molestó en golpear la puerta, intentando simplemente abrirla, pero estaba bloqueada.

Extrañando porque la puerta se había abierto sólo un poquito, la cerró e intentó abrirla de nuevo, una vez más sin éxito. Intentó entonces espiar por la hendija y la llamó :

— Bella?

No hubo respuesta.

— Bella? — él insistió, esta vez golpeando la puerta. — Bella? Estás ahí? Hay algo bloqueando a puerta.

Sin obtener respuesta, Edward dio media vuelta y fue al hall, viendo a Frederick en el momento en que dejaba el cuarto.

— Sabes si lady Mowbray está en el cuarto?

— Está, si, mi lord — Frederick confirmó, asumiendo una postura militar.

— Ella está sola? — Edward preguntó, encaminándose hacia la puerta del cuarto y girando la perilla. La puerta se abrió apenas unos centímetros.

— Estoy vigilando la puerta desde que ella entró, mi lord , y nadie más entró o salió. — Frederick se acercó al ver que Edward forcejeaba la puerta. — Qué pasa?

— La puerta está bloqueada con algo — Edward explicó y golpeó la puerta. — Bella, si me oyes, di mi nombre!

Ambos permanecieron callados mientras aguardaban. Entonces Edward se dio vuelta impacientemente, y volvió a su cuarto, dirigiendose nuevamente hasta a la puerta comunicante. Estaba seguro que esa puerta había cedido un poco al intentar abrirla. Por lo menos , más que la del hall. después de una nueva tentativa, la empujó con más fuerza, soltando un gruñido, y la puerta cedió más un poco.

— Nadie entró, mi lord — aseguró Frederick, que había ido detrás de él hasta el cuarto. — No saqué los ojos de la puerta ni por un instante.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario. Toda su concentración estaba centrada en la puerta que estaba forzando y, aunque lentamente, lograba abrir un poquito. El ruido producido por la madera raspando el piso le decía que un mueble pesado debía haber sido arrastrado hasta allí. Para complicar las cosas, una buena parte del piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra, lo cual probablemente estaba impidiendo que el mueble se deslizase mejor.

— Puedo ayudarlo, mi lord ? — Frederick preguntó solícitamente. — Tal vez si los dos forzamos…

Edward miró al muchacho, prácticamente un adolescente de unos dieciséis años, delgado como una vara, pero estaba tan ansioso que cualquier ayuda sería bienvenida.

— Apoya el hombro en la puerta y empuje cuando te diga.

Frederick se colocó al lado de él, con el hombro apoyado en la puerta, y ambos pusieron el máximo esfuerzo posible. Esta vez, la puerta cedió lo suficiente para que Edward pudiese mirar adentro del cuarto. Bella estaba acostada, aparentemente durmiendo, pero él notó que la cara de ella estaba extremamente pálido.

— Una vez más — Edward ordenó, y ellos lograron dar un buen empujón a la puerta, lo suficiente para que fuese apartada y lo dejase ver que el mueble era un baúl .

Frederick estaba a la expectativa, observando ansiosamente si su amo podría pasar por esa pequeña abertura. Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando él lo logró.

— Ella está bien ? — Frederick preguntó, intentando entrar mientras Edward corría hacia la cama.

— Bella? — Edward tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos . Su corazón casi dejó de latir al verla. No solamente había tenido la impresión que estaba pálida. Bella estaba blanca como una sabana y completamente inerte.

— Cómo está ella ? — Frederick insistió, aproximándose a la cama.

— Pide ayuda! — le gritó Edward, frotando con su mano temblorosa en el rostro de Bella.

— Por supuesto , mi lord . — Frederick comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta , pero Edward lo llamó , al ver lo que bloqueaba la entrada de la otra puerta.

— Saca esa silla que está trabando la puerta y corre a pedir socorro.

La mirada de Edward recorrió el resto del cuarto, pero todo parecía en orden y no había nadie más allí.

Frederick dejó la puerta abierta al salir y Edward pudo oírlo gritar pidiendo ayuda al descender las escaleras. Con la esperanza que la ayuda llegase pronto, Edward volvió a examinar el rostro de su esposa.

Acostada en la cama, ella parecía tan pequeña y frágil… la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho. No podía soportar mirar esa cara sin vida. Ella apenas parecía respirar, y la idea que ella pudiese morir lo aterrorizó . No soportaría perderla. Bella era demasiado importante era todo en su vida. Dios, la amaba tanto que preferiría morir a vivir sólo con el recuerdo de ella.

— Quédate conmigo, Bella — él murmuró, acariciándole la espalda. — No me dejes. Te necesito .

— Mi lord ?

Edward miró la puerta y vio a Kibble entrar. Detrás del mayordomo, estaban el padre de Bella y varios criados.

— Frederick dijo que mi lady no está bien. Qué sucedió ? — Kibble preguntó, dando la vuelta a la cama y parándose al lado del lugar en que Edward estaba sentado, cargando a Bella.

— No sé. Ella está muy pálida y no se despierta — Edward explicó.

— Déjame verla — dijo Kibble.

Charlie Swan también se aproximó por el otro lado. Edward acostó nuevamente a Bella con gran delicadeza, y los tres hombres se inclinaron sobre ella.

— Mi Dios, ella tiene una palidez mortal! — exclamó lord Swan, alarmado.

— Está casi color ceniza — la Señora Longbottom comentó asustada .

Kibble levantó entonces los párpados de Bella, examinó sus ojos y se curvó para olerle el aliento.

Edward observaba las acciones del mayordomo como si estuviese anestesiado hasta que él enderezó el cuerpo. Su semblante demostraba todo el pánico que sentía, asustando todavía más a Edward.

— Debemos purgarla. Fue envenenada.

— Qué ?— lord Swan y Edward dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Kibble no estaba oyendo, su atención estaba to centrada en la mesa donde había un pedazo de torta a medio comer. Él se agachó entonces para olerlo y apretó los labios.

— La torta está envenenada.

— Pero todos comimos un pedazo de torta anoche — Edward lo contradijo.

— No este pedazo — Kibble afirmó, mirando a su alrededor . — Necesito algo para meterle en la garganta.

— Qué ?— Edward se alarmó .

Impacientándose, Kibble sugirió :

— Tal vez vos y lord Swan deban salir de aquí.

— No, yo me quedo — Edward protestó.

— Entonces intenta salvarla, si puedes— Kibble decidió, dirigiendose a la puerta.

— No, Kibble, por favor, vuelve! Necesitamos tu ayuda — Edward dijo secamente.

— Entonces tienes que irte. No puedo ayudarla con vos interrumpiendo y cuestionando cada movimiento mío — ordenó Kibble, retornando.

Viendo que Edward vacilaba Charlie Swan lo tomó por el brazo.

— Vamos, él tiene razón. Es mejor que nos vayamos aquí. Vamos abajo para no molestar aquí.

— Pero y si ella… — Edward comenzó a decir, completando en su pensamiento: Y si ella se muere?, no atreviéndose a terminar la frase.

— Uno de los dos tiene que irse, mi lord , o vos o yo — Kibble dijo implacablemente, y Edward sintió en sus hombros el peso de la derrota. — Voy a llamarlo cuando haya algún cambio — Kibble prometió, suavizando su actitud ante la concesión de Edward.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y siguió a lord Swan, saliendo del cuarto. Los dos hombres se mantuvieron callados, con los oídos atentos a las instrucciones que Kibble daba a los otros criados como un sargento de caballería.

— Ella estará bien — lord Swan procuró tranquilizarlo, sin conseguir disimular miedo en la voz .

Bella era hija única, fruto de su amor con Renné Swan. Era natural que estuviese tan preocupado como Edward.

Forzandose a dar una respuesta igualmente gentil, Edward condujo a su suegro hasta el salón, imaginando que, mientras aguardaban, un trago de brandy le haría bien a los dos. Abrió la puerta y dejó que lord Swan entrase primero. Tan pronto pisó el salón, se encontró con Sue serenamente instalada en el sofá, con la cara absolutamente desprovista de cualquier expresión.

— Entonces, qué hizo ella ahora? Prendió fuego esta casa también? O se tropezó y se lastimó el dedo del pie? — ella preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

Edward sintió su sangre hervir, pero fue Charlie Swan quien tomó la iniciativa de responder. Parándose al lado de Edward, él miró a su mujer con total desprecio y dijo :

— Ella fue envenenada y, como sé que vos sos la única persona que la odia tanto como para hacer una cosa así , no sería tan arrogante, pues sos vos quien va a ir a la horca si ella llega

a morir.

**El próximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	22. Capitulo 20

TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA

TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA

AUTORA: Lynsay Sands

ADAPTADO POR: MARS992

GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA

CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720

PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER

SIN FINES DE LUCRO…

CAPITULO 20

Bella abrió lentamente los ojos y dio una mirada al lugar vacío a su lado. Aparentemente, Edward se había despertado temprano . No era usual. Él generalmente era el primero en despertar y provocarla con besos y caricias. No podía haber modo más agradable de comenzar o día.

En verdad, pensó Bella, esa mañana específica no le habría gustado tanto. Se sentía rara, con la garganta y el estomago dolorido por algún motivo. Esperaba que no fuese ningún problema. Soltando un suspiro, se dio vuelta de espaldas en la cama y casi gritó de susto al ver una cara arrugada inclinada sobre ella.

— Kibble! — ella agarró las mantas, levantándolas hasta el pecho y abrió enormemente los ojos al mayordomo. — Qué…?

— Cómo se siente , mi lady? — el mayordomo la interrumpió , serenamente.

Bella parpadeó . Su mente ahora estaba completamente despierta y comenzaba a funcionar. La última cosa que se acordaba era de haberse acostado para descansar a la tarde y ahora la iluminación del cuarto sugería que todavía era la siesta. Frunciendo el ceño, ella exploró un poco más su mente, juntando algunas recuerdos sueltos de la Señora Longbottom y Kibble sujetándola y calmándola mientras vomitaba.

— Estaba enferma — ella dijo, bajito .

— Cierto — Kibble confirmó.

— Usted y la Señora Longbottom se ocuparon de mí.

—Así como casi todo el personal de la casa. Estábamos muy preocupados, mi lady.

— Qué sucedió ? Fue una gripe fuerte?

— De qué se acuerda? — el mayordomo preguntó en vez de responder.

Bella se mordió el labio y procuró recordar.

— Vine a mi cuarto para escapar de Lyd… digo, para tener un poco de privacidad. — Aunque su madrastra fuese un pesadilla, no le gustaba hablar mal de ella con los criados.

La alegraba que su padre y su marido se llevasen tan bien; se había sentido feliz porque habían salido a cabalgar juntos. Desgraciadamente , Sue se había quedado para atormentarla con comentarios malditos sobre la odisea de la consumación del matrimonio. También le había dicho que debería sentirse horrorizada al ver de cerca la cara de su marido… si es que él había consentido en que ella usase anteojos nuevamente. Sería mejor que permanecieses ciega, su madrastra había rematado.

Controlándose y sin revelarle que ya tenía anteojos, en la primera oportunidad Bella había escapado a su cuarto para leer un poco. Había, como de costumbre, bloqueado las dos puertas y se había recostado para leer.

Pero no le comentó nada a Kibble sobre la lectura. Sus anteojos continuaban siendo un secreto.

— Vine a descansar un poco al cuarto — dijo Bella — y había un pedazo de torta en mi mesa de cabecera.

— No fue usted quien la trajo ?

— No, Kibble. Creí que Frederick la había dejado para mí. Él siempre parece estar siguiéndome y siempre me trae dulces. Aunque no tenía hambre, comí uno o dos bocados, para que él no se ofendiese.

— Gracias a Dios, no tenía hambre.

— Por qué ?

— Nada, nada. Acabe de contarme lo que sucedió , por favor.

Bella pensó en insistir para que él le explicase su comentario, pero desistió. En el momento oportuno se enteraría .

— Fue sólo eso. Comí unos bocados y , como el estomago comenzó a dolerme un poco, resolví dormir. Una buena siesta a veces resuelve todo.

Kibble se quedó en silencio por un momento, después levantó algo . Bella no logró identificarlo de inmediato, pero él aproximó los anteojos muy cerca de la nariz de ella.

— Estaban entre las mantas cuando la levanté un poco. También encontré un libro de la biblioteca.

Bella se mordió el labio, sintiéndose desconcertada bajo la mirada de él. No era que hubiese una expresión de acusación o de rabia en la cara del mayordomo al hacer el comentario.

— Era por eso entonces que usted estaba bloqueando las puertas. lord Mowbray no sabe de los anteojos.

Aunque no fuese una pregunta, Bella respondió :

— No, él no sabe…

— Hace cuánto tiempo los tiene?

— Desde la víspera de mi casamiento.

— Sospechaba eso cada vez que la veía escaparse al cuarto. No tenía sentido para mí que usted tuviese su propio dinero y no lo usase para comprarse anteojos.

— En verdad , no tenía posibilidad de comprarlos . Sue siempre estaba conmigo. Pero hallé un modo de ir hasta a una farmacia el día en que lady Mowbray y yo fuimos probarnos nuestros vestidos.

— Por qué no le contó a Edward?

Bella notó la falta de uso del título de nobleza cuando Kibble se refería a su marido, pero sabía que los dos tenían un relación especial, casi de padre e hijo, por eso no se sorprendió. Ella no estaba muy dispuesta a responder.

— Es porque lo vio y lo halló mucho repulsivo? Prefiere no tener que mirar a su marido?

Una vez más no había ninguna censura o juicio de valor en el tono de voz del mayordomo, pero Bella se sintió horrorizada ante la mera sugestión que hacía.

— No, claro que no. Edward es lindo. Poco importa la cicatriz que tiene en la cara . Él tiene los ojos verdes más bellos que jamás haya visto , labios muy dulces y…

Dandose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Bella se detuvo , sintiendo el rubor subir a sus mejillas.

— Usted lo ama — completó Kibble, visiblemente satisfecho.

— Si, creo que si — ella admitió tímidamente

Ya con los anteojos, Bella vio la amplia sonrisa que había transformado la cara del mayordomo. Era obvio que él también amaba a Edward y estaba feliz de saber cuanto era amado por su esposa.

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas y entonces Kibble preguntó :

— Pero por qué está escondiendo los anteojos de él ?

Al ver que Bella evitaba su mirada , él insistió :

— Es por él ?

— Si — ella confirmó, aunque en verdad fuese por causa de los dos. Bella no quería que Edward la viese con esos anteojos horribles. Pero tampoco deseaba perder el poco afecto que él ya le tenía, en caso que la hallase muy fea con esos anteojos.

—Usted no entiende que él se sentiría más conmocionado si supiese que puede verlo y lo ama que pensar que no conoce la apariencia de él ?

Bella dirigió una mirada confusa al mayordomo.

— Cómo?

Kibble reformuló lo que había dicho:

—Usted no está escondiendo los anteojos para que él no se sienta incómodo bajo su mirada ?

— él se siente incómodo bajo mi mirada? — ella preguntó, incrédula. — No. Por qué sucedería eso ? Yo lo amo por lo que es. Él es guapo, inteligente, dulce…

—Pero, entonces por qué no usa los anteojos y se lo dice a él ?

Bella creyó que Kibble tenía la mente un poco enlentecida, dada la dificultad que demostraba para entender. Sintiendo pena por él, ella confesó :

— Porque soy horrible con anteojos.

Kibble mostró una expresión de asombro, y ella resolvió explicarse mejor.

— Sue siempre me dijo que quedaba muy fea con los anteojos y, cuando lady Mowbray supo que mi par de anteojos extra se había rotoo, ella comentó que Edward se sentiría aliviado. Me quedé preocupada creyendo que él no me hallaba nada atractiva .

Kibble echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, como si hubiese recibido un golpe. Él la miró perplejo.

— Es por eso que no usa los anteojos?

— Claro — Bella confirmó, sintiéndose desgraciada para, en seguida, sorprenderse con la carcajada del mayordomo.

— Qué dije de gracioso?

— Oh, mi lady, si usted supiese — él logró decir entre risas. — Los dos son demasiado sensibles. Están tan enamorados y temerosos de rechazo del otro.

Bella miró seriamente al mayordomo, no le gustaba nada verlo divertirse con ese asunto.

— Oh, querida.

Bella se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a lady Mowbray entrando con una expresión exasperada en la cara . Sacudiendo la cabeza ella caminó por el cuarto hasta ellos.

— Perdónenme , pero estaba del otro lado de la puerta y no pude dejar de oír. Bella, me temo que me entendiste mal.

— Lady Mowbray! Cuándo llegó ?

— Hace más o menos una hora, querida. Resolví venir a ver como vos y mi hijo se están llevando. Debería haber llegado

anoche, pero se rompió una de las ruedas del carruaje y tuvimos que pasar la noche en una posada para que fuese reparada.

Acomodándose en un lado vacío de la cama, ella dio una palmada en la mano de Bella.

— Si hubiese sabido que estabas enferma, habría alquilado otro carruaje para llegar más rápidamente aquí.

— No hubo necesidad. Estoy bien — dijo Bella, conmovida por las palabras de su suegra.

— No, mi querida, es obvio que no estás bien — la contradijo lady Mowbray. — Estás sufriendo por causa de un mal entendido.

Bella levantó las cejas .

— Qué mal entendido, mi lady?

Lady Mowbray abrió la boca para decir algo, pero vaciló. Cuando finalmente habló , Bella supo que no se trataba de lo que originalmente tenía intención de decir.

— Me gustaría que me llamases madre, Bella. Siempre quise tener una hija, mas, después de Edward, no pude tener más hijos. de esa forma, también el vacío dejado por la muerte de tu madre sería llenado. Entiendo que Sue… bien, como ella nunca tuvo sus propios hijos, tal vez no sea la persona más indicada para ese papel.

Sonriendo, Bella apretó la mano de su suegra quien sujetaba la de ella y cuchicheó emocionada:

— Gracias … madre.

Lady Mowbray se mostró radiante, aunque sus ojos estuviesen nublados con lágrimas.

Antes que las dos pudiesen comentar algo mas , Kibble carraspeó . Cuando captó la atención de ellas, él sugirió :

— Tal vez usted pueda explicar ese mal entendido, lady Mowbray, para que lady Bella de hecho entienda, y no sufra por lo que no entendió.

— Si, claro. — ella suspiró y , apretando la mano de Bella, dijo : — Mi querida niña, cuando dije que Edward estaría aliviado al saber que tus anteojos estaban rotos, no fue porque a él no le gustan los anteojos . Fue porque él teme que, si vos ves bien, tal vez ya no te sientas atraída por él.

— Cómo Edward puede pensar una cosa así ? — Bella se sorprendió .

— Por su cicatriz, querida — lady Mowbray respondió con delicadeza.

— Claro pero ... — Bella murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza como si considerase un absurdo esa idea. —El es guapo, aún con la cicatriz. Por el amor de Dios, sin ella hasta me dolerían los ojos de mirarlo y hallarlo tan lindo.

— Realmente, él es guapo al estilo de un dios griego, bello como un ángel. Claro que esa es ... mi opinión . — Lady Mowbray suspiró. — Pero las jóvenes de la ciudad exigen perfección en todo y lo miran a Edward como si fuese un obra de arte dañada.

Bella se dio cuenta que su suegra había sufrido por la manera en que su hijo había sido tratado después de la herida.

— Naturalmente, al principio la cicatriz era mucho peor. Las facciones de él estaban distorsionadas. La cara le quedó muy hinchada. Pero aún así él frecuentó la corte. Pobre mi hijo, muchas jóvenes llegaron a desmayarse al verlo. — Con el semblante ahora entristecido, ella se desahogó : — Todo comenzó con la joven Louise Frampton. Ella estuvo enamorada de Edward durante años y quedó muy impresionada , al punto de desmayarse cuando vio lo que le había sucedido en la batalla. Nadie la había prevenido y fue un shock para ella. Aparte de eso — lady Mowbray agregó —, Louise estaba un poquito gorda y, cuando supo que Edward había vuelto, le pidió a su criada que le ajustase mucho el corset. La pobre muchacha se sintió una idiota después de desmayarse y se sintió todavía peor cuando supo que otras jóvenes comenzaron a reaccionar de la misma manera al ver a mi hijo , fue como una especie de moda, todas querían tener la misma experiencia.

— Pobre Edward — Bella murmuró.

Lady Mowbray asintió con la cabeza y , con la cara triste, agregó :

— Sé que algo también sucedió con lady Charlieson, aunque no sepa qué, pero todo eso contribuyó a que Edward quisiese huir de Londres. Inmediatamente empacó sus cosas, se vino a Mowbray y se quedó aquí.

Era muy obvio que lady Mowbray había sufrido mucho, pensó Bella.

— No sé cuantas veces Rosalie y yo lo visitamos después de eso y le repetimos que la cicatriz estaba mucho mejor y que él debía volver a convivir en sociedad. Edward no nos escuchaba. Finalmente, resolví ser más dura con él, pues, de lo contrario, él se quedaría aquí para siempre y nunca volvería a Londres . Hasta fui impertinente con él.

Bella se mordió el labio para contener la sonrisa que quería curvarse en sus labios. Lady Mowbray hizo el comentario con un estremecimiento de horror que evidenciaba como ella se sentía respecto a "ser impertinente".

— Y fui firme hasta que él finalmente cedió y volvió a frecuentar la corte este año.

— Y yo sólo puedo agradecerle por eso. De otro modo, yo nunca lo habría conocido.

Lady Mowbray sonrió .

— Es verdad. Si yo no hubiese insistido tanto para ir a Londres este año, ustedes dos no habrían se conocido.

Bella sintió un escalofrío. Nunca haberlo conocido; nunca haber bailado con él ; nunca haberlo besado, nunca… Dios, ella podría estar casada con Newton en ese momento y probablemente lista para tirarse de un acantilado también. Se descomponía con sólo pensar en la mera posibilidad que ese viejo arrugado la tocase de la manera que Edward la tocaba. Gracias Dios mío .

— Bella — lady Mowbray propuso —, déjame hacer una cosa más por vos. Deja que Edward sepa que tienes los anteojos. Él necesita saber que puedes verlo y que lo amas . Y vos vas a ver que él te ama con y sin los anteojos.

La madre de Edward dio una palmada más a la mano de Bella, después se levantó.

— Ahora debo ir a mi cuarto. Y vamos a mantener esta visita en secreto . Imagino que a mi hijo no le gustaría saber que te he visto y he conversado con vos antes de él. Por lo que supe, él estuvo toda la noche preocupado, caminando como un león enjaulado en el salón.

La mirada de Bella voló hacia el mayordomo ante esa noticia.

La expresión de Kibble cambió, forzando una sonrisa .

— No dejé que el conde se quedase aquí mientras la cuidaba , lady Bella. El, naturalmente, no quería salir, pero me estaba cuestionando y se estaba entrometiendo en todo lo que hacía o pedía. Tuve que ser firme.

Bella se sorprendió al saber que había alguien que lograba que Edward hiciese algo que no quería hacer.

— Pero — Kibble prosiguió —, prometí ir a buscarlo cuando hubiese algún cambio en su estado. Voy a buscarlo ahora mismo, pero primero quiero decirle que lady Mowbray tiene razón. Realmente debe decirle que ya vio su cara y que lo ama como es. Edward se preocupa tanto por su apariencia, como usted de sus anteojos.

Kibble acompañó a lady Mowbray, dejando Bella sentada sola, con un dilema. Sería verdad ? Se había privado de los anteojos sin necesidad ? Bella pensó y volvió a pensar en el tema . Hasta entonces el hecho que Edward no hubiese demostrado ninguna intención de comprarle anteojos nuevos la había hecho pensar que él no quería verla con anteojos. Pero su suegra y Kibble le habían mostrado otro lado de la cuestión . Tal vez el marido realmente temiese que ella lo rechazase después de ver bien su cicatriz.

La mera idea hizo con que ella sacudiese la cabeza. Con o sin cicatriz, Edward era el hombre más encantador de la ciudad. Era difícil de creer que no supiese eso. Él parecía muy seguro de sí mismo todo el tiempo .

Los pensamientos de Bella fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del cuarto fue abierta. Ya se había convertido en un hábito sacarse los anteojos y esconderlos debajo la almohada.

— Bella.

Ella inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su marido que entró y atravesó el cuarto, visiblemente abatido . Pronto detrás de él, entró un segundo y después un tercer hombre. El segundo seguramente era su padre, ella pensó, pero no tenía idea de quien era el tercero.

Edward se sentó al lado de ella en la cama y la abrazó.

— Gracias a Dios estás bien — dijo bajito , anidándola junto a su pecho y acariciando el cabello de ella. — Estabamos muertos de preocupación.

— Cierto — el padre confirmó, acariciándole la espalda. — Estuvimos toda la noche a la expectativa que despertases.

— Perdónenme por haber causado tanta preocupación. — Bella abrazó a su marido con una de sus manos y con la otra apretó la mano de su padre.

— No tuviste ninguna culpa — Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y todos rieron.

Edward entonces se apartó de Bella y la miró comovido. Él estaba tan cerca que ella pudo ver las líneas de preocupación alrededor de sus ojos enrojecidos por falta de sueño.

— Supimos que sobrevivirías a medianoche, pero Kibble no podía decir si te quedaría alguna secuela.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa .

— Creo que todo está en orden.

Edward se rió y le besó cariñosamente la nariz.

— Estamos contentos de que esté bien — dijo el tercer hombre.

Bella pensó haber reconocido la voz, pero no logró en un primer momento recordar quien era.

— Crees que puede contarnos qué sucedió ? — el hombre agregó, y ella abrió enormemente los ojos.

— Señor Seth! — exclamó sorprendida cuando el nombre de él repentinamente le vino a la mente. — Qué está haciendo aquí ?

— Yo lo llamé — Edward explicó. — Hace una hora que él llegó . Crees que puede responder a su pregunta ?

— Claro, estoy bien — ella aseguró, apretando el brazo de su marido.

Sin entender bien lo que el Señor Seth hacía allí, Bella resolvió responder la pregunta de él porque los tres hombres estaban aguardando de manera impaciente. Después haría sus propias preguntas.

Bella entonces repitió rápidamente todo lo que le había dicho a Kibble: el hecho de desear un poco de privacidad y de haber ido al cuarto, de haber comido un pedacito de torta y haber sentido dolor en el estomago, y haberse dormido.

El cuarto permaneció por un momento en silencio, que fue quebrado por Edward al comentar:

— Kibble comentó que el hecho que sólo comiste un pequeño pedazo de torta fue lo que te salvó.

— Qué bueno que no tenía hambre — ella bromeó.

— Podrías haber muerto — su padre habló aparentemente molesto porque ella no estaba tomando el caso en serio.

— Ese era, sin duda, el plan — Seth aseguró,

— Kibble no cree que el veneno fuese suficiente para matarte — dijo Edward, amenizando la situación. — Según él, aunque hubiese comido todo el pedazo , su estado sólo sería un poco peor.

— La torta tenía veneno? — Bella se asustó. — Ustedes están diciéndome que intentaron envenenarme?

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas y se mantuvieron nuevamente callados por algunos instantes. Finalmente, dando un suspiro, Edward preguntó :

— Bella, ya te pregunté esto antes: estás segura que no hay nadie que quiera perjudicarte?

Si, recordaba que él le había preguntado si tenía enemigos. La pregunta había surgido tan naturalmente en la conversación después de haber hecho el amor que ella no le había dado mayor importancia. Entendía ahora que él ya estaba preocupado por ese supuesto enemigo oculto . Pero por qué ?

— No, claro que no. Por qué habría de tener un enemigo? Nunca hice mal a nadie en toda a mi vida. Tal vez estuviesen intentando envenenarte a vos y yo comí la torta por error.

— Envenenarme a mí. Por qué alguien querría matarme?

— Bien, mi lord , por qué crees que intentarían matarme a mí? — Bella replicó un poco irritada.

— Bien, algún motivo debe haber. Yo ni siquiera estaba en la casa. No soy yo quien descansa por la tarde y, básicamente, porque la torta estaba en tu cuarto.

Bella sonrió con bronca ante la lógica de su marido y entonces comentó :

— Entonces ya hace algún tiempo que estás sospechando eso. Qué hace pensar así?

— Bella, has sufrido varios accidentes después que llegaste a Londres.

— Vamos , todos fueron por la falta de anteojos — ella argumentó.

Bella tuvo a impresión de que Edward no concordaba con su justificativo, pero no contestó. En realidad , no dijo una palabra. Y antes que Bella pudiese decir algo, Edward la besó en la frente y se levantó.

— Debo hablar una palabra con Seth. Vuelvo logo.

Los dos hombres dejaron el cuarto, y el padre tomó el lugar al lado de la cama donde Edward estaba sentado. Pero su atención estaba volcada al otro lado de la puerta; intentaba oír la conversación que los hombres estaban teniendo allí.

Conociendo a su padre, Bella sabía que tenía ganas de participar de esa conversación, cualquiera que fuese, pero estaba reticente a abandonarla. Entonces Bella trató de liberarlo.

— Puedes ir, papá , ve con ellos. Yo quiero levantarme. Tal vez puedas pedirle a mi criada que suba y prepare un baño.

— Si, si , querida. — lord Swan inmediatamente se escapó aliviado.

Bella notó que hubo una pequeña pausa en la conversación cuando él se aproximó. Pronto el tema fue retomado, pero el sonido de las voces se fue haciendo más lejano mientras que los tres se iban apartando del hall.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se sentó en la cama, con los pies afuera. Se había sacado el vestido y puesto una bata antes que se le ocurriese que no tenía nada para leer en el baño. Todo lo que deseaba era un buen baño después de lo que había sucedido, pero también quería un libro para distraerse y aprender mientras estaba en la tina.

Después de una vacilación, Bella se encaminó a la puerta del cuarto. Con suerte, atravesaría el hall sin ser vista y se haría una escapada hasta la biblioteca para tomar un libro. Sabía que tenía mucho en que pensar, pero no sería en ese momento. Después que se hubiese relajado en el baño, estaría en mejores condiciones para reflexionar sobre los temores de su marido y sobre todo lo que lady Mowbray y Kibble le habían dicho.

— No puedo entender — dijo lord Swan, siguiendo a Edward hasta el escritorio. — Estás diciendo que hace algún tiempo que sabes que están intentando matar a Bella y no me dijiste una palabra al respecto? Ni a ella?

Edward dio la vuelta al escritorio y se dejó caer en la poltrona. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Dicho de esa manera, parecía extraño.

— El conde no quería preocuparlo, ni preocupar a su hija, lord Swan —lo justificó Seth cuando Edward se mantuvo en silencio. — él consideró que lady Bella ya estaba bajo bastante stress con los preparativos para el casamiento y se empeñó en que ella estuviese bien vigilada.

— Evidentemente no fue tan así — retrucó lord Swan, volviéndose hacia Edward: — Aunque entienda tu deseo de proteger a Bella, no hay excusa para no haberme contado. Debería haber sabido.

— Es verdad, debería — Edward admitió con un suspiro, pasando la mano por los cabellos. Había conseguido estropear todo. Una vez más . — Le pido disculpas. Parece que siempre estoy haciendo la cosa equivocada en lo respecta a Bella. Me temo que mi razón no funciona correctamente cuando ella está involucrada.

Oír a su yerno admitir que se había equivocado hizo que la rabia que lord Swan sentía se suavizase. Él se relajó un poco y se sentó en una de las poltronas delante de Edward.

— Citaste varios accidentes de mi hija, pero Sue no mencionó ninguno de ellos en las cartas que me envió. Por favor, cuéntame en detalles. Qué diablos está sucediendo con mi hija?

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante , posó los brazos en la superficie del escritorio y comenzó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido desde que había conocido Bella, inclusive lo que ella le había contado que había ocurrido antes de conocerse.

Seth se dirigió a la mesa que quedaba al lado de la pared opuesta y sirvió tres copas de brandy. Después de llevar una copa para cada uno, fue buscar la suya y se sentó en la otra poltrona, manteniéndose callado mientras Edward ponía a su suegro al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido.

— Buen Dios — lord Swan murmuró cuando Edward terminó de contar. — Quién puede estar detrás de todo esto ?

— No sé — dijo Edward — Bella está convencida que fueron meros accidentes, pero…

— No lo fueron — Charlie Swan afirmó, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Si no hubiese ocurrido el incidente en la fuente, tal vez podríamos pensar… La nota que fue falsificada como si fuese enviado por vos no deja dudas de que fue algo planeado.

Edward concordó con la cabeza.

— Qué vamos hacer ahora, hijo?

Edward soltó un suspiro profundo y miró a Seth. Como él había llegado en el exacto momento en que Kibble había bajado para avisarle que Bella había despertado, Edward sólo había podido darle una rápida explicación sobre lo ocurrido y los dos habían subido rápidamente. No había tenido tiempo de contar a su suegro la razón de la presencia de él allí.

— Yo contraté al Señor Seth, lord Swan. Él me ayudó en varias situaciones en el pasado , y espero que pueda sernos útil ahora — Edward explicó. Después , dirigiendose al otro hombre, preguntó : — Te pedí que vinieses porque entiendo que tienes noticias para mí.

— Tengo, si — confirmó Seth —, pero temo que no serán de su agrado.


	23. Capitulo 21

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! ****Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 21

Edward frunció la frente . Recostándose nuevamente en la poltrona, hizo un gesto para que el hombre continuase.

— Investigué cada incidente e hice pesquisas en todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron , mi lord . Hay mucho lobo disfrazado de cordero, mi lord , entonces consideré que entre ellos descubriría a quien está causando todos estos accidentes.

— Y?… — Edward se impacientó.

— Y todas las pistas no llevaron a nada — admitió Seth. — no hay nada en el pasado de su esposa que haría que alguien pudiese desear perjudicarla.

— Y Sue? — Edward preguntó, lanzando una mirada a su suegro.

— Pues … — fue el turno de Seth de mirar a lord Swan, medio intimidado. — A ella no parece gustarle mucho de lady Bella, pero no creo que llegaría al punto de intentar asesinarla. Puedo vigilarla, si quiere, pero…

— Yo vigilaré a mi esposa — dijo lord Swan decididamente. — Y, si ella está detrás de esto, yo mismo le retorceré el cuello .

Edward miró a su suegro con simpatía y entonces le preguntó a Seth:

— Y la historia del capitán ?

—El capitán Fielding? — Seth enderezó el cuerpo en la poltrona. — También lo investigué, después de todo fue el único episodio en la vida de lady Bella que podría haberle creado un enemigo. Pero el hombre murió mientras cumplía pena en la prisión, entonces no puede ser el culpable. Y, por mis investigaciones en esa región, me enteré que la única familia que él tenía era la madre y una hermana. La madre tuvo un ataque cardíaco y murió la primera vez en que él fue preso; y la hermana, poco después en un incendio, en la casa donde alquilaba un cuarto.

— Qué historia — Edward comentó. — Pero nada de lo que nos dices ayuda. Alguien está intentando matar a mi mujer, pero hasta ahora no apareció nadie que aparentemente intentase hacerlo.

— No es tan así. Yo no dije que no encontré ningún posible culpable, sólo que a usted no le va a gustar nada saber lo que descubrí.

Edward puso una expresión sorpresa, apretando os labios.

— Vamos, dilo .

— Bien, como le dije, investigué no solamente las posibilidades que usted sugirió , pero algunas otras también. Por mi experiencia, mi lord , la motivación de la mayoría de los asesinatos generalmente es la ganancia económica. Por eso imaginé que esa podría ser este caso … y tenía razón.

— Por qué alguien mataría Bella por dinero ? La única persona que se beneficiaría en este momento sería yo. Por lo que sé, soy el único heredero de ella… — él parpadeó varias veces. — No estarás sugiriendo que…

— No, no, claro que no — Seth lo interrumpió prontamente. — Usted difícilmente me contrataría si tuviese intención de matarla. Además usted fue el único que desconfió de todos los accidentes y se preocupó con ella.

— Entonces quién es, hombre? — lord Swan intercedió impacientemente. — Quién fue el objeto de sus investigaciones?

— Lord Hale.

Edward frunció el ceño. No debía haber oído bien.

— Quién?

— Lord Hale — Seth repitió, con convicción.

— Jasper? Qué te hace pensar que mi primo podría querer hacerle mal a Bella?

— Actualmente él es su heredero — Seth argumentó.

— No, no lo es. Bella es mi heredera desde que nos casamos — Edward lo corrigió.

— Si está viva — Seth concordó. -— él me parece ser el único con un motivo probable.

— Motivo que lo llevaría a la horca. No puede ser él. Primero, porque los accidentes ya estaban sucediendo antes que yo hubiese conocido a Bella. Y él no tendría motivo alguno antes de eso. Segundo , Jasper es mi amigo, además de mi primo. Él me ayudó a conquistar a Bella. Además, por qué él tendría interés en mi herencia, si él está bien económicamente?

Lord Swan asentía con a cabeza con cada punto que Edward argumentaba.

Seth simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

—Y si los primeros accidentes solamente fuesen eso ? Accidentes. El incidente con el carruaje y la caída de las escaleras, por ejemplo. No tenemos nada que pruebe que no lo hayan sido. Él puede haberse aprovechado de esas historias para provocar el incendio y el accidente en la fuente.

La explicación era plausible, pero Edward no quería ni considerar esa posibilidad.

— Por qué entonces él no intentó matarme?

— Si lo matase primero, Bella sería su heredera. Si la matase primero y después a usted, o heredero sería él.

Edward sacudió a cabeza.

— Mi primo es rico, no precisa de mi dinero.

— Ah, esa es la novedad que le traje. Parece que lord Hale ya no está tan bien económicamente como le gusta aparentar. En realidad , está prácticamente quebrado. Los acreedores van solicitar su prisión por deudas no pagas si él no tomar alguna medida pronto. Pero si su esposa y usted llegan a morir de manera inesperada, todos los problemas financieros de él estarán resueltos.

Edward fue tomado de sorpresa y se sintió abatido con la noticia, pero aún así abrió la boca para protestar. Fue impedido por Seth quien levantó a mano.

— El también aprovechó las oportunidades. Cuando el incendio y el incidente en la fuente ocurrieron , él estaba exactamente allá, no en Londres, sino en la residencia de los Swan.

Edward se relajó.

— Pero él no está aquí, por lo tanto no podría haber envenenado a Bella. — él sacudió a cabeza, de manera convencida. — No puede haber sido Hale.

— Me temo que él está aquí — Seth argumentó.

Edward se levantó de la poltrona.

— Cómo es eso ?

— Cuando usted volvió al campo, Hale también volvió . Él está hospedado en la propiedad vecina, Wyndham, desde el día siguiente de su llegada. O sea que está a apenas treinta minutos de aquí. Según lo que estuve investigando, él pasa la mayor parte del tiempo afuera, de día y a veces de noche, "cazando".

Edward se dejó caer sentado nuevamente, emitiendo un urro. Estaba visiblemente trastornado con las noticias, quedando con las facciones absolutamente pálidas.

Seth lo miró con pena.

— Creo que tenemos el culpable, mi lord . Apuesto mi vida en esto.

— Estás apostando la vida de Bella — lord Swan intervino preocupado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza , intentando asimilar la noticia. Jasper y él habían sido íntimos como hermanos y, aunque hubiesen estado separados por diez años, aparentemente habían retomado la amistad desde el punto exacto en que la había interrumpido. Edward había contado con la ayuda de él para enamorar a Bella; había escuchado sus consejos y aceptado su apoyo. No podría ser él.

— Sé que es difícil de aceptar, mi lord — dijo Seth solidariamente. — Sé que fueron muy amigos. Pero eso sucedió hace más de diez años. Casi doce. Usted se fue a la guerra a los veinte años y volvió herido a los veintidós. Doce años es mucho tiempo. Las personas cambian. Los afectos cambian. Las circunstancias cambian. Las prioridades cambian. — Después de una pausa, él completó : — Creo que su primo cambió.

Edward no lograba creerlo .

— No, yo conozco a Jasper. No es él quien está detrás de todo esto . Él jamás le haría mal a Bella ni a mí. Realmente estuvimos separados por un tiempo, pero nuestra amistad permaneció intacta.

La expresión de Seth no dejaba duda.

— Su primo es un canalla, mi lord . Él hizo más que arruinar la vida de algunas doncellas virtuosas. por lo que oí, él nunca tuvo muy buenos sentimientos.

Edward descartó el argumento.

— Eso son solamente rumores y chismes. Jasper nunca arruinó a nadie. Él sólo se acostó con mujeres que ya tenían experiencia. Las pocas que se decían "doncellas virtuosas" estaban intentando ser atrapadas en un cuarto con él para chantajearlo. Creían que una amenaza de escándalo haría que él se casase con ellas. Desgraciadamente para ellas, Jasper no veía razón para estropear su propia vida por una codiciosa cazadora de fortunas.

— Debo decir que concuerdo con Edward — comentó Charlie Swan de repente. — Matar a Bella parece una cosa demasiado extrema , no sería más fácil intentar separarlos desde el principio? Hacer que Edward se volviese en contra Bella, o ella en contra él ? Parece que… — Las palabras de su suegro murieron al ver que la expresión del rostro de Edward cambió. Él entonces preguntó secamente: — él hizo eso ? Intentó separarlos de algún modo ?

— Si. No. No sé — Edward frunció la frente . — Jasper intentó, si , prevenirme respecto a Bella en el baile en que la conocí Por primera vez . Él me contó que ella llamada Bella calamitosa, me habló de algunos incidentes y me dijo que yo estaría arriesgando mi vida, si me acercase a ella. Pero después me ayudó a verla algunas veces, inclusive intentó contribuir para que ella me encontrase en la fuente.

Los tres hombres se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos. Seth entonces se levantó.

— Bien, voy a continuar investigando el caso , mi lord . Pero voy a investigar por aquí, ya que fue aquí que sucedió el envenenamiento. Creo que no hay más nada que pueda descubrir en la ciudad. Pero — él agregó — sigo creyendo que fue Hale. Él estaba allá y aquí. Y, como él sabía sobre ustedes dos, puede haber escrito y firmado la nota y, muy astutamente, imaginó que lady Bella correría a su encuentro.

— Y en cuanto a Newton? — Edward preguntó. — él también sabía sobre nosotros.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

— Newton está demasiado feliz persiguiendo mujeres casadas en Londres. Él no podría haber envenenado la torta. Ahora debo concentrarme en gente que antes estaba en Londres y ahora está aquí. Eso , si usted todavía quiere que continue con las investigaciones.

— Si, Por supuesto que quiero. Le pedí a Kibble que provea un cuarto para vos.

Seth agradeció y dejó el escritorio.

Lord Swan y Edward se quedaron callados por varios minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, el padre de Bella rompió el silencio.

— él tiene razón en una cosa.

Aliviado porque sus pensamientos sombríos fuesen interrumpidos, Edward dirigió una mirada a su suegro.

— En qué ?

— El asesino es alguien que estaba en Londres y ahora está aquí.

Edward concordó.

— Vamos hacer una revisión? — propuso el padre de Bella.

Edward dio un suspiro profundo.

— Jasper estaría incluido en la lista .

— Y Sue también — dijo Charlie Swan. — Además de estar tanto allá como aquí, fue ella quien le sacó los anteojos a Bella, haciendola vulnerable a accidentes.

— Usted lo sabía? — Edward preguntó sorprendido .

Bella le había dicho que Sue la había acusado de romperlos.

— Sue afirmó que Bella los había roto, y mi hija se quedó callada, pero hace mucho que sé que Sue no quiere a Bella y tengo servidores bastante leales que me mantienen informado de lo que acontece.

Edward no se sorprendió con la respuesta, pues sabía que el padre de Bella era un hombre inteligente. Soltando un suspiro, él comentó :

— Creo que debemos agregar los nombres de los criados a nuestra lista. Ambos Angela y Keighsley estaban en Londres y aquí.

— Keighsley no es tu criado personal?

— Como yo , él tampoco formaba parte de la vida de Bella, pero si sólo los primeros fueron accidentes …

— Desgraciadamente creo que ningún criado tendría motivo. Sue lo tiene, porque odia Bella.

— Y Jasper precisa dinero, si es que Seth tiene razón.

— Desconfías de él ? — Swan preguntó.

—No. Él es un hombre muy integro.

Swan se levantó de la poltrona.

— Creo que debo tener una conversación con mi esposa.

Edward observó la puerta cerrarse detrás del padre de Bella y entonces se volvió hacia la ventana y dejó que su mirada vagase para las colinas y campos verdes de su propiedad. Su mente estaba en un torbellino. Le resultaba difícil creer que Jasper pudiese perjudicar a alguien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un movimiento en la puerta que conectaba el escritorio con biblioteca. Él giró hacia la poltrona y se encontró con Bella parada junto a la puerta abierta. Bastó con mirar la cara de su esposa para saber que ella había escuchado toda la conversación.

— Qué escuchaste ? — Edward preguntó, levantándose y dando la vuelta al escritorio para aproximarse a ella.

— Creo que casi todo — ella admitió. — Bajé a la biblioteca para tomar un libro poco después que mi padre salió del cuarto. No tuve intención de oír, pero a puerta del escritorio estaba medio abierta y acabé oyendo todo.

— No puedo creer que Jasper me haría una maldad — ella dijo cuando Edward se detuvo junto de ella y la tomó por la cintura.

El dio un suspiro y la empujó junto a su propio cuerpo. Bajó entonces la cabeza, y posó la cara en lo alto de la cabeza de ella.

— Yo tampoco lo creo.

— Pero por qué es lo que me pregunto? — ella comentó con tristeza, y Edward la abrazó un poco más, con pena porque ella hubiese enterado.

— No sé, Bella. Pero voy a descubrirlo — él le aseguró, apartándola para mirarla de frente. — Mientras tanto, no debes salir de la cama.

— No estoy cansada y me siento bien.

— Bella, casi te perdí anoche. Quiero que te quedes en la cama por lo menos un día más para recuperarte — él recomendó con firmeza. Cuando su esposa iba a abrir la boca para protestar, él agregó en un tono de súplica. — Si no lo haces por vos, hazlo por mí. Juro que casi me volví loco cuando te vi tan pálida e inerte. No quiero perderte.

Edward estaba lo bastante cerca como para que Bella pudiese ver las líneas de preocupación alrededor de los ojos de él. Sintió un aprieto en el pecho . Tal vez su marido ya la quisiese . Tal vez ni siquiera le importaría mucho si ella usase los anteojos. Pero ese era un asunto que tendría que considerar en otro momento.

Bella cerró la boca y lo abrazó fuertemente , parpadeando para quitar las lágrimas que nublaban su visión.

— Hum, qué lindo es abrazarte. Tuve miedo de nunca más tenerte así junto a mí.

Bella frotó la cara en el pecho de él, hallando una delicia sentir las manos fuertes deslizarse por su espalda sobre la seda de su bata. Era una caricia delicada y sin segundas intenciones.

Edward pareció no notar lo que hacía cuando, moviéndose, las manos rozaron el costado de los pechos de Bella. Pero ella estaba bastante consciente y, como siempre, su cuerpo inmediatamente respondió al contacto .

Sonriendo, Bella se apartó un poco y dijo :

— Tengo un trato que hacer con vos, marido. Vuelvo a la cama si vienes conmigo.

Edward sonrió ante la propuesta y sus ojos se fijaron en los ojos de Bella.

— Aunque esté tentado, vos todavía no estás suficiente bien para ciertas cosas.

Bella levantó las cejas . Edward estaba más que tentado. Ella podía sentir a erección de él presionando su cuerpo y sabía que, como siempre, él estaba solamente demostrando consideración por ella. Pero en ese momento no era consideración o que quería.

— No estoy lo suficientemente bien ? — ella preguntó bajito . Después , sonriendo maliciosamente, dio un paso hacia atrás, entrando en la biblioteca, y desató el lazo que sujetaba su bata. Mientras Edward la observaba, ella abrió la bata, dejando sus pechos a la vista, y permitió que él contemplase su cuerpo por un instante. Entonces tomó las manos de él y las colocó sobre sus senos para que él pudiese sentir como sus pezones estaban entumecidos y llenos de deseo.

— Mi cuerpo no está de acuerdo con vos, marido. Él dice que estoy demasiado. Bien

— Bella — Edward susurró — no.

— Tu boca dice no, pero tu cuerpo dice si — fue el turno de ellade susurrar, bajando la mano y deslizando un dedo por toda la extensión del miembro de Edward.

Una chispa iluminó los ojos de Edward ante el contacto de esa caricia. Su voz se hizo ronca:

— Vos te volviste muy atrevida desde la noche de nuestro casamiento, esposa.

Bella se mordió el labio y acarició el miembro con la palma abierta . Levantando cabeza, preguntó :

— Y eso te molesta?

— No — él respondió casi gimiendo y se aproximó más de ella.

Sonriendo, Bella fue lentamente retrocediendo, conduciéndolo en dirección al sofá de la biblioteca.

— Qué bueno , porque quiero hacerte tan feliz como vos me haces.

— Y cómo planeas hacer eso ? — Edward preguntó, dejándose conducir por ella.

— He estado consultado libros, mi lord , en busca de aprender las maneras en que la mujer puede le da placer a un hombre.

— Sin los anteojos? — Edward se asombró y comentó : — Estás forzando demasiado la vista.

— Vos vales ese esfuerzo, mi lord — murmuró Bella, sin mencionar que ya tenía anteojos. No era momento de hablar de eso ahora que su marido estaba preocupado por Jasper o por quien quiera que estuviese detrás de los atentados.

— Y qué fue lo que los libros te enseñaron ? — él preguntó, metiendo las manos dentro de la bata para enlazarla por la cintura cuando ella chocó con el sofá y se detuvo súbitamente.

— Aprendí que puedo darte tanto placer como vos me das.

— Si ? — él preguntó, interesado.

— Si . — ella sonrió y le acarició el pecho mientras las manos de Edward se deslizaban por su espalda . —Adoro tu masculinidad — ella susurró, frotando la boca en el mentón de su marido. — Amo tu cuerpo, amo tu mente, amo el placer que me das. Deja que te de placer.

Edward soltó un gemido profundo y cubrió la boca de su esposa con la suya, en un beso caliente y vibrante. Bella pasó los brazos por el cuello de él, gimiendo bajo la presión de las manos fuertes. Podía sentir la rigidez de la erección de su marido contra su cuerpo y la exigencia de los labios y de la lengua en su boca.

— Debemos subir — Edward balbuceó , interrumpiendo el beso.

— Todavía quieres mandarme a la cama? — ella preguntó, intentando equilibrarse cuando él la soltó.

Sin vacilar, Bella se arrodilló delante de Edward y sus manos palparon los pantalones de él.

— Bella — Edward susurró, intentando tomar las manos de ella, pero ella fue más rápida y ya le había bajado los pantalones, manteniendo las manos fuera del alcance de él.

— Si, mi lord ? — ella preguntó de manera inocente, observando el miembro erecto proyectarse hacia afuera y lo sujetó con mano firme.

Edward respiró profundamente. Todo su cuerpo respondió al contacto.

Dios ... Bella calamitosa ... vas a acabar conmigo…

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO! ESPERO LA PASEN EN COMPAÑÍA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS…..**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	24. Capitulo 22

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! ****Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 22

Bella observó en silencio los criados preparar el baño para ella. Edward había prometido que mandaría a prepararlo y había cumplido la promesa.

Después de llenar la tina, los criados salieron del cuarto, dejándola a solas con Angela. En el momento en que la puerta del cuarto se cerró, Bella caminó hasta a mesa de cabecera para tomar los anteojos.

Todavía acostada, al contemplar la cara de Edward en determinado momento da noche, ella había decidido seguir el consejo de lady Mowbray y Kibble y comenzar a usar os anteojos. Como había dejado de usarlos por tanto tiempo, quería comenzar lentamente. Iba a usarlos primero delante de Angela para ver como ella reaccionaba. Después , delante de algún otro criado, y luego finalmente delante de la familia y de su marido.

Bella vaciló un poco con los anteojos en la mano, entonces se los colocó , serenamente, retiró el libro del cajón de la mesa y se encaminó a la tina.

— Puedo… — Las palabras de Angela murieron súbitamente y fueron acompañadas por el "ploft" del pan de jabón que ella sujetaba al caer al agua.

Bella miró fijo a la criada, intentando descifrar su expresión . No era nada agradable admitir ante sí misma que la expresión de Angela parecía de horror. La criada forzó una sonrisa que le pareció misericordiosa y balbuceó :

— Yo… mi lady…

Bella hizo un gesto para que se callase. No deseaba hablar sobre los anteojos. De repente Se sintió demasiado deprimida para que le importen las explicaciones, y definitivamente no deseaba oír ningún comentario falso de que le quedaban bien, después de la expresión inicial de la criada claramente que quedaba muy poco atractiva .

Vacilando, Angela no tocó el tema y extendió la mano hacia su mano para que se equilibrase al entrar en la tina. Bella tomó la mano de la criada mirándola de reojo repetidas veces.

Como el secreto de los anteojos ya no era más un secreto, por lo menos no para Angela, ella no insistió en quedarse a solas para bañarse y permitió que la criada a ayudase a lavar los cabellos. Mientras Angela arreglaba las ropas que ella iba a usar, Bella intentó relajarse en el agua y leer un poco, pero tuvo dificultad. Estaba demasiado consciente de que todo el tiempo la criada continuaba lanzándole miradas furtivas.

— Son tan feos ? — Bella preguntó, no pudiendo contenerse.

— Qué dijo, mi lady? — Angela preguntó, con ar inocente.

— Estoy tan fea con lo anteojos? Me pareció que estabas horrorizada al verme por primera vez y ahora me estás mirando disimuladamente.

— Oh, no, mi lady — Angela le aseguró prontamente. — No estaba horrorizada. Los anteojos son bonitos. No sabía que lord Edward había mandado a buscar un nuevo par. Mi reacción fue de sorpresa, no de horror.

— Hum — hizo Bella, dudando de lo que oía. Ella entonces fijó la mirada en la criada. Había visto a esa muchacha rubia todos los días en los últimos meses y la cara de ella le era familiar, pero ahora podía ver mejor los detalles. Angela era una joven adorable, pero quién dijo que as criadas tenían de ser feas? Pero era verdad que las mas jóvenes y bonitas parecían poder obtener mejores empleos, como vendedoras de tiendas. Dejando las divagaciones de lado, Bella volvió su atención al libro, pero se estaba sintiendo demasiado inquieta como para disfrutar la lectura. Con los anteojos, estaba más consciente de su propia desnudez en frente de la criada.

Colocando el libro a un lado con un suspiro, Bella procuró concentrar su atención en el baño, pero su cabeza sólo pensaba en lo que iba a hacer. Su plan era usar los anteojos delante de Angela y, si resultaba, los usaría delante de otras personas hasta llegar al turno de la familia y de su marido. Desgraciadamente , parecía que no había salido nada bien con Angela.

Aún así, llegaría el momento de tener que usarlos delante de Edward, o pasaría el resto de su vida práticamente ciega.

Bella rechazó esa idea. Casi sería una deslealtad. Además, si era verdad lo que su suegra y Kibble alegaban de que Edward temía que ella lo hallase repugnante , era mezquino dejarlo sufrir por eso. Día más, día menos tendría que ponerse los anteojos delante de él, sabía eso, pero realmente prefería postergar un poco más ese momento.

No mucho más, Bella ponderó. Aparentemente, Edward estaba de hecho tomándole afecto. Él había demostrado una genuina preocupación por su estado el día anterior y había quedado aliviado al ver que ella se estaba recuperando.

— Cobarde — ella balbuceó entre dientes y se levantó de la tina.

Media hora después , ya estaba lista para bajar. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo y los anteojos todavía estaban colgados de su nariz. Ella estaba intentando ser valiente, pero no estaba segura si no los escondería si se topase con su marido.

Sue estaba sola en la sala de comer cuando ella entró, pero había platos vacíos sobre la mesa, lo que sugería que su padre, Edward y posiblemente lady Mowbray ya hubiesen estado allí y hubiesen partido. Bastó una mirada a la cara de su madrastra para entender el por qué . Sue tenía una cara muy seria. Bella suspiró, sabiendo que ella estaba en uno de esos días difíciles. Sintió ganas de dar media vuelta y huir a su cuarto, pero Sue ya la había visto y salir de allá sólo complicaría todo.

— Veo que estás usando los anteojos.

Sue dirigió una sonrisa forzada, y Bella se mantuvo callada, dirigiendose al aparador, donde estaba dispuesto el servicio de desayuno , para servir su plato.

— Cuándo llegaron los anteojos? — su madrastra quiso saber. — Tu marido ya te vio con ellos? Ahora entiendes el castigo que te infligiste a vos misma con tu comportamiento impetuoso? Estás triste, verdad ?

Bella dejó que su madrastra disparase todas las preguntas mientras se servía. Sólo después de dirigirse a la mesa, sentarse , colocar la servilleta en su falda y tomar el tenedor finalmente dijo en un tono calmo:

— Tengo los anteojos desde el día antes de mi casamiento, Sue.

Un silencio pesado dominó la sala con esa noticia. Bella comenzó a comer y levantaba el tenedor para llevarlo a la boca cuando Sue rompió el silencio, expresando toda su sorpresa:

— Te casaste con él aún habiendo visto esa cicatriz horrible ? Mi Dios, Bella, vos estás loca? Cómo puedes soportar que él te toque?

Suspirando, Bella bajó el tenedor y dijo :

— En realidad , Sue, yo no solamente me casé con Edward sabiendo cual era su apariencia , conocía esa cicatriz mucho antes que él me besase o que hiciese el amor conmigo. Pude verlo razonablemente bien en el baile en que lo conocí y bailé con él. — Bella la miró directamente . —Lo hallé muy atractivo aquella noche y continuo hallándolo. Siento mucho que a vos no te agrade. Pero , por suerte, vos no te casaste con él.

Bella comenzó a comer nuevamente, consciente de la mirada de Sue. Su madrastra la observaba como si ella fuese un rompecabezas que no lograba resolver.

— Parece que estás ... feliz — Sue finalmente dijo, intrigada, y sin poder contenerse, preguntó : — Cómo puedes ser feliz con él ?

Bella levantó la cabeza. Con ojos tristes contempló a la mujer del otro lado da mesa. Sue no podía entender.

— Porque Edward es bueno y generoso. Porque él me trata como a una princesa. Porque él me hace reír. Porque él me hace feliz. Porque cuando me besa voy al paraíso y cuando hace el amor conmigo, no logro contener la pasión que él me despierta. No sé si logras entender de lo que hablo.

La reacción de Sue no podría haber sido más extraña, como si Bella la hubiese agredido.

Bella, por su lado, se quedó reflexionando sobre la reacción de su madrastra al tomar el tenedor nuevamente y volver su atención a la comida. Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que Sue se recuperó lo suficiente como para atacarla nuevamente.

— El ya te vio con los anteojos? — ella preguntó súbitamente . —Apuesto a que no. Yo no te vi usando ellos antes. Es porque a él no le gustas con anteojos, verdad?

Tragando la comida que masticaba, Bella posó el tenedor y el cuchillo al lado del plato. Después se limpió los labios con la servilleta , volviéndola a colocar en su regazo, apoyó las manos en su falda, levantó los ojos hacia Sue e hizo lo que debería haber hecho muchos años antes.

— Por qué deseas tanto verme infeliz? Qué te hace odiarme tanto?

Sobresaltándose en la silla, como si hubiese sido abofeteada, Sue retrucó :

— No seas ridícula. Vos sos mi Bella la calamitosa. Y yo no te odio. He hecho de todo por criarte lo mejor posible.

— Pero quieres verme infeliz.

— Así es la vida, Bella — dijo ella secamente. — Todos esos sueños que una tiene sobre hijos y felicidad, un hogar y un marido amoroso, debes olvidarlos. El destino es voluble y muchas veces cruel. Aún cuando parece haberte dado todo lo que querías, pronto entenderás que no tienes nada. Es mejor aprender como es la vida de dura mientras uno es joven que crecer mimada y protegida y cuando sos grande descubrirte con un corazón roto.

Bella miró a su madrastra en silencio, sintiendo que estaba cerca de entenderla. Después de un momento, preguntó :

— Vos fuiste mimada e protegida, Sue?

— Mucho . — ella esbozó una sonrisa. — Fui mimada más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Cualquier cosa que quisiese, la podía tener. Cualquier cosa que necesitase, al instante estaba allí.

— Hasta que te casaste con mi padre.

Sue miró el plato. Después de una pausa, dijo bajito :

— Creí que lo quería cuando lo vi. Veía como era él con tu madre y…

— Vos lo conociste mientras mi madre todavía vivía? — Bella preguntó sorprendida.

Sue confirmó con la cabeza, con los ojos bajos, casi avergonzados.

— Ellos se amaban mucho. Yo envidiaba a tu madre. Cuando ella murió, me alegré , pues había llegado mi turno. Y fui detrás de él. No inmediatamente, claro. Estuve cerca para confortarlo, para manifestar mi condolencia por la situación difícil que sería para vos no tener una madre. Lo que sería difícil para él también. Vos necesitabas a alguien para ayudarte a convertirte en adulta, especialmente después del escándalo. Y criar una hija y administrar una casa debía ser un peso muy grande para un hombre solo.

— Y él se casó con vos — Bella completó bajito , acordándose que que Sue había sido bondadosa con ella cuando había llegado a Swan. Después , al poco tiempo, ella se había ido mostrando distante y fría hasta hacerse desagradable. Y no solamente con ella, sino con todos en Swan.

— Si, él se casó conmigo — ella repitió muy tristemente. — Como te dije, casi tuve todo lo que quería.

— Pero no todo, verdad ? — preguntó Bella, comprendiendo la situación. — Sabes por qué ? Porque no era exactamente a mi padre lo que vos querías. Vos querías el tipo relación que él y mi madre tenían.

— Es verdad — ella admitió, forzando una sonrisa . — Vos siempre fuiste una niña muy despierta. Si yo tuviese la mitad de su inteligencia, no habría estropeado mi vida. — Soltando un suspiro, Sue pasó la mano por su cabello y después sacudió la cabeza. — Ah, él es bueno y generoso a su modo distante, pero no sentí nada cuando él me besó. Desconozco esa pasión incontrolable de que la hablaste . No lo culpé por eso. Él se casó conmigo para que yo cuidase de vos y de la casa. Era eso lo único que le importaba. Vos eras la hija de su amada Renné, y él siempre demostró más afecto, atención y consideración por vos que por mí. — Después una pequeña pausa, Sue continuó : — Yo podría haber convivido con eso. Muchos casamientos son simples acuerdos . Me contentaría con el poco de afecto que él me dispensa si por lo menos , hubiese tenido mis propios hijos para criar. Pero no los tuve.

La mano de Sue apretó tanto la taza que sujetaba que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Bella temió que ella pudiese romper la taza de rabia.

— Estoy con tu padre hace diez años, sin ninguna perspectiva de un hijo.

La visión de Bella se hizo turbia aún con los anteojos. Ella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban inundados con lágrimas de empatía. Secando las lágrimas y aclarando su garganta, argumentó :

— Me tuviste a mí. Yo habría querido ser tu hija.

— No, Bella, no era lo que yo quería — contestó Sue de manera brusca, con una mirada dura. Ella entonces desvió los ojos, avergonzada. —Disculpa mi honestidad , Bella, pero vos ya estabas bastante crecida cuando llegué a Swan. Eras casi una mujer , con personalidad y actitudes propias… y una réplica exacta de tu madre, que tuvo el matrimonio que yo hubiese querido, pero que nunca logré tener.— Ella tosió brevemente y sacudió la cabeza. — Yo quería lo que tu madre Renné tuvo, un marido para amar y ser amada y un bebé mío. Mi propia hija para que se pareciese a mí , una niña a quien pudiese mimar y proteger.

Bella balanceó levemente a cabeza.

— Y estoy segura que a mi madre le habría gustado tener lo que vos tienes.

Sue parpadeó confundida.

— Qué tengo yo que ella no haya tenido?

— Salud — respondió Bella. — Mi madre siempre fue frágil y enferma . No tenía fuerza para hacer casi nada. Un pequeño frío podía tenerla en cama por días. Y ni todo nuestro amor fue capaz de mantenerla saludable.

Por un instante, una expresión de vergüenza pasó por el rostro de Sue. Ella desvió los ojos y apretó los labios.

— No estoy diciendo eso para avergonzarte — Bella dijo prontamente. — Lo digo porque, aún con todo lo que ella tuvo, y que vos deseas, ella tampoco tuvo todo. Tal vez nadie pueda tener todo.

Sue volvió a mirar a Bella, la expresión de vergüenza había cambiado a una curiosidad.

— Ella era feliz?

Bella suspiró y pensó en el pasado , acordándose de la risa de su madre, a pesar que siempre estaba enferma . Renné Swan nunca había demostrado cansancio o frustración con esa situación. Era de una alegría incomparable y siempre tenía una sonrisa , a pesar de todo el sufrimiento. Por eso todos la amaban tanto.

— Creo que una parte de ella debe haber sido muy infeliz — Bella finalmente respondió . — Yo misma hallaría muy frustrante tener que convivir tanto tiempo con la enfermedad. Pero ella nunca lo demostró. Una vez ella me dijo que la felicidad era una elección. Si una elige ser negativa y melancólica, lo serás, pero si deseas ser feliz y estás determinada a disfrutar lo que la vida tiene para ofrecerte, así será. Ella decía que no hay nada en la vida que sea sólo bueno o sólo malo , que la vida da un poco de cada cosa, aunque algunas veces sólo consigamos ver lo que hay de malo a nuestro alrededor mientras que en otros momentos sólo vemos lo que hay de bueno. Por eso debemos tener los ojos siempre atentos para lo bueno para no dejarnos abatir por el desánimo y el pesimismo.

— Parece que tu madre era muy sabia — murmuró Sue bajito , con lágrimas en los ojos. — Me habría gustado haberla conocido mejor mientras vivía. Tal vez si hubiese oído un poco de la sabiduría de ella no hubiese hecho esta macana irreparable con mi propia vida.

— Por qué es irreparable ? — preguntó Bella, y Sue soltó una carcajada seca.

— Ah, no sé. No me puedes ver, Bella ? Me estoy poniendo vieja y gorda, una matrona propiamente dicha, y estoy casada con un hombre que me odia y tengo una hijastra calamitosa que también me odia.

— Yo no te odio — contestó Bella.

— Tu padre me odia.

—El…

— Por favor — Sue levantó la mano para que Bella se callase —, No intentes decirme que él no me odia. Al principio, creí que solamente era indiferencia lo que él sentía por mí. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, vino el desprecio. creo que me lo merecí. Mi decepción me volvió amarga e hizo que todos ustedes se sintiesen infelices también. Ahora tu padre ya no gusta de mí. — ella dirigió una mirada sombría a Bella y afirmó : — El me detesta tanto que hasta cree que soy yo quien está intentando matarte. — Sue sacudió la cabeza . Tenía una mirada herida. — Cómo él puede pensar una cosa así ? Entiendo que no me aprecie, pero no me conoce después de todos estos años?

— Estoy segura que él no piensa así — afirmó Bella, sintiendo pena por su madrastra. Nunca había visto a Sue tan vulnerable. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de cuan infeliz ella era. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en la razón por la cual ella no había tenido hijos. O si ella había realizado sus sueños de infancia y adolescencia. Todo indicaba que ella había tenido una infancia muy feliz y que no había logrado lidiar muy bien con las decepciones de la vida adulta.

— Pues él me acusó en la cara y me avisó que, si algo te sucediese , él haría que fuese ahorcada.

— Estoy segura que él no habló de corazón. por lo que entendí, los hombres suponen que debe ser alguien que está aquí ahora y que también estuvo en la ciudad. La lista es muy corta.

— Y yo estoy en ella — Sue murmuró, recostándose en la silla con un suspiro. — Creo que de tu padre sólo puedo ganar mas desprecio.

Bella se quedó en silencio por un momento.

— Sue, si mi madre tenía razón y somos lo que escogemos ser … quiero decir, si vos no estuviese siempre quejándote y complicándole la vida a los demás, tal vez mi padre encontrase un camino de vuelta a vos.

Sue la miró por un momento, después dirigió una mirada angustiada.

—Hablando de eso … Por qué estás siendo tan gentil conmigo cuando yo siempre me porté tan mal con vos.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— Acabo de darme cuenta que fui egoísta respecto a vos. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que vos pudieses querer tener hijos propios o que mi padre no era perfecto. Intuía que vos no eras feliz, pero simplemente creía que era porque vos así lo querías. En verdad , nunca intenté entender en profundidad tu situación . — Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento y después dijo con sinceridad : — Perdóname, Sue. Perdóname por las decepciones que te causé y perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes.

— Eras una niña — Sue la justificó. — Yo no. Debería haber sabido lidiar mejor con las decepciones. Si hubiese tenido mis propios hijos, probablemente también me sentiría agradecida por haber podido ser una madre para vos. La mañana que fuiste envenenada, cuando pasaba por el corredor en frente de tu cuarto para bajar, oí a lady Mowbray comentarte que ella siempre había querido tener una hija y que le gustaría ser una madre para vos. — La expresión de Sue se hizo triste. — Ese es el papel que yo debería haber hecho. Vos eras la hija que la vida tenía para ofrecerme — la mirada de Sue manifestaba gran arrepentimiento. —Discúlpame , Bella. Me gustaría poder comenzar todo de nuevo. Si pudiese, haría todo de manera diferente. Sería tu amiga y realmente intentaría ser una madre para vos.

— Nunca es tarde cuando la intención es buena. Podemos comenzar de nuevo y ser amigas — Bella respondió rápidamente. — Me gustaría.

Sue dio una sonrisa inseguro.

— De verdad ? Después de todas las cosas horribles que te hice? Puedes perdonarme y comenzar de nuevo?

Bella asintió .

— No fuiste tan horrible, sólo un poco bruja, como corresponde a cualquier madrastra Sue. La mayoría de las veces estás muy irritada, al borde de un ataque de nervios y, por eso, yo te evitaba. Pero debo admitir que en Londres te volviste intolerante. Pero, a pesar de todo, eso me llevó a conocer y casarme con Edward, por lo tanto no puedo quejarme demasiado , verdad ? Soy muy feliz con él, Sue.

Una leve sonrisa brotó de los labios de Sue.

— Me alegra que por lo menos vos seas feliz, Bella. Veo que tu marido es atento, gentil y cuidadoso con vos. Creo que todo eso compensa de sobra esa cicatriz repugnante.

Bella se quedó sorprendida. Realmente no entendía esa fijación de todas las personas con esa cicatriz. Formaba parte de Edward, como una oreja o un dedo. Y hasta le daba una cierta personalidad al rostro de Edward, pero Sue obviamente la hallaba repugnante.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella dijo :

— Estaba pensando en ir a la aldea hoy. Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Sue reaccionó como una niña a quien le hubiesen ofrecida un dulce inesperada.

— De verdad ?

— Si. — Bella se rió al ver la expresión de ella. — Si vamos a hacernos amigas, necesitamos hacer algunas cosas juntas, verdad ?

— Creo que si — su madrastra concordó, exultante. — A qué hora partimos?

— Ahora mismo, si quieres . Acabo de comer.

Sue se puso de pie ene l mismo instante.

— Voy a buscar unas monedas a mi cuarto en caso que encontremos algo para comprar. — Al dirigirse a la puerta, ella se detuvo y se volvió para preguntarle a Bella: — Vamos en carruaje o a pie?

— Creo que podemos caminar para bajar este desayuno — Bella propuso, levantándose y uniéndose a su madrastra cerca de la puerta. — No es muy lejos… a menos que prefieras ir en carruaje.

— No, no, una caminata nos va a hacer bien.

Al cruzar el hall, una Sue animada no paraba de hablar. Bella sonrió y lamentó no haber hablando con ella antes. Podrían haber tenido esa conversación esclarecedora mucho tiempo atrás.

— Bella!

Bella se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su marido detrás de ella. Inmediatamente se sacó los anteojos y los metió en el bolsillo de la falda. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada asombrada que Sue le dirigió, pero la ignoró y se volvió hacia Edward.

— Hola, querido.

— A dónde van ? — él preguntó preocupado, mirándolas.

— Sólo voy a subir y tomar algunas monedas — dijo Sue, apartándose. — No voy a tardar mas que un minuto.

Bella observó el bulto de su madrastra desaparecer en la escalera y le explicó a su marido:

— Voy a la aldea para ver algunas cosas.

— no con Sue?

Bella suspiró, sabiendo que tendría trabajo para convencerlo.

— Sé que crees que ella es la responsable de la torta envenenada, mi lord . Pero las dos tuvimos una larga y profunda conversación esta mañana, y estoy segura que no fue ella. Sue se siente desgraciada y, por eso, quiere ver a los otros infelices también, pero no es ella quien está intentando matarme.

— Bella…

— Edward, tienes que creerme. Ella no es la culpable, apuesto mi vida a que no.

— Estás apostando tu vida . Y no voy a aceptar eso. Me rehuso a dejarte ir a la aldea a solas con ella.

Bella estrechó los ojos para poder ver mejor la expresión de pánico de su marido y le dio una amplia sonrisa. Poniéndose en puntas de pie , ella lo besó levemente en los labios.

—Te pones tan lindo cuando estás enojado y mandón, mi lord . En verdad. Me da ganas de llevarte arriba y tirarte en la cama.

La tensión de Edward se suavizó un poco y una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—Tirarme en la cama, querida? — él la envolvió por la cintura. — estoy dispuesto a sacrificar algo de tiempo para ese proyecto si sos tan persuasiva.

— Persuasiva? — Bella acarició los labios de él con la lengua.

Edward la agarró por la nuca, sin dejar que ella se apartase al intentar besarla.

Bella pasó os brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido, y jadeó cuando las manos de él agarraron sus nalgas y la levantaron un poco para que sus cuerpos se tocasen eróticamente. Entonces el sonido de pasos que bajaban rápidamente las escaleras hizo que los dos dejasen de besarse. Reticentemente, Edward bajó a Bella hasta que ella colocó los pies nuevamente en el piso. En ese instante, Sue surgió al lado de ellos.

— Estoy lista — dijo su madrastra en un tono alegre y se detuvo , con los ojos muy abiertos , al darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido.

— Yo… eh ...— ella balbuceó .

— También estoy lista — Bella afirmó, soltándose del abrazo de su marido y yendo a unirse a Sue.

— Vamos. Lucy dijo que hay una encantadora posada en la aldea que sirven unos dulces exquisitos.

— Bella… — Edward comenzó a decir, pero ella simplemente abrió la puerta y dio paso para que Sue saliese primero.

— Volveremos pronto — le avisó alegremente, siguiendo a su madrastra y cerrando la puerta.

**ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL AÑO! GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y FAVORITOS!**

**AHORA PODRAN ENTENDER UN POCO MÁS A SUE, REALMENTE NO RESULTO SER TAN MALA…**


	25. Capitulo 23

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! ****Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 23

Edward vio azorado la puerta cerrarse detrás de su esposa. A pesar de la conversación que había tenido con Bella, antes del casamiento, sobre que ella debía obedecerlo, no podía creer que su autoridad fuese desacatada con tanta indiferencia… y en un asunto de tanta importancia.

Irritado, cruzó el hall, gritando:

— Frederick! Frederick!

—Si , mi lord . — El muchacho, que estaba todo el tiempo cerca de Bella, no estaba muy lejos y pronto apareció por otra puerta del hall.

— Reúne tres criados más y sigue a mi lady y su madrastra. Vigila a las dos todo el tiempo . Si esa mujer hacer cualquier mínimo gesto que consideres amenazador, tienes mi permiso para interceptarla. Está claro?

— Si , mi lord .

Edward observó al muchacho apartarse para cumplir su orden y permaneció en el hall, caminando de un lado al otro. Le gustaría haber ido detrás de las dos mujeres él mismo, pero había combinado con lord Swan de encontrarse con Seth por la mañana para delinear un plan de acción. Tal vez él debiese seguirlas , pensó. De qué les serviría un plan de acción si Sue ya hubiese asesinado a Bella.

Decididamente, atravesaba el hall apresuradamente para solicitar un carruaje cuando se topó con Kibble que dejaba el salón .

— Lady Swan no es la culpable — el mayordomo se apresuró a decir.

Edward inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

— Pareces muy seguro de eso.

— Lo estoy. por lo que me habías dicho y por lo que presencié cuando lady Bella saludó a lord y lady Swan al llegar aquí, y llegué a la conclusión que la madrastra era la sospechosa más probable .Entonces puse dos lacayos para vigilarla. Desde entonces ellos la siguen a todas partes y ellos afirman que no fue ella quien colocó la torta envenenada en el cuarto de tu esposa.

Edward necesitó apoyarse en la pared, pues sintió las fuerzas le faltaron por el súbito alivio. No dudo ni por un segundo de la información de Kibble. Ni siquiera se quedó sorprendido que hubiese mandado a vigilar aSue. Él siempre había sido un hombre de iniciativa.

— Me alegra que no sea ella — Kibble agregó. — Lady Bella y su madrastra han tenido una muy buena conversación esta mañana. Creo que ahora podrán hacerse amigas. Eso va a ayudar a que lady Sue a se sienta menos infeliz.

— Estuviste escuchando detrás de la puerta, Kibble!

Kibble se encogió de hombros :

— Es lo corresponde a un buen mayordomo. Además vos recomendaste que vigilásemos a lady Bella, o no ? Sólo estaba siguiendo tus instrucciones.

Edward sonrió . Soltando un suspiro, se volvió y cruzó nuevamente el hall para ir a su escritorio, consciente de que Kibble lo seguía.

— Sé que el Señor Seth, lord Swan y vos se van a encontrar para montar una estrategia. Me gustaría estar presente, si no te importa — comentó Kibble mientras Edward se sentaba en el escritorio.

— Muy bien — Edward concordó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana. — Arreglamos reunirnos cuando el Señor Seth vuelva de la aldea.

— De la aldea? — Kibble se extrañó.

— él recibió un recado hoy temprano y dijo que necesitaba ir hasta allá para atender algo . Imagino que pronto va a estar de vuelta.

— Muy bien . — Kibble se encaminó hacia la puerta y entonces se detuvo y dijo : — Sé que no simpatizas con lady Sue por la manera en que trataba a tu esposa, pero creo que debes darle una nueva oportunidad.

— Voy a pensarlo, Kibble. Sólo el tiempo dirá si ella realmente merece esa oportunidad. Vamos a ver como se comporta de aquí en adelante .

Cuando el mayordomo salió del escritorio, Edward giró la silla y se quedó de frente a la ventana.

Aunque contento porque la madrastra estaba fuera de sospecha, la situación se complicaba un poco, pues la lista de nombres disminuía. Y prefería pensar que la asesina fuese Sue que Jasper, quien ahora pasaba a ser el principal sospecho .

Bastante preocupado, Edward dejó que su mirada vagase a través de la ventana, pero no eran las colinas o los árboles lo que contemplaba. Se estaba acordando de Jasper cuando los dos eran niños, jugaban a las escondidas, hacían travesuras y se reían mucho. Se estaba acordando de su primo joven, de sus ojos brillantes al hablar de una nueva aventura que los dos deberían experimentar. Pensaba en su primo siendo un hombre adulto, como un posible asesino que intentaba matar a su mujer.

— Hijo, qué estás haciendo?

Volviéndose hacia la puerta, Edward demostró sorpresa al ver a lady Mowbray.

— Qué haces, madre?

— Solamente vine a decirte que me estoy yendo.

— Yendo ? — él preguntó confundido. — Pero acabas de llegar.

— Es así, pero parece que Bella y Sue han conversado por la mañana y están intentando arreglar su relación. No quiero interponerme entre ellas. Voy a hacer una visita a los Wyndhams y volveré cuando lady y lord Swan partan.

— Está bien, si te parece lo mejor, pero quién te dijo que ellas hablaron ? Kibble?

— No, la propia Bella.

Edward le lanzó una mirada sorprendida a su madre.

— Bella? Pero ella acaba de partir a la aldea.

— Ellas fueron muy temprano a la aldea y hace casi una hora están de vuelta. Y vos, por qué estás encerrado aquí toda la mañana?

Edward tuvo un estremecimiento, asombrándose porque había pasado tanto tiempo meditando. Miró desanimado por la ventana. El tiempo no había sido desperdiciado. Había logrado llegar a una decisión. Jasper era como un hermano y , era difícil imaginar que pudiese hacerle mal a alguien, mucho menos a Bella. Pero necesitaba tener certeza de eso, de una manera o de otra. Necesitaba confrontar a su primo lo más pronto posible y descubrir la verdad por sí mismo.

— Edward — dijo lady Mowbray —, espero que no impidas la amistad de ellas. Te aseguro que una buena relación será bueno para ambas.

— Sólo voy a interferir si Sue se comporta como antes — dijo él, automáticamente.

—Como te parezca— respondió su madre satisfecha, callándose por un momento. Entonces caminó y se interpuso entre su hijo y la ventana, bloqueando la visión de él y forzándolo a prestarle atención a ella. — Creo que sería gentil si me acompañases hasta la puerta.

— Claro, madre. Discúlpame. — Levantándose rápidamente, él la tomó por el brazo y caminaron hasta la puerta del escritorio. — También debo salir. Nos vemos allá afuera.

Bella aguardaba ansiosamente en la puerta. Podía oír que su marido y su suegra se aproximaban, conversando. con una sonrisa contenida en la cara , ella procuró no apretar las manos nerviosamente cuando ellos se unieron a ella.

— Aquí está ella! — exclamó lady Mowbray, con una sonrisa , abrazando a Bella y después apartándola para decir: — Voy a extrañarte , querida. Tienes que obligar a Edward a que te lleve a Londres cuando él acabe sus negocios por aquí.

— Haremos eso, mi lady — respondió Bella, ni un poco animada con la perspectiva de volver a frecuentar la sociedad, aún usando los anteojos.

Por la expresión de lady Mowbray, ella demostró haber comprendido, pues simplemente sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda de Bella, volviéndose nuevamente hacia su hijo.

— Dale un beso a tu madre, querido.

Inclinándose Edward la besó distraídamente, pareciendo no notar la frase que habitualmente lo incomodaba.

Con las cejas erguidas interrogativamente, la mujer miró a su nuera sobre el hombro de su hijo. Bella tampoco había entendido la razón por la que él no había reaccionado a la provocación materna. Entonces Edward tomó a su madre por el brazo y rápidamente la acompañó hasta el carruaje.

Después de instalarla y cerrar la puerta, golpeó dos veces el lateral del vehículo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. El cochero inmediatamente azotó los caballos y el carruaje comenzó a andar. Lady Mowbray saludó y lanzó una mirada preocupada a ellos, como si intuyese que algo estaba mal con su hijo.

Bella sólo podría concordar con su suegra. Definitivamente, había algo mal, pues Edward se volvió de manera brusca y caminó en dirección al establo sin decirle una palabra . Ni siquiera había notado que ella estaba usando los anteojos.

Bella y lady Mowbray juntas habían planeado el plan para que ella apareciera con los anteojos delante de su marido. Las dos habían conversado poco después de que Sue y ella habían vuelto de la aldea. Fue después de esa conversación que lady Mowbray había decidido hacer una pequeña visita, prometiendo retornar en algunos días. Pero, para quedarse tranquila de que todo estaría bien, le había pedido a Bella que apareciese con los anteojos puesto delante de Edward, antes de su partida. Aunque reticente, Bella había aceptado y ambas habían decidido que ella aguardase con los anteojos puestos en la puerta del frente para que su marido la viese cuando su madre se estuviese yendo.

Pero el tonto había estropeado todo el plan . Él ni siquiera había notado los anteojos. En realidad , aparentemente él ni siquiera había notado su presencia allí, lo que no era nada usual. Estaba muy distraído. Y, por la expresión de su rostro , algún mal pensamiento perturbaba su mente.

Bella levantó un poco sus faldas y salió corriendo detrás de Edward.

— Edward?

— Qué pasa, mi amor? — él preguntó sin disminuir los pasos.

A ella le gustó oír ese término cariñoso, pero simplemente preguntó :

—Pasa algo malo ?

— No, nada — él negó, llegando al establo, y pronto comenzó a ensillar un caballo.

— Entonces a dónde estás yendo?

— Tengo que ir hasta Wyndham.

— Wyndham, tus vecinos?

— Nuestros vecinos — Edward a corrigió.

— Nuestros vecinos! Pero por qué necesitamos ir hasta allá?

Al darse cuenta de la vacilación de su marido para responder, Bella lo agarró por el brazo e hizo con que él la mirase.

— Qué está sucediendo?

— Nada — él respondió, desviando la mirada hacia el caballo.

Bella sacudió su brazo impacientemente.

— Entonces por qué estamos yendo a ver Jasper?

Edward se quedó en silencio por un instante, después se volvió lentamente para mirarla .

— Vos sabías que él está allá?

— Lo sabía.

— Cómo?

— Nos encontramos en la aldea y él nos contó .

— Mi Dios, él podría haberte matado — Edward murmuró entre dientes .— Bella, no quiero que andes sola por ahí.

— Yo no estaba sola, mi lord , estaba con Sue y por lo menos cuatro criados siguiendonos a la ida y a la vuelta de la aldea — ella argumentó secamente. — Y , por favor, no comiences a desconfiar de Jasper también. Sé que Seth sospecha de él, pero creo que vos tienes más sentido común . Jasper jamás le haría mal a nadie.

Edward soltó un suspiro impaciente.

— Kibble colocó hombres para vigilar a Sue desde que ella llegó . Según ellos, no fue Sue quien envenenó la torta, lo que nos deja con un solo sospechoso.

— Jasper! — ella meneó la cabeza. — No lo creo.

— Tampoco yo lo creí al principio, pero, de acuerdo con Seth, él está necesitando dinero y sería mi heredero, si vos no ... vivieses. Además, él es la única persona que estuvo aquí y en Londres en la misma época que nosotros. Y Wyndham queda a apenas media hora de distancia, siendo muy fácil meterse en esta casa y dejar la torta al lado de tu cama. — Dándose vuelta , él ajustó la montura y le recomendó :

— No salgas de la casa hasta que vuelva.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Edward sacó el caballo del establo, lo montó y fue rumbo a Wyndham.

Bella lo observó partir. No creía de ningún modo que Jasper estuviese detrás de todos los accidentes. Edward sólo podía estar perturbado. Por Dios, ni siquiera había notado que ella estaba usando anteojos.

Era una estupidez estropear una amistad de la infancia, ella se lamentó, volviendo a la casa con las palabras de Edward haciendole eco en la cabeza.

El es la única persona que estuvo aquí y en Londres en la misma época que nosotros. Era eso lo que los hombres comentaban cuando ella había escuchado la conversación de ellos en la biblioteca. Sue también había estado en los dos lugares. Pero no había ninguna prueba contra ella. Y Jasper siempre había sido muy gentil con ella todas las veces que se habían encontrado antes del casamiento e incluso aquella misma mañana, en la aldea.

No, Bella pensó, muy convencida. Debe haber otra persona. Alguien más.

Bella disminuyó los pasos de repente. Un pensamiento asaltó su mente. Si, había otra persona. Pero no, ella reflexionó inmediatamente, no podía ser. O podía ser?

Bella entró a la casa y se dirigía al cuarto, pero resolvió cambiar de dirección y fue a la biblioteca. Necesitaba pensar .

**TUM TUM TUM…**


	26. Capitulo 24

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! ****Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 24

— Primo! — Jasper entró en el salón donde Edward lo aguardaba, con una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida en la cara . — Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado con tu mujer como para hacer visitas sociales, y que yo mismo tendría que ir a verte.

—Tengo la casa llena de huéspedes en este momento . Uno más no haría diferencia.

— Es verdad , sabía eso pero creí que ustedes no precisaban uno más .

— Cómo te enteraste ?

La mirada de Jasper se mostró sorprendida ante el tono áspero de Edward.

— Tía Esme acaba de llegar unos minutos antes que vos y me comentó eso . Además, yo la acompañaba hasta el cuarto cuando el mayordomo de lord Wyndham subió para anunciar tu llegada.

— Ah… — Edward ponderó que si Jasper había estado rondando Mowbray en los últimos días, él sabría que había visitas allá, de otra manera…

— Entonces, a qué debo esta visita? — Jasper preguntó, sentándose en la silla al lado de su primo. — Necesitas alguna ayuda con tu esposa? Algún consejo para conquistarla o algo así? Estoy a tu disposición, como siempre.

Edward apretó los labios. No podía creer que ese hombre estuviese intentando asesinar a Bella. Sólo una pequeña parte de su mente todavía tenía alguna duda y esa era la razón por la que estaba allí. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

— Jasper, la noche del baile de Swan — Edward preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a su primo.

— Qué pasa con el baile?

— No fuiste vos quien le dio esa nota al muchacho para que se la entregase a Bella ?

— Claro que no. Yo fui al baile para hablar con ella personalmente para que ella vaya a tu encuentro, como habíamos planeado. Por qué le enviaría también una nota? — Jasper hizo una pausa, pensativamente . — Sabes que habría sido una buena idea. Me habría ahorrado la ida a ese baile que fue muy aburrido, aunque eu haya estado muy poco tiempo allá.

— A qué hora te fuiste?

— Poco después que hablé con vos. Bien, un poco después de eso porque tuve problema para encontrar a Jeevers. Cuando lo encontré, le avisé que me estaba yendo y me fui. Fui a Staudt y perdí una pequeña fortuna allá.

Edward sabía que Staudt era una casa de juego bastante sórdida.

— Fuiste solo?

— No. En el camino pasé por la casa de Thoroughgood y él fue conmigo. Pero , por qué todas estas preguntas, Edward? — Jasper se extrañó.

Jasper apretó los labios al ver que Edward vacilaba y dijo serenamente:

— Tía Esme me contó que Bella fue envenenada el otro día. creo que eso significa que tenías razón al pensar que algunos de los accidentes fueron atentados contra la vida de ella.

Edward se encogió de hombros y evitó la mirada de su primo.

— Ella también me contó que vos, Seth y lord Swan están intentando descubrir quien es el responsable de los " supuestos accidentes" de Bella y que concuerdan en el punto que debe ser alguien que estuvo con ustedes en Londres y que está aquí ahora.

Edward se movió incómodo en la poltrona en que estaba sentado.

— Yo cumplo esos requisitos — Jasper comentó y, al ver que Edward se sintió mal con el comentario, dio un salto de la poltrona, poniéndose de pie. — Vos sospechas de mí!

— Me gustaría no sospechar — Edward le aseguró, prontamente —, pero como vos mismo dijiste, es cierto, Seth afirma que fue alguien que estuvo allá y aquí…

— Muchas gracias — dijo Jasper, mostrándose amargado. — Después de todo lo que hice para ayudarlos, sin mencionar todos nuestros años de amistad… oír que me consideras un loco asesino?

— No soy yo quien te está juzgando, Jasper…

— Por qué carajo yo querría asesinar Bella? Seth no se detuvo a pensar que yo no tengo ningún motivo ?

— En realidad , él cree que lo tienes.

Jasper parpadeó confundido y preguntó incrédulamente:

— Dios Santo , qué motivo podría tener?

— El oyó rumores de que has tenido problemas financieros.

Jasper soltó una risa de desdén.

— Es sólo eso: rumores. Y fui yo mismo quien los esparció. Pero eso sería un motivo para querer matar a tu mujer?

— Con Bella viva, vos no serías mi heredero.

— En verdad , sería más probable que yo pensase en matarte a vos y que me casase con ella, si tuviese alguna mala intención. Desde que la vi, me quedé encantado con ella. Si la hubiese conocido mejor para saber que no era por vanidad que ella no usaba los anteojos y no hubiese ocurrido ese incidente con el té caliente , tal vez hasta me hubiese casado con ella . Edward arrugó la cara al oír la sugestión de que podría estar casado con Bella y entonces preguntó bruscamente:

— Por qué esparcirías el rumor de que estás con problemas financieros?

Jasper se puso serio y fue su turno de evitar la mirada de su primo.

— Estoy interesado en una cierta dama que apareció esta temporada. Pero oí decir que ella es una interesada. Por eso, comenté aquí y allá que estaba con problema económicos para ponerla a prueba.

— Es Verdad ? — Edward preguntó, sorprendiéndose al ver el pudor de su primo. Todo indicaba que Jasper estaba seriamente interesado en la mujer en cuestión . — Quién es ella?

— Cambiemos de tema, vamos a hablar sobre Bella y su probable asesino.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Su primo tenía razón. Podrían hablar de la vida amorosa de él en otra ocasión.

— Si no es Sue, ni yo… Te aseguro que no soy yo. — Dirigió una mirada fría a su primo. — A propósito, puedes preguntarle a Thoroughgood sobre esa noche y él te va a confirmar que yo estaba muy lejos de Swan cuando el fuego comenzó. Y también tienes mi permiso para preguntarle a mi contador sobre mi verdadera situación financiera.

— No hay necesidad — Edward murmuró, avergonzado de haberlo acusado. Debería haber creído en su intuición. Jasper no era el sospechoso.

— Cierto — Jasper rezongó contrariado.

— Parece que si hay necesidad, o vos no habrías viniendo hasta aquí para investigarme.

— Pero yo realmente no creía que fueses vos, pero necesitaba tener la certeza. Te pido que me perdones.

— De cualquier modo — Jasper lo interrumpió —, como te estaba diciendo, si es cierto que no es Sue y yo sé que no soy yo , quien puede ser?

Edward suspiró.

— Sólo quedan los criados, o alguien que ni podemos imaginarnos.

— Dijiste los criados?

— Si — Edward confirmó. — Aunque ninguno tenga motivo para matarla.

— Bien, yo tampoco tenía motivo , pero vos sospechaste de mí — Jasper disparó.

— No te enojes conmigo . Después de todo, vos sos el idiota que anda por ahí diciendo que estabas en bancarrota y dando motivo para la sospecha. No .

Jasper bufó.

— Volvamos a los criados.

Edward sacudió la cabeza .

— Como decía, no tenemos motivo para sospechar de ninguno de ellos. Además, tenemos una servidumbre aquí y otra distinta en la ciudad. Los únicos que trabajan en los dos lugares son Keighshley y Angela.

— Angela es la criada personal de Bella, verdad ?

Edward fijó la mirada en su primo.

— Qué estás insinuando? Conozco bien esa su expresión.

— Nada, nada. Probablemente estoy equivocado — alegó Jasper, molesto por no poder controlar sus expresiones.

— Por favor, Jasper, dime lo que estás pensando . Aunque sea una tontería. — Edward se impacientó.

— La noche del baile de Swan cuando entré en la casa nuevamente… te conté que demoré un poco en encontrar a Jeevers.

— Si . Y entonces?

— Cuando lo encontré y le avisé que me estaba yendo, al pasar por el hall Bella y la criada estaban bajando la escalera y volviendo al baile. — Jasper vaciló un poco e después dijo : — La criada me hizo acordar a alguien, es sólo eso, pero no podría ser ella.

— No podría ser quién? A quién te hizo acordar ?

— Una actriz que vi varias veces en el teatro — dijo Jasper finalmente y agregó : — Pero no podría ser ella. Me enteré que ella había fallecido en un incendio.

— En un incendio? — una campanilla pareció sonar en el fondo de la cabeza de Edward, activando su memoria. — Cuál era el nombre de esa actriz?

— Molly Fielding — respondió Jasper, y Edward golpeó el brazo de la silla en que estaba sentado. En ese mismo instante, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

— Ey ! — Jasper corrió detrás de él. — A dónde vas?

— Recuerdas el nombre del hombre que raptó y engañó a Bella para casarse con ella cuando era adolescente? — Edward preguntó, mientras atravesaba el hall. Su voz estaba embargada.

— Capitán Fielding — respondió Jasper, siguiendo a Edward que salía de la casa y se dirigía al establo.

— Según consta, el capitán Fielding estaba con una hermana cuando la encontraron en la posada y viajaron con ella a varios lugares hasta llegar a Gretna Green.

— Puede ser una coincidencia — Jasper alertó a su primo. — Te dije que la criada se parecía a Molly Fielding, pero esa Molly desapareció del teatro porque murió en un incendio.

— Esa Molly Fielding debe ser la hermana del capitán Fielding porque Seth comentó que su hermana había muerto en un incendio — Edward insistió.

Ellos ya habían llegado al establo, y Edward caminó a lo largo de los compartimentos buscando el lugar donde había dejado el caballo.

— Muy bien — Jasper admitió. Él se había parado junto al segundo compartimento y lo había abierto para dejar que su caballo saliese. —Pero si dices que ella murió, cómo la criada de Bella podría ser Molly?

— No sé, pero las piezas del rompecabezas encajan — dijo Edward finalmente encontrando su caballo. Condujo el animal afuera, emparejándolo con el de Jasper, para colocar la montura. —La criada estaba en Londres y vino acá, tiene acceso al cuarto de Bella y fue ella quien sacó a Bella do baile para recibir mi supuesta nota.

—Pero vos me dijiste que la criada sabría que Bella no podría leer el recado. Por qué lo enviaría entonces?

— No sé — Edward confesó. — Posiblemente por eso mismo. Ella sabía que Bella no podría leer sin los anteojos y nadie iba a sospechar que ella haría eso. Yo mismo no desconfié de ella.

— Pero cómo Bella no la reconocería como la hermana del capitán, hombre? — Jasper cuestionó.

— Sin los anteojos, ella no ve bien, verdad ? Y creo que Angela no está trabajando con ellos hace mucho tiempo.

Bella comentó que tenía otra criada cuando vivía en el campo… se llamaba Violet. Había sido la criada de la madre y estaba muy anciana como para f andar viajando entre el campo y la ciudad. Ella se retiró cuando Bella fue a Londres. — él meneó la cabeza. — Bella probablemente nunca vio Molly con los anteojos. Ella…

— Qué pasa ? — Jasper preguntó, cuando su primo se detuvo de repente.

— Parece que las cosas van teniendo sentido. Sue había encargado anteojos nuevos para Bella antes del casamiento. Creo que llegaron el día anterior y Angela subió corriendo para entregárselos a Bella. La versión de Bella es que accidentalmente golpeó la mano de la criada y se cayeron. Ahora me pregunto si fue la torpeza de Bella lo que los hizo caer, o si esa es la versión de Angela . Quién me asegura que no fue ella que los tiró para que se rompiesen y para que Bella no pudiese verla y reconocerla.

— Hum. Parece posible. Pero por qué Angela, o mejor dicho , Molly i querría la muerte de Bella?

— Fielding murió en la prisión — Edward le recordó . Los dos condujeron los caballos afuera del establo. — Tal vez ella culpe a Bella, después de todo él fue preso por lo que le hizo a Bella.

—Mierda! — Jasper exclamó al montar su caballo. — Es como yo digo siempre. Es tan difícil encontrar gente de confianza hoy en día. ya es bastante malo tener que evitar que nos roben, y encima ahora tenemos que evitar que intenten matarnos?

Edward blasfemó, después espoleó el caballo para rápidamente cabalgar hacia casa. Se sentía reconfortado porque su primo lo hubiese perdonado y que quisiera acompañarlo. Estaba tan enojado en ese momento que podría matar a la criada con las propias manos.

**TUM TUM TUM…**** CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DEL FINAL!**


	27. Capitulo 25

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! ****Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 25

— No te quede ahí parada, Angela. Entra!

Bella estaba intentando leer, pero no lograba concentrarse. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con otros pensamientos, la mayoría de ellos sobre la mujer que en ese momento cruzaba la biblioteca en su dirección.

Angela y Keighsley eran las únicas personas además de Edward, Sue y Jasper que habían estado en la ciudad y ahora estaban en Mowbray, o en los alrededores. Bella no creía que Sue o Jasper pudiesen ser responsables de la secuencia de accidentes de la que había sido víctima , mucho menos Edward. Entonces solamente quedaban Angela y Keighsley.

La mayor sospecha, sin duda, recaía en Angela. Keighsley era n hombre mayor . Bella no lograba verlo infiltrándose en la casa de Londres en medio de la noche para incendiar el hall. Tampoco lo imaginaba escalando el portón del fondo , como Edward había hecho , para seguir sus pasos y golpearla en la fuente.

Angela, por su parte, no necesitaría hacer ninguna peripecia para aproximarse a ella. Siempre estaba allí y tenía información privilegiada sobre todas sus actividades. Realmente ella era la principal sospechosa.

Bella sólo no lograba pensar en una razón que justificase que ella hubiese hecho tales cosas. Es mas, le gustaba esa mujer.

Cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado sobre el escritorio, Bella levantó los ojos cuando la criada se detuvo delante de ella. Sus ojos inmediatamente se estrecharon. Nunca había visto a la criada desde ese ángulo. No con los anteojos. Ahora podía ver el pequeño lunar debajo del mentón de ella. Creyó haber visto un lunar igual a ese y exactamente en el mismo lugar. Diez años antes.

Ella fijó la mirada por un breve momento sobre el lunar y luego levantó los ojos hacia la cara de Angela, examinándola con cuidado antes de decir:

— Qué pasa, Molly?

— Sólo quería saber si mi lady quiere una taza de té o de chocolate.

Bella apretó los labios. Molly no había notado el cambio de nombre . Ese lunar era prueba suficiente para ella.

— Si no está envenenado como la torta, Molly.

La criada se puso tensa, visiblemente molesta.

— Sé que sos vos, Molly — Bella prosiguió — pero no sé el motivo por el cual estás intentando matarme.

Con los puños cerrados a los costados del cuerpo, Molly admitió:

— Por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano…

— Mike — Bella murmuró, acordándose de la figura imponente del hombre de uniforme.

—. . . y a mi madre — Molly continuó.

— Yo nunca conocí a tu madre — Bella se asombró .

— Y a mí también — Molly agregó llena de amargura. — Cuando Mike fue sentenciado, perdimos nuestra fuente de ingresos. Tuve que dejar el teatro para convertirme en posadera. Hasta entonces yo tenía una vida tranquila y acomodada. Fue una experiencia humillante.

— Siento mucho que haya sido difícil para vos sustentarte económicamente … — Bella comenzó a decir, pero Molly no había terminado.

— Y mi humillación y sacrificio no sirvieron de nada. Hice todo lo que pude por mi madre, pero ella murió tristeza por el escándalo de la prisión de Mike. — Molly levantó los ojos llenos de odio hacia Bella y la acusó: — Vos me sacaste mi familia.

— Yo?…

— Me juré a misma que un día te haría pagar por eso.

Bella suspiró, mirando a Molly con pena.

— Y esperaste todo este tiempo para vengarte!

— A decir verdad, creí que nunca me iba a llegar una oportunidad para vengarme — Molly admitió, tomando una espátula de la mesa y jugando distraídamente con ella. — Pero, al principio de la temporada, vos, lady Sue y sus amigas asistieron a una obra de teatro en la que yo estaba trabajando.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

— Fue la única vez que fui al teatro en toda a mi vida. — Era una pieza basada en cuentos de Shakespeare, pero ni se acordaba del nombre. Y sin los anteojos no había visto nada y hasta se había dormido. — Estabas trabajando como actriz en esa obra?

Molly asintió con la cabeza.

— Mi dieron un personaje muy pequeño , se moría en el segundo acto. Como supuestamente estaba muerta, me quedaba acostada en el piso y logré verte. Durante el intervalo, me hice una escapada hasta el salón para verte de más cerca y para asegurarme que eras vos. Cuando me aproximé, oí a lady Sue comentar que estabas necesitando una criada personal. Yo estaba justo detrás de vos. En un momento en que te diste vuelta, me miraste directamente y no vi ninguna señal de reconocimiento. Entonces me di cuenta que estabas sin los anteojos.— Molly prosiguió — Sentí que el destino me estaba dando una mano. Volví a casa esa noche exhausta y molesta, y me desperté en medio de la noche rodeada de humo. Varias habitaciones de la posada se estaban incendiando , incluso la mía. Hallé un modo de saltar por la ventana, pero no conseguí llevarme nada de ropa. Tuve que robar algunas prendas. Perdí todo en el incendio. Sólo cuando amaneció é pude ver las prendas que había robado. Parecía una criada. — ella sonrió. — Me pareció casi providencial. No entré en contacto con ningún conocido, dejé que todos pensasen que había muerto en el incendio y resolví presentarme para el puesto de criada.

— No tenías miedo de ser reconocida? — Bella preguntó, curiosa. — Si no fuese por mí, por una otra persona. Como actriz tu rostro seguramente era conocido.

— No necesariamente. Nadie le presta mucha atención a las posaderas o a los criados. Mi única preocupación era si podría conseguir el empleo . Y así me convertí en tu nueva criada personal.

— Y entonces comenzaron los accidentes — dijo Bella. — Es a vos a quien le debo agradecer la caída por la escalera?

— A mi zapato, querida, fue con eso que te tropezaste. Pero bajé corriendo para ver si estabas bien.

— Y la caída delante del carruaje?

Molly sacudió a cabeza.

— Ah! No, querida, no me cargues todo a mí , ese fue un accidente.

— La torta envenenada?

— Creo que no le puse el veneno suficiente.

— El golpe en la cabeza y la caída en la fuente?

Molly apretó los dientes con mucha rabia.

— Contraté al padre del chico que trajo la nota. El trato era que él te de ese una golpe en la cabeza para desmayarte. Pero creo que él se entusiasmó y quiso impresionarme — concluyó Angela secamente.

Bella se quedó pensativa y entonces preguntó :

— Y lo del incendio?

— Tranqué la puerta de tu cuarto y prendí fuego una cortina del hall; sabiendo que el fuego se propagaría rápidamente, volví corriendo a mi cama para que tuviesen de despertarme cuando descubriesen el fuego.

Bella suspiró y dijo.

— Yo también perdí a mi madre y sé que es algo muy difícil, Molly. Pero estás culpando a la persona equivocada. Todo ese escándalo fue provocado por tu hermano. Y si él murió en prisión, la muerte de él no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

— No tiene nada que ver ? — Molly repitió asqueada y, apuntándola con la espátula, dijo : — El murió en prisión… a donde vos lo mandaste. Él jamás debería haber ido a parar a una prisión. Era un buen hombre, generoso y protector…

— Me parece, Molly — Bella la interrumpió , asombrada —, que te olvidas que tu hermano me raptó y me forzó a casarme con él para apoderarse mi herencia. Me cuesta creer que un hombre bueno, generoso y protector actuaría así.

— El te amaba.

— El amaba mi herencia e ideó un plan para apoderarse de ella — Bella rebatió impacientemente. — Y, como sucede con todos los planes mal intencionados , le salió. fue apresado y tuvo que pagar por eso.

— No habría habido ningún precio que pagar si el matrimonio hubiese sido consumado. Pero por la bondad de él, mi hermano te dejó descansar esa noche y fue ese gesto de bondad lo que lo mató — dijo Molly con amargura y lágrimas en los ojos.

— Bondad ! — Bella replicó irritada.

— Si vos hubieses tenido un poquito de bondad por él lo habrías salvado — Molly insistió. — Pero no tuviste bondad.

— Qué querías que hiciese cuando los hombres de mi padre nos encontraron? — Bella argumentó con toda honestidad: — Y aunque hubiese podido hacer algo por él, no sé si lo hubiera hecho . Él era un extraño para mí y, cuando los hombres de mi padre aparecieron , me enteré que todo era una farsa para que él se apoderase de mi herencia.

— Cómo puedes decir eso ? El te amaba. Él me contó que se enamoró de vos en el momento en que te vio .

— Entonces tu hermano te mintió a vos también — retrucó Bella, con firmeza. — Probablemente para que vos aceptases el plan de él y lo ayudases. Nosotros nunca nos habíamos conocido antes, cómo él podría afirmar que me amaba?

Bella vio confusión estampada en la cara de Molly. Necesitaba convencerla, por eso, agregó :

— Además, lo oí de la propia boca de él. Tuve una pesadilla la noche que nos casamos y, asustada, fui a buscarlo . Cuando abrí la puerta que comunicaba nuestros cuartos, él estaba hablando con una criada, creo que era Beth el nombre de ella, tenía unos pechos enormes. Cuando la muchacha le preguntó por qué se había casado conmigo, muy bondadosamente él respondió que aunque me faltasen encantos, me sobraba dinero. Entonces comenzó a elogiarla, le dijo que ella era la razón por la cual no había querido consumar el matrimonio conmigo, que la consumación quedaría para la noche siguiente, pero que estaría pensando en ella. Sin hacer ruido, cerré la puerta, porque Mike comenzaba a desvestir a la criada. Creo que la obsesión de tu hermano no se restringía solamente al dinero. Si él hubiese conseguido controlar su lujuria , habría consumado conmigo y habría quedado a salvo. — Bella encogió los hombros cansada. — Por eso, sólo puedo estar eternamente agradecida por no haber sido atractiva y por haber dado tiempo para que los hombres de mi padre llegasen.

— Mentiras, mentiras. Todo es mentira — Molly gritó, levantando la espátula amenazadoramente.

—Mentiras ? Molly, vos estabas allá. Yo fui dócil y pasiva en el viaje desde Londres a Gretna Green, hasta la última mañana. Te acuerdas que me enojé entonces y exigí que volviésemos a casa? Primero su hermano dijo que yo solamente estaba cansada, pero cuando insistí él me golpeó. Te acuerdas de eso?

Molly se mostró vacilante, como si los recuerdos de Bella le despertasen la memoria. Ella bajó un poco a espátula y murmuró :

— Me acuerdo.

Molly visiblemente se debatía internamente y su rostro expresaba toda su confusión. Bella se levantó.

Como la cara dominada por la rabia, Molly nuevamente la apuntó con la espátula .

— No, quieres confundirme. Mike nunca me mintió .

— Nunca, ni siquiera para librarse de un problema? — Bella notó que la expresión de Molly era de duda.

— Mi Mike nunca haría lo que estás diciendo. Él te amaba.

Bella sintió pena por Angela. Era obvio que ella se sentía traicionada y asustada. Procuró entonces tratar los sentimientos de ella con delicadeza.

— Tal vez el Mike que vos conociste no mentía. Pero tu hermano fue a la guerra, pasó años presenciando cosas que nosotras apenas nos podemos imaginar. Dicen que la guerra cambia a los hombres. Tal vez el Mike que volvió no era más el Mike que vos conociste.

Un sollozo escapó dos labios de Molly e ella cayó sentada en una poltrona en frente del escritorio, soltando da mano a espátula que resbaló a su lado.

— Dios, qué hice? ! — ella gimió despavorida.

— Nada que sea irreparable — Bella le aseguró, teniendo cuidado de dar un paso hacia atrás de la mesa. Pero se detuvo asustada cuando la muchacha soltó una risa amarga y tomó nuevamente a espátula, presionándola esta vez contra su propia muñeca.

— Por favor, no te aproximes, mi lady. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella miró la espátula con absoluto desamparo.

— No hagas nada precipitado, Angela… Molly. Todo va a estar bien.

— Fácil de decir para quien no va a tener que enfrentar una prisión.

— Vos no irás a la prisión — Bella aseguró.

— Cómo que no? He visto suficiente sobre la prisión en mis visitas a Mike. Prefiero morirme.

— Yo no voy a denunciarte.

— Pero intenté matarla…

Bella soltó un suspiro impaciente.

— Bien, creo que no lo intentaste con mucha convicción. Todavía estoy aquí.

Molly suspiró y, al levantar la cabeza, había esperanza en sus ojos, como si Bella le hubiese dicho algo que podría redimirla.

— Es la verdad — Bella ya comenzaba a exasperarse. — Yo estaba ciega como un murciélago y desamparada como una niña la mayor parte del tiempo. Se vos realmente hubieses querido matarme, estoy segura que lo habrías conseguido. Pero hacías todo mal. Pero, como criada, siempre fuiste muy eficiente. Creo que nunca tuviste el coraje de matarme.

— Es cierto — Molly admitió, con otro sollozo. — Quería verte sufrir , quería que padeciese , pero no lograba… — haciendo una pausa, ella habló bajito , como si estuviese hablando consigo misma: — Creo que poco importa si me vas a denunciar o no. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo, tu marido me denunciará. Él va a querer verme en prisión.

Bella tuvo un estremecimiento al darse cuenta que Molly tenía razón. Edward iba a querer que ella fuese castigada, con toda seguridad. Su mente comenzó a funcionar, buscando una salida para la mujer y, entonces, su rostro se iluminó.

— América!

Molly la miró lívida.

— América?

— Puedes ir allá. Yo te pagaré el pasaje. Allá podrás tener un nuevo comienzo, sin temer que tu pasado pueda interferir.

— Yo no estoy en condiciones…

— Yo pago el pasaje — Bella insistió, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y tomando una hoja de papel para escribir una nota. — También te daré dinero suficiente para comenzar un pequeño negocio, una posada tal vez …

— Por qué ?— Molly preguntó incrédula. — Por qué …?

— Porque las dos sufrimos a manos de tu hermano, Molly. Él nos engañó a las dos y ambas sufrimos por eso en los últimos dez años. Vos más que yo . Además, recuerdo perfectamente que vos fuiste buena conmigo en aquel viaje, me consolabas y garantizabas que todo resultaría bien. — Bella firmó su nombre en la nota y la extendió a Angela . — Acéptalo ! Tómalo ! Voy a pedirle al cochero que te lleve a Londres. Ve a recoger tus cosas y lleva esta nota al banco para tomar el dinero y viajar en barco a América.

Viendo que Molly vacilaba, aunque estaba esperanzada, Bella intentó persuadirla:

— Puedes iniciar un negocio allá y tener una nueva vida, como una mujer respetable. Algún día, si progresas, como yo lo deseo, podrás pagarme.

Tales palabras parecieron ser decisivas. Aunque reticentemente, Molly tomó la nota.

Sonriendo, Bella sacó la espátula de la mano de ella antes que Angela cambiase de idea, la colocó sobre la mesa y entonces tomó a Molly por el brazo para acompañarla hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, demasiado temerosa de que Edward pudiese llegar en cualquier momento.

— Hay algo de aquí que precises?

— No, no traje muchas cosa conmigo. La mayor parte de mis cosas está en Londres.

— Entonces ve a arreglarlas antes de partir — dijo Bella, abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca y yendo con Molly hasta el hall. — Todo estará bien. Oí decir que hay bastante progreso en América, pero puedes ir a Francia, si lo prefieres. Tienes muchas opciones. No precisas decirme cual escogerás. Todo saldrá bien.

Viendo a Kibble que transitaba por el hall, Bella lo llamó y le pidió que mandase al cochero preparar el carruaje Después fue con Molly hasta la puerta del frente y salió, parándose en un escalón.

— Tampoco precisas dejar a Inglaterra, si no quieres. Te juro que nadie va a perseguirte por lo que sucedió aquí.

Molly la miró con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

— Es por eso que no pude matarte.

Bella levantó una ceja de forma inquisidora, y Molly explicó :

— Sos muy buena. Vi como muchas damas tratan a los criados. Vos no sos como ellas. Siempre fuiste gentil conmigo, tomando en consideración mis opiniones, como si fuesemos iguales. — Ella le dio una sonrisa más abierta. — Hasta llegué a desear que mi hermano hubiese conseguido consumar el matrimonio. Entonces habríamos sido como hermanas.

Bella abrió enormemente un poquito los ojos.

— Si, es cierto . En verdad , lo fuimos por algunos días. — ella sonrió también y abrazó a Angela. El carruaje ya había aparecido, viniendo de los establos.

— Si precisas ayuda, búscame — Bella cuchicheó al oído de ella.

— Gracias — Molly susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos, apretó la mano de Bella y subió al carruaje.

— Llévala a donde ella quiera ir — Bella le recomendó al cochero cuando cerraba la puerta y se encaminó de vuelta a la casa, parándose en los escalones de la entrada para ver el carruaje partir.

— Tienes un corazón muy tierno.

Bella se volvió abruptamente al oír as palabras dichas en voz grave y se encontró con su marido parado en el escalón detrás de ella. Lord Hale estaba en la puerta, detrás de Edward.

— Hace cuanto tiempo que llegaron?

— Hace bastante — respondió él, repitiendo: — Tienes un corazón demasiado tierno, esposa.

Ignorando la crítica sutil de su marido, ella se volvió para ver el carruaje que ya bajaba por la alameda.

— Ustedes continúan siendo amigos?

— Por supuesto! — Edward respondió prontamente, dirigiendo su mirada a Jasper, quien habló simultáneamente:

— Todavía no lo decidí.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa , después , pasando por al lado de su marido, le dio el brazo a Jasper y lo hizo entrar.

— Vamos , mi lord , perdona a mi marido por esas acusaciones falsas. Debes saber muy bien que él se pone como loco cuando se trata de aquellos que ama. Fíjate que ni siquiera notó que estoy usando anteojos.

**TUM TUM TUM…**** CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DEL FINAL!**


	28. Capitulo 26

**TITULO: CALAMITOSA BELLA**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: CALAMITOSA CLARISSA**

**AUTORA: Lynsay Sands**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**GENERO:HISTORICO, COMEDIA ROMANTICA**

**CONTEXTO : Inglaterra, 1720**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Edward Cullen y lady Bella Swan**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Bueno**** a****quí les dejo otro capitulo! ****Disfrútenlo!**

CAPITULO 26

Bella sintió que su marido tropezaba detrás de ella; se detuvo , y se volvió para darle la mano .

Edward estaba pálido y miraba fijamente el marco de metal de los anteojos de Bella.

— Puedes ... verme?

— Siempre pude , mi lord . Ahora simplemente puedo verte un poco mejor — Bella aclaró con un tono cariñoso.

Viéndolo perturbado, Jasper reaccionó de manera impaciente.

— El ciego siempre has sido vos, no te das cuenta ? Todavía no entendiste que tu mujer es miope pero que de cerca ella puede ver bastante bien?

— Creo que mi marido creía que yo no podía ver nada de nada — Bella bromeó.

Los tres permanecieron callados por un momento, entonces Bella se volvió hacia Jasper y sugirió :

— Tal vez , mi lord , puedas ir hasta el salón y servirte algo para tomar?

— Tengo una idea mejor. Creo que voy a volver a Wyndham y los dejo a ustedes a solas. — Diciendo eso, él besó la mano de Bella, se despidió de Edward y caminó hasta los escalones que habían acabado de subir.

—Podías verme antes? — Fue la primer cosa que Edward preguntó cuando se quedaron solos.

— Si, mi lord .

— Cuándo fue la primera vez que me viste ?

— La noche en que te conocí, cuando te inclinaste para hablar conmigo. Te pusiste tan cerca que pude ver bien tu rostro y esos lindos ojos verdes.

Edward giró la cabeza, inconscientemente escondiendo el lado de su rostro en que tenía la cicatriz.

Aproximándose más a él, Bella extendió la mano hasta el mentón de él, haciéndolo mirarla, y después , poniéndose en puntas de pie , besó la cicatriz que él tanto odiaba.

Edward se estremeció con el contacto y la expresión de su rostro era de miedo.

— Entonces te casaste conmigo por lástima?

— Por lástima? — Bella casi se rió al oír aquello. — Qué vergüenza, mi lord ! Decir eso te insulta. Sos un hombre atractivo y creo que lo sabes.

— Soy un monstruo. Una simple mirada a mi rostro hizo que varias mujeres se desmayasen.

Bella se encogió de hombros .

— Tal vez eso sucedió poco después del accidente, cuando la herida todavía era reciente y estaba muy en carne viva. Pero ya pasaron diez años. Ha cicatrizado bien y se ha adaptado a su rostro. Ahora es simplemente una parte mas de vos, sólo una línea que baja por tu mejilla. Creo que es mucho grande en tu mente que en tu cara.

— No es así. He visto mujeres se estremecerse de asco.

— En esta temporada, mi lord ?

Edward vaciló y ella sacudió la cabeza triunfante.

— Creo que no. Imagino que una o dos mujeres incluso intentaron aproximarse a vos mientras estábamos en Londres — ella agregó, al acordarse de la propuesta indecente que lady Charlieson le había hecho .

Edward bufó.

— Sólo estaba buscando una nueva experiencia con alguien bizarro.

— Me cuesta creerlo — lo contradijo Bella, conduciendo a su marido por la casa en dirección al escritorio. — Pero sabes, creo es muy bueno que continúes pensando de ese modo. Así, nunca voy a tener que temer que vos me seas infiel.

Edward bufó nuevamente, siguiendola al escritorio.

—No debes temer eso, de cualquier modo. No tengo ningún interés en otras mujeres. Hice todo lo que quise hace mucho tiempo atrás.

— Hum. — Bella caminó al escritorio y se sentó en el borde. — Entonces crees que yo te quiero porque deseo tener una excentricidad en la cama?

Edward arrugó la frente.

— Ahora que me puedes ver bien, todavía me quieres en tu cama?

— Ya te lo dije, marido. Te vi la primera noche en que nos conocimos y muchas veces después de eso. Y siempre te deseé.

— Verme de manera borrosa y verme en detalle de cerca son dos cosas muy diferentes.

Bella ponderó sus palabras por un momento.

— Es verdad, mi lord . Son dos cosas muy diferentes. Eso significa entonces que vos no me vas a querer ahora porque uso anteojos nuevamente?

Edward parpadeó .

—No es lo mismo. Puedes sacarte los anteojos.

— No si quiero ver — Bella rebatió, después se bajó del escritorio y comenzó a desabotonar el vestido. — Tal vez debamos hacer una prueba.

— Qué estás haciendo? — Edward preguntó, asustado, dando la vuelta para cerrar la puerta cuando ella comenzó a desvestirse.

— Bien, me parece, mi lord , que estamos ante un dilema. Yo no tenía anteojos cuando nos casamos, por lo tanto podrías hallarme verdaderamente fea con ellos. Sin tener los anteojos, yo tampoco podía verte perfectamente aún de cerca, por lo tanto no sabía si después iba a hallarte muy repulsivo. Creo que este es el momento de resolver ese dilema y saber si nuestro matrimonio tiene alguna posibilidad de mantenerse en pie.

Edward abrió enormemente los ojos al verla bajar el vestido desde los hombros y dejarlo caer a los pies. Su corset y las enaguas siguieron el mismo destino, dejándola completamente desnuda delante de él. A excepción de los anteojos.

Tragando en seco, él contempló ese cuerpo, deteniendo los ojos en los pechos de Bella, su abdomen chato hasta llegar al vello púbico . La atención de él fue desviada por la exclamación de enojo que Bella soltó. Al levantar los ojos, él vio que ella sujetaba con las manos sus propios pechos y los contemplaba con una expresión contrariada.

— Era como temía — dijo Bella amargada, y Edward sintió su corazón detenerse al oír esas palabras. Pero, en seguida, ella explicó : — Con sólo estar cerca de ti, los senos se me ponen pesados y los mis pezones se ponen en punta clamando por tus atenciones.

Edward tragó en seco nuevamente, sus ojos fijándose en la prueba de las palabras de ella; sus manos se apoderaron de esos pechos. Entonces ella tomó una de las manos de él de su pecho y la deslizó sobre el vientre hasta el nido entre sus piernas. Edward se quedó incrédulo cuando los dedos de ella descendieron un poco más y desaparecieron en su sexo por un breve instante.

— Oh, Dios!

Edward la miró al oír ese suspiro, y ella explicó :

— Parece que ya estoy mojada. Esto no está funcionando . Cómo puedo poner a prueba el efecto de tu cicatriz cuando tu mera presencia me afecta de este modo?

— Aproxímate — ella susurró, y Edward casi tropezó con su propio pie para obedecerla. Dio un paso adelante, sujetó la mano que ella le extendía y se detuvo en duda al verla fijar los ojos en él . — No, esto no parece estar ayudando mucho, mi lord . Aunque pueda ver tu cicatriz de forma bien clara, no logro ignorar el resto de tu cuerpo para poder testear solamente el efecto de la cicatriz en mí.

Los ojos de Bella buscaron los de su marido y ella arqueó una ceja.

— Quiero ver al hombre que amo haciendo el amor conmigo.

Edward se congeló con el efecto de esas palabras.

— Me amas?

Bella también se silenció y la expresión de su rostro fue suavizándose al ver esperanza y alegría en la cara de él.

— Claro que te amo. Cómo podría no amarte ?

— Pero…

— No hay "peros", marido — Bella lo interrumpió . — Simplemente te amo. Amo tu apariencia, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, incluso tu cicatriz. Te Amo todo entero.

Edward se colocó mas cerca de Bella y la besó. Bella cerró los ojos nuevamente por un segundo y se forzó a abrirlos, sonriéndole.

— Te amo, Edward. Voy a repetir eso hasta que te canses de oírlo.

— Nunca me voy a cansar de escucharte decir eso. Yo también te amo mucho, Bella. Amo todo de vos. Tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tu alma, tu sonrisa, y hasta tus ojos miopes. Vos sos la dueña de mi corazón. Vos me hiciste reír nuevamente. Vos le diste un sentido nuevo a mi vida. Con anteojos o sin anteojos, vestida o desvestida. Te amo toda entera y siempre te amaré. — él se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y completó : — Pero, por Dios, en este momento, te amo más desnuda.

Bella se rió.

— Me alegra . Ahora, por favor, cumple mi deseo, quiero ver al hombre que amo haciéndome el amor.

Riendo, Edward acercó las caderas de ella a su cuerpo y la penetró vigorosamente , haciéndola vibrar con cada movimiento de reafirmación de su amor.

Ella lo había visto con los anteojos y todavía lo deseaba, todavía lo amaba da misma manera. Era su compañera, su amor, su vida. Él no sabía qué había hecho para merecerla, pero se juró hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para verla siempre feliz.

FIN

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA…**

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO EN:**

**Más brillante que el Sol**

**Isabella "Bella" Swan** nunca imaginó que su tranquilo paseo por el bosque acabaría con un hombre a sus pies. **Edward Cullen**, conde de Billington, acaba de caer literalmente del cielo con la solución a sus problemas. El aristócrata cuenta con poco tiempo para contraer matrimonio y conservar su herencia, y Bella debe huir de su casa si no quiere acabar desposada por cualquier vejestorio que su pérfida madrastra considere adecuado. La solución parece clara… una unión de conveniencia entre ambos. La joven nunca ha imaginado casarse con un completo extraño, así que fija una condición inquebrantable: el matrimonio no se consumará hasta que no conozca mejor al hombre que se oculta tras ese bello rostro. Sin embargo, Edward puede ser muy persuasivo, y rápidamente Bella se verá atrapada por sus encantos seductores. Con un beso que lleva a otro, ambos descubrirán que su matrimonio, al final, no es tan inconveniente como parecía y que tal vez, finalmente, les lleve a experimentar el amor verdadero.


End file.
